


Book 3: Ever Blue Company

by Artemis_LeFay



Series: Free! [-Series Four-] Cosmos World Chronicle [5]
Category: Free!, Free! Dive to the Future - Fandom, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Road to the World - Dream, Free! Take Your Marks, Free! Timeless Medley, Haikyuu!!, High Speed! Free! Starting Days
Genre: Boy's Love, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Magical Boys, Magical Violence, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, Surrealism, Swimming, Talismans, Volleyball, Yaoi, magical revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 111,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_LeFay/pseuds/Artemis_LeFay
Summary: As Artemis as the "Chosen Ones" are summoned to Olympia Magna (events of Book 2), the Hidashimo Senshi are left behind and are trying to clean up the mess from the battle in Aeuropa City. Find out their adventures along with Natusya, Nao, Hiyori, Rasputin and many other friends while the remaining untold story of the STYLE FIVE is revealed on a planet of chaos and gun slinging! In a world of anarchy-like conditions and hunters who prey without warning, is there any hope for the Magic Six to reunite since their collapse from Dark Mirror?
Relationships: Hoshikawa Tsubasa/Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Kirishima Natsuya/Serizawa Nao, Kiryuu Isana/Unita Hikaru, Marotta Alex/Meyrick Kyle, Terashima Kotarou/Misae
Series: Free! [-Series Four-] Cosmos World Chronicle [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443535





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are Major 2 stories happening here in this arc:
> 
> 1.) Planet Duniya: Post-Book 1, during and after Book 2 (around mid-way for the latter).
> 
> 2.) Planet Hyperion: Events take place after Book 2's Dark Mirror/Post-Liberation and before Delta!Earth storyline.
> 
> Spin-offs and extra storylines include but not limited to:  
> *Haikyuu!! crossover spin-off arc, Post-Book 2  
> *Natsuya Kirishima & The Underworld  
> *Original characters (i.e. Rasputin, Stellaluna, etc.)

**『 _Free! – Series Four – Cosmos World Chronicle_** **』 _  
_**_フリー！シリーズ_ _4:_ _コスモスワールドクロニクル_

 **Book 0:** Road to the Curse

**Book 1:** The Curse of Hollywood Heights 

**Book 2:** Transfiguration of the Bell

 **Book 3:** Ever Blue Company <<You are here>>

 **Book 4:** Return of the Magic Six

 **Book 5:** War of the Allegiant Twins

 **Movie Novel** : TBA

* * *

 **Synopsis** : As Artemis as the "Chosen Ones" are summoned to Olympia Magna (events of Book 2), the Hidashimo Senshi are left behind and are trying to clean up the mess from the battle in Aeuropa City. Find out their adventures along with Natusya, Nao, Hiyori, Rasputin and many other friends while the remaining untold story of the STYLE FIVE is revealed on a planet of chaos and gun slinging! In a world of anarchy-like conditions and hunters who prey without warning, is there any hope for the Magic Six to reunite since their collapse from Dark Mirror?

There are 2 Stories happening in this Book and both will have their own Episode titles too!

 **Storyline A:** **Hyperion Arc** **:** Details the STYLE FIVE and other characters as gunslingers. This takes place after the Dark Mirror story is complete and before the climax in Book 1.

 **Storyline B:** **Duniya Arc – Post-Curse** **:** Taking place during the events of Book 2 but on the other perspective of the Hidashimo Senshi and other allies. May also include OCs that were previously introduced.

* * *

**The New Dark One: Ataxia**

The Darkness that collapsed during the Gen 2.0 Final Battle has refigured itself into a new character of its own...potentially becoming the newest threat in the Third Generation!

* * *

**The Ever Blue Company**

A group of 'pirate-like' members who use hacking, gun-slinging and other ways of getting their hands dirty in exchange for payments. They are based from Black Lagoon's cast.

The Lordsman - CEO of EBC

Garaxial - Caretaker of the EBC members

Haruka Nanase – The Sleek **Dolphin** –

Makoto Tachibana – The Killer **Orca** –

Nagisa Hazuki – The Psycho **Penguin** –  
(believe me, he’s far crazier and terrifying than 50% off’s Thugisa…)

Rin Matsuoka – The Rapid **Shark** –

Rei Ryugazaki – The Hacker **Butterfly** –

* * *

**The Red Herring:**

Gou Matsuoka

Chigusa Hanamura

Sousuke Yamazaki - **Whaleshark** -

Aiichiro Nitori - **Duck** -

Momotarou Mikoshiba - **Otter** -

* * *

 **Prologue:** **この腐った世界!  
This Rotten World!**

**Moments During Book 1’s Finale…**

The skies above Duniya (especially Aeuropa City and the recently curseless Hollywood Heights) crackled with energy of lightning and wind. First the Elder Bairns destroyed several areas of the city and the people were panicked to stay inside while several unfortunate residents were indeed eaten alive. And now this…

Natsuya, Nao and Hiyori watched Artemis disappear from the Suiei Temple near Iwamara, flying high above the skies over Aeuropa City as the semi-conscious Suiei Oceania and Suiei Cosmos spoke in a union voice…

**_"Life…and death…continue in cycle…our destiny…lies beyond the portal. Come…chosen ones…"_ **

On his back, a pair of wings grew, unleashing greater power across the plane as a massive wind swept across the entire continent and seas followed by a gentle earth shake.

Several magical circles appeared beneath in all of the chosen people. Anastasia, Elise held tight with Alex and Kyle while the sisters huddled closely together. Zulion and Tekela also watched as they realized it was Artemis opening the portal but what was the destination on the other side?

"The King…could it be…?!" Zulion gasped, holding onto Tekela and Kenma as they and Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Noya, and the Tsukishima brothers were summoned while Seijuurou and Izusu weren't.

Rasputin, Dodedacron, Stellaluna and Goliath also didn't have the magic beneath their feet.

“What the hell is happening!?” Dodecadron growled, keeping Rasputin safe in his arms while Goliath kept Stellaluna safe likewise.

“ASAHIIIIIIII!!!!” Hikaru, Isana, and Seijuurou shouted.

“IKUYAAAAAAA!!” Tsubasa, Shin, Kotarou and Misae cried out

Ikuya and Asahi grunted as they felt their bodies disappearing into the light…heading for what would be their adventure on Olympia Magna, solving the mystery of Chernobyl and Solar Crystals, and facing off a terrifying sport that would haunt the residents…

Finally when the lights all disappeared, the night skies continued to darken everywhere as if nothing happened. Without their leaders, the Hidashimo senshi grouped up before finding some place to camp out just outside the city…wondering what was all happening that led to their leaders disappearing.

Kotarou grunted angrily at his plate of food, looking all mush and gross, not feeling a sense of appetite, “I’m done.”

“This is all that we have for now. I don't know what currency this world uses,” Misae replied.

Shin took a taste but nearly vomited outwards to the side.

“Oh come on guys, it can’t be that bad!” Isana said.

Toto barked for a few moments before Kotarou added, “Asahi and Ikuya were the ones that knew how to cook and stuff!”

“Alright, fine. If you guys are that desperate, I’ll go hunt for some wild boar,” Tsubasa took out his crossbow.

Isuzu kept silent as Seijuurou looked at the blue-haired man, “You sure you can navigate yourself back here?”

“Toto can sniff things over miles away. Let’s go Toto!” he said as the dog barked and took off with him.

Isuzu sighed, “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Seijuurou said, “There’s a lot to figure out what has happened and…”

Kotarou turned to his wife, “We need to find our son.”

“Son?” the red-haired turned to hear this.

“It's a long story...our son was taken hostage by some cult group and we're worried that they've been in this town, unleashing those monsters that you all saw earlier,” Misae explained.

“Those monsters…are those…?” Isuzu cringed.

“The Elder Bairns,” Sei narrowed his eyes.

“So you’ve heard of them,” Shin stated.

“Heard of them? Ha! I battled them. Alongside the Magic Six...” he replied before turning away somberly to Isuzu.

“Is it just me or do you guys even look familiar…” Kotarou muttered, turning to Misae, “Honey, doesn’t he look like someone we knew back home?”

“Now that you said that, I think he was with some red-haired lady...walking around oh gosh what was that plaza we were at…” Misae put a finger beneath her lip to ponder in thoughts.

Seijuurou looked at them and stated, “Red-haired lady...? Gou...? You sure you saw me with her? What plaza was this?”

“It was the Grand Loa Plaza down in Lynwin-Mu's main district,” Kotarou shrugged.

“Grand Loa...? Lyn... what? Any of that sound familiar to you?” the older Mikoshiba brother turned to his younger sister.

“No, none of it makes any sense,” Isuzu said.

“B-but we saw you there one day...along with Gou and two kids and...” Kotarou.

“Honey, stop it!” Misae warned him but it was too late as Sei’s expression grew more serious by the minute.

“There's no way my brother could've had...kids?” Isuzu trembled on the idea.

Seijuurou’s blank stare at them grew serious by the second as he said, “Oh, going quiet now huh? You were quite talkative about me a second ago.”

“Kotarou, this is your fault! We warned you to shut up until things were settled here!” Shin snapped.

“You’re on your own there,” Hikaru agreed as Isana remained quiet too.

With a sigh, Misae got up on her feet and said, “You must pardon my husband...ever since...I passed away, he never had the chance to properly cope with things that happened after. Losing a son and a wife to him tore his mind up quite a bit...”

“Y-you died but…you’re here alive?” Sei stepped back with Isuzu.

“It’s a long and convoluted story but…at one point when we located our son with the cult, they were trying to kill one of the members of the Magic Six but I threw in my life instead…” she continued.

“Time out! Time out! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! The Magic Six fighting a cult?!” The red hair was getting more agitated and confused by this.

“I have a theory about that they don’t understand what we are talking about…” Shin narrowed his eyes, “If they don’t know our story, chances are we don’t know theirs.”

“There had better be a good explanation on your guys' end, too. So what do you want to know? I answer a question, I ask one in return. Fair?” Sei asked.

* * *

A couple of hours went into the night as Tsubasa and Toto raced through the woods. The blue-haired saw something big in the distance and fired his crossbow but heard a clink and turned out to be a rock.

“Toto, has your nose weaken?” Tsubasa asked.

Toto whimpered sadly before lying on the ground. The man sighed and picked him up, “You're tired aren't ya? We should probably head back?”

Moments later, they heard a twig snap as something was approaching the. With a violent twirl, he readied his weapon and shouted, “WHO’S THERE!?”

He gasped as he realized that out of the shadows was Seijuurou, “Again you do this…”

“You’re still up I see,” Tsubasa commented.

“Can't sleep...not after all your friends, my sister, and I had…things to discuss,” the red-haired man said.

“Discuss what?” the blue-haired tried to keep cool as he was worried that the others may have sold him out about his past life and stuff.

“About your guys' island paradise place, for one. How I'm apparently a father of two. And how they were screwed over by those weirdos in the hoods,” Seijuurou crossed his arms over.

“Well, I guess they left out one or two stories…” Tsubasa muttered.

“At least most of you survived the Shadow Mafia's onslaught,” he replied, “Your black-haired friend thinks theorized Isuzu and I were displaced from a reality different from yours. We both know this isn't our natural world...

“Judging from your stories, it definitely sounds like we come from different earths. Crazy, huh? Either that, or I've gone nuts. I mean, after all, Misae was talking about her being dead, and then all this other weird stuff was being tossed around.”

“If Shin's theory is correct, then I guess it's time that I should tell you mine's,” Tsubasa shrugged as he sat down on a massive tree log with Toto jumping onto his lap, “But that’s if you tell me yours.”

“Same conditions I did with them, you ask, I ask, we answer,” he replied.

“I assume they told you about how I was team Captain of Suda East High in Tokyo?” Tsubasa asked.

“Yeah...you were a team that garnered a lot of attention...I was a captain, too...” he replied.

“Really?”

“Led Samezuka Academy... Rin Matsuoka and Aiichiro Nitori were among the few on our team. Yeah, that same Rin who was part of the Magic Six. He was hot-headed and kind of full of himself, but damn could he swim. He never got short with me... probably thought I'd cave his head in if he did. But there was something in his eyes that changed the day he met the Iwatobi team: Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei.

“Around that time, I met Gou - his sister...I don't know. It's like our flow changed when we met our would-be rivals. Wish I could've swum against them, but - hey - third year. Right?”

“Yeah, I get that feeling...I appointed Hikaru to take the team in my place after I graduated,” Tsubasa said as he brushed Toto’s fur.

“And Rin was my successor...” Sei added.

“After I graduated, well...some things kinda went downhill in my family but I escaped it to a festival with my teammates but,” Tsubasa began.

“That's when it happened, huh? The Shadow Mafia? Hikaru and Isana got a little choked up in their recollection, too...” Seijuurou said.

“Hikaru was killed by them. It's hard to explain how he and Misae are even alive but...what matters is that they have a 2nd chance to reclaim their story,” Tsubasa replied.

“Yeah, they weren't too clear on that part, either. I'm sure your guys' Suiei Gods and Magic Six had some part to play in that. I just wish they could've played that part in my story,” Seijuurou sighed sadly.

“Sit down,” Tsubasa beckoned him. After a pause, he did so.

“I remember things totally different from your guys' tales. While your world was saved from the Shadow Mafia, mine was destroyed by it. The Magic Six were reduced to nothing. Four of the six dead. One imprisoned. And the other...

“I could've stopped it...I was there and because I wasn't quick enough, Ai, Gou, and myself were captured, along with the rest of the world's population. Locked away in slave camps, forced to work our lives away until we broke down physically and mentally...

“One good part, as demented as it is to say, I was reunited with my sister and little brother...doubt he ever thought of me as such.”

Sei wiped a silent tear off his face as Tsubasa began to share his story, “My life wasn't as perfect either...I made some bad choices during high school despite having a well-rounded reputation in swimming. I sort of...went to dancing.”

“What’s so bad about that?” Sei looked at him.

“I…danced for clients,” Tsubasa barely breathed this out.

“Well…there goes my thought of synchronized swimming,” Sei answered after a moment of silence and revelation. Tsubasa’s heart raced for several moments, worried about what he will soon yet to tell him…

“Doing those moves of the strippers was almost like swimming...using the arms and legs around the air. My family found out and disowned me after high school graduation...” he said.

“That’s awful,” Sei replied.

“To be honest, the first moment I met you, I wanted to ask about your family, but of course we were on a mission to find Ikuya and Asahi. And now what you are telling me…was a life much different than what we had...” Tsubasa stated.

“Yeah....At some point in time, I went on one last raid against the Shadow Mafia with my brother, Ai, and one of Rin's friends, Sousuke,” Sei continued, “The battle was not to our favor. All I remember was having my life drained away before their eyes...last I saw was a tearful Gou...

“Next thing I know, I'm in some other realm under a new identity, no memory of those times...then those guys - Kenma and the others - they brought me here with them.

“Rest is history.”

“When I moved to Lynwin-Mu, I continued my time as a go-go dancer and stripper. However…that’s when I saw him…or…” Tsubasa stopped.

“The other me, huh?” Sei asked.

“…yes. For some reason, I began to have a heartache so badly, one of my colleagues decided to bang me up just to at least get me back to the surface. It felt good at the time but then…” he stopped again before lowering his head.

_“I was tested positive.”_

Seijuuoru gasped upon this revelation, realizing that this man before him had acquired HIV/AIDs.

“Upon that revelation, the guy who played with me turned out to be a witch in disguise, trying to poison me into some monster or whatever it was…but somehow I was saved from that fate. Still though, I was positive for immunodeficiency and I decided to retire from that life and begin a business to help those with the virus.

“It was then, by thanks to the scientists like Alex...and others...they found a way to really slow down the viral rate to almost nonexistent. Some said that it was like the closest thing to a cure.”

“This is just... surreal to me. You guys were given a second chance at life. You were able to return to make your stories better than they were. Did something like that happen to me then? Is that why I'm here? Was I worthy enough to get a second chance?” Seijuurou wondered about this.

“In the end, I still died but thanks to a friend who used my blood for antibodies…I was allowed to relive once more and start afresh with negative,” he concluded, “That's why...I have to stop that witch....and her filthy clan. You saw them too earlier when we fought.”

“I remember…” he recalled this, “But, do you really want to go about this on your own, though? What about the others? Don't you think they also want a part in this?”

“I don't know what they have on their agenda to be honest...after Hikaru died, we sort of....lost connection to each other...I may have seen Isana only one other time but of course he didn't know I was a stripper...as for Shin and Kotarou…” Tsubasa replied.

“But is that any real reason to push them away? Their lives were affected by these monsters, too. They deserve to be at your side when the time comes. If you keep pushing and pushing and pushing...There's going to be no one there when you reach your hand out for aid,” the red-haired answered.

“I do miss the old days. But I know we will never reclaim it. I'm worried if we stand together...we'll only fall apart once more,” he said.

“You know, someone I knew once felt the same way. Maybe you heard of him? Does the name 'Alex Marotta' ring a bell?” Sei asked.

“Wait, but I thought he was a scientist…” Tsubasa said.

“He was one of them…the Magic Six,” he added, “He was in pain himself, when we first met. He pushed us away every time we tried to get close. Eventually, he realized he could not succeed in his personal quest alone. He needed us, as we needed him. Sounds like he got his wish granted where you came from...”

“I mean...yes, the Legend of the Suiei Gods were kinda put into public but...not everyone could easily obtain that information. The knowledge was kept safe on Lynwin-Mu...those of other continents couldn't necessarily access the libraries...” Tsubasa shrugged.

“Well, despite all that, just take my words into consideration. Eventually, you will need the help of others to achieve what you want,” Sei answered.

* * *

**Flashback: Moments in Book 2  
During Episode 12, Final Act II of Dark Mirror Earth**

The crowds consisting of Rin, Original!Rei, Gou, Chigusa, Momo, Nitori, Kisumi, Sousuke, Ikuya, Ama-chan, Nao, Sergi, Kisumi, and other friends gathered not far from Polaris. They spent a few days in Alchetron with Romio, Shizuru, Ayumu, Ryuji, Mikhail, Kaoru, Aoba, and Misaki, learning more about their stories and how it was all tied to Rei…the fifth fundamental force…or in simple terms, the fifth spirit.

“So, um…do you like muscles?” Gou looked at Ayumu.

“Prefer someone with a bit of fat,” Ayumu crossed her arms.

“EHHH!? I’d be terrified if you said that at our swim club!” the red-haired lady was shocked.

Original!Rei looked at Rin with a low smile as the latter nodded, “It’s alright now. We’ll soon reunite with the others.”

“Of course. Alex…Haruka-senpai…Makoto-senpai…Nagisa-kun…they’re on the other Earth, waiting for us,” Original!Rei said.

“I’m gonna be heading to this…Duniya so you guys go along without me,” Momo added.

“You’re not joining us, not even for a bit?” Ai asked.

“I need to find Isuzu and Onii-chan first but…we’ll be sure to find you guys,” Momo replied, “Don’t worry about me Nitori-senpai! We four do have our own Suiei magic that will protect us!”

“Yeah,” the silver-haired man smiled back, “I’ll certainly miss you…until then.”

Asahi noticed Nao’s slightly saddened expression before asking, “You…hoping he’s there?”

“I hope so…there’s a lot I wish to talk to him about,” Nao kept his composure as the thoughts of Natsuya were in his mind.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE..  
JINGLE-JINGLE…_ **

Articora!Rei arrived with the four animals and greeted the crowd for a moment before talking to his original self. On three, Original!Rei rang the bell as a portal finally opened with the powers brewing from Polaris.

“So…this is it…thank you,” Original!Rei looked at him.

“You’re most welcome…but it is me who should also thank you,” Articora!Rei said.

“What do you mean?” the original man asked.

“…it’s not every day a legend comes true,” Articora!Rei winked.

“The Great Transfer,” Original!Rei said, “We did this…together with the Chaomos Crystal. Are you going to be okay on your own?”

“I have the Articorans…and the four spirits by my side. True, anything about Alex in my mind is an emotional weight but…for your sake…and our sake…I will stay here. We will transfer this land to the new Earth once we finish our prep work,” Articora!Rei answered, “Keep the bell safe to your heart. You’ll need it again…for what is yet to come.”

“Eh? Did you sense something?” Original!Rei asked.

“…more darkness is looming. But with the bell…and the bonds with the team…I am sure you’ll overcome what lies ahead,” Articora!Rei said.

“Will we meet again?” Original!Rei added.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Articora!Rei chuckled.

The crowd finally readied themselves as they walked through the transparency portal, heading towards the unknown…

Articora!Rei and the residents prayed for safe travels as they watched them walk through…hoping to find peace at long last…

* * *

**Bridge of Dimensions, Taiao**

Rei opened his eyes and found himself what looked like a massive bridge span with several gateways looming around in a soft-orbital spin. The ground, made of cobblestone and brick decorated all around with a few statues that symbolized the four fundamental forces of the universe along with symbols of the Magic Six, Atlantean, and many other cultures…

The other folks were waking up as they too, found themselves in the same space-time moment. Ahead of them, Alex, Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa greeted them with tears of joy and embrace.

“Now then, let us head home,” Alex smiled.

“Mom and dad are waiting?” Sergi asked.

“Yes…but in our case…we’ll be reborn so…it’ll be a while before we get to bond again,” he said.

“I see…” he lowered his head.

“We’ll do what we can to take care of ourselves…until we remember who we are and finding you,” Haruka said, “So wait for us.”

**_Yes, that’s right…keep waiting…escapees…soon you’ll have nothing left to wait for!_ **

The crowd huddled together in fear as some dark presence loomed into their space followed by an explosion of magic appearing before them.

 **“So…this is the fabled Magic Six…who would find a way to rebuild their love…their team…even after all what we’ve done…to keep them shattered,”** Verrado hissed.

“I know who you are!” Rei growled, “You lost! You will not break anyone of us again!”

“Not unless I get…the author…” Verrado narrowed her eyes as her clan also appeared.

“Get behind me,” Alex whispered to his brother.

Verrado laughed, “Awww…brotherly defense. How pathetic! You two may be reunited again…but that won’t be the case when you are reborn…you will find yourselves tearing each other apart as your one wish…will be granted!”

“What wish are you speaking about!?” Alex shouted.

“Hehe…the very wish that was the core to your existence…your desire to swim to the pros!” Verrado said, “Your new reality may appear to be in debt to your friends…but in reality…all of you are in service…to us! **_Creating that new Earth is just a new template for us to play around with…this time, you will NEVER reunite!_** ”

One of the portals vibrated out of control, unleashing tendrils of magic, grabbing the STYLE FIVE. Alex, Sergi, Nao, Asahi, and Ikuya tried to grab them back but another portal exploded outwards, grabbing them with its own magic. Three of the witches grabbed Momo, Nitori and Sousuke before pulling them to another exit.

Everyone cried out for each other as the dark magic exploded to silence them…

Ama-chan was thrown into another portal while Gou chased after Rin and the others before she too, was thrown into another gate. Chigusa screamed out Gou before was also a victim of this ambush…

Once the last of the humans were taken care of, Cassio looked at Verrado, “Was this wise thing to do?”

“They may have escaped their first prison, but it won’t be their last,” she replied, “The six…must not reunite with their Suiei Gods…”

“Why is it you are so interested in them?” Salem asked.

“…because it’s the same reason why life can exist,” Verrado hissed, “No. We must never allow that to happen.”

**_JLLINNNNNGGGGGG-JJLLLLLLINNNNGGGGG  
JLLINNNNNGGGGGG-JJLLLLLLINNNNGGGGG_ **

“WHO’S THERE!?” Verrado shouted.

Three shadowed figures appeared as Kaarina raised up her staff before stabbing the void with it, making a crashing like sound.

“I see…” Verrado narrowed her eyes, “What dares you to question my fortune…prophet?”

_“Six stars have been set in motion…with one of the signalizing the rebellion of the wicked’s power. The fate of their destiny shall be set by their own deeds…the child will set good and evil together…and apart…until the unification of Chaos and Cosmos is complete…_

_“The Six Stars will free all the realms from your oppression…destroying the will that scorches the heavens!”_

* * *

**Planet Hyperion: The Continent of Vaalbara  
Rana – The City ruled by Ataxia  
Palace of Nothingness**

**Sometime before the casting of the new Dark Curse…**

Ataxia stepped into the private chamber, looking at the cylinder towers containing his subjects and prisoners. While the residents living in his kingdom relatively lived in darkness, plague, and harsh environments, they were far better off than being casted to the southern continent of Pilbara.

His project required ingredients that were in Pilbara combined with his own dark magic and a power flowed through space time. After all, Ataxia was the new successor to its original form…Chaos.

The city of Rana was anomie yet it was normal. A bunch of residents would have mini civil conflicts one day and the next would be peaceful. Ataxia could only care less what happens to his population of people that even lived here.

That didn’t matter…only this project meant something to him. He learned how those of Cosmos and its successors were always granted a happy ending.

_Let’s see…if these…with their names…their existence…only with souls black as my own…can also be saved…or are they doomed to the void like myself?_

For a moment he saw a twitch coming from his prisoner. Ataxia stared at his prize but the person inside was as still as the pillar.

“Scared that brat’s gonna wake up?” a voice filled the room.

“What are you doing here…Verrado?” Ataxia asked.

“I’ve come to check in,” Verrado smiled, “You’ve been incredibly busy."

“And the boy…? You recruited him?” he added.

“Yes…Kei is preparing to cast the Dark Curse,” the witch answered, “But…

“But…?” Ataxia narrowed its eyes.

“We…made changes…because it turns out that Kei’s magic isn’t enough,” Verrado said.

“We agreed to the terms, witch,” Ataxia replied.

“Yes but…you sense something else too, don’t you?” Verrado suggested, “A time when a hero from another reality brought hope over to the main guy…what he didn’t realize was that…a piece of that power…the Legendary Solar Crystal…lives in him.”

“The same is said with the boy from Atlantis…” Ataxia muttered, “One with the powers of the moon…”

“Indeed,” Verrado said, “But for now, Kei’s revenge to his mother and brother will soon be realized. But of course, that is what he thinks this is about…I am only using him until we get our project in motion. How are they?”

“I find it ironic that those two would be back…and that my predecessors failed to use them properly…Pandora used Abigail to cloak a disguise and Dodecadron and to an extent…Theagenes…they failed to use them so well. Why is it that I have to do things myself?” Ataxia replied.

“You know that hosting your darkness in someone other than yourself doesn’t always go according to plan,” the witch said.

“I can see that,” Ataxia answered sternly, “Enough small talk. Why are you here?”

“You’re right…enough,” Verrado replied, “You do realize that those…specimens you’re making will not be able to walk and do as you see fit properly. They’re just gonna be another set of failures.”

“I want nothing to do with Cosmos and his elements of ‘good-natured’,” Ataxia hissed, “My prize…are these creations that I’m about to unleash onto this town! Their hearts will be born of darkness…with no chance of allowing a single shed of light into them.”

“Of course, you’d say that…here…take this supply of sacrifices. They’ve been purified as a bonus,” the witch answered, “You’ll get them to wake up with these empty souls.”

“Excellent,” the Dark One replied, taking the box, “My creation will soon be unleashed.”

“And that boy?” Verrado asked.

“The child will remain asleep for all eternity until everything comes to an end of all,” Ataxia said confidently, “Thus, we will win the final battle…Cosmos will become me and I shall become him as how it all was before all.”

“Then I guess I will see you on the other side,” Verrado answered, “When you do finish the project, hand them to me and I will have them set up as bait…so that team will never be resurrected.”

“You threaten to use my creations for you slaughter?” Ataxia narrowed its eyes.

“You know deep down…those people will become a threat to all of us,” Verrado warned the Dark One before disappearing.

* * *

**Years Later:  
The Ever Blue Company Headquarters, Laifi Lagoon**

The Sleek Dolphin returned to his apartment room before lying on the bed. He wanted to just throw his body in the water, but it was impossible. Every bath he utilized would irritate his skin and sometimes even burn if there was acid rain outside. He took out his Beretta M9A3 to check on his bullet level.

“Again…why do I always run out of bullets?” he muttered before going over to his broken closet and dug out some more from the straps.

“Because you only shoot freestyle and waste the fuck outta them,” a voice replied.

He turned to see the Killer Orca walking into his place. It was no surprise to the Sleek Dolphin but it was obvious that he never knocks on the door or even pardons.

“Told you to knock on the door,” Dolphin answered, “Otherwise…”

“You know I don’t,” Orca cut off, “I save my mannerisms for those who are gonna die.”

“Why are you here manwhore?” the dark-haired asked.

“Sure, give me a greeting. Anyway, Hacker Butterfly has discovered a red herring lead with another dead end,” Orca explained.

“No surprise,” Dolphin answered.

“But…this red herring has a little twist before he hit the wall. If you may…?” Orca asked, “There’s even a bonus involved.”

“Fine,” Dolphin sighed as he packed his Beretta to his jump suit before leaving.

* * *

They walked downstairs to the basement level where Rapid Shark and Psycho Penguin were with Hacker Butterfly by the computer screen.

“Good, you finally got him down here,” Rapid Shark said.

“What did you see…Butterfly?” Dolphin asked.

“Two things. One of them is hidden information about the so-called witches and the other with a red herring but it’s not a dead end…the red herring is somehow connected to the witches,” Butterfly explained.

“Is that so?” Dolphin asked.

“Rumors have spread that these witches created the madness plague a long time ago and some people today are beginning to have reoccurrences,” he replied.

“But why would they create such madness in the first place?” Shark asked, “Our boss says that there’s no such thing as magic.”

“Look into my eyes and tell me if I’m magic or not,” Penguin smirked.

“You just wanna use your power to create carnage!” Shark growled, “That’s why you’re stuck wearing shades all the time!”

“Whatev,” Penguin shrugged.

“The Shark has a point tho,” Butterfly nodded, “You’re the only one that has some form of magic.”

“Boss-chan doesn’t call that magic…he says it’s my weapon I inherited from my clan,” Penguin replied.

“Do you honestly believe in everything he says?” Orca sighed.

“No but the source of my eyes means everything to me,” Penguin answered, “I’m afraid of becoming blind so I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“When do we hunt?” Dolphin asked.

“I’ll dispatch you and Shark to the docks up north. Boss says they’re having some smuggled supplies that he needs by sundown,” Butterfly answered.

“Ugh…” Shark sighed, “Another typical day. I want a real game not these fucking nut jobs!” 

“Then go to Pilbara,” Butterfly said.

“Fuck off,” Shark growled, “Let’s go Dolphin! The sooner we get this done….”

“I got plans,” Dolphin said.

“W-what!? Where the hell are you going!?” Shark snapped.

“When I finish my business I’ll join yours,” the man replied before leaving the room.

“Don’t try to pry him off from his doings,” Butterfly reminded Shark, “It’s just how he is.”

* * *

Dolphin made his way through the darkest areas of the city before arriving his destination – a back alley that bordered the sea to the land. Three other men were there torturing their prey to waterboarding.

“Boss is here!” the first servant announced.

“We got the target as requested,” the second man added.

“Excellent,” Dolphin answered, “Allow him to speak.”

The two lifted the representative’s head from the board and removed the cloth while still binding him down.

“I expected more from you,” Dolphin said, “But what a waste…so you’ve set the approval of the dam that was unauthorized by my boss?”

“People have complained so much on how their homes would flood!” the representative argued, “Something had to be done to maintain their livelihood!”

“I don’t buy that,” Dolphin answered, “The people here in Laifi Lagoon rely on water for transportation. Our company has even a place there.”

“Yeah but the rest of the city doesn’t like it when rainy season comes in!” the representative said.

“The ocean is dangerous even for the slightest drinking…taking away the only resource of water makes you and idiot and cynical. Or have you forgotten that Rana doesn’t need these so-called officials?” Dolphin said.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” the prey cried out before being shoved back down to the board and being poured of water.

“What a waste of my water for a bastard like you,” Dolphin said, taking out his gun, “As for who I am…that’s none of your business but since you’re about to die…I’ll let you in on something…

**_“I only shoot freestyle. Which means that you better watch your back or a stray bullet will take you out…that’s if the water doesn’t drown you first.”_ **

Dolphin fired his gun, shooting the man on the head a few times until dead. The servants checked to make sure he wasn’t breathing and gave the signal to their master.

“Excellent, now let’s take down the dam,” Dolphin told them, “We do that and we’ll have water back to the people in dire need as well as for our lagoon. I hate dry season let alone thieves who make it artificial.”

“Wait a sec,” one of the servants said, “The wrist! Look!”

Dolphin turned to look at the wrist and sure enough he recognized that symbol…it was a symbol of a circle with several spikes branching off from it.

“What is that?” the third man asked.

“Someone…whoever printed this…better have the answer to that question,” Dolphin muttered, “Anyway I need you three to check on the cache by the dam and make sure we have enough supplies to blow that wall down.”

The three bowed before departing like ninja-style, heading to their next task. Dolphin took out a small cigarette and a match before breathing his own smoke in and out. He wasn’t much of a smoker but occasionally, after a good kill, he would take a dose to calm down his nerves.

“Oi!” a familiar voice was heard.

Dolphin turned to see Shark approaching the scene as the latter asked, “So that’s why you wanted to be alone? Have all the smoke to yourself eh!?”

“Look down at your feet,” Dolphin replied while tapping gently on his cigarette and the ashes dusted downwards.

Shark looked to see a dead-beat man with blood dripping from its head. He was about to punch Dolphin for reckless killing but gasped to see the same symbol that butterfly mentioned.

“That makes three this week,” Shark said, “And you’ve been killing them?”

“No. This is my first for someone of that symbol,” Dolphin answered taking a second dose, “What I don’t understand is…why does that symbol remind me of something…like I’ve seen it before.”

“Well we better go before sundown, we can’t disappoint our boss,” Shark replied as they turned to exit the alley.

“Fine,” Dolphin said, “If there’s a breakout, I call dibs.”

“Fuck off,” Shark growled, “I hate getting the leftovers! I’d beat your ass if you knew how to play rock, paper, scissors!”

“You can just jerk off to that game yourself,” Dolphin muttered.

“I bet Orca’s having it on,” Shark chuckled, “He’s always so self-conceited when it comes to his sex appeal. His night is definitely not over until he finds someone to bang and kill.”

“I don’t care what Orca does…it’s not my business,” Dolphin said.

“Well let’s go. I’ll get the 300,” Shark replied as they both headed out.

 _I have a big gun, I took it from my Lord_ _  
Sick with Justice, I just wanna feel you  
I'm your angel, only a ring away  
You make me violate you, No matter who you are!_

* * *

**_A New World…Welcome to Planet Hyperion…the World of Chaos!  
Be ready…for you may never be able to leave this realm…  
Unless…  
Revolution…  
Resurrection…  
Resolution…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**~Episode 1~  
Hyperion 1: Do it or Die!**

_It's all up to you_ _, No one lives forever  
Been burn in the hell, By all those pigs out there  
It's always been hell, From when I was born  
They make me violate them, No matter who they are _

* * *

Using their Chrysler 300, Shark drove their way through the neighborhood to reach the East Shacktown’s port as the massive freight boat arrived. A fancier, Cadillac ATS was already parked as Shark growled that they were late. Once they parked and got out to walk the docks, the boss also stepped out from his vehicle.

“You made good timing gentlemen,” Garaxial smiled as he donned his trench coat, hat, and a dark uniform beneath. His scent was already filled of pot and vape mixed in to create an unpleasant aura, yet it didn’t bother the two.

“You’re not being sarcastic, are you?” Shark asked nervously.

“I just happened to park here as you guys approached. Anyway, I am here also because I need to sign off a few things from them,” Garaxial explained, “Once that’s done, you know where it needs to go.”

“Right,” they both nodded.

“Oh Dolphin…may I please have a word with you alone? Shark, tell the shipmen I need 5 minutes,” Garaxial ordered.

Shark made his way over to the arriving boat while Garaxial and Dolphin stepped to the side.

“How was your hunt?” Garaxial asked.

“It’s done,” Dolphin said, “I killed that bastard as instructed. The others are going to blow up the dam.”

“I see, you are very swift with your guns and wits,” Garaxial complimented, “You are much different than the others. Even Penguin’s hypnotic eyes are no match for you.”

“All I care is to do what is asked with the payment,” Dolphin replied, “I may shoot freestyle but I don’t just do it for nothing.”

“My, have you changed in the last few years…at first you didn’t care about payment. What happened?” Garaxial asked.

Dolphin grunted and turned to the side. Garaxial sighed a little but then changed subject, “You saw it too, right? The symbol? My crewmen cleaned up the area and took photos before sending it to Butterfly. It looks like the first kill you made will make a new discovery.”

“I don’t care who my prey is,” Dolphin answered.

“I knew you’d say that,” Garaxial replied, taking a smoke, “Anyway, there’s a mission that I need you, Butterfly, and Penguin to do together. One of our allies has reported a red herring that escaped their clutches and is said to be making its way here. We need you to find out where it will strike next. I’ll see it that the dam is blown up and the water supply resumes its course.”

“Very well,” Dolphin muttered, “What do we get out of this?”

“At least 50K,” Garaxial reassured him, “I’ll tell you more later after you and Shark get the goods to the Church.”

They returned back to the port and assisted Rin and the shipmen on the smuggled boxes. Garaxial signed off the sheet with his pseudonym and the business was done for now. Shark and Dolphin placed the last box in the trunk and barely managed to close it.

 _Ugh, what do these bitches need so much of this shit_ , Shark thought, _I’m not looking forward to seeing them again…_

* * *

Back at the headquarters, Orca was trying to stay quiet while masturbating his shaft but was already lost in his daydreams of passion. The last three days were so dry, dull, and boring. He had snuck a few graphic magazines he stole a while back. Together, it was at least somewhat a way to enhance his pleasure.

“Hehehe,” Penguin chuckled silently as he watched Orca rubbing himself while trying to look at the magazine pages, “Orca-chan must be bored.”

He watched as Orca was moaning softly and starting to feel the climax approaching. Penguin took out his phone-like device to take the right snapshot.

**_Splash! Squirt! Drip, Drip!_ **

Penguin took the right timing and carefully snuck back before laughing out loud in the computer room. Butterfly took off his glasses and stared at the blond rolling on the floor. It sounded like a psycho-child after making a serious kill.

“What the hell has gotten into you now?” Butterfly asked.

“It’s orca-chan…I caught him fapping!” Penguin replied.

“Like that’s anything new with you, peeping-tom,” Butterfly turned around and resumed his work.

“HEY!” Penguin cried out, “It’s not like I sneak in every time!”

Butterfly ignored him as he received the photos from Dolphin’s henchmen. Upon closer inspection, the mark on the representative’s wrist was the same as the others.

 _Could this be a cult or some private organization involving that symbol_ , Butterfly thought.

The blond sighed as Orca stepped into the room with a pair of deadly eyes on his face.

“You take that photo off your device or I’ll seduce you to hell!” he growled.

“I didn’t do anything,” Penguin cried out.

“Don’t play the innocent card with me sissy, I felt the wooden floor creaking with your soft footsteps,” Orca answered, “Delete it or I’ll smash your phone and your face with it!”

“Fine,” Penguin spat out his tongue and deleted the photoset.

Orca walked over to butterfly and looked at the research progress.

“Anything yet?” Orca asked.

“I am onto something with that mark…since we have a bunch of samples and pics…I’m gaining ground on the hacking,” Butterfly answered.

“Anymore hunts for us to do in the meantime?” Orca added.

The phone on the wall rang and Orca grabbed it to answer, “Hello?”

“Well, well, Orca it is…” the voice replied, “It’s me, Garaxial. Shark and Dolphin are heading to the Church of RIP and it sounds like that the sisters have a little mission for you. Join them soon because I’ve heard the hunt is your type.”

“How much?” Orca asked.

“25 grand,” the boss answered.

“Very well, better than nothing, I’ll be on my way,” Orca said before hanging up. He went to grab his trench coat and a set of grenades.

“Looks like I’ll just harass Butt-chan,” Penguin muttered.

“Leave him be,” Orca reminded him, “His ass is probably too flat from sitting down all the time.”

“EXCUSE ME!?” Butterfly cried out, “I AM BEAUTIFUL TOO YOU KNOW!”

“Then let’s see it!” Penguin smirked.

“How ironic that you and Orca are so much alike when it comes to being perverts,” Butterfly sighed, “Except that you are a cheap bitch for having those eyes allowing to do you the work while Orca actually has the appeal.”

“That’s mean!” Penguin pouted.

“You know that’s the truth,” Butterfly sighed, “Those eyes of yours…we still don’t know what exactly they can do and I don’t want you to get in serious trouble any more than what the others are doing.”

“I didn’t know you had a heart somewhere in that IT department,” Penguin chuckled.

“Whatever,” Butterfly grumbled as Orca left the room and headed out.

* * *

**Church of Rest in Peace**

Sisters Awlida, Rose, and Anne were busy throwing darts on a painting that they received a while ago. They disliked it very much to the point that it was more fun to torture the artwork this way instead of just blasting it down in one go. Their mother superior, Johann had a gun that would just do the job.

“BULLSEYE!” Rose smiled happily as it struck her intended target.

“Girl please,” Awlida said as she closed her left eye and focused.

“You’re lucky there’s no bets involved,” Anne added, “I’d dominate the two of you.”

“Why can’t you just go to a bar and find a real target there,” Rose chuckled.

“Shut up bitch,” Anne replied.

Mother Superior Johann walked into their dorm and said, “Girls, we’re having company from The Ever Blue Company.”

“AHHHH! Those guys are so worth the smooches!” Awlida fangirled happily while Anne laughed and added, “You better keep your dirty hands out of Orca.”

“Ew, why would I want that massive guy? He’s too heavy for me,” she grunted, “Dolphin is my man!”

“GIRLS, NOT TODAY! We have an evening ceremony afterwards,” Johann sighed.

“See what you did?” Rose added as they walked out the room, “Now our time will be cut short thanks to your trashy fantasies!”

“Shut up!” Awlida sighed.

“As if you’re no better with yours,” Anne agreed.

“You bitches sure want the last breath,” Rose rolled her eyes.

* * *

Shark, Dolphin and Garaxial arrived at the church where the three sisters and mother superior waited. The two guys prepared to unload the goods while the sisters blushed to see them.

“Dolphin is sooooo good! I love his calm expression!” Awlida fangirled, “His eyes are so holy yet no doubt he’s gone through hell and back.”

“Where the hell is…?” Anne began.

“At least Sharky is here,” Rose smiled.

“Mother Johann, how lovely to meet you again,” Garaxial said.

“Indeed, it has been some time Garaxial,” she answered, “Did you get what I requested?”

“That and then some…for your girls,” he winked as he took out a crowbar and opened the wooden lid. Inside was a bunch of guns, bullets, and some powder for the drugs. However, the drugs were smuggled with fancy statues of various deities. Johann smashed one to the ground and picked up the small plastic bag of powder.

“This will do well with the incense and my smoke,” she nodded.

“Yeeehaaaaww!” Anne gasped as she pulled out her riffle, “These bitches better stand back…hehehehe! I can’t wait to round them!”

“But you know what that means if we have a mess here,” Awlida sighed.

Orca arrived on scene as the girls blushed to see him here as well.

“I pardon for being late,” Orca announced, “But I am here finally.”

“Why do you smell like semen?” Shark whispered harshly.

“I can’t let these ladies get to me,” he said back silently, “One wrong move and oops!”

“Told you,” Dolphin facepalmed.

“Now then, Orca, Dolphin, and Shark, let’s finish up and Orca I’ll assign you for tonight’s hunt,” Garaxial cut in.

* * *

**Ever Blue HQ**

Penguin walked to the bathroom as the mirror was cracked from a previous incident involving an argument between Orca and Dolphin. Regardless, a portion of it was enough to look at his face. He took off his glasses and sighed as his left sclera was darken by some strange unknown force while his right eye was surprisingly still normal.

He recalled during a fight when his left eye was supposedly shot but somehow he could still see like normal. But he grew berserk to his predators before someone managed to subdue him before waking up here in this place.

 ** _“I find your power…unusually delicious…it will be good for the cause you will bring,”_** Garaxial’s voice echoed.

“Pfft, we’ll see about that,” Penguin grumbled before leaving the room. He returned to the lab area where Butterfly was busy clipping some newspapers on a cork board and trying to analyze some stuff.

“What’cha connecting this time?” Penguin asked, “The Big Dipper?”

“…More things on the Red Herring,” Butterfly shrugged, “Computers can only do so much but with the right people following a script…AH! GOTCHA!”

“EH!?” Penguin approached to the corkboard as Butterfly’s glasses flickered with the dark light.

“The Red Herring…it’s not something of supernatural but according to this…it’s some organization!” Butterfly analyzed, “I don’t know how many people are involved but…this is a start. I’ll need to contact Garaxial as soon as possible.”

“Ugh…when are the others coming back?” Penguin grumbled.

“That’s the 10th time you said that,” Butterfly glared at him, “Why don’t you go out yourself?!”

“Heh,” Penguin chuckled with a smirk, “They’ll regret it.”

* * *

The sisters led Garaxial, Shark, Dolphin and Orca to the main hall of the abbey of the church while Johann was cleaning out of her Desert Eagle Mark XIX in case of intruders.

“Tell me you ladies have prepared?” Garaxial sighed.

“Of course we did!” Anne replied, “We got our leads and have photos to where this…foul-pisser has been lurking about.”

“Who is this?” Orca asked.

“Some random scumbag has been trying to put on an exhibition or something,” Awlida crossed her arms, “He’s trying to perv his way into our business. Not to mention the mount of pot he smokes and doesn’t have anywhere to piss in.”

Rose opened up the envelope and presented the surveillance photos to them and added, “The other night, he and another dude were lurking here…and may have tried to mark this location for their cause.”

“What are they trying to mark?” Garaxial crossed his arms.

“Just this,” Rose pulled out a coin-like amulet with a series of circles and spokes on it, dividing it into eight.

“Alright, then tells us why you want us involved?” Dolphin asked.

“These ladies are threatened by this man,” Shark said.

“Heh, well someone has a sense,” Awlida remarked.

“I could perhaps take him down,” Orca replied.

“How?” they all looked at him.

Orca made an evil grin, “I know a thing or two about…seduction…even if it goes across the same-sex. In fact…I’ve made my kills on such circumstances.”

“Just how are you gonna get his attention? It’s no doubt he’s after some pussy and not a dick!” Anne narrowed her eyes.

Orca lends his hand out, “Your clothes…”

* * *

**Sundown…**

Orca, dressed in his nun outfit borrowed from Anne’s hid behind the corner with his pistol secured and concealed. It took about a half our when a creepy, older looking man in his late 50s appeared, digging up several holes in the ground…

“Where the flying fuck did that…” the man grumbled as he threw the dirt across the landscape and grunted each breath like a workout.

Orca cleared his throat to adjust his voice before making his stage and said, “Looking for something ‘hun?”

“The hell is it to ya!?” he growled out loud before turning to see the nun as his eyes popped and his jaw dropped.

“Whoaaaa…Mamacita! I shouldn’t be making googly eyes upon nuns but yow-ee! A fine specimen!” he greeted in shock, “You’re so in the wrong side of town there…heheh.”

“Oh, you are mistaken…I work here like the others. But I don’t hide behind the walls like my sisters…I know my ways around the bad,” Orca answered.

“Hoo-hoo! A rebel without a cause…that’s so my type!” he replied, “What do they call ya? Sister Mayii?”

“That name will be good for our cause tonight…don’t wanna get my identity out in the open,” Orca agreed.

The old man makes his way to the nun but was rather surprised on how tall she appeared to be, “Hm…kinda tall there lady.”

“Well, I guess my boobs make up for the increased height, don’t ‘cha think?” Orca briefly jiggled his disguised breasts.

“Hehe! More to love with those forbidden fruits! Maybe…we explore your sacred garden?” he suggested as he clicks his thumb in a gesture.

“Hope you’re man enough to open my gates of heaven. I’ve been told that they’re hard to open,” Orca answered.

“Well then, call me St. Peter cuz I’m access granted!” he grinned, making his way to grope but sidesteps him at the last second.

 _Shit, this is harder than I thought_ , Orca thought, _time to get into business…_

“So, before we dig in…what are you digging out exactly? You’re not making a graveyard in this scared shit, are ya?” Orca asked.

“Well you know what they say…money talks,” the man grinned, “But I am sure we can find other ways to…slip out.”

“Hm, so you are on the run with cash,” Orca replied.

“And you’re not getting a dime from me, sister,” the man stated with his eyes starting to narrow a bit.

Shark and Dolphin snuck on scene as they pounced and tackled the man down together as the latter readied his gun on the back of the head.

“GAAAH!! FUCK! WHY YOUUUUU…” the man growled.

“Heh, I guess you really don’t know…how we play on our playground,” Orca snaps his fingers, causing the disguise to break away as he is in his tank tops and camouflage shorts and a dog tag as his necklace.

“FUCK! You are gross man! Gonna be in hell for that” the man grunted angrily while tried to wiggle out but Shark and Dolphin kept him in place on the ground.

“Oh hun, I’ve been in hell and back…the devil is my supervisor,” Orca stated.

“Now listen here you dipshit!” Shark growled, “You’re going to answer a few questions for us.”

“You might as well pull the trigger, I ain’t saying shit!” the man replied.

“No,” Dolphin replies with a click but no fire.

Shark digs through his pocket of the jumpsuit and reveals the coin from the sisters, “Were you looking for this?”

“Uhhhh, no?” the man replied nervously, “You can’t get those at a bank…”

“Exactly! That’s not easily obtainable!” Shark snapped, “Now again…what do you know about this? The eight spokes?”

“It’s round too and made of some metal…” the man grumbled.

Dolphin takes the blunt end of the gun hits him (but not too hard) enough to make him shut up.

“FUCK! You givin’ me brain damage brat?!” he shouted as some blood leaked from his nose.

“I’ll ask you this question…what do you know about the Red Herring? Is there anything about that coin that ties to them?” Orca asked.

“What’s it to you?!” the man replied, “Those cheap-ass, floozy…”

“Hm?” Orca gives him the deadly stare of his green eyes.

“Nothing worth a damn,” he said.

“Tell us who spoke to you about this coin,” Shark added.

“Look, I don’t know anything about this piece of shit. It was from some anonymous source. Why do you think this thing is called a ‘Red Herring’ aside from throwing chumps like you off the tracks?” the man grumbled.

“Well, you did partially answer but you’re being too slow to give us the rest…I suppose we must do our final digging…right?” Orca signals Butterfly and Penguin to come on scene.

“About time you welcome us…wasting such useless time,” Butterfly said.

“Ignore him…he’s been bitching like this all day,” Penguin remarked.

Shark, Dolphin, and Butterfly closed their eyes (as they were in close range of Penguin’s hypnotic ability) while Orca stayed further away with his eyes open.

“The show is yours,” Butterfly stated.

“Hehe, showtime baby!” Penguin grinned as he lands in front of the old man.

“Shit! Get away from me!” the man shouted, “Kids are not a part of my vocabulary!”

“Heh, kid? Oh, but alas…you sorry sight old, creepy fool…” Penguin takes off his glasses as his eye were now blood-shot as his irises spun like a rotating fan, “Looks are deceiving…”

The world around the man turns gray scale but he still feels the weight of his enemies on his back and can’t move but…

“Now to answer the questions from before,” Penguin stated, “Why are you here? Who put you up to this?”

Against his will, the man finally answered under this trance, _“Didn’t get his name…nor face. I don’t even know.”_

“Is the Red Herring involved?” Penguin asked.

 _“It’s a possibility but…again an anonymous source. Maybe a splinter from the Red Herring?”_ the man answered.

“And what are you getting out of this?” Penguin continued.

 _“Safety…and some cash,”_ the man stated.

“Safety from who?” Penguin stared at him sharply.

 _“Some rival gang… the Ever Blue…company,”_ the old person concluded.

 _Fuck, what could this mean_ , Penguin thought silently before asking, “So…a lowlife like you gets protection from us? What are they plotting?”

“I don’t want to get involved with what may come to pass,” the man grinned sickly, “The Red Herring is rumored to plan an all-out war against the Ever Blue…those fruit cake…gonna be a massacre…one that this world has never scene…muahahahaHAHAHAHA!”

“SHUT UP!” Dolphin shouted as he finally pulls the trigger, shooting two bullets and effectively killing the creep.

“DOLPHIN YOU DIPSHIT, GOD DAMNIT!” Penguin cried out, “I WASN’T DONE!”

“If it’s a war they want,” Dolphin blows the steam off of his weapon, “Let them have it.”

“But we don’t know their numbers, strengths or weaknesses!” Orca argued.

“Must you be so impatient? We could’ve got more information!” Butterfly agreed.

“There’s no need,” Garaxial walked into the scene, “You’ve done well gentlemen. That’s more than enough info to collect.”

Garaxial places the glasses back on Penguin to calm his powers, “You’ve done a great job Penguin, your powers are proving your value.”

The master turned to Butterfly and thanked him for his hacking abilities and stated, “I can confirm that the Red Herring…is indeed a real organization.”

The group gasped before looking at each other as Orca asked, “Garaxial…sir, why do they want war on us? What threat do we pose?”

“From what I do know, the Red Herring is an organization that lies south of this planet…where no ordinary humans…even us…can survive a field trip. They may know enough of us in these northern reaches of the globe.”

“And this is why y’all can’t be so reckless on these missions!” Butterfly crossed his arms.

“Aren’t you just as guilty?” Penguin turned his head to the megane.

“Enough. A fresh supply of water is being delivered to you all. Use it wisely and we meet at dawn for another meeting,” Garaxial concluded before leaving, “I’ll tell the sisters to clean up our mess tonight.”

“Fuck, someone grab our share before Dolphin takes it all…again,” Penguin grumbled.

* * *

**Ever Blue Company Headquarters, Hours Later**

It was late into the night after they finally cleaned themselves for the first time in some living memory. They were used to the body odors of each other (didn’t help the fact they lived in a dump-like, semi-abandoned building but it was covered by security thanks to Garaxial).

Orca finally took off his clothes before changing into some large, loosely t-shirt and a slightly stretched jockstrap. The others had similar forms of skimpy clothing (while Dolphin never changes clothes).

“Fuck, I hope we get paid for this,” Orca muttered.

“That church is just a rip off with boobies,” Shark rolled his eyes.

“After all that crap we had to put up with, they better fricking’ pay us…those cheapskates,” Penguin stated.

“Well yeah, because threatening them will definitely get the flow going. Have you all forgotten the amount of debt we still owe to them?” Butterfly snarled sarcastically.

“Hehe, nice work with the fun bags, Orca-chan. Ever thought about some plastic surgery?” Penguin ignored butterfly while insulting Orca.

Orca was about to come over and yank his ass to the ground when Shark finally spoke, “Look. Before we get heated ourselves…we still don’t know how or what even brought us together to work under the same roof. The last couple of years, Garaxial kept funding for us…to form this company.”

“Well it was a gig between you and I,” Dolphin stated.

“Yes but…” Shark paused.

“Heh, you honestly believe in fate…shark?” Orca crossed his arms.

“Isn’t that a bit too late for sentiments?” Penguin rolled his eyes.

“Shark does bring up a good point,” Butterfly stated.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Butterfly’s ears perked up on that sound as the others stared at him.

“Uhhhh, you okay?” Penguin looked at the megane.

“You guys didn’t hear that?” Butterfly asked.

“Hear what?” Orca replied.

“A bell…I heard a bell,” he answered.

“What bell? We’re not at that church,” Penguin remarked.

“I’m NOT talking about that rusted thing out there! It’s something rather on a smaller scale!” Butterfly snapped.

“Okay, I’m gonna log out,” Dolphin yawned before going to his cot as the others soon followed suit.

“Seriously, you might want to lay off whatever it is you’re puffing. Ain’t good for ya health,” Penguin winked.

“I’M NOT TRIPPING ON ANYTHING!” Butterfly snapped.

“Right, keep telling yourself that, butt-chan!” Penguin giggled.

“COULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!” the megane shouted.

Once the four went to their beds, Butterfly decided to sit on the couch before trying to make himself go to sleep…

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

**_“H-help me…f-fifth spirit…”_ **

“This is only sleep deprivation,” Butterfly muttered, “That’s all…”

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Before his eyes, the scene around him turned to bright daylight on a grassy field with clear skies, fresh air, and water so pure it could almost be described as sweet. His mind couldn’t put up to this so-called hallucination yet his body remained calm…

He turned to see a wildcat, a penguin, a humanoid-little demon, and a flying shark…all staring at him in silence as the voice stated again, **_“Help me…fifth spirit…”_**

Butterfly was about to ask when everything turned back to dark and damp, gloomy headquarters. However, something stirred briefly inside before he shook it of and went to get the last of the fresh water provided to him and the others.

 _Just a good swig of this_ , he thought as he drank it by the ounces.

* * *

**Palace of Nothingness**

Ataxia rests his hand on the massive, glass, stasis cylinder and stared at his prize sleeping in an endless slumber, submerged in fluid.

“I may refer to myself as a male but…you here…also like me…something of what those puny humans don’t think of us…” the Dark One muttered.

Two puffs of magic could be heard as the entity turned to see Verrado and Salem arriving in this very chamber.

“Why are you both here?” Ataxia asked, annoyed.

“The Dark Curse has been cast, as planned,” Verrado announced.

“And…why should I even be interested on your little spell games?” the Dark One looked at them with displeasure.

“Your eminence, if it pleases you, we can confirm that one of the infidels who dared to trifle your glorious scheme was fallen prey to it…is indeed, one of the ‘Six Stars’. With him trapped in that perpetual dream…he will be less of a threat,” Salem explained.

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it. But you do realize that such puny curses are also…breakable,” Ataxia continued.

“This one was designed carefully, even if a true love kiss is made…that star…will die along with other victims that were chosen,” Verrado reassured.

“You’re wasting time on such useless magic…true love or not. Just how will we ensure that it will keep them…apart?” Ataxia asked.

“That’s where we have a new ingredient to our curse…Time Displacement,” Salem continued, An ingredient that will ensure that their perspective in time is so lost and jumbled that even if they do find a way to reunite…their minds will be fried before they can process what happened to their lives.”

Ataxia gasped, “Foolishness! By doing that, you also risk our deal!”

“We assure you Dark One, that this scheme will only harm the heroes…and the innocents who get involved,” Verrado replied.

The Dark One narrowed his eyes, “Find the author. It’s our only chance for survival…I want that person here…alive and unharmed.”

“Of course,” Verrado replied as they both kneel before leaving the main chamber and exiting to the streets of Rana.

“You were lucky he didn’t have our heads,” Salem growled.

“It’s only a matter of time before the Dark One must comply with our plans,” Verrado said, “Nonetheless, I must return to Duniya and play my role as a prisoner to that bitch. Thankfully, Kei is already stationed there so he’ll free me when the time is appropriate. For now, that town needs to grow for our playground to be complete.

“Shall Cassio and myself scour the city for the author?” Salem asked.

“The author is not an easy find…the pure heart of such entity will protect that person,” Verrado answered, “For now, keep an eye on Kaede…I’ve heard he’s slacking a bit.”

“I can have Dracula and Alucard whip him up,” Salem smirked.

“No need for brute force…just test his loyalty with magic. It’s my fault for spoiling him as he grew up,” Verrado sighed, “Tell him that his mother requires him to be ready for the next mission.”

“It will be done,” Salem nodded as Verrado cast herself to Duniya, disabling her magic and taking up the residence in the tower as prisoner to Veronica Smith.

* * *

**Duniya 1: A First Blossom’s Start**

Tsubasa stared at Seijuurou as he wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation…aside from the fact that this version of the red-haired man is no different than the other back on Earth despite having a twisted, altered history of unfortunate events.

“…do you intend to find her?” he asked.

Sei lowered his head for a moment before replying, “Her, along with my brother…and anyone from our world who survived.”

Toto yawned for a moment, signalizing his tiredness from the day. It was already late at night too which didn’t help. Tsubasa was about to get up when he felt a hand coming from Sei, much to his surprise.

“Don’t just leave…I mean…not alone,” the red-haired answered.

“We need to get back to the camp,” Tsubasa replied, releasing his hand but reoffering it when he got back up and holding Toto with one arm.

“I’m sorry about that,” Sei said, “I guess…it’s been a long time that I felt another human contact.”

“I guess this is my first time since living memory…not counting from my past life as a stripper,” the blue-haired blushed slightly.

For a second, it felt like a dream but the two of them were on the diving blocks, readying themselves for a swim race of freestyle…with two phrases echoing in their heads.

_“Hidaka will take the victory today!”_

_“Oh we’ll show you the truth strength of Shimogami!”_

“W-what was that?” Seijuurou’s face perked up a bit.

“I…I don’t know…but those names…Hidaka…Shimogami…I remember them back on my world…it’s as if…” Tsubasa muttered before looking at him, “What if…we swam together?”

“Well…what are you proposing?” Seijuurou asked.

“Since Asahi and Ikuya aren't here, I say...we can at least try to lead the others. We have our experiences as Captains,” Tsubasa suggested.

“Heh, I’m impressed…you took the words out of my mouth,” he grinned.

“I'm sure when we do find them, they'll want to resume their roles...but for now, we must fill in what they couldn't,” Tsubasa replied.

“I agree. These guys are going to need someone to steer them in the right direction. You had some grounds with them before. With me helping, we can get this team in order again,” the red haired nodded as they both began their journey back to the campgrounds.

* * *

**Iwamara Coastline**

Natsuya, Hiyori, and Nao created their own camping area out at the shoreline not far from the village. Without anything in the form of currency, it was the only way to provide their own shelters for now.

The older Kirishima brother looked at the seas and turned to Nao, “Does this remind you of Iwatobi?”

“I suppose, in a way, yes. I can see somewhat of a resemblance, but it has its own unique charm to it. What made you think that, Natsuya?” Nao looked at him.

“Only from secondhand information but…I didn’t think that such magic would make this world the future of our former home beyond more than an eternity ago. I know I wasn’t around to see what became of Iwatobi but…I knew a few things that happened between life and death.”

“It would’ve been great if you were still with us,” Nao nodded.

“I spent some time in a very weird version of Iwatobi...with everything all in ruins and decay....it was there when I met...another me. Who also died for the same accident but learned that his world would fall into a terrible plight,” Natsuya continued.

“Interesting...another you. I wonder where they originated from?” Nao replied with a slight interest while turning to Hiyori, “You’ve been awfully quiet there Hiyori-kun.”

“Oh…I um,” Hiyori turned to them as he was watching the seas likewise, “I wasn’t paying attention, I’m sorry.”

“Seems those who have a fate tied to the Magic Six are destined for greatness in a way,” Nao stated.

“Yes but…” Hiyori sighed before answering, “I…did something bad back then…on Lynwin…”

“Eh?” Natsuya tilted his head.

“Couldn’t have been that terrible…do you mind if we talk?” Nao stared at him.

They sat down on the sands as Hiyori began his tale, “After the formation of Lynwin-Mu, I left my family to move there on my own. My parents were hardly home all the time…so I suffered negligence. Thus, I never understood things between right and wrong. Upon learning about the Legend of the Suiei Gods, I wanted to do research about them…I read several articles by Alex…or rather as Dr. Marotta in public. However, I knew he was married to one of them…”

“So you were curious to know about the Suiei Gods,” Nao said, “Did something drawn you into them?”

“…I wanted to see how they lived their lives because I never had a life of my own,” Hiyori continued, “I had a reputation in my backstroke when I did swim in middle school and high school.”

“Hm, you and Makoto would’ve been a great competition,” Nao chuckled.

“But…I grew desperate…I wanted to know what it is they were hiding. The Suiei Gods were rumored to be hiding among the humans…I wanted to find them but I couldn’t deduct where the source of that power was,” Hiyori added.

 _The source of their powers_ , Nao thought, before silently gasping, _it can’t be…_

“I met Ikuya and he gave me some answers, but it still wasn’t enough. I randomly bumped into a man who was diagnosed with HIV/AIDs too along the way as he was rumored to have received an award or charity from them,” the megane continued.

“I don’t understand…what did you do?” Natsuya asked.

“…I tried to obtain their powers,” he confessed.

Nao’s eyebrow raised up with a concerned voice, “You did what?”

“I discovered, thanks to someone…that their powers were in their necklaces…the very source that tied to the humans and the Suiei Gods,” Hiyori revealed.

“Who told you about them?” Nao cut in.

“A man who dressed in black but had some orange-neon hair and sickly green eyes....he too was after their powers,” the megane confessed.

“T-that kid!!” Natsuya gasped as he recalled a conflict with Ikuya and that strange man back in the heavens.

“The same one who attacked us,” Nao lifted his glasses a little.

“He introduced to me as Kaede Kinjou. We made an attempt to break into one of the mansions for the necklaces. But before we could even grab them, I saw a flash of light and power, striking both of us,” Hiyori said, “When I woke up, he was gone and my mind was scrambled so I remained on Lynwin-Mu...forever confused and hopeless...I never saw Ikuya again either.”

“I see,” Nao replied.

“I ended up working at a zoo at some point that was owned by Nagisa but I didn't even remember who he truly was...the only thing that kept me comfortable working there was a Polar Bear named Jeanne,” Hiyori continued.

“So that's how the Polar Bear is your spirit animal...” Natsuya gasped.

“I only wished though I kept Ikuya's advice and stayed with him...but I was...so self-absorbed to know who I was. I hated to be alone...” Hiyori finally teared up, “And that loneliness got me jealous of the Magic Six...and even to the point of resentment before the mind scramble...I even attended to Dr. Marotta's classes too…but even with my intelligence, it wasn't enough.”

The other two kept silent as Hiyori wiped his face before Natsuya finally replied, “I’m sorry that you had to go through like that…”

“Continue to confide in us, and that loneliness will be gone before you know it. Not only us, but to Ikuya, Asahi, and anyone else who may be among our numbers,” Nao smiled.

“I’ll try…” Hiyori said as he looked at his wand again, wondering if he could transform at some point again soon despite this horrible confession.

* * *

**Next Day**

Seijuurou and Tsubasa led their team back to Aeuropa City as they planned to help the citizens rebuild Hollywood Heights and the other cities that were damaged by the Elder Bairns. With a sudden rise in confidence, the other members wondered what got into their minds.

“I never thought Tsubasa would be like his old self again,” Shin looked at Kotarou.

Kotarou shrugged a moment before he and Misae handed clothes over to a bunch of young kids.

“What could’ve happened to them?” Isana asked Hikaru.

“Beats me,” he grunted, “Who knows what went on?”

“Oi!” Tsubasa called out, “We’re gonna start to split from here. My Shimogami teammates will remain here in the heights and continue to help around.”

“And my team of Hidaka will move onto East Roseview and later Litchfield Corner so be ready to depart, Isana and Hikaru,” Seijuurou announced.

As this day has only begun the era of rebuilding, the hours went by quickly as all the members (except Tsubasa and Sei) were exhausted from the work. The members gathered clothing, supplies, and tools for those who were in need.

The dissolved organization of Smith's Development was undergoing an opening for a new CEO...one who would be willing to start a new series of neighborhoods.

At the end of the day, the two teams rejoined and moved to the Scottsdale Ridge Hotel that was filled with all things in posh and fancy designs of all sorts of wealth. It almost felt like they were no longer on Duniya but almost like a vacation.

Shin slumped himself on a wall in the hotel room, “Ugh…what a long day this has been.”

“Tell me about it,” Kotarou sighed.

“Is it okay for me to stay with you guys?” the darker-haired man asked.

“It’s fine,” Misae replied, “We got enough beds and closet space.”

In another room, Isana and Hikaru reflected everything that happened to them so far.

“Can’t believe how far we’ve come,” Hikaru said.

“It's surreal when you think about it. One day, we're swimmers in high school trying to make the most of our youthful days. The next, well...” Isana nearly trembled.

Hikaru hushed him with his index finger, “Don’t think about that pain, okay?”

“…I know that but, I still lost you,” Isana answered sadly, “It was supposed to be the start of the best time of our lives.”

Hikaru wraps his arm around Isana, stating, “And we’ll never be apart again. I don’t care if it’s from extreme cultists or Elder Bairns or whatever. I won’t be pulled away from you again.”

The two stared at each other for a silent moment before Isana finally pulled on Hikaru for this first kiss. It felt like an eternity as they danced their tongues before taking a breath with the purple haired confessing, “I love you…Hikaru.”

“And I love you too, Isana,” he replied before giving another kiss.

* * *

“BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK!” Toto chanted its dog calls as the blue haired man tried to calm him down.

“Toto, please…you’re making a ruckus and it’s getting late too. Come on, into the nest you go,” Tsubasa led him back to his nesting bed. The dog finally yawned before taking its sleep.

“You sure it’s alright you stay with me?” the blue-haired man looked at Seijuurou.

“All the other rooms were taken...I can deal. It's no biggie. I had to share a dorm room with someone during my Samezuka days, after all,” Sei shrugged.

“I see,” Tsubasa climbed up to his side of the bed as Sei took the opposite end, “What was your school like? Was it a private or public school? You said your swim team was a powerhouse.”

“I suppose we were a bit of a private school. The best of the best were the ones able to attend. 'Principles of efficiency' and the 'fast one wins', so sayeth our swim club's policies,” Seijuurou explained as he took out his Gladius Wand Dagger.

Tsubasa looked at him but the red haired man chuckled, “Well, it’s not much without a full blown transformation dance but…”

With a flick of his wrist, the Samezuka jacket materializes on him but it had the kanji missing on the back. Upon seeing himself in the mirror, he tapped it again and the yellow writing appeared.

“Looking nice…oh…is that some shark-tooth pattern I see?” Tsubasa asked.

“It is…hence the ‘same’ for Samezuka,” he grinned.

“Did you ever graduate…before they…took over?” he questioned while feeling hesitant to ask.

“High school? Yeah, I did…I was at Hidaka University when Alex showed up in Japan. It was also the time when there was some strange censorship of the internet. Anyway, to make a long story short, I was going back and forth with hybrid courses online and in person while transitioning to my new life in Tokyo. I did swim as much as I could but wasn’t allowed to compete because I was classified as ‘part-time’, ugh.

“But then things grew rough as Alex and the others began to fight more battles along the way. I helped them along with some friends including Aiichiro Nitori and Gou Matsuoka. We fought off every threat that we could…until…”

He paused and lowered his head for a moment before using his wand again to transform his Samezuka jacket to Hidaka. Tsubasa was amazed at the deep blue on it with the white and orange accents.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t…achieve your dream,” Tsubasa said.

“I had a duty to fulfill first and foremost...I had to make sure the Suiei Gods and their human selves could achieve their goal of bringing peace to the world. Guess it was my role given my past life,” Sei shrugged.

“I was a student at Suda East High School along with Hikaru, Isana, Shin, and Kotarou. However, I didn’t begin my stripper career till 3rd year of high school…I was actually 18 years old just before the term began that’s why I could do it legally,” he explained, “The extra cash I made was initially to help the funds of our swim team actually and some for my family too if I got bonuses. But it wasn’t easy to cover up that side of me…

“When my family found out, they cut ties from me and I had to hustle a lot on my own. I ended up couch surfing initially before paying rent at some dirt, cheap apartment.”

Tsubasa flickered his transformation wand and revealed his Shimogami swim jacket, “If I didn’t fallout from the family, they were going to pay for me to this university. But alas, I ended up at some community college on Lynwin after moving there.”

“It looks good on you,” Seijuurou smiled.

Tsubasa smiled back before yawning as they decided to get some rest for tomorrow’s work. They thanked each other before deciding to cut out the lights.

* * *

**Judd’s Tavern**

Dodecadron, Rasputin and Sergi helped some people to refresh themselves with plenty of water and fans to cool off too while discussing the strange events that took place. Stellaluna, Goliath and the other Mullerians have departed back to Chirottori.

The author looked at the book and muttered, “This…doesn’t make sense. Why are there three timelines displaying here?”

He traced his hand towards a magical eight-pointed star with five unique symbols…one of which recognized as Mayfield. He turned the page but suddenly felt numb upon seeing the contents.

“What’s wrong?” Rasputin asked.

“…I need time alone,” Sergi closed the book before running upstairs.

Rasputin and Dodecadron looked at each other as the younger Marotta brother finally made it to the loft area and resting the book on the table before turning on the nearest headlights and studying the pages more closely.

“I don't understand...how is it that we were all or mostly killed back then...and yet both my brother and his husband still stand together here and now…? But more so...where are the others?” Sergi muttered when another page flashed into existence, “T-this is?!”

He gasped upon seeing Neo King Julius arriving in Aeuropa City during the midst of chaos and putting everyone under a sleeping spell (except for Artemis, Zulion and Tekela) and sending Haruka, Rin, Rei, Makoto and Nagisa…

“T-This can’t be!” Sergi gasped, “The king of Atlantis…sent them back to the past…to our world, fulfilling a potential time loop!? While…”

His eyes widened as the same images of Haruka and the others were killed off by Rei and the Shadow Mafia back on DM!Earth but another page showed what looked like two Rei’s bringing a rebirth to a new Earth…inscribed as Terabithia…

“Impossible…” Sergi gasped, “This entire time we were all reborn on Terabithia…but we never knew we were killed off or being transferred there from our old Earth that fell to ruins from the Shadow Mafia…”

He looked at the inscription by the watercolor that showed the two Rei’s and read, “His price…the potential love for Alex…used as payment to save everyone both alive and dead…to start over…”

Sergi finally spilled a tear as he finally remembers that day in Articora, “T-thank you…Rei…”

Another image appeared as it showed a strange mysterious star that was descending towards Olympia Magna before it broke into two halves of some strange powers.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“A-a bell?” Sergi looked up in confusion.

* * *

Back downstairs, Rasputin finally had some time to talk to his true biological father once more as they reflected their own journeys.

“What’s with the face?” Dodecadron crossed his muscular arms.

“There are things that I don't understand father...I have done terrible, unspeakable things. All of this, weighs on me,” Rasputin answered, “Upon my death, I somehow wandered through before finding myself in a paradise planet. When I reunited with my children, I felt something. I know Matryona and Varvara are my blood...but something felt off about their...bodies. Before I left the heavens, I took some of their blood sample with me to do some research on another world where I was able to match my genetic code with theirs but...I still need to find a way how to get...her's...”

“I see, the biological mother,” he replied.

“Yes. But I know for sure she will try to sue me or worse...cast me banish to damnation if I even look at her in the eye. Thus, I need to go investigate...where it all happened, in Lha’li,” he looked up, “That day…when I struck that city to gain an army...everything was going into plan, but I don’t seem to remember after that. All I remember is having two cocoons in my hands and was told that I am the father of them.”

He dug through his cloak with a talisman paper he left, “I was previously a Shrine Priest before I was cursed here. This is the last of what I used. It may be helpful if I find the right resources.”

“As much as I don't want to let you go...I know you have unfinished business to take care of. So...go. I'll be alright. The Dark Curse has been broken. I asked the swimming guardians to come over later this week for assistance so...this place will be fine,” Dodecadron replied.

“We’ll meet again father, it’s not over,” Rasputin chuckled as he went upstairs to find Sergi still studying through the book.

“You can’t find what you are looking for if you keep your nose in there,” he said.

Sergi looked up and looked at Rasputin sharply, “And what makes you think you that?”

“Heh, I lived through that book among others,” Rasputin chuckled, approaching to the author before resting his hand on a blank page, inserting all his memories from Ancient Greece, Romanova Russia era, Duniya, Spherus Magna and on Delta!Earth before they appeared.

“Who are you? Why haven’t I seen you before?” Sergi narrowed his eyes.

“Glad you asked author...I have traveled through timelines more than you can imagine. I know very well that the five men that your brother is acquainted with are still alive. They are recycled into the past...on a world where you studied medicine and he...becoming a swimmer despite going through lies and pain,” Rasputin answered.

“Terabithia…” Sergi muttered, “But we called it ‘Earth’ among us commonfolk.”

“Indeed,” Rasputin replied, “But alas…your past self couldn’t meet with them for it would cause a tear in space-time and further distort the time paradox that Neo King Julius already created.”

“Since you know that much, is my brother…affected by this time paradox? And where is he?” Sergi asked.

“The light you saw earlier…came from my brother, Artemis. He took them to another world where help is needed,” he said, pointing at the planet Olympia Magna in the book.

“He’s there…I need to contact him,” Sergi said, “Even if it means by a dream. But first…”

“Ah yes, the symbols of Articora,” Rasputin noted.

“You know them?” Sergi questioned.

“I have seen them yes and know very little of what they are and what they do,” he said.

Sergi flipped the page to see the ship holding Daisuke Ryugazaki and Kiaria’s failed expedition to Articora as they sunk to the cold, arctic waters.

“That family wanted to protect what was most precious to them, but it was a failed course. Thus, the child would grow up one day and turn dark, and betray those who he loved...” Rasputin narrated.

“Dark Mirror…” Sergi breathed, “But what is with the two Rei’s up there? Was this their undoing of the damage they caused?”

“…I can confirm that, yes,” Rasputin answered, “I have trained Rei and the others at my shrine in Arizona while you and Alex were busy with your own lives. Upon realizing that the time paradox was still in effect, I could not allow them to meet up with the two of you.”

“I see,” Sergi said, narrowing his eyes with distaste, “And is there any hope for all of us to come back together like the old times?”

“Someday, we can only hope…but for now, we must wait for that power to be reborn…the same power that the two Rei’s must fulfill together…that power that fell to Olympia Magna eons ago, it must return to its true owner,” Rasputin stated.

“What the hell happened to all of us?” Sergi breathed as he could feel his head spin a bit.

* * *

**Chirottori**

Once the winged-Mullerians landed back to Chirottori, Janella and the rest of the kingdom celebrated their return from the outside world. Stellaluna grew braver and confident on what she and the others have done to stop the Elder Bairns. However, not everyone was fully happy about this...

Goliath was growing more concerned for his daughter especially after they revealed their existence to mankind. Janella hugs her daughter with joy, “I am so glad you and your father are home now!”

“It’s good to be back,” Goliath greeted.

“Now then, Stellaluna, go to the bath. Our servants will wash you up,” Janella informed her.

“Ma, I can wash on my own,” she shrugged but proceeded with two maids.

Janella noticed Goliath’s sudden quietness and asked, “What’s with the face?”

“We took quite the gamble exposing ourselves to the humans. It wasn't easy doing away with their memories of us getting involved in their war. Hopefully for the time being our lives are spared from whatever threatened this land,” Goliath answered.

“And you suggest that we continue to hide like this?” Janella asked.

“For the time being, we shall. Better we remain hidden to prevent whatever led those demons from our front doors,” he replied.

“And what about our ancestors? They must have some reason to resurface to this world,” Janella insisted.

“The ancestors' involvement was nothing more than chance. Them being present was something I'm not sure this enemy was taking into account,” he shrugged.

Janella sighed, “This conversation isn't over but for today, let's get you settled back in.”

He smiled, “You would have been proud of Stellaluna out there. Nothing could stand in her way.”

“I know her strength is inherited by a proud father, let’s go,” she beckoned him while thinking to herself…

_I don't think he'd believe on what I found in the study...the origins of our ancestors…how nomadic tribes would come to this land ages ago and that thundering voice...was the source...of power...one who would be our origin of our kind..._

* * *

**2 Weeks into the Restoration of Aeuropa City**

The Hidashimo Senshi continued to assist across the megacity as a series of construction projects took place as well as people continuing to set up local attraction events all set for charity. At some point, the Aeuropa Entertainment District decided to set up concerts, art galleries, and film festivals to circulate the cause further.

Shin looked at one of the movie flyers

“Dang, some of these singers look like they can rock it all and then some,” Kotarou was stunned.

“Perhaps we should check out one of the festivities?” Isana suggested.

“Depends on what the captains say,” Hikaru shrugged.

“They’ll want us to keep working,” Kotarou grunted with annoyance.

“What a drag…” Isana sighed.

“Well at least Hollywood Heights is coming along a bit more. Several construction sites are almost done with the outside parts,” Misae replied.

“But the interiors though…god knows how long that will take,” Kotarou sighed.

“I’d say we use our wands but that may blow our cover…” Hikaru said.

Tsubasa watched this conversation from the corner of the wall with Sei as the former sighed, “I don’t want to push them further but…”

“It’s just one day…maybe two…what harm would it do?” Sei replied.

“I must admit, I almost forgot how hard it was to take care of them. This isn't like old times though...” Tsubasa said.

“Sounds like they're not the only ones that should be kicking back and relaxing. They've been working pretty hard. I think they've earned this. What do you say? Hmm?” Sei looked at him.

“It’s just that…I don’t’ want things to repeat itself,” Tsubasa recalled the Shadow Mafia, “Isana and Hikaru…I do want them together if that’s how they feel.”

“You can rest easy,” Seijuurou said, “We’re going to be fine now.”

With that said, the two gave their approval for the other senshi to enjoy themselves for the festivity as long as they check-in with each other to be secured. The gang dispersed through the newly built heights, observing things.

As for Tsubasa, he took his dog Toto for a walk at a nearby water park while Sei and Isuzu discussed on what to do next in finding Momo. At some point, Isuzu decided to switch the subject and added, “So, how’s your partner-in-crime?”

“Tsubasa?” Sei looked at her.

Isuzu nearly laughed and added, “Well…aren’t you and him…?”

“Him and I are what?” he replied.

“Are you not realizing it yet? The time you've been spending with him? The discussions that you share?” Isuzu winked.

Sei laughed and said, “Are you serious?”

“O-onii-cha, I’m not saying that’s bad! I only say this because I want you to be happy!”

“Is it so wrong for two men to have discussions and bonding time? That doesn't mean anything,” he tried to fight off the subject.

Isuzu finally got herself together and said more quietly, “You can tell me anything...if you are comfortable. We are siblings after all...and I'm sure Momo would be happy to see you again too!”

“Well, Tsubasa and I are only friends, nothing else,” he answered.

Isuzu shrugged, “I’m going to see Misae. I think she’s calling me for some help with directions.”

As she left, Tsubasa returned and asked, “You had some time with your sister?”

“Yeah, she was being a bit nosy but…I know she’s being sincere,” he said.

“…you’re not ready?” he asked.

“I thought I was,” Sei sighed but was greeted by a warm hug by him.

“It’s going to be fine…like how you said,” Tsubasa reminded him.

“I know...It's just...I don't think I've ever disclosed that side of me to her yet. I know I didn't to Momo in our brief time together...I don't know...God, this was so much easier in the company of the others,” Sei chuckled.

“Well regardless of what they think,” Tsubasa handed him of a flyer to a concert led by Laura P, “You want to go with me for this? I know she’s said to have sung in different languages.”

After a moment of looking at the flyer, “What the hell…let’s do this!”

* * *

Shin arrives at the theater district with Kotarou, Misae and Isuzu as they were all in awe of all the films being released. However, Kotarou was looking at a strange looking poster with similar shadowed shapes in the background.

“Why do I have the feeling this one…is suspicious?” he muttered.

“Maybe it’s a documentary,” Misae shrugged.

“Where did the others go?” Shin asked.

“Who knows, maybe they went to a bar,” Kotarou joked.

“Oh god, they better not do anything reckless,” Misae facepalmed.

* * *

Isana and Hikaru decided to head out to the beach side out by the north-western area. Now that the walls were crumbled, it was easier to get to these areas. Isana couldn't help but fantasize his partner's well-built body in between surfing, swimming and splashing happily...

Hikaru was still impressed with Isana’s build muscle and toned form, “Heh, you still look good there…maybe better.”

The purple-haired man blush, “I don’t know…but you for sure…like chiseled from marble.”

“Haha, so am I ‘David’?” Hikaru strikes the famous statue pose.

“Oh dear, don’t do that in the public!” Isana blushed madly.

“Hey, I still got my swim trunks,” he said, “Last time I checked, fig leaves aren’t the best ways of censoring.”

They both laughed before Isana playfully shoved Hikaru a bit followed by a mini-playful wrestle of Hikaru holding onto Isana from behind. From there, they walked the coastline and splashing around with their feet.

While Hikaru continues walking on ahead, Isana slows down in his pacing. Before the dark-haired man can turn around to check on his partner, Isana suddenly jumps onto his back in a loving embrace. The two laugh as Hikaru holds on to him and starts spinning around.

Eventually, he loses his footing and falls into the water with Isana. The two laugh at the stumble, then playfully splash each other again. Finally, Hikaru takes hold of Isana, embraces him, and kisses him tenderly.

“Better?” Hikaru asked.

“Something out of my fantasies,” Isana replied.

“Heh, is that so?” he winked.

“This dream is coming true,” the purple-haired man said as they kissed again briefly before realizing that their bodies started to want something more than a kiss.

 _Oh shit_ , Isana realized mentally as his southern part was ready to go wild, _we need to find a private place._

 _My thoughts exactly_ , Hikaru replied mentally, _let’s go find somewhere…alone._

**~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 2 PV~**

**Orca:** The next time…they try to recruit us…

 **Dolphin:** We know there’s debt around that won’t ever be paid!

 **Shark** : Fuck that! I’m ready to take down the Red Herring even if it means without sponsors!

 **Penguin:** You can’t survive that without me shark-chan!

 **Butterfly:** None of you guys ever think do you!

 **Seijuurou** : Tsubasa, are you sure…you want this?

 **Hikaru** : Isana, I won’t leave you…this time…we are…one…

 **Sergi:** Next Time, Free! **_Seabreeze Tide_** …we have to dig out the truth and figure out what will happen beyond the time frame in this book!

 **Orca** : Dammit! We’re **_Shit out of luck_** already!?


	3. Chapter 3

**~Episode 2~  
Duniya 2: Seabreeze Tide**

Warning: This Episode has Yaoi/BL.

* * *

After sending Toto out to scout through the city, Seijuuoru and Tsubasa made it to the Aeuropa Concert Hall as Laura P. began her musical program with a song called “Tra te e il mare” (Between you and the Sea).

_Non ho più paura di te.  
Tutta la mia vita sei tu.  
Vivo di respiri che lasci qui.  
E che…consumo mentre sei via.  
Non posso più dividermi tra te e il mare.   
Non posso più restare ferma ad aspettare_

As the audience was enchanted by this foreign language, Tsubasa smiled as he has listened to this song many times back on Earth…knowing exactly where it originated from.

“This was in Italian,” he said to the red-haired.

“Really? Wow…I should’ve known that,” he grinned for a moment but stopped as he recalled the horror mission in Italy that took place. Realizing a sense of pain, Tsubasa grabbed his hand to keep him in spirits.

“Thanks,” he replied, “And you know what? I’m gonna tell Isuzu.”

Tsubasa smiled as they continued to wave out their hands with the audience and going with the flow of the music. The song felt like it lasted forever but it then transitioned to “il mio sbaglio piu’ grande” (My Biggest Mistake)

_Lo sai, tu mi hai messo nei guai.  
I miei occhi sono isole dove non viaggi mai  
Bravo, forse pi di me  
A ingannarmi senza Maschera, ed io a fidarmi di te_

_E' durato un flash  
Io mi ero illusa di noi  
Ma con l'istinto di una donna oggi so chi sei_

_Un gioco che non vinco mai!  
Il mio sbaglio piu grande che rabbia che mi fai.  
La trappola dei giorni miei, sei  
Il mio sbaglio pi grande, ma che rifarei_

The audience started to clap to the beat of this song as Tsubasa followed suit. Seijuurou watched how the blue-haired man was totally into this song.

“Heh, never thought you’d be into this language. That’s cool,” Sei smiled.

“Oh wait till you hear the next one, there’s another lost language that this world has no clue about,” Tsubasa replied.

After the song is done, the music switches over as a 2nd lady walks on the stage, prompting the audience to roar with excitement and joy. The song then proceeded to “Io Canto” (I sing).

_La nebbia che si posa in la mattina  
Le pietre di un sentiero di collina  
Il falco che s'innalzerà  
Il primo raggio che verrà  
La neve che si scioglierà correndo al mare_

_L'empreinte d'une tête sur un oreiller blanc  
Le dandinement des tout premiers pas d'un enfant  
Pour un regard qui parlera  
Pour une main qui se tendra  
L'ami que tu retrouveras  
Pour tout ça et ce qui viendra_

“How’s your French?” Tsubasa winked.

“Non-existent and oh my god, are you telling me this world doesn’t know Italian nor French!?” Sei gasped.

“Well we are in another world. Who knows what the language barriers are here,” Tsubasa shrugged.

After concluding the song, the next music in line was finally in English as it was called ‘Surrender’. However, Tsubasa blushed a bit upon realizing this one as it…

_Oh shit_ , he thought, _t-this one…_

He tried to hide it throughout the beginning half but Seijuurou was already catching on him about this, asking, “Are you okay?”

Tsubasa turned to the red-haired as he could feel his heartbeat before he suddenly started to sing, _“I always made it on my own...I always thought that I would keep control...you changed everything that I believed in....and now I just can't fight this feeling…”_

Before realizing it, Seijuurou pulls him in for an embrace as the song continued to play in the background…

_“I surrender to this feeling in my heart...oohhhh...I surrender to the safety of your arms...”_

Are we gonna do this, the red-haired thought, why do I feel…?

_“To the touch of your lips...to the taste of your kissesssss”_

Right at the lyrics, the two finally leaned in for a first kiss which started a soft implant of the lips but seconds after they released it, they made a second one, more passionate and irresistible.

Upon breathing after a long moment of this romance, Tsubasa concluded the song, _“I can't pretend anymore...I can't lie to myself...that I'm not always thinking of you...”_

“I love you,” he said after taking a breath from the music.

“And I love you too,” Seijuurou answered, caressing his face as they both smiled with a low giggle before continuing to enjoy the concert with the audience.

* * *

After a long, fun time at the beach, Isana and Hikaru escaped from the public eye to seek a place of comfort and pleasure. Thanks to their transformation wands, they located an area not too far from the city somewhere in the woods but close enough to the beach and away from the crowd.

Upon securing a nice and quiet place outside of the mega city, Isana and Hikaru get everything set up to their liking. A blanket - freshly bought from a local shop - is laid off for them to enjoy themselves a little better along with a bottle of lube in case of making a home run.

Both lay on their sides, tenderly caressing and holding each other close while kissing each other with such passion. As Isana’s hand goes through Hikaru’s shirt to feel his pectoral muscle, the latter decided to just strip off. In response, Isana did the same with his tank top.

“Wow…who would’ve thought we’d do this finally,” Isana tried hard to not giggle.

“Well, the hotels are booked as fuck so…yeah,” Hikaru shrugged.

“But won’t anyone see us?” Isana’s heartbeat felt nervous.

“Too late for regrets honey, we’re nearly halfway,” Hikaru grunted.

The brown-haired man kicked off his pants to the side as Isana blushed upon seeing the jock straps as his underwear. They were purple colored with white and black accents around while the pouch…

_Fuck, this is…_ , Isana mentally stated.

“You’re next,” Hikaru blew a kiss.

Getting back to his composure, Isana took off his shorts, revealing a boxer underwear in a checker-based design but it was not hiding his boner too well. They resumed their make out session and foreplay. Hikaru could feel Isana’s tent poking hard at the hips, dreaming for this long-awaited moment.

Isana kissed down on Hikaru’s muscled chest before massaging his hands across the hips toward the jockstrap. Hikaru gripped his hands on his partner’s butt cheeks as they drench kissed their tongues over and over.

Without a warning, the brown-haired man pulls off his underwear, revealing his entire flesh to him. Isana blushed further seeing this like a deer upon headlights.

“T-thanks for the warning,” Isana stuttered.

“Hey, don’t worry about anything…” Hikaru calmed him as he rested his hand on his partner’s cheek.

The purple-haired man was marveling the entire nude, looking at all the muscle from head to toe before going towards the fruit. Without realizing it, he also took off his boxers as he was already stiffed completely.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Isana lowered himself on top of Hikaru’s body.

“You’re just as hot yourself,” Hikaru winked, bringing him into another kiss while both their bodies entwine as one, lusty passion. They continued to foreplay their muscles both arms, pecs, and abs along with a bit of an exchanged blow job before finally taking themselves to the main entrée.

Hikaru prepped Isana’s gateway with some lube and a brief fingering or two as the latter was lying on his back with the former hovering above.

“You ready?” Hikaru asked.

“I…t-t-take me,” Isana breathed.

Hikaru takes Isana's hands into his own, trying to find ways of calming him. The rush of passion coursed through them, taking them both by storm. Nothing else in the world mattered at this stage. It was only them. Something that Isana had been dreaming about for so long. This feeling that should have happened during their time back on Earth.

Hikaru doesn't move his body just yet. He remains still until he knows for sure Isana's body has gotten used to the tremendous force coursing through him.

Once he receives the go-ahead by Isana, it begins. The latter breathed heavily in and out as Hikaru dug his way through before rewinding back out and repeat.

Isana moans and groans with each thrust. He wraps his arms around Hikaru for more comfort. The two kiss each other while the love making continued in deeper heat and ecstasy.

“H-Hi-Hikaru…a-ahhhh,” Isana breathed.

“Hang in there,” Hikaru replied.

Isana is overcome by the pleasure to finish his sentence. Another kiss comes to help muffle his moaning. Once they breathed out again with a trail of saliva connecting their tongues, Hikaru began to sway faster and deeper, hoping to hit the exact spot.

“H-Hikaru…I-I’m close,” Isana grunted.

Hikaru struck the spot as Isana cried out in passion, “KAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! F-FUCK!”

Everything was lost in heat and passion as Hikaru struck again and again, tightening his hands, and banging harder on each thrust.

“I-I’m close too…I-Isana,” Hikaru answered, grunting.

“I-I’m gonaaa...AHHHHHHHH!” Isana shouted.

The two splashed simultaneously as Hikaru fired his filling in while Isana’s load landed both him and Hikaru. After catching their breaths, and separating from each other, Isana and Hikaru lay side-by-side, gazing up at the sky. Both are dazzled by what they had just experienced.

“Fuck…that was long overdue,” Isana said.

“This was perfect,” Hikaru agreed as they kissed again.

* * *

After the concert was over, the two walked together with their hands linked as one and their hearts filled with the beats of the music.

“I’m surprised she was even reincarnated to this world,” Tsubasa said, “It was so nostalgic…”

“Huh, I didn’t realize she was from Earth,” Seijuurou was slightly surprised.

“Oh um…I’m sorry if I went overboard earlier…about the music and…” Tsubasa began.

“There’s no problem reminiscing from time-to-time,” the red-haired answered.

Tsubasa rested his head on Sei’s shoulder while cuddling over as they walked like a true couple. Seijuurou chuckled upon this, “That was quite something…wasn’t it?”

“What else should we do? Maybe get some coffee?” Tsubasa suggested as he looked up to his eye level.

They headed over towards a tropical-like café and ordered some hot drinks to stay heated upon this mildly chilly night. From there, they decided to play gossip and talk other random things that struck their brains.

“Hehe, so I noticed two of your teammates…are getting close,” Tsubasa grinned.

“Hikaru and Isana?” Well there isn’t much a secret about them…you see how they talk and flirt with each other. I guess it’s a matter of time till one of them finally pops out the ring…or a stick,” Seijuurou answered with a low chuckle.

“Isana always had the hearts for Hikaru...ever since he moved to Tokyo from Hokkaido. It was like one of those "love at first sight" kind of cliches...” Tsubasa explained, “But I am sure Hikaru has established something too in resonating their feelings. Oh good god, I remember on one of our swim tournaments...Isana...”

“Oh good grief, what did he do?” Seijuurou almost had a nervous sweat drop.

Tsubasa blushed for a moment before trying to lower his voice, “Well during that tournament, we were cheering him on when Hikaru was in performance. Isana…screamed out his name and I swear to god, he had a boner going on.”

“HE DID NOT!” Seijuurou snorted followed by a roar of laughter, “Oh god, you’re not serious! Right there and then in front of everyone?!”

Tsubasa finally cracked with his laughter, “Well, almost everyone was too busy cheering for their teams...but some may have looked at us a bit…peculiarly. I swear, I thought he was gonna orgasm that day.

“But sadly though, we ended up in 4th place and it was our last tournament too together…I would be later graduating that time.”

“Maybe someday you can do it all again. It doesn’t have to end in high school,” Seijuurou answered.

“Well…” the blue haired sighed before looking at the window, “I don't know where we would establish ourselves...if we stay in this world...or...”

He stopped and asked, “May I ask you something personal?”

“Sure,” Sei answered.

“I don’t want to pressure you to answer this but…anyway…if you had the chance to go back to your world…if it was saved, would you?” he questioned.

Sei lowered his head for a moment, “I…I’m not sure. I mean, even if it was - supposedly saved - I wouldn't even know who all was still there or not. I’m glad Isuzu is here but…so many others…Gou…Sousuke…M-Momo…”

“You had other siblings besides her?” he asked.

“Yeah…a younger brother…Momotarou but we called him Momo for short. We...were separated for a long time, and when we're finally reunited... it was in that death camp,” the red-haired explained, “The entire time we were held up together, I don't think I ever heard him call me ‘nii-chan' or anything similar. I doubt he even considered me a brother to him for how long we weren't a part of each other's lives.”

“I’m sorry,” Tsubasa replied.

“It's fine...I just hope... if he did make it... I just hope he's doing much better than before. Heck, I'm sure he and Gou probably hit it off by now in my absence...assuming she survived, too,” Sei muttered.

Tsubasa lowered his head as he recalled those feelings he had for the girl, “Then…do you still have feelings for her? I mean…my feelings for you are here and now but…”

The blue haired could feel his heart starting to crack slowly. However, Seijuurou rested his hand on top, stating, “There is going to be a small part that remains in me for her…they can’t go away that easily. But even still, I wouldn’t trade my time for you with anything or anyone.”

Tsubasa looked up with a soft blush of reassurance as he finally answers, “I love you…”

“And I love you too,” Sei smiled softly.

* * *

After the documentary was finished, Shin and Kotarou along with his wife and Isuzu were walking down the streets, still in heavy debate on what they were watching in the theater.

“I don’t get it…” Shin scratched his head, “Could this be all true what lies beyond this town?”

“It does seem off... that this person may have seen more of this world than the rest of the population may know about,” Kotarou shrugged.

However, Isuzu was already on her phone, sending a text message to her brother. Upon seeing the movie and something that they shown…it was time she got to the bottom of the mysteries of this planet…

* * *

Sei’s phone buzzed a moment. He pulls it out to see as the red-hair’s lovingly expression changed to grim.

“W-what’s the matter?” Tsubasa asked.

“I really hope this is a joke,” Sei quickly replied on his device.

“If you have to go…” the blue-haired answered by giving him another kiss, “I’ll always find you. And you know if anything does happen…”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I won’t be gone long,” he said.

“Maybe I should go find my team too,” Tsubasa agreed.

* * *

**Kunikida Springs Villa Resort**

Ayumu Kunikida woke up with a gasp and quickly lit up a night candle before making her way over to where Romio Hayahune and Shizuru Isurugi were sleeping. She whispered loudly to get their attention but they were not responding. Annoyed, she flicked on the lights, “Hey! HEY!”

Shizuru woke up rapidly while Romio groggily replied, “Ugh seriously…5 more minutes…”

“No! This is an emergency,” Ayumu announced.

“What happened?” Shizuru yawned.

“Someone is trespassing to the academy…and I could hear the bell ringing too,” Ayumu replied.

“Whatever, they’re just going there… big deal….” Romio crossed his arms.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“Shit, that’s not good,” Shizuru gasped.

“Ugh, fine, let’s go!” Romio got up, “But…what about the others?”

“We’ll need to be in small numbers yet wide enough to search quickly,” Ayumu answered.

After waking up the other three gentlemen on the other side of the suite, the six began their journey through the darkness of the streets.

“Who would dare to be out there at night?” Aoba Usami yawned.

“Speak for yourself,” Misaki Kuramoto shrugged.

“The sooner we do this, the sooner we’ll be back in bed,” Kaoru Natsume.

“I had this dream that someone was taking my capybara,” the blond crossed his arms.

Shizuru facepalmed this while Ayumu replied, “We'll have time to deal with your stuffed toy later AFTER we find out who is infiltrating the academy.”

“And why are we going there exactly?” Aoba asked.

“When has Ayumu ever steered us wrong? Quit your bellyaching and stay alert,” Romio snapped lightly.

Misaki looked at Kaoru, “Something must have gone wrong.”

“Could the fifth spirit…be here? Or in danger?” Kaoru suggested.

“There is a statue of the fifth spirit yes...but from what we tried to read and analyze...it may not be the same person,” Ayumu explained, “But...if whoever is going there to try to exact vengeance...well...I'm afraid this may be some big misunderstanding.”

“Um Ayumu if you don't mind me asking...how many other worlds are there?” Misaki asked.

“As many as your little head can fathom,” Romio winked.

“Romio, please,” sighed Shizuru.

The party of six finally make it to the Aeuropa Academy after getting through with security. Thankfully, they had a cache of objects that somehow came from their homeland of Articora hidden within the school grounds.

Shizuru handed them spears and other weapons from the homeland.

“This may end up with us being kicked out from the school but...oh well...we must protect all the spirits of our homeland! The bridge of Chaos and Cosmos must remain stable!” Ayumu declared.

“For Iwatobi, Samezuka, Mayfield and Arizona!” Aoba and Romio replied.

“And for our fifth spirit!” Kaoru, Shizuru and Misaki chanted.

* * *

Isuzu and Seijuurou arrived at the school grounds as the former explained about being here as a visitor one time while under the Dark Curse.

“Are you sure about this?” Sei asked.

“It may have a clue to what could have happened. Granted that this person is the last one you want to look at. But...when I was at the resorts a short time ago...I thought Ayumu...well...” Isuzu began but paused for a moment before continuing, “I thought we were friends, but she was acting a bit...quieter than usual. Then some strange guy brought me to the bar when of course we reunited.”

“And what are you thinking? That your friend could be one of 'them'?” the older brother looked at her.

“I don’t know…even if she was, why spare my life?” she asked.

“Maybe she didn't realize who you were? I don't know. It's dumb, I know, but you never can be too careful,” he said.

“We have to hurry. Let’s go!” she leads him through the front gate but noticed a bunch of cameras all around.

With a quick reflex, Sei takes out his transformation wand, casting a charm to make himself and Isuzu transparent to the security.

“This will buy us time,” he said.

“Thanks,” she smiled and they both made their way towards the garden terrace that led towards a lower level of the massive garden park that took up many acres of the school lot.

From there, they arrived at a maze-like pattern that was said to be confusing for anyone without a map. They both heard a twig snap as Isuzu gasped and clutched to her brother.

“Stupid oya, oya,” he grumbled as the owl flew off.

“It’s getting too dark here,” Isuzu said.

“Hang on,” he holds up the wand again as it allows enough illumination to see where they were walking towards.

“Lead on,” Sei continued.

Isuzu nodded as they made their way through a series of twists and turns before finally reaching to the center of the garden maze as the state of Rei stood. From the architect, the statue was shown to have him dressed in his outfit that he would wear for battle.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Isuzu looked at it, “The documentary said a different story about him…”

“There was a war that struck this world around 150 years ago or so...and this Rei...left this academy without a trace to solve this world's mystery about the war,” Isuzu explained, “However, some rumors said that he was digging into some highly classified files, top secret...before he vanished.”

“150 years ago? Here?” Seijuurou scratched the back of his head in confusion.

“The video was definitely hiding something perhaps bigger in the scheme of things,” Isuzu answered.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“A- bell?” Isuzu looked up.

“Who’s…” Sei began but at the last second, a topiary exploded with a young man in brunette hair and blue eyes charged at them with his spear ready.

“SHIT!” Sei growled as more people popped out from their hiding areas. The six Articorans surrounded the two siblings before Isuzu gasped as she recognized….

“A-AYUMU!?!?!” she cried out.

“Ha! So, she finally shows her true colors now I see!” Seijuurou grunted.

Shizuru points his spear right at Sei’s chin as a warning response.

“It has been some time…Isuzu,” Ayumu finally answered, “The curse has been broken, memories are starting to return.”

“What is the meaning of you to attack us?! Why?!” she shouted.

“The same reason as to why we are standing here and now...fate has brought us together,” Ayumu reminded her.

“So, you are stopping us because…?” Sei looked confused but he got a warning glare from Romio before adding, “Something is here that you don’t want us to know about?”

“Aren’t you loud,” Romio narrowed his eyes.

“Heh! Leave to a bunch of Shadow Mafia bastards to run to the side of something as trivial as a rock facade of their master!” Seijuurou snapped.

Not even half a millisecond after he said that, Shizuru spun his spear before hitting the blunt end on Sei’s belly, forcing him to fall to his knees in pain.

“ONII-CHAN!!” Isuzu screamed, stepping in between Sei and Shizuru, “STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!”

“We are nothing of what you call the Shadow Mafia...we only answer to nature,” Ayumu stated.

“Fuck…what are these…hippies,” Sei grunted in pain.

“Onii-chan! Are you bleeding! Hang on! I won’t let them hurt you any further!” Isuzu’s face began to tear up.

* * *

After spending some time to regroup with Shin, Kotarou and Misae (and Toto after the dog reunited with the group prior to Tsubasa’s return) the three and their leader were planning for their next phase of work when the trio’s wands began to glow.

“Oh no!” Kotarou gasped.

“What’s going on?!” Shin asked.

“Let’s go!” Tsubasa answered.

**_"AQUARIUS POWERRRRRRRR…MAAAKKKEEEE UP!"_ **

A mega-blast of wind swept through the magical man as Tsubasa's hair rapidly spun while he danced in circles. His feet glowed to don the silver slippers as the rest of his body was covered in streams of magic. The blue hair was pushed back by his right hand as the ribbon flickered into a white headband but still had the fluff on his one side.

His Suiei Heart necklace was made of blue-sapphire engraved with the symbol of Shimogami on it. The ribbons then swirled across his trunk as it transformed into a black vest-like outfit with hues of blue and light purple with accents of white on the buttons. However, it was designed to be nice and open to see his necklace and some of his chest.

Both of his deltoids had shoulder pads made of leather but had silvery crystal-pads. The vest extended to cover the groin area and his upper legs to complete its design.

A pair of vision googles made of crystal lenses were colored in aquamarine like his swimmer goggles and black-colored wrist bands with hand guards also appeared.

While walking in the backgrounds of sky-blue and violet with high winds and several miniature-sized typhoons spinning around him, the ribbons flowed down to form his shin guards in designs like his vest and shoulder pads along with a simple pair of river sandals.

His nails were then painted in light forest green to match his eyes as he donned his Agua Fria Bow with arrows made of pure energy. Tsubasa struck his pose with his aim and fire position with a soft smirk on his face.

**_"TOXOTES POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKEEEE UP!"_ **

Kotarou's nails glowed in light indigo as massive waves in the background roared behind him in this magical transformation. As he walked in forward fashion, the foam from the waves swirled around his groin, biceps/triceps, abdomen, and his legs and feet.

The foam dissolved into bubbles before revealing his upper arm guards as well as a pair of armored gloves with jewels of diamond, amethyst, and orange-colored crystals. The shoulder pads also appeared to protect his deltoids, but his muscled chest was left expose with its own ethnic tattoo-markings based on the design of the archerfish with lines expanding around his back and parts of his lower arms.

His long-length skirt formed in the colors of lavender, white, sky blue, and gray accents. Kotarou lifted his head up as his Suiei Necklce formed with a golden-chain design and locket as the Shimogami symbol was etched on the shell. A headband also appeared but it was more like a white bandana with similiar markings from his chest.

On his left hand was a shield-like weapon with spinning blades made of protosteel that can be controlled by his will. Finally, Kotarou opened his eyes and readied himself for his own battle with a serious facial expression.

**_"ELECTRIS POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKEEEEEE UP!"_ **

Shin spun around in a field of electricity as several lightning sparks struck his nails to turn a dark mauve. The background rained in shades of maroon and purple as he crossed his arms to accumulate more electrical magic to his body. When they dissipated, He donned a long robe lavender outfit with chest and shoulder armor made of white-gold metal with his Suiei necklace was indigo with the Shimogami emblem engraved.

The rest of the robe extended down to his legs with a pair of white-colored pants inside. His head donned a crown with a bit of horns extended to the back side. Additionally, a black-colored turban covered his head.

A pair of wrist guards made of gold appeared while his feet were covered in strapped boots with jewels of diamond, sapphire, and amethyst at the rim.

Afterwards, the strap appeared and held the lower half of the clock to his waist that included the buckle in the design of the Shimogami. The colors were black and violet with white accents. Shin opened his eyes as he donned his Unagi Cutlass and a Shimogami Diamond Shield in both his hands. He took his battle stance with his knees bent and sword up and shield out.

* * *

Not far away, Isana and Hikaru also found their wands glowing after making their way back to the city to find the others. They both nodded and readied themselves…

**_"THUNDARIS POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_ **

Isana closed his eyes skated his way through a background of violet, purple, and other similar shades of magic as the clouds rumbled with sound all around. The camera briefly zooms to his nails turning violet to match his eyes before the clouds wrapped around Isana's body and donning his battle clothes…

A big white full cloak with a tucked purple inner loose garment appeared with accents of orange and blue triangular-rectangle patterns around his waistline. The v-neck area was loosely open to see his chiseled chest along with his Suiei Heart necklace in lavender with the Hidaka symbol engraved. His hat was simply of a white turban with matching accents of his waistband.

The wrists were covered in golden bands as a pair of soft-slippers covered his feet. His Thunder Sword was tucked to the side as its design was in blue and white with hints of orange and a blade of black steel.

A small pair of loop earrings appeared on both of his ears as they were made of silver. Finally, Isana opened his eyes and readied his sword in his own battle position with a soft smile yet subtle enough to keep his guard balance.

_**"ECHINOZOA POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKEEEEE UP!"** _

Hikaru's nails turned maroon while he glided his way through the background of red and purple hues. A blast of wind, rain and dust swept in the scene as several urchins and salmon swam their way past him, donning him his outfit.

His shoulders donned a pair of spiked-stylized pads as his Suiei Necklace appeared across his chest with the Hidaka symbol etched. The forehead was covered in a band made of precious metals that lifted his hair back a little before a few pieces of sapphire, diamond and orange crystals were added.

Downwards towards his legs, he gained a blue loose skirt with a white strap and orange buckle at the center. His arms and legs were both covered with wrist and shin guards respectively while he chest was left exposed containing a stylized tattoo of the sea urchin with other designs extending out of his trunk towards his exposed arms and legs.

Hikaru spun as his hands each held a spiked mace and chain that can be fused together. The man opened his eyes and smiled with a low grin before taking his battle stance.

* * *

The five transformed senshi arrived in time to see Isuzu and Seijuurou being surrounded by some small group of people dressed in primitive-like clothing and weapons as if they were from a prehistoric age.

“Crap! They got reinforcements!” Aoba grunted.

“So much for a simple scouting mission,” Misaki narrowed his eyes.

“Stay focused!” Romio called them out.

“Hand over Seijuurou and Isuzu back to us. They have done no harm,” Tsubasa announced.

“And what do you propose in exchange?” Ayumu asked.

“Are you seriously going to bargain for this?!” Kotarou gasped.

“This is not going to end well!” Kaoru answered.

“If you are going to fight someone…we’ll be happy to oblige,” Tsubasa ignored the commentary.

Ayumu narrowed her eyes and was about to indeed response to this duel when a loud, pure voice was heard, echoing all over the gardens, “ENOUGH!”

A young adult wore a tuxedo uniform as he carried two items on person...one...a heavy-looking book yet he could grasp it with ease and the other...a chalice-looking object glowing with power from within.

“This fight is only futile and will bring forth our enemy's attention. Time has been twisted and mended beyond understanding...therefore...I call upon the chalice to bring us together for what is yet to come!” the young man stated.

The Chalice glowed, blinding everyone into an explosion of golden, yellow and white light…

* * *

**Hyperion 2: Shit out of Luck!**

_Get down on your knees, get a good head on your shoulders  
It's for your guys, go to the ends of the earth  
Do what you think, give it with dedication  
I'll put out your misery_

The next morning, Garaxial knocks on the door several times to get the group to wake up for business. Dolphin could hear the loud bang and grumbles to himself while cleaning his pistol.

“You gonna open up the door Dolphin?” Orca asked.

Penguin was already up but still semi-sleepy and answered, “That’s one way to get yourself killed…”

“You lazy hoes don’t know how to open the damn door,” Shark replied, going to the door to open along with Butterfly.

“Just the two of you?” Garaxial asked.

“We’re all here punk,” Shark said, “Just some people are wasted.”

“Speak for yourself,” Butterfly shrugged.

“Typical,” Garaxial replied, walking past them.

“Ugh…it’s too early!” Penguin moaned out upon seeing the caretaker.

“I did warn you guys, rise and shine,” Garaxial reminded them.

After rounding the five together in the main room, Garaxial provides them with new information gathered from the Lordsman.

“A-already!?” Orca gasped.

“That makes almost a dozen within the last week!” Shark replied.

“Fuck, look at all these deaths!” Penguin looked at the photos.

“The Lordsman wans you to go outside the town borders to find those leads,” Garaxial said.

“I don’t investigate, I kill,” Dolphin replied.

“And you wonder why we lose so many contracts, barbarian,” Butterfly crossed his arms.

“Just stick your ass with the compy, four-eyes,” he answered back.

“Okay, knock it off both of you!” Garaxial lifted his head with a warning glare through his cowboy hat and sunglasses with his long, black-gray trenchcoat.

Shark sighed and asked, “So where are we going?”

“Based on the evidence that I presented to the Lordsman, he has proposed that the Red Herring may already have set forth into this town, seeing that the numbers were are already spiked compared to the normal rates of criminal activity we have lived through,” Garaxial explained.

“Huh, so they’re here now?” Orca asked.

“We are not sure, but it is a speculation...or perhaps an opportunity for what is yet to come,” the master replied.

“So then what’s our first step? Anything in particular you want us to scoop out?” Butterfly questioned.

“The Lordsman expects you to go to the town borders and pick up any evidence of the Red Herring if possible. They may carry weapons like you guys, or tracks may have left behind if they're not careful.

“Find proof that they may have touched upon our Chaotic home.”

“Ooh-ho, what fun!” Penguin remarked.

“Garaxial, you said a while ago that the Lordsman was responsible for us. What is it that they are entitled so? Who is this person…or people?” Orca questioned.

After a moment of silence, Garaxial answered, “The Lordsman is an important ally for our cause. This entity must keep its face in the darkness for its powers are rivaled great to anyone who opposes it. If the Lordsman reveals its existence, it may stir an undesirable result for the people of this world.”

“Suppose it’s best we stay away from that topic,” Butterfly rested his fist beneath his chin.

“Perhaps…someday…the Lordsman may invite you over for a personal need,” Garaxial smiled, “But until then…”

* * *

Garaxial drives the FAW truck on a dirt road that led to the forest outside the city of Rana while the five sat in the cargo with their weapons kept upon their bodies. The roads were bumpy and stone across town but the dirt road that they are on was like almost out at sea with some waves tossing and turning.

“Oomf!” Orca covered his mouth as he could feel himself wanting to vomit.

“A bit bumpy there,” Shark remarked.

“These roads…FUCK!” Penguin grumbled after they struck another bump.

“Shut up, of course they suck,” Butterfly replied, “Not much we can do there.”

Finally, the vehicle stops as they get out to a lawn of brown-dead grass with themselves surrounded by bare naked trees without any form of life growing. The air was already smelled of acid and decay.

“Oh of course, bring us to the bog of stench!” Penguin pinches his nose.

“Hm, so this is the forest from we see across town…not as impressive,” Shark remarked.

“Oh, I always knew this place looked like shit,” Orca said.

“With a similar smell to boot,” Butterfly added.

“Pay attention and go hunt,” Garaxial ordered the five of them to start, “I will be making phone calls to the Lordsman.”

Orca, Shark, and Butterfly went off in one direction while Penguin followed Dolphin in the opposite path.

“Could’ve supplied us with some masks or whatever we can use to breathe here,” Penguin grumbled.

Dolphin ignored this as he kept his pistol tightly and secured in his hands. The duo walked around the empty, voided space for moments until something shiny appeared in the distance. Dolphin walked up to it and saw something that looks like a key.

“A key?” Penguin looked somewhat intrigued.

“Someone may have been here…perhaps the Red Herring?” Dolphin guessed.

“Odd...I didn't see any other track marks aside from our own when we arrived...” Penguin shrugged.

“The key may not belong to a vehicle,” Dolphin replied.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” the blond answered.

The other three were not far from the original site where they found a few rotten corpses with foul smells but made the same discovery of two key-like objects lying on the ground. Orca nearly vomited as he covered his nose with his entire hand.

Shark and Butterfly each grabbed the keys from the ground.

“What the hell are these?” Shark asked.

“And what happened here to all these people?” Butterfly analyzed.

Orca finally throws up to the side as the rotten corpses were pushing him to its breathing limit. They continued to look around the area but found nothing else lurking in the scene. Butterfly took out a scanner-like object to scan for identities of the corpses, hoping to find some results but it led to an error again and again.

_What could’ve killed these people_ , he thought, _how will we know what we are up against if this is the Red Herring’s doing?_

“Anything Butterfly?” Shark asked.

“No, this device normally works but…it’s not picking up even DNA,” he replied.

Orca rejoined the two as he said, “We should get out of here soon. This place is creeping me out.”

Dolphin and Penguin finally arrive on scene as the latter crossed his arms over, “Of course you guys find the bloody messes. Anything good?”

“Just some pieces of key-shit,” Shark replied.

“No shit, you guys too?” Penguin replied, “Dolphin-chan found a key too! It seems useless.”

Orca looks at the three keys for a moment before he felt a hard heartbeat followed by a strange memory flashing back to him…a set of three spherical objects floated above him while a man looking like himself using magic on his hands to reach out to them as if…

Shaking his head, Orca muttered, “T-the fuck is this?”

“Orca? You look weird?” Shark asked.

“Heh, you never acted like that,” Penguin commented.

“Well you certainly never showed some sign of concern Penguin,” Orca answered back flatly, “Thought we'd only partners and not brothers.”

“Well excuse me for showing a little concern! You know there's no one better in your category!” Penguin narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Dolphin sighed while Shark managed to get the two to calm down a bit.

“What got you spooked Orca?” Butterfly asked.

“…These keys, I saw strange colors to them… copper, silver, and gold. That's all,” he replied.

Shark raised up an eyebrow while Dolphin turned violently for a moment and readied his gun but saw nothing but the shadows and death lurking.

“You saw something?” Penguin asked.

“It’s nothing, let’s get out,” Dolphin replied.

“I’m sure Garaxial would like our company if we failed on this untold mission,” Butterfly said.

“Alrighty then, four eyes, what do you suggest we do next?” Orca asked.

“You're the one whining and complaining. You clearly don't want to be out here anymore than we do,” the megane replied, “We were sent out here to investigate. I say we do just that and quit the bellyaching. You really want to go in deeper?”

“It’s clearly too much effort,” Dolphin remarked.

“Thank you,” Orca replied in agreement while Shark remained quiet.

“Looks like you're losing this round, Butt-chan,” Penguin winked.

“Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth, you useless…” Butterfly began.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

**_“T-those keys…d-don’t show anyone…k-keep them…”_** a voice echoed in Butterfly’s head. He paused rapidly for a flash second.

Before anyone could ask Butterfly, he quickly regained his composure as he asked, “Where are the keys? Give them to me.”

With a shrug, Shark and Dolphin handed it over to the megane as Orca asked, “What the hell are you doing with them if they serve no purpose?”

“I'm going to analyze them when we get back. That and I know if I left them in your care, one of you would end up dropping them,” Butterfly replied, “And since none of you want to continue, we’ll head back.”

He puts the keys safely in his pocket, snapping it shut.

_Okay, weird voice in my head...you better be on to something here…_

They started to walk back as Penguin remarked, “What a colossal waste of time. We all know you want those keys cuz you think they're pretty. You ain't fooling no one, weirdo.”

“Think whatever you want, I’m done,” Butterfly said.

As they walked back, no one noticed a stream of Sakura petals flowing lively around the vicinity from where they stood. One of the petals fall into the megane’s hands but he kept his emotion hidden from the others but thought…

_Where did this come from? Is this a sign of something?_

Deeper into the forest, three shadowed figures waited for the area to be clear before they also investigated the area of the corpses. After a few minutes, they looked at each other in silence as their plans were not as progressing as they wished.

“A car…without its key, goes to rust, becomes useless,” the first man said.

“I don’t like what we are doing here…why can’t we just…” the second person replied.

“No. It’s too dangerous for us to approach them in that mental state,” the third man said, “For now. We will wait but of course we’ll have to bring some more messages across Rana.”

“I do hope they have some awesome stuff though! Perhaps some stuffed toys like that Capybara…” the second man added.

“Until we go back to Earth, we cannot be who we are,” the first person reminded him.

“Then…let’s stay who we are…Duck…Otter,” the third man spoke.

“Of course…Whaleshark,” Duck answered.

* * *

**Revolute Bar  
Main Street, Rana City**

The bar was filled with an atmosphere sign of life, joy, and of course…drinks. Despite most of the city being a dump land with scattered businesses, this was one of the more posh-like parts of the entire city. However, it did have a history of several break-ins from various gunners who tried to steal, hurt, and violate people of all types. Despite this, the business would always spring back to life after a month or two.

Shark closed his right eye while carefully aiming his dark on the target. On three, he fired it and it was somewhat close to the bullseye.

“Fuck! So close!” he grunted.

Orca decides to go up and does his fire but it hits the wooden wall with a nervous chuckle.

“HA-HA! You guys suck dick!” Penguin remarked.

Dolphin gets up and takes his turn, perfect aim, fire, and BULLSEYE!

Penguin crosses his arms and makes a fish-face remark, “Show off…”

“It's not that difficult...the same as shooting,” Dolphin shrugged.

“Then try to get two bullseyes in a row,” Butterfly replied to the blond.

“Maybe I will. Gimme those,” Penguin snatches the darts, “I’ll show you ladies how they’re done.”

Penguin lines up his shot. He looks over his sunglasses to get a better sight on the target. He snickers to himself before releasing the dart.

“Or lord if he fires this…” Orca pleaded for mercy.

The dart soars past the target, striking the bar counter with a bounce before falling to the floor. Benny, the bartender turns to this and remarks, “Hey kid, take it easy there!”

“HA! Eat my ass old man!” Penguin remarked.

In response, the bartender flips his finger while Penguin makes a reverse peace sign. Benny returned to his work, ignoring the remark.

“I’m gonna do this again…maybe aim it as his nips!” Penguin snickered.

“How classy,” Butterfly sighed, “Give the turn to someone else.”

“Leave it, what should we drink tonight?” Dolphin asked.

“Maybe some good ol’beer?” Shark suggested.

“Blegh! That drink tastes like piss! We should get some daquiris, strawberry ones!” Penguin replied.

“Oh yeah, since we got the budget for that,” Butterfly remarked sarcastically.

Shark looks at Dolphin as the latter sighed and took out a small pouch of money for Penguin’s wish to finally come true for the first time as the blond was shockingly pleased by this.

“It’s enough for one,” Dolphin said.

“YAAAASSSS!” Penguin’s eyes lit up.

“You know you're going to have to make that back, right? And he said only one,” Butterfly added, “One. Less than two.”

“Ugh, you need to get laid you hard ass,” Penguin stuck his tongue out.

Orca looks at Shark with a bit of a concern as he and Dolphin sensed a change in the atmosphere. Something was heading this way…and it’s not something good…

“I smell bullets,” Orca narrowed his eyes.

“Keep ourselves low key in case,” Shark agreed.

Dolphin patted his concealed weapons as the atmosphere around continued to have some sort of fun for the last few seconds. In a flash, the lights break off into darkness as everyone grew deadly silent before gunshots were heard, breaking through the windows, chandelier, booze, and all the furniture around. The customers screamed in terror and tried to escape but were all shot down by the bullets before them.

A few grenades flew into the room and also exploded, clearing out a pathway for the predators to appear on scene.

The team hopped over to the bar and ducked downwards to stay hidden with the bartender.

“Fuck!” Benny whispered loudly, “Do you know who’s here?!”

“Like hell we do,” Orca answered back sarcastically.

“Dolphin, I think it’s time you show them…why you are free…huh?” Shark suggested.

With a grunt, Dolphin grabbed his two handguns ready as they heard crunch steps of at least 6 or seven men walking into the damage they made.

“Fuck, if there’s anything I hate…it’s the scent of survivors,” one of the men grumbled.

“We’ll show them there’s no paradise!” another greeted.

Before anyone could add, Dolphin makes his move finally, leaping out silently into the air like the wind before shooting down four of them to their deaths.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

“FUCK! YOU SONOFABITCH!” one of them cried out but it was too late. Dolphin kicked him in the face, leaping backwards and shooting him down to death.

Shark makes his move also and fires at the leftovers of at least 3 other men that came in as backup. By the death toll of these invaders, about 11 men were some sort of a team that invaded this sanctuary now reduced to a post-apocalyptic mayhem. The others finally emerge from hiding.

“Fuck, this place has not seen the last of me…being beaten down for the umpteenth time,” Benny grumbled.

“And yet you still draw a crowd,” Butterfly stated.

“How else the fuck I can make money?” the bartender snarled.

“Heh, I'm sure there are other ways you can get that money, but that's a topic for another day,” Penguin remarked as he stepped out to survey the damage, “Heh-heh, they fucked them up real good.”

“Oi! Dolphin look!” Shark pointed to the tattoo marking on one of the men’s chest. Upon tearing the shirt out, sure enough…

“The same circle with the spokes,” Dolphin muttered, “Who the fuck are these people?”

Butterfly and Penguin joined in, examining the fallen men as they too saw the strange markings.

“This again,” Butterfly narrowed his eyes.

Orca helped Benny to get back on his feet as Shark turned to Butterfly, “Think you can analyze this further?”

The megane nodded, taking out his device he used earlier back in the forest before scanning the markings all over and taking snapshots from them.

“You could’ve saved one of them for me so I can gaze,” Penguin muttered.

“They would’ve shot you first at the rate they were going,” Dolphin said.

“Should I contact Garaxial?” Orca asked.

“Might as well,” Butterfly said.

* * *

**EBC HQ**

After settling in with Garaxial and preparing some slump of currency to Benny to at least give him a head start a new business, the group sat down in the main room to discuss the events that took place and the findings of the tattoo.

“So…what the hell were those people?” Orca asked.

“What did you and Butterfly find out?” Shark added in.

“Based on the research, all we know is that this group was some sort of splinter faction that may have had some ties to the Red Herring but...seeing that strange mark may be...something else,” Garaxial answered.

“One of them said something about ‘no paradise’ here. Of course, they were looking for us no doubt but took on more casualties than necessary,” Butterfly replied.

After a brief moment of silence, Garaxial continued, “There was a time…when people of this town could actually leave the borders and beyond, going to a landmark called ‘the Exit’.”

“Huh?” Penguin tilted his head.

“But you said that this is the only habitual area on this planet,” Shark said.

“It wasn’t always the case. For example, the Red Herring. It’s speculated that they may have their own HQ beyond the familiar maps we use,” Garaxial stated.

“Well, isn’t that quite disturbing,” Orca muttered.

Garaxial cleared his throat, “However. Let us return to the main focus. If the Red Herring is indeed in town, we may need to start a private investigation as to where they may be hiding and how we can apprehend them.”

“A task much easier said than done,” Penguin crossed his arms, “Guess the bigger question is, how do we go about accomplishing this? It's not like we can ID a Red Herring by looking at them.”

“Butterfly will start by digging further research,” Garaxial handed the megane a USB device, “The Lordsman specifically ordered this to be delivered to you. It will help you further hack into places and organizations you never could before.”

“Well, isn’t that convenient,” the megane pridefully took the device and began his investigation.

“No need to worry about the Sisters from the RIP Church, they have arranged some form of compensation for our business the other night. You’ll get about 20Gs of their earnings in the following days,” Garaxial replied.

“Well, isn’t that about time,” Orca crossed his arms.

The mysterious man got up and started to exit out but signaled for Penguin’s attention for a private conversation. He led the blond to another room before taking off the sunglasses and stating, “It’s intriguing into how much your power has grown…you’re on track to full potential.”

“Well, it would’ve been here if certain people would let me use it more,” Penguin rolled his eyes.

“You know that’s not a power to be used freely…under the terms of that contract,” Garaxial said.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…look. I don’t always understand what the Lordsman wants from us but,” Penguin shrugged, “I just…want to be sure that he will grant me my wish when this is all over.”

* * *

An hour later, Shark was up in his room, digging through his closet to find something. Somehow, he thought he had something…of a unique trinket he brought but his mind was all in a fog and confusion.

Dolphin arrives in and answers, “Hey. We’re having another meeting.”

“Well shit, tell them they can wait,” Shark grumbled, “I’m looking for something.”

The red-haired turned to the dark-haired man as he realized he kept staring at him for the last five minutes. Annoyed, Shark kicked the door before heading downstairs to the others.

“So what did you find Butterfly?” Orca asked.

“Is penguin here?” Shark added.

“He’s asleep,” Butterfly shrugged, “I think Garaxial gave him some sedatives again or whatever. I’m not gonna bother with him since he doesn’t listen to me.

“Anyway, you guys won’t believe this but…the Herrings? They think they’re hot shit but so far, I’ve identified three people are allegedly here in town. Sadly, I can’t pick up their names nor physical traits, but their body radiation was seen in the forest earlier today.”

“Earlier today…could they have been there while we were…?” Dolphin’s eyes widened a bit.

“It’s likely but we don’t know,” Butterfly said, “Before you ask, yes, I have searched through each document regarding the tattoo-symbol, comparing any and all images to the one we've been finding. Not a single match.”

“…the Exit, did you look at anything about it?” Shark asked.

“Gee, it’s almost as if I didn’t think to do something like that,” Butterfly smirked, “Of course I did! Believe it or not…it has another strange and bizarre name…”

“The Outside World.”

The trio looked at each other with a bit of a concern, wondering at how a bizarre name sounds rather odd and even suspicious.

“I'm not sure what it means, exactly. For all we know, it's probably some super-secret terminology they're using to hide the real name of their base of operations. That's a stretch, I know, but it's something,” Butterfly replied.

“The Outside World…” Dolphin whispered it.

* * *

The blond wakes up to find himself in a strange, clean land with air smelling sweet. While he was normally not into such colorful things, because he was by himself, he tried to be intrigued by what was surrounding him...

“Pfft, might as well make the most of it,” he grumbled while walking through the strange flower bed.

**_“Nagisa…”_ **

“Who said that?” Penguin remarked.

**_“Nagisa…”_ **

“Someone must be lost. Oh well. Not my problem,” he shook his head.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Penguin’s ears flared up upon hearing the bell, wondering if this was the same noise that Butterfly had heard the other day. Seconds later, a beam of light fell from the skies, landing in front of his feet as the blond looked to see a heart-shaped pendant jewelry in some metallic-blue like sterling chain.

“ ** _Take…Nagisa….S-Suiei…”_**

“Okay, random voice thingy... I don't know who you're talking to, but you got the wrong guy. I'm not... Nagisa, or whatever they're name is,” the blond answered back, “Find someone else who gives a flying fuck or two.”

He left the scene and the necklace on the ground but didn’t realize that the jewelry flashed a beam of light, striking through his body like a stab. Seconds later, the scene around him shows a grayscale of some fight between what looked like Butterfly and some strange man in combat between their weapons. Seconds later, a bolt of lightning from the skies thundered down, striking the stranger to death.

Before Penguin could cry out, he snapped his eyes opened and was back in his cot. He flung his hair drenched in sweat. Confused on what he saw in this dream, he blamed it on the lack of drinking.

“This is what happens when I don't get my fucking daquiri...goddammit all!” he bitched.

* * *

In the other room, Butterfly was also having his own dream…he found himself walking alone in the dark where a Sakura tree stood still both silently in physical and metamorphically in time. For a moment, he wanted to be intrigued after all the crappy things happening in reality. At the same time, he wasn’t sure whether to follow this fantasy or not.

“Huh...don't really see things like this too often,” he muttered, walking up to the bark and puts his hand on the trunk, “Where did you come from?”

“Are you afraid?” a voice asked.

Butterfly turned to see a young man with bright, brown medium-length hair with some yellow tips and a bit of an undercut to the anatomical left side. His eyes were yellow as the sunlight, yet it glowed as dim as the moonlight. The outfit he wore, was almost…different in its form of metal, fabric, and other otherworldly designs he has never seen.

“Most people would be afraid to come to this tree,” the man said.

“Afraid of this tree?” Butterfly remarked, “What a joke. Why?”

“This tree is not just an ordinary tree...” the stranger rested his hand on the trunk, “Some say…a bell can be heard.”

Butterfly was a bit aback about this person as he thought to himself, _How strange…this person…it’s like…_

The man makes a small smile, “What do you call yourself?”

“What's it to you what I call myself?” Butterfly grunted, “You appear without introducing yourself. Perhaps you should do me a courtesy and do so first.”

Ignoring that little remark, he reaches his hand to Butterfly, “Take my hand…walk with me…I’ll show you.”

The tree shed a few Sakura petals between them for several moments. Though reluctant at first, Butterfly eventually takes the young man's hand as if his body remembered something. The man grinned as he leads him across the voided realm.

“Some say...I was a fierce warrior...but with a heart torn between the dimensions of good and evil,” he began, “My wish was to take the entire world of my own and reshape its destiny...but alas, even if I had good intentions...the world was filled with hypocrites and ill-natured. Not even a person like me could pull a feat.”

“Sounds like where I am from,” Butterfly said with a hint of sympathy before shaking his head to get rid of the sappy feels, “But that doesn’t explain who you are and why you’re here.”

“I know it doesn’t…so…for the time being, you can call me by the alias of Dragon,” he answered.

“Then call me as Butterfly,” the megane replied, letting go of him as he didn’t want to get too close to this person. His conscious was conflicting as his heart was beating faster at the moment.

Dragon smiled lowly as he looks down to see a purple Hyacinth, picking it up and handing it over to him, “For you…”

Reluctant to take it at first, his hand acted on its own, accepting the flower when….

A flash of whiteness appeared in his mind, catching a glimpse of what looked like himself…kneeling before a statue before putting the same set of lowers at its feet.

“W-what is…” Butterfly said out loud, “W-what was that?”

“There’s a message I must deliver…just a simple phrase,” Dragon answered, **_“I am back.”_**

Before Butterfly could ask what that means, a bunch of petals struck the scene as he woke up with a slight heartache, wondering what the heck that was all about. A faint smile barely graces his face with his heart and chest feeling warm and tender…

“Dragon…who are you?” he muttered.

_I must not tell anyone about this, maybe he’ll return to me…wait, why am I even fantasizing this_ , his mind conflicted, _I doubt I’ll see him again. Maybe it’s just all the shit that went down._

However, he opened his fist to see a petal from the purple Hyacinth. His eyes widened; he went outside to the rooftop to see the night skies looming high above the polluted clouds that dusted Rana.

“The Outside World…this man…” Butterfly said to himself, “And this hyacinth…could something be beyond this city that we don’t know about?”

**~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 3 PV~**

**Shark** : So they’re finally in town huh?

**Orca:** Guess they’re gonna have all the fun.

**Dolphin:** We’ll make them wish they never messed with us.

**Seijuurou:** W-who are these people that we were trying to conflict with?

**Isuzu:** And who are those two gentlemen?

**Natsuya:** Looks like the stars are approaching to align

**Nao:** Next time, Free! **_Signs of Fortelling_** …

**Whaleshark** : We’re **_Right on the Power!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Episode 3~**   
**Hyperion 3: Right on the Power!**

_Have no prayer, So, I keep the gun with me_ _  
For my safety, I'll do it with no sweat  
They mean business, No time for sissy pig   
Queen of ocean, Sing "the Volga" to you _

* * *

Garaxial arrived at the hideout of the Ever Blue Company as he saw Butterfly busy away hacking as usual. Penguin was climbing behind Orca and trying to play around on him like some prostitute.

“Could you get the hell off of me you pervert?!” Orca shouted as he could feel the man’s stiffness poking all over his lower back.

The blond laughs mischievously while licking behind his ear.

Shark was busy playing a card game with Dolphin when the former saw Garaxial’s shadowy arrival as usual and turned to the others, “Oi! Knock it off! Garaxial is here!”

“How long has he been standing there?” Dolphin asked.

“Long enough for me to start my journey to the center,” Penguin winks.

“Cut it out,” Butterfly warned Penguin.

At the right distraction, Orca yanks Penguin off and sets his ass to the ground as Garaxial commented, “Mischief as always.”

“A total migraine for sure,” Butterfly added.

“Well…butt-chan,” Penguin wanted to get sassy but Garaxial’s presence was already looming over them.

“Dolphin, if you may...” Garaxial signals to Dolphin.

He cleared his throat for a moment and said, “Butterfly…Penguin, we have an important assignment involving us three for starters. Master told me this the other day but we had to settle with the church and the bar first.”

“And don’t forget that creepy dead forest,” Orca reminded him.

Butterfly pulled himself over to the group on his chair while the others stood around as Garaxial continued, “The Lordsman has spotted a possible sighting of the Red Herring.”

“N-no way!” Shark gasped.

“Hmmm…is that so?” Butterfly fixed up his glasses.

“Yes, go to the email and read up what he sent ya,” Garaxial replied before continuing, “They were allegedly spotted not far from the boat docks last night but of course kept incognito.”

“Want us to go down there and rough them up?” Penguin asked.

“They’re long gone from there sunny boy,” Butterfly replied while analyzing the security photos.

“One of our henchmen has spotted them earlier today towards the downtown district,” Garaxial said.

“Then I guess we make our move?” Dolphin questioned.

“Hehe, I’m finally excited to be doing something!” Penguin perked up with joy.

“And if this mission was only for…” Orca began.

“You and Shark will partake in it as well but as backup,” Garaxial added.

“Dolphin, do us a favor and keep one of them alive. Don't empty your whole barrel into their skull like the last ones,” Butterfly added his two cents, “We can learn more from them while they're still breathing than while they're stewing in their own waste.”

“Hey lemme have fun with them too!” Penguin remarked.

“Let’s go already,” Dolphin said.

As the duo readied themselves for action, Garaxial asked Penguin to the side for a bit of an updated situation regarding his eyes.

“Just as a caution, the Lordsman suspect that their minds are 'shielded'...so if you use your eyes, it may require some extra energy,” Garaxial whispered.

“Eh? For real?” Penguin looked a bit hesitant, “I don’t know if I am willing to go that far.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t boil to that point,” Garaxial said.

Butterfly watches the three depart as he muttered, “They better not screw the hell out.”

* * *

**Rana City Library**

The Red Herring make their move by acting like normal citizens going through a stroll between the books. Whaleshark was out in one of the trashy alleys in the shadows while Otter and Duck were trying to do some research for something for a special book.

It was not an easy start for most of the books were old, illegible and some withered to dust.

Otter takes one book and opens it to nothing but blank pages, “Junk…”

He tosses it to the side as Duck remarked, “Hey, be careful with those!”

“Like anyone in this world cares,” the orange-haired man grumbled as he threw another to the side. This one disintegrates into dust upon impact.

Duck facepalmed upon this as Otter also commented, “No books on any beetles either…how boring.”

“We're not here for beetles. You know what we're here for,” Duck remarked.

“Yeah, yeah, keep yammering about that every five minutes,” Otter yawned.

“Exactly because you keep forgetting,” Duck narrowed his eyes.

“I don't forget. I just choose to shove it in the back of my mind,” Otter sighed.

“And you acting like that is wasting our time. We're running out of it. I'm pretty sure the Ever Blue Company is onto us and they could be here at any moment,” Duck warned him, “We need to be on high alert and what happens beyond this encounter.”

“Oh of course Nitori…” Otter began but Duck hushed him quiet.

“Shit! Duck! Yeah, yeah!” he stumbled before taking a deep breath, “How are we going to convince them to come there? You know, the outside world?”

“SHUSH! You know we’re not suppose to say that out loud!” Duck whispered harshly.

Finally, their headsets speak to them as Whaleshark asked, “Any progress you two?”

“Just junk,” Otter crossed his arms with a fish face remark.

“Nothing unfortunately. We’ll go to the next section shortly,” Duck added.

“You do realize if we fail…she’ll…” Whaleshark warned them.

“We won’t fail,” Duck vowed, “We’ve come too far from Pilbara.”

Whaleshark was about to reply when he heard two warning gunshots and remarked, “Hey! They may be on the way, stay low you two!”

* * *

**BANG! BANG!**

Dolphin fired the warning shots upwards at a slight angle to not hit any random bystanders upon their arrival.

“And you’re wasting them…again…why bother?” Penguin grumbled.

“I have a feeling they’re here. Can’t let them party without us,” Dolphin said.

“Well, I'm sure the whole district knows we're here, too, you dumbass,” Penguin remarked, annoyed.

“You two go on ahead, I’m going to contact Butterfly to get some status set up,” Garaxial said.

After a minute, Butterfly spoke through their headsets, “Orca and Shark are about a kilometer away from our site of interest, on standby.”

“Find anything about the Red Herring?” Dolphin asked.

“The radar seems to pick up two signatures down in the lower level. It may be them but there are other customers too,” Butterfly answered.

“Where’s the third?” asked Penguin.

“It’s perhaps an obvious muscle, somewhere standby outside the library…ah-ha! Up on the western alley on its border. Head east to avoid conflict,” Butterfly instructed.

“Well shit, this could go either well or fucked,” muttered Dolphin.

“We'd have the element of surprise if someone wasn't teaching the sky how to count shells,” Penguin grumbled.

“Shut up and focus,” Butterfly remarked.

The two made their go, heading towards the main entrance that faced southwards. From there, Dolphin leaped upon an open window and took out some rope for Penguin to climb to. After a minute’s struggle, they both made it into the library while Butterfly hacked the cameras to censor their appearance from security.

Penguin looked up to see all the books and for a moment, felt like his mind was lost in wonder of the scenery around him.

“W-what is…” he muttered.

“Let’s go,” Dolphin shook his senses back.

“R-right, lead the way Dolphin-chan,” Penguin shrugged.

They walked through the aisles of books as Dolphin would occasionally make a steady move with his gun at the ready. Thankfully, there wasn’t that many people here today at the library, but the occasional customer would appear one in several aisles. His aura would make them move away as their reputation was sort of known throughout the city of Rana.

Penguin took out his Tekko-Kagi and clipped to his right wrist as he grinned through his sunglasses. After making some progress through the dust, they found an elevator and a stairwell.

“In the lower level, huh,” Dolphin muttered.

“While the elevator is obvious, you could catch them off guard with it,” Butterfly said as he analyzed the radar.

“I don’t think the elevator is even safe…judging by how bad the cable looks,” Dolphin replied.

“Hmmmm, whatcha got in mind?” Penguin asked.

Dolphin turned to a shelf of books as something got in his mind.

* * *

**Lower Level**

Duck scans the shelves for more of the books. Still nothing catches his eye that's out of the ordinary. Everything had been forsaken, left to rot in the annuls of time.

Otter, meanwhile, has decided to stop throwing the books around after being told to stop the last time. Still, he finds nothing.

“Hm, do you think it was good to give them those keys?” Otter asked.

“I don’t know…it’s a tad late to bring that up,” Duck muttered as he sighed upon another dead end.

“What good will it do if they’re not gonna know how those keys even work?!” Otter asked.

**_BAM!_ **

The two heard a loud noise coming from the other side where the elevator stood but it impacted the ground and was in ruins. A few of the customers that were near fled from the scare, worried that something was about to boil down.

“Stay on ground!” Whaleshark reminded them.

Duck drags Otter along with him toward the elevator to investigate the sudden crash. Otter quietly whimpers to himself while looking around the area, just in case.

“What is this?” Duck muttered.

“Eh?” Otter looked confused.

Before they could react, something silent flew past them, striking the wall.

“Crap!” Otter gasped as Duck pulls him down to the ground to roll to the side just as Dolphin makes his move and fires bullets. They split off and took refuge behind a bookshelf. Otter looked up and tried to shout at Duck to move but it was too late.

“I don’t miss twice,” a voice grabbed Duck as Penguin wraps around his neck while using his right arm to prepare his claws over his face.

“Told ya,” Penguin smirked as Duck was terrified to the core but kept his composure as quiet as possible.

Dolphin points his gun at Otter and asked, “Are you guys the Red Herring?”

Otter grunted and replied, “Wh-who’s asking and who can say?”

Dolphin fires a shot, missing Otter by the hair and reminds him, “I asked you a question. I expect yes or no.”

“I'm pretty sure you're going to try and shoot me regardless of what answer I choose,” Otter remarked.

Dolphin turned his head to Penguin with a nod as the latter slowly slides his blunt end of the claw against Duck’s neck, only enough to elicit a horror reaction from Otter.

“Better hurry it up orange boy. I won’t guarantee my hands will cooperate much longer on my prize,” Penguin remarked.

_Where the fuck are you, Whaleshark_ , Otter thought.

* * *

**Outside**

Whaleshark was in conflict with Garaxial as the latter made a surprise attack to put the former off guard. They exchanged gunshots for several moments till Whaleshark kicked a window to the lower area of the library and slide himself through the broken glass as he acquired some blood and tears across his tank-top and camouflage shorts.

“ORCA, SHARK GO!” Garaxial sent the signal as the duo break out and race to the library. They thought about using the rope but after hearing Butterfly explaining the current status…

“We have to get down like now!” Shark growled.

“There!” Orca pointed to a broken window to below.

* * *

“Time’s running out,” Penguin chuckled.

“How do you even know we're Red Herring? We could be with another company entirely!” Otter replied.

“With who?” Dolphin fired another warning shot.

“You keep blasting, you'll never get a word out of me!” Otter snapped.

“Shut up,” Dolphin answered.

“Then how am I supposed to talk if you want me to be quiet?!” Otter replied, “Remind us why you thought Alex was so intriguing!”

Time stopped as Duck and Otter realized what was said…Dolphin’s hand couldn’t pull the trigger despite wanting to just shoot him down…for a moment…

A ghostly image appeared between him and Otter…a young man with brown hair in some bob-cut length with golden yellow eyes. He was naked in flesh but donned a pair of white, fresh wings made of feathers that shed five or six out with strange-looking shapes of animals…

_W-why can’t I pull the trigger_ , Dolphin thought, _who is this…?_

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Seconds later, Dolphin found himself on the floor as Whaleshark knocked him down with the blunt end of his revolver. This was the moment for Duck to strike back as he stomp down hard on Penguin’s foot and back elbow his belly before finally breaking free from his grip.

“We gotta go!” Whaleshark cried out.

He led them towards the back window that he smashed through from but found themselves confronted by Orca and Shark with their handhelds ready. Moments later, Dolphin and Penguin appeared despite having some minor injuries, but they too readied their weapons.

“Four against three, I like those odds,” Orca remarked with an evil grin.

“Are you guys alright?” Shark asked.

“A bit sidetrack, these fuckers,” Dolphin remarked.

“Fuck, what do we do now?” Otter tried hard not to panic.

“Who is this Alex? Is he your leader?” Penguin asked.

“Uhhh, I wouldn't say that exactly...” Otter shrugged.

“Keep quiet,” Duck reminded him.

“We are the Red Herring that you guys want. We are here because our master...wishes to speak with one of you,” Whaleshark announced.

“W-what?” Orca looked disbelief.

“Me?” Shark was a bit stunned but still kept his hand steady on the gun.

“Well, you guys could've just made a phone call,” Dolphin said.

“Yeah, because your number is soooooo easy to find,” Otter grumbled.

“Hehe, you don’t have any idea how many bathroom stalls have his,” Penguin chuckled and gestured to Orca.

“Shut up,” Orca rolled his eyes.

“Uhhhh, we didn’t need to know that,” Duck made a nervous sweat drop.

* * *

From this distance, Garaxial watched them as he was on the phone with the Lordsman as he asked, “Is this really wise?”

“Let them continue as normal, they can’t outwit us but…the sooner we get them together…the sooner I will obtain…all the power I’ve longed for,” the Lordsman answered.

* * *

“Do you really want to go through with this?” Duck asked to Whaleshark.

“What other choice do we have?” Otter grumbled.

“If it gives us another day,” the stronger man replied.

Garaxial finally steps into the scene, “Alright, gentlemen, I have received word from the Lordsman, he will contact the Red Herring leader and set an arrangement for Shark to meet with your master.”

“Well it’s funny because our master…is a woman,” Whaleshark replied.

“Eh?” Dolphin looked confused.

“That’s interesting…” Penguin muttered.

“So, you’ll let us go now dammit?” Otter asked.

With a shrug, Orca, Shark, and Dolphin lowered their firearms while Penguin finally put away his claws.

* * *

“So, do we have a deal?” the voice spoke on the phone.

“Yes, however…I do expect payment,” the Lordsman replied.

“I don't think we got a problem there, there's enough riches from this...world that you may find of value…don’t think that our side of the planet is just unhabitable,” the master answered.

“You are sure a wit there,” the Lordsman chuckled, “Consider it done.”

* * *

**Pilbara, the Southern reaches of Planet Hyperion  
Jungle Dystopia of Videma**

The people of Vaalbara (more so Rana) have been censored about the truth that lies in Pilbara which was another chaotic continent of its own but instead of an industrial, cobblestone pattern…this place was more of wildlife with creatures of all shapes and sizes. Videma was the southern equivalent to Rana as they too have their own lagoon but rely on more primitive technology.

At one such location, the red-haired master hung up the phone with a sigh before turning to a light-brown brunette lady with deep-teal eyes who asked, “Are you sure this is wise…dealing with the devil here?”

“If it means to see him again…yes…” she answered.

“But it’s likely he doesn’t remember you! None of them do…” the other lady replied as she scanned through the tablet with images and data from Otter, Whaleshark and Duck.

“How soon do you think before we make our attempt?”

“We had those keys delivered to them but even still, the vehicles are not here in this world,” the red-haired answered.

She got up and said, “We know the Dark One is keeping us in this closed world…but thankfully some of us had our minds well shielded so we do not completely lose who we are.”

The other lady sighed sadly upon seeing a photo of the STYLE FIVE happily in their swim gear after that fateful race in the regionals. With a swipe, another photo showed the mysterious man known as Alex who came into their town of Iwatobi such an eternity ago.

“We will make our move soon,” Gou said, narrowing her eyes, “The revolution will be upon them.”

“Of course…” Chigusa replied.

* * *

**Flashback: 2 Weeks Ago…**

Whaleshark, Otter, and Duck kneel to wait upon the master as the younger Matsuoka sibling walked into the room, dressed in a surprisingly professional-tuxedo like attire.

“How did you even managed to get dressed…” Otter began but Duck elbowed him to quiet.

Gou looked at the trio and answered, “We’re not the only ones who are trying to find them.”

“Eh?” Otter asked.

Gou turned to Chigusa who held a little shawl-like clothing as it had the magic star with the symbols of Articora. The trio gasped as they remembered this like yesterday.

“H-how will this help us?” Duck asked.

“We found a shaman who could possibly help us,” Chigusa answered.

“R-really!?” Otter gasped.

“Well it hasn’t been easy because these people don’t want any association with us but thanks to Agarax, we’ve been sheltered here safely in this…dome of seaweed,” Gou shrugged.

“Agarax is a shaman?” Whaleshark asked.

“No, but he has a friend who is one,” Gou replied.

Upon hearing a knock at the entrance, the two ladies opened as Agarax walked in along with a female Shaman named Belirax. Her outfit was blended with nature herself with leaves, fur, feathers, and natural stones while her staff was carved with lettering and aesthetics of the tribe.

“Siapa yang memanggil semangat Pilbara?” she asked.  
(English: Who calls upon the spirit of Pilbara?)

“She’s asking about the summoner,” Agarax translated.

Gou handed over the shawl to Belirax who muttered something about how foreign this object is but will make only one attempt to call upon its divination.

_Only one shot, I’m worried it’s gonna be a dead end_ , Gou worried mentally.

At first it was quiet but then some flames erupted from the fabric, prompting the group to almost panic in fear the only item of hope would turn to ash but it didn’t…moments later…

“I-I finally found you,” Articora!Rei appeared in a hologram of the flames.

“Thank the heavens!” Otter sighed in relief.

“We are grateful for this connection,” Whaleshark agreed.

“I too was trying to reconnect to see how things are going but…I can sense that…your world…is nothing of Earth,” Articora!Rei answered with a concern.

“…Sadly no. We were attacked by those witches,” Whaleshark added, “They separated all of us once more and this world we are on…is nothing but pure chaos and savagery.”

“I see…” Articora!Rei replied, “I don’t have a way to contact the author about this either.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Duck sighed sadly, “But please help us! We need to find who else may be in this world.”

“I don’t know if I can mentally approach to my original half but…I can try,” Articora!Rei answered, “But…assuming he has the talisman, it’s likely that if it rings, he is at least in the same world as you are.”

Articora!Rei threw something to them from the fire as the six necklaces appeared initially hot but cooling down.

“T-those are!” gasped Otter.

“Yes…I hope they find some use to help you,” Articora!Rei replied, “Until we meet again…”

The flames died off moments after as the group looked at each other before Gou thanked Agarax and Belirax for their help. With the necklaces, it may be the only clue to perhaps find where the others are…assuming if they are here.

* * *

**Present Day: EBC HQ**

Despite the terms of the arrangement, the Red Herring trio were led back to the EBC HQ as Garaxial continued to make phonecalls to the RH master and the Lordsman, keeping things all in coordination and smooth.

“Ugh, do we even have the space for these punks?” Orca asked.

Shark looked at the trio with some slight curiosity for a moment before looking back at the group.

“They’re not getting my room,” Penguin crossed his arms.

“You don’t have one,” Butterfly remarked.

“Exactly,” the blond grunted.

Whaleshark observed how the five were talking, their body language and their attitude. It was nothing like how they once were, yet they were still even a group with such twisted personalities and style.

“It’s no use to argue with them,” Whaleshark noted.

“I had no intention to,” Otter shrugged.

“Things do tend to blow up around you,” Duck sighed.

Shark turned again to look at the trio of men as Whaleshark made a teasing grin, prompting him to blush briefly and turn away rapidly.

“Hmmm…what’s this I see?” Penguin teased.

“Mind the business that pays you,” Butterfly rolled his eyes.

“We got minimal space in the lounge that may double as another room. But you might want to clear away from the vents,” Orca finally answered, “They don’t blow air properly.”

“It's no doubt this town is full of pollution,” Whaleshark shrugged.

Annoyed, Shark answered, “Fine. I’ll try to clean out some room in my space.”

“That would be nice,” Whaleshark crossed his arms.

“Yeah, yeah whatever,” he said, heading up the stairs.

“That's probably the most productive I've seen him in a while,” Butterfly nodded.

_Fuck, this guy and his muscles could be a rival to my seduction abilities_ , Orca thought.

“Ha! So, Shark-chan wants to get in personal with our enemy,” Penguin teased.

“And what does that imply?” Orca asked, “Would you say the same if I invited them so?”

“Bitch, please. Ain't nobody know where that toxic waste dump's been,” Penguin flashed his hand out, “Back to the bargain basement for you, slut candy.”

Otter looked at Duck with concern about how these people were behaving. It was like a nightmare version of them coming to life.

Finally, Dolphin chipped in, “I could try to make one more space too.”

“Hey! Are you kidding me?!” Penguin cried out.

“We do appreciate the hospitality,” Whaleshark answered.

“He means that really!” Duck reassured them.

“For fuck’s sake,” Orca decides to do the same as Penguin yawns and kicks back on the couch.

“He doesn’t have a room?” Otter looked at Butterfly.

“This dangerous little psychopath isn't responsible enough to have his own room,” the megane answered while Penguin throws the finger up but the former continued, “If left to his own devices, he'd blow it up in a heartbeat. Bad enough I have to babysit him... I'd rather be in a bed than out here.”

“I heard that butt-chan!” Penguin teased while stuffing his face with the pressed pillows, “Just jump my bones and get it over with, you virgin.”

“Not in a million years you bitch,” Butterfly answered.

“Oi! Come up!” Shark called down the trio.

The trio go into the three small, cramped rooms where most of the shit was shoved to one corner (though Dolphin's had the most tidy surprisingly). Duck decided to head there while Whaleshark went to Shark and Otter to Orca. The night was already up in the skies as everyone was getting ready to go to bed (though Butterfly decided to stay awake in case the trio were up to something).

Dolphin was busy emptying his pistol from the bullets while Duck hardly looked at him, staring out at the window instead. It was a long awkward silence, but Dolphin couldn’t bear to wait for some answers.

“I probably won't get an answer from you but how is it you know about us?” Dolphin asked.

“Classified,” Duck said, “Even if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“How long do you and the others plan to stay here?” Dolphin continued while trying hard to not snap.

“Until Shark follows through with the Master's request,” Duck answered.

“Okay and do you even go by a name?” Dolphin wasn’t sure what to call him.

“Just Duck, and that’s all for questions,” the silver-haired man said.

“Fine,” Dolphin grunted in a slightly elevated attituded tone as he finally locks away his stuff.

_Wow, he’s so different than any of us remembers…why are they like this_ , Duck thought sadly, almost wanting to cry but he had to shove it deep within.

* * *

In Orca’s room, the bed was barely cleared off at the foot of the mattress but most of the stuff was shoved to one of the corners with all sorts of…toys…

Otter tried hard to not cringe upon seeing all of this, worried about what sort of health that Orca may have if he was into this kind of mess.

_How the hell do I strike up a conversation with a sex crazed maniac like this? This isn't a bedroom. This is a master-servant room_ , Otter thought.

“Does this bother you?” Orca crossed his arms.

“Uh….no?” Otter answered as he recalled Sousuke’s message from long ago echoing in his head, _No more sex. No more sex. Nor more sex…_

“And you’re certain you don’t wish to tell us anything? Because one way or another, Butterfly will interrogate you,” Orca warned him.

“Well, your gunman doesn’t know how to properly ask questions with a gun all around his head,” Otter crossed his arms.

“It’s not his specality,” Orca sighed.

“Clearly,” Otter rolled his eyes, “You don't get answers by having a gun in someone's face...”

_Or anything else_ , he thought the conclusion.

* * *

In Shark’s room, the mess was almost cleaned to perfection, much to Whaleshark’s surprise as he once recalled how clean their bunkbeds were back in Samezuka all those eternities ago…

“Look, there has to be a reason why you and the others are here. I know it,” Shark said.

“Who can say?” Whaleshark shrugged as he crossed his arms behind his head.

“And you are certain you cannot tell us anything?” Shark asked.

“We are under orders from our master. Unless they tell us, we keep silent,” the muscled man answered.

Shark sighed and sat on the ground, looking up at the dead ceiling of the broken fan, “For as long as I can remember, the five of us have been trapped here...we are forced to live this way. All our hopes and dreams shattered, replaced with terror and abuse. It’s only survival out here.”

Whaleshark looked at the red-haired man with almost a hint of sadness to see the pain coursing through him. It was bad enough in the other world…

“Look, it's not fair if I even get something out of your mouth,” Shark said, “Can’t you at least humor me even if it’s…irrelevant to why you and the others are here?”

With a sad sigh, Whaleshark finally tells him a brief tale, “There was a friend that I used to know…who led a team.”

“A team? For what? A sport? Shooting?” Shark asked.

“I don’t remember but…anyway, he was an emotional freak at times because he carried a heart of gold. But he also knew how to keep competitive going through his veins,” he said.

After a moment of silence, Shark questioned, “What happened to that person?”

“…That’s all I know,” Whaleshark replied before trying to make his attempt to sleep.

“Fine, I know it’s useless if I keep asking,” Shark grunted as he turned out the lights. For a moment, he thought he saw a red glow shimmering in front of him but shook his head before taking his rest on the hard floor.

* * *

Dolphin opened his eyes to find himself underwater, sinking deeper to the darkness but was somehow able to breathe normally.

**_“Haruka…”_ **

“Huh?” Dolphin breathed.

**_“Your dream…Haruka!”_ **

“Who’s…Haruka?” Dolphin muttered.

A low light glowed from below. He turned to see something approaching to him as the voice said once more, **_“Remember your dream!”_**

Dolphin watched as a blue-sapphire, lotus-shaped crystal approached towards him before it cracked opened and revealed some chibi-entity of himself dressed in some multi-piece outfit of blue, white, black, and gold with a red sheath that held a sword.

“W-who…” Dolphin began.

The Chibi-Senshi Suiei Nanase cried out to him, “Haruka, you and the others cannot stay where you are at!”

“Me? Haruka? That’s not my name,” Dolphin said, “And who are you to tell me where I should go?”

“It’s because…I am you!” the chibi answered, “I am your remaining conscious that holds the power of your former Suiei God who dwells deep in this abyss!”

“Rubbish,” Dolphin said, “I don’t have whatever this mythical beast you call it. And what dream do you think I have?”

“You don’t have one?” the chibi asked below lowering his head sadly, “I see…it’s just like that time when you weren’t sure on whether to keep swimming into adulthood or not.”

“Swimming?” Dolphin almost wanted to snort, “Listen. You have the wrong person here.”

“You clearly darken your heart this entire time...and it’s because you are not free!” the chibi replied.

Dolphin gasped as he felt something throbbing in his chest for a mere moment like a sharp needle. The chibi senshi made a low, reassuring smile and added, “Even if what you head is telling you are someone else…in your heart…nothing has changed!”

“I am not…” Dolphin began but he woke up on the floor, realizing that he had to give his bed to Duck. With a shrug, he crept himself up to the wall to try to rest against there.

* * *

**Duniya 3: Signs of Foretelling**

**Earlier in the Day: The Village of Iwamara**

With the sunrise taking a colorful palate in the skies, Hiyori sat out from his tent to see the clouds absorbing the colors. He couldn’t believe how such light made a beautiful work of art through nature.

“Thought you’d be out here,” Nao arrives with a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Hiyori turned, surprised but gladly accepted the drink, “Thank you, um…Serizawa-senpai.”

“You are more than welcome, Hiyori-kun,” he replied his smile, “And if you want to use my first name, I welcome it.”

“Of course, Nao,” Hiyori nodded, “So um…do you think we’ll find more people like us?”

“I'm not going to say no to that. There's a whole slew of possibilities in any world we go to. This one may have people like us, even using their powers to defend the peace. Or those swimming for fun, competition... you know, how we used to,” he suggested.

“I see,” Hiyori took a sip before adding, “. I was walking around and saw a high school that closely resembled to something...Ikuya would know”

“A high school, hm?” Nao rubbed his own chin in curiosity.

_If what they said is true, then this school must be a transformed-future version of Iwatobi_ , he thought.

“But…I don’t know…I feel Ikuya won’t want to talk with me, even after what I’ve done back then,” Hiyori said.

“You don't know that. If the two of you were conversing back in Idaina Magna, I'm sure he's willing to converse with you here. You never know unless you try, right?” Nao asked.

“Perhaps but, I don’t know if he even knows what I’ve done,” Hiyori answered.

Before Nao could answer, Natsuya arrived, “Yo. I got some good news.”

“What did you find out?” Nao looked at the brunette.

Natsuya grinned, “The project manager from the city wants to speak with us about our proposed swim facility. They seem to like the idea but of course, I kept our true identities a secret still. But then again, they seem to know about the temple so...”

“I think it's best they don't know for the time being. If they do learn, so be it. But still, knowing the swimming facility has been approved, that's great. Might help bring in some more people interested in the sport,” Nao replied.

“Something tells me it’s gonna be more than that,” Hiyori pushed up his glasses.

“You are correct...it will also be a headquarters for us swimming guardians as well...a dual-identity facility,” Natsuya confirmed.

“I'm worried they might reject this if they find out,” Hiyori stated.

“It's in the disguise of a workout training facility that just happens to be like a 'family business’” Nao replied with a wink before turning to Natsuya, “Did you go over the proposal exactly as we discussed?”

“I did,” he grinned with a chuckle, “They are thrilled to be working with us.”

Hiyori watched between the dynamics of the two as Nao was still grinning but something felt off…as if…

“Natsuya, you didn’t go off base in the slightest, right?” Nao still smiled with his eyes closed.

“HELL NO!” he cried out, “Haven’t you listened to me the first time around!?”

Nao chuckled softly, “Okay, I'll believe you. You wouldn't lie to little ol' me anyway, would you? Course you wouldn't.”

“Okay then, should we just head over to the meeting?” Natsuya proposed.

“Let’s go indeed,” Nao said, “Wish to join us, Hiyori?”

“Uh…sure,” he replied as he got up to join them towards the town hall.

* * *

**Next Morning:**

By the crack of dawn, a blinding, great white light appeared before dissolving into a group of people who were about to go battle against each other but instead…

“W-where are we?” Sei looked around the coastline.

“A beach…” Kotarou muttered.

The man who brought them here removed his hat and mask that covered his identity, throwing it into the wind that gathered them to this very moment in time.

“I should’ve known that was you…author,” Ayumu realized.

The younger Marotta brother remained silent for a moment before answering back, “It has been a long time…perhaps far too long that I am starting to remember…my role.”

“Say what now?” Isana looked confused.

“When we last saw you guys…” Romio began.

“Hush,” Shizuru elbowed him lightly.

“I almost remember all what may have happened...Ayumu. But yet, stories of the past are still missing. The truth is starting to reveal itself,” Sergi explained.

Seijuuoru’s eyes narrowed upon this strange person before him and the others. He carried an aura that almost reminded him of…

“It couldn’t be…Alex? No…it’s not him but someone perhaps close,” the red-haired muttered.

“No, I have seen his face…” Tsubasa answered, “I remember…he’s the younger brother!”

“W-WHAT?!” Sei gasped and looked at him before turning back to the brother, “Y-You’re Sergio!? The younger brother of Alex?! W-we’ve been trying to rescue you all those years ago and…”

“I am well aware of what has happened,” he said, “Fate has once again crossed our paths finally.”

“But you look older…” Kotarou commented.

“Oi!” Hikaru hushed him.

“I suppose you could say I am, as Dr. Sergi Marotta...at least that's what I was back on....that other Earth,” he answered.

“Is this where you've been this whole time?! No. You couldn't be from our world...you must be connected to that other Alex,” the red-haired denied this, “The world that the Shadow Mafia were…”

“Defeated and the world lived happily ever after?” Sergi stopped him before making a sad chuckle, “Oh but I am the brother that you and the others have searched for. I have seen the world fall to ruin.

_“But faith has brought a new beginning...a new earth...thanks to some powerful spirits that tested the hearts of those who walked far to the unknown...”_

“W-what is he talking about?” Sei looked confused.

“The new world that was brought back…” Misaki muttered.

“It’s just as he promised,” Ayumu noted.

“I know you are filled with questions but alas...we are in a time paradox and thus I am forbidden to tell you everything at the moment,” the author replied.

“E-eh?!” Isuzu’s eyebrow lifted a bit.

“What are you saying?” Tsubasa asked.

“When did time even get over its head?” Isana crossed his arms.

“A long story short…the old Earth that fell to ruin…was reborn to a new one. But alas, that second chance only fell short…a group of witches blackmailed my brother to cast what was known as…‘The Dark Curse’,” Sergi explained.

“It can’t be! Is he alive! You can’t just leave us in the dark like that!” Sei replied.

“I am sorry, but it is too dangerous to tell you everything that has happened. All of our stories were flipped, twisted, and turned…our perspective in time has shifted backwards,” he answered, “Right now, we are under three phases of Revolution, Resurrection, and Resolution.”

“Revolution,” Sei narrowed his eyes.

“Resurrection,” Tsubasa muttered.

“Resolution?” Isana, Hikaru, Kotarou and Shin looked at each other.

“If all of them are successful, the Magic Six you remember…will return,” Sergi reassured, “Events has been set in motion but we cannot interfere...we must remain in this world until the day we are called by the talismans to come together.”

“Talismans?” Sei rubbed beneath his chin.

Sergi looked at him and finally decided to say, “Fear not…Seijuurou, Isuzu…your youngest brother, Momotarou…is alive.”

The two gasped and looked at each other with some hope spilling tears in their eyes.

“Can you at least tell us where he is and what’s he doing?” Seijuurou begged for this answer.

“I cannot say much but…he is with other survivors from the Old Earth, preparing for what is yet to come,” Sergi answered.

“I see…” he lowered his head as Isuzu finally cries silently his farms.

“Master Sergi,” Ayumu and the other Articora members kneeled in respect before she continued, “Because we were also touched by the Dark Curse back in Terabithia, is it too dangerous to go back for us too?”

“I’m afraid so,” he answered, “If you guys return and fall into finding your past selves…it may destroy all of time itself.”

_Destroy all of time_ , Tsubasa thought.

_What kind of sci-fi is this_ , Seijuurou wondered, _I still have a lot of questions to ask but…_

“We would then like to know we are at,” Shizuru answered.

“You are in Iwamara,” a voice was heard.

The two groups and the author turned to see two young men approaching.

“Dear oh dear, if I had known we'd have so many guests, I'd prepare some refreshments,” Nao blushed slightly.

“Iwamara…” Shizuru looks at Romio.

“That name…” the young man nodded.

“Well, if this is our new home, I suppose we better get to work in finding a place…or make our own camp grounds,” Ayumu shrugged as Aoba sighed.

“Well, at least it looks somewhat peaceful...” Misaki smiled lightly.

“Better than the pollution of Aeuropa,” Kaoru crossed his arms.

The two sides made a farewell as the former Articora gang went across the sands while the Hidashimo Senshi, Isuzu, and Sergi followed Natsuya and Nao to a construction site going underway.

Upon recognizing the blueprint, Tsubasa asked, “Is this…a new swim site?”

“It is,” Natsuya answered, “But it’s a double of our headquarters and lodging too.”

“Enough to welcome in some wayward travelers trying to find their way,” Nao smiled with a wink.

Kotarou looked up for a moment, “Ugh! My wife…I need to get back to her ASAP! How long does it take from Iwaramara to Aeuropa?!”

“Crap! Toto is back in the city too!” Tsubasa gasped.

“You could take a train over. Can't say you'd get there in an hour... maybe eight or more, given the condition of the tracks and whatnot,” Nao shrugged.

“We’re THAT FAR out!?” Isana’s jaw dropped.

“Well that’s if you guys don’t transform and fly out,” Natsuya calmly replied.

“Natsuya!” Nao looked at him sharply.

The senshi gasped and looked at each other, realizing what this could mean…

“Y-you’re Suiei Senshi also!?” Tsubasa gasped.

“Well that’s interesting,” Shin replied.

“We’re for sure multiplying,” Sei grunted with a small chuckle.

“How come we never saw you guys?” Isuzu asked.

“We got here a little later than you did. Had to make special preparations for our arrival and whatever may await us. The battle had reached its climax by the time we touched down,” Nao said.

“Battle…wait…you don’t mean…” Kotarou began.

“We arrived here and saw a young kid going to the temple...activating the sky and taking some people with him,” Natsuya added.

“That kid…” Tsubasa muttered.

“Wait, the one that took Asahi and Ikuya?” Sei looked at the duo.

“Didn’t someone do a census? Isana rolled his eyes.

“Do you know where they have gone to?” Sei asked, ignoring the commentary.

“At this time, we do not,” Nao answered.

“Perhaps I may answer that,” Sergi walked in again, “Asahi, Ikuya…along with others…have went to a place where all sports lived in harmony.”

“Eh?” Shin titled his head.

“Such a place exists?” Hikaru asked.

“Yes. It is a world where sports of all kinds where championed upon its residents...along with powers that are beyond greater than their understanding. It's that power from that world that summoned Artemis and selecting the chosen ones to that world,” the author continued, “I do not know what mission they are undergoing, but I am sure they will be alright. I have faith in my brother...

“But, I have no power to take you all there. As author, I am forbidden to alter and change the story under my own whim...I can only record and provide ideas.”

“Then when do you think we’ll be able to reach to them?” Shin asked.

“You’ll know when the time comes,” the author answered.

“You definitely know how to keep this all encrypted,” Sei crossed his arms.

“It's not by choice. Until the Operation is complete, the darkness has the upper hand...our enemies…those witches…” Sergi answered.

The team looked at each other as they recalled those dangerous cloaked figures from the earlier battle. After an exchanged look from Nao, Natsuya steps out to the group, “Since you are all Swimming Guardians, we invite you to join us building our headquarters and retrain your swimming skills.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Hikaru’s eyes lit up a bit.

“It's definitely been a while since we hit the waters. And a little construction work couldn't hurt,” Isana agreed.

“Well, it would make sense with the resources here,” Shin rested his fist beneath his chin.

“Well I gotta find my wife,” Kotarou reminded them.

“And my dog Toto,” Tsubasa stated.

“And we can't exactly leave the city defenseless in case of another attack like before. Did we forget that part?” Sei reminded the group.

“Maybe not all of us has to go back...we split up. I'll go with Kotarou to the city,” Tsubasa replied.

“I’m with you,” Sei answered, “Isana, Hikaru?”

“We'll help these guys out here,” the purple-haired man replied.

“Heh, alright but don’t slack off and shirk your swimming training. I don't want any lazy slouches on this team,” the red-haired winked.

“You ready then?” Tsubasa asked.

“Wait! Let me go with you,” Isuzu added.

“Alright, stay tight on my hand,” Sei replied.

The three readied this transformation pens and shouted…

**_“AQUARIUS POWERRRRRRR...”_ **

**_“TOXOTES POWERRRRRRR…”_ **

**_“GLADIUS POWERRRRRRR…”_ **

The four vanished into the light as Natsuya grinned at Nao, “Well that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

“Yes, but that doesn't mean we use our powers recklessly. We're Suiei, after all. We have a responsibility to keep. A sacred task. Don't forget that,” Nao reminded him.

* * *

About 3 miles away from the town of Iwamara, the Articorans were trying to figure out all what happened since the Dark Curse took them to this world…

“So then, wait…we were on Terabithia and moved out of the mainland to guard the two members of the Magic Six that went in hibernation,” Shizuru recalled this.

“But if the Dark Curse was said to have only washed all of the Phoenix metro…how did it come all the way to us?” Romio fiddled his fingers.

The six kept in silent for a moment as indeed…Romio and Shizuru guarded the Qikiqtaaluk region of Canada called the Meighen Island. While it was always frost and cold, they made igloos to keep themselves sheltered.

“That’s right, I remember,” Romio closed his eyes, “We spent quite the time there.”

“You guys weren’t the only ones, remember?” Misaki added, “I too remember coming out there with Kaoru for extra guard duty if we suspected darkness looming the way.”

Ayumu closed her eyes before finally remembering something, “Yes…I remember now. Myself, along with Mikhail and Ryuuji…we went down to Phoenix and spied on some of the events happening there.”

“Y-you were that’s right!” Aoba gasped, “I was always stuck staying on the mainland, ugh.”

“But then, why didn’t Mikhail and Ryuuji find us on this planet…were they not cursed?” Romio asked.

“I wish I knew,” Ayumu sighed.

After a moment, Aoba thought of something, “Wait. Master Rei has once told us of a magical friend...one who could grant wishes.”

“Yes, but do you realize what you could tamper with too? Those are not just free for all types of wishes,” Ayumu warned him.

“Anyone else got ideas?” Kaoru asked.

“That author carried one of the Talismans...and spoke of them about a reunion,” Ayumu answered.

“But none of this even makes any sense,” Misaki said, “The 3 R’s…the Time Paradox…what does this all tie up to?”

“If Alex was the one who did cast the curse, he must have been an ingredient that turned time back,” Ayumu theorized, “In our case, we must be in the past when the future already did happen, but we are not in the present to see it fulfilled.”

“Wait a sec, are you saying that we are at a point in time when Rei hasn’t completed his destiny!?” Romio gasped.

“Exactly,” she snapped her fingers, “We know he will find our past selves to support his quest and restart all the lives devastated by the Shadow Mafia. But after he transferred our home to the new Earth...time was already reset but did not affect the past nor future. We were going at a normal pace until those witches appeared and threw the Dark Curse.”

“Is that why the Author said that we cannot interfere until it is safe?” Aoba asked.

“Until Rei fulfills his destiny, we cannot go back to either version of the Earth until it is done,” she concluded.

“I hope your theory is right about that, Ayumu,” Shizuru replied.

* * *

**Suiei Temple, Iwamara**

The author made his arrival to the temple as he remembered this very same structure like on Lynwin-Mu. However, after reading some if the inscriptions, it was indeed…a vastly different story than the Earth he and several others were from.

“Did you had to say so much author?” a voice asked, “You are risking the past and the future with your word choice.”

“We don't have many options...now, are you going to appear yourself or are you a new threat?” Sergi replied.

Iago finally stepped into scene as his clothes were torn and beaten from his last encounter with Verrado and his apparent death but he indeed survived this thanks to something…

“Well, I guess you could say that I am a survivor...” Iago answered, looking at his key-chain talisman now broken into pieces, “Verrado may know a lot of things but I do take one step ahead of her to ensure she doesn’t completely kill me off.”

“But you are still part of their team, you wear the insignia,” Sergi stared at him.

With a shrug, Iago tore the emblem off of his coat, “I grew rogue not long after joining them. I was there when they killed my wife and son, but I couldn’t afford to let them play freely as they want.”

“I cannot save your family. You know that's a taboo of my end,” Sergi reminded him.

“Not like I was gonna ask you that boy,” Iago crossed his arms.

“I am here to send a message to Sandro,” he replied, “I know from your story that you know how to communicate the realm of dreams.”

“Well consider yourself lucky,” the Mahotsukai held the pink-filled fluid in some small vial, “It's only one left till the next time I see our tree-friend.”

“I need to deliver what I know so far to him...it may be of value. Those symbols...I sort of read some events of the past but it appears that we are displaced in time...” Sergi answered.

“I can tell you that the witches have something about displaced time as part of their agenda. They are doing this perhaps to prevent some future to occur,” Iago said.

“…Revolution, Resurrection, Resolution,” he muttered, taking the vial, “They fear the Magic Six will find a way to reunite and to take vengeance on all the eternities of separation again and again…endlessly.”

He took a sip of the vial while Iago prepared the slowly sleeping man onto the marble table where he would connect him to his older brother on Olympia Magna…more so, on Atlantis…

After five minutes or so of waiting, Sergi snapped opened his eyes but was angry he couldn’t tell him about the fifth symbol.

“Dammit!” he cursed, “The Fifth Symbol was the most important one! But then again…maybe…”

“You know who it is, don’t you?” Iago asked.

“…yes,” Sergi lowered his head, “Perhaps telling him that would affect the time paradox. But I do hope he succeeds in that quest.”

“The reformation of the Chaomos Crystal,” Iago narrowed his eyes.

Sergi turned to the page in the book where it shows the two Rei’s using the great, unparalleled power of the Chaomos Crystal but as it turned out, it was originated in the other universe where Olympia Magna stood. From there, it would be brought over to undo the damages of the Shadow Mafia and to create the new world of Terabithia.

“I am on the same side as you author,” Iago said, “When Alex and the others are close to completing their quest, I will bring the Hidashimo senshi over to help them fight Chernobyl.”

“What I don’t understand is…where does all this power even come from despite having a solar flare energizing an asteroid?” Sergi muttered.

* * *

**Aeuropa City**

The three senshi and Isuzu flashed back into the downtown district of Aeuropa City before making their way back towards Hollywood Heights. It didn’t take much afterwards to finally connect with Misae and Toto.

“Seriously you guys, what the hell?” Misae sighed in relief, “All of you disappeared and…”

“It’s a long story honey,” Kotarou answered, “We’ll fill you in once we reevaluate.”

“Has there been anything different while we were MIA?” Seijuurou asked.

“Um, no?” Misae shrugged as Toto barked before she released him back to Tsubasa.

“I’m sorry Toto,” he calmed the dog down for a moment. He looked up at the others, “But what was that weird place we saw earlier? The garden?”

“We were trying to confirm something,” Seijuurou explained, “And those other people were almost as if defending it.”

“But what is it you are trying to confirm?” Kotarou asked.

It was an awkward silent moment till Tsubasa finally pitched in, “It’s about ‘him’…isn’t it?”

The two Mikoshiba siblings looked at each other before Sei nodded.

“I don’t want to be rude to intrude your business but…I know we started off awkward a while back but…could you at least inform about the world you are from?” Misae asked.

“It’s alright nii-chan,” Isuzu reassured him, “We might as well at this point.”

“Very well,” he replied before looking at the others, “Our world and yours had some sort of a common background up to a certain point in history. Yours had paradise, love, happiness, and all the fun things one can ask...whereas ours had despair, death, and ruin.”

“But what could’ve led to that?” Kotarou asked.

“Two words,” Tsubasa replied, “Shadow Mafia.”

Everyone grew deathly silent again before the blue-haired man continued, “Sei and I sort of mapped out what happened so this is from what we know…our world, the Magic Six team defeated the Shadow Mafia whereas his…it was reversed.”

“Anyway, what about the others?” Misae asked.

“They’re back in Iwamara training and working on a new headquarters,” Seijuurou answered, “Turns out we found more Suiei Guardians like us and they wish to hone our skills and strengthen our forces.”

“What were the other people you tried to allude to earlier?” Misae questioned.

“Oh…well…there was some group of young rebels while we were at the garden…wearing things like you’d see in prehistoric times,” Kotarou shrugged.

“Isuzu knew one of them, too. One of her 'classmates',” Sei added as Isuzu turned her head to the side.

“We have no idea who they are and what their motives are...but if they are enemies...I am sure we'll run into conflict with them soon,” Tsubasa added.

“Do you think we can still get to that statue?” Isuzu asked.

“But what if those rebels try to attack again?” Misae asked.

“I still want to know what it is they're hiding. I want to see what Isuzu was trying to show me. Unless those guys can click their heels and appear, I'm going back there. This time, I'll be ready for them if they do,” Sei narrowed his eyes.

At dusk, the five arrived at the Academy Gardens once more where the statue of Rei stood. Using their wands, the senshi made enough lighting with to research the descriptions marked on the statue and the post. Isuzu studied the anatomy of the statue while Sei went to read the messages.

“Chiropteran…what is this?” Sei narrowed his eyes, “Some war taking place years back and a civilization…no wait…more than one, fairest blood is undone…this isn’t right! What is this?!”

“What’s the matter?” Tsubasa checked in.

“I'm not getting anywhere with this. The text on here is so old and faded, I can hardly read any of this,” the red-haired sighed, “But it does say something about Magic Six fighting too but for what war was this?”

An idea popped in Tsubasa’s mind, “Hey…I just had a thought but…what if…this person…is from my world and not yours? The same way I mistaken you from earlier?”

“Hm…it may be…because this person doesn’t have the looks of a villain on him,” Sei muttered.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“T-that bell again,” Sei looked up.

“W-what was that noise?” Tsubasa asked.

“Onii-chan! There’s no way they could be…” Isuzu began but Sei’s concentration was disconnected from reality as he soon found himself drowning in dark water, sinking yet he was able to still somewhat breathe.

He tried to flail and arms and legs to get to the surface but…

Someone in the shadows above appeared and grabbed him out to the surface where he stood alone where the Sakura tree stood.

“D-did you save me, tree-san?” Sei asked.

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” a voice replied.

“Oh my god…” Sei’s eyes widened, “T-this can’t be…”

He turned to see what looked like a duplicate of himself but wearing a magical cloak and outfit of white, blue, red, and black with gold accents.

“Y-you…” Sei grunted.

“I guess I look like a painting to you,” Gen 1.0-Seijuurou appeared to him, “I’m glad I could finally reach to you thanks to the author from my world.”

“I wish this was only a hallucination, but this isn’t the case. So…tell me, are you the other me that Tsubasa told you about?” Sei asked.

“Oh, that blue-haired man? That’s his name?” Gen 1.0-Sei grunted, “I see…he must have connected with you. Not that it matters, I think it is time I properly show you the other world that you’ve asked for.”

Frowning a bit, he replied, “I am sure it was a better place than where I am from.”

“It did had some happiness yes but…there were things that happened under our noses,” Gen 1.0-Sei replied, “Come…”

After a moment of hesitation, they took off for a walk as a memory of Lynwin-Mu visually appeared to them with an animated sequence of the Shadow Mafia being defeated and Rei being stopped from betrayal.

“You don’t say…so you were able to stop him and save the world?” Sei narrowed his eyes as the animation then changed to the rise of the continent and people migrating there to start anew.

“That is correct. The Magic Six were successful in defeating the Shadow Mafia and this land was created to ensure peace of the world. Of course, there were still some filthy politicians that would try to buy out the land, but the Suiei Gods were pretty good at...masquerading as their own human disguises,” Gen 1.0-Sei explained.

“So, tell me, did you really…ended up with…?” Sei asked.

“Yes…and together, we bore two children…Atsuko and Saburo,” Gen 1.0-Sei answered.

“Well, congrats for that,” he replied flatly while crossing his arms.

Gen 1.0-Sei noticed the sadness and pain in him and added, “Just because what I show you was a happily ever after doesn’t mean it’s forever…”

The animation before them flashed forward to the future when the Magic Six team were eventually in their elderly ages and then dying in the hospitals before merging themselves back to the Suiei Gods and departing the planet.

“Even as we lived…we aged…and their deaths unfortunately, made our home…defenseless,” Gen 1.0-Sei continued, pointing at the green mist that infected people and mutating them into horrific monsters attacking the city and the lands beyond, “Those that survived tried to keep the legend alive and prayed for a miracle but…they too fell apart and split the land up to several factions.”

Sei shook his head in disbelief at first but finally starting to slowly understand, “So…this world was already on the verge of death…just whoever happened first…”

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Gen 1.0-Sei gasped as he realized time was running out, he turned to him and said, “If you need more information…the author will be able to help you!”

“S-Sergi…” Sei narrowed his eyes.

“Ah, so he is your author as well?” Gen 1.0-Sei chuckled.

“W-wait…what?” Sei replied before it was too late.

“HEY! HEY! ONII-CHAN!” Isuzu shouted, shaking him awake.

“I-It can’t be…a-are both of them…the same?” Seijuurou muttered before realizing he was back in the garden with the other senshi as the night sky filled the atmosphere.

“We should get going,” Kotarou said, “Before the police finds us trespassing.”

They escaped out to the streets as the red-haired tried to recount what happened, “T-there was this other me…I think it was him…the one from your world.”

“I see,” Tsubasa lowered his head.

“I wonder if there's any merit in those words and visions he showed me. You all would know. Even though you guys brag about how great your paradise land was...did your world truly end up turning to a land of filth and ruin anyway?” Seijuurou looked at them.

“…after I sort of disappeared from society, living in the wild,” Kotarou revealed as he remembered his final moments on Lynwin-Mu, “I went to the ocean one day to find my supply of food when…something…emerged from the waters.”

He started to cringe on the memory of the mutated monsters of Chernobyl before his wife held his hand to keep him steady.

“T-those monsters…t-they attacked your home?” Sei questioned.

“Y-yes…” Kotarou answered, “I found out later...in the afterlife that they were mutants...created by the radiation of Chernobyl.”

“E-EH?!” Isuzu gasped, “Chernobyl…is a real place?”

“It's quite real. But to think that the radiation could spread to that far side of the earth...but then again, I died before all of that happened,” Tsubasa shrugged.

“Someone must have orchestrated it,” Misae speculated.

“Whoever that was, I'm sure they loved the end results. No Magic Six to wash away that muck. And then the statue…of that man…” Sei answered, “Why is it even there at all?”

Tsubasa rested his arm around Sei’s shoulders to calm him down before holding onto his other hand. It finally calmed him down but they realized the others were watching this moment.

“What?” the red-haired asked.

“Uhhhh well…” Kotarou blushed a bit with a sweat drop, “Not meaning to judge you but I’m glad you and Wingman are comforting each other…”

“KOTAROU!” Tsubasa snapped.

“Wingman?” Sei looked at Tsubasa, “Oh I get it! HA! You were his wingman to get him and Misae together?!”

Tsubasa sighed and grunted before answering, “That was my stripper name.”

Everyone stopped and blushed upon this in an awkward silence.

“Y-you were a stripper?!” Kotarou stuttered.

“Oh my god,” Isuzu turned her head to the side.

“Okay this is getting a bit awkward here…let’s just find some rooms to book in and call it at night,” Misae suggested.

Tsubasa glares at Kotarou with a violent look as the latter grins cheeky. Toto barked to keep Tsubasa’s focus away.

* * *

**Watanuki’s Wish Store**

The frozen-timed man looked out at the night sky as the umbra of the Earth finally sets the moon on a Lunar Eclipse. It glowed in blood orange in color.

“Wow! What a night for an eclipse! I didn't think one was in effect yet!” Mokona jumped around.

“For one to be happening at this time of the year…” he muttered while looking at the calendar, “I'm afraid it's not just an ordinary one...”

“When is anything of the ordinary around here?” Mokona shrugged.

Making a sad chuckle, Watanuki answered, “Well...like Haruka's grandmother once told me...that proverb of being an ordinary person after 20 years old. But I think it's just a way to push someone's dream down.”

“Different generations, different mindsets. What they think may be motivation can be nothing but a dampener,” Mokona replied.

Watanuki lowered his head, “Well, their dreams are not only pushed down but also darkened…that's why this eclipse is happening...a major change is about to happen to them.”

“Eh? Is it good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Don't leave me in the dark. I wanna know!” Mokona pouted.

He closed his eyes and continued “Back then, they reunited and planned to go to Terabithia...but they were stopped once again. You felt it too.”

Watanuki makes his way to the shed where various knick-knacks and trinkets of all shapes and sizes rested in their shelves. He came across one particular shelf about mid-way when he found a photo…

“That is why...” he said, picking up a photo of the five members of the Magic Six happily together during their fateful relay eternities ago, “Their fates are about to change once more.”

“Hey there’s only the five!” Mokona replied.

Without answering, Watanuki waved his hand over the photo as it changed into something else…a photo of them dressed in beaten clothes and jumpsuits with weapons and technological tools. Mokona gasped in shock.

“Each of the five has become a horrible version of themselves. Weapons, blood, broken hearts, no dreams...” he said.

“They've forgotten the one thing that truly drove them to be who they are now...? How horrible...” Mokona commented.

“What's even worse is that...Alex is not among them, he's in Terabithia now but in conflict with his younger brother and parents as they grow up. He will eventually lie to the world and take on swimming but keep the truth of the drugs to himself. Even if they find him, he won't remember them...” he narrated.

“That’s NOT fair!” Mokona gasped, “Why do they have to continuing suffering all these years?! If only there was something that could be done. But I know what you'll say, we can't get involved.”

Watanuki was about to answer when he felt his chest in sudden ache, prompting him to fall to his knees and to the ground.

“WATANUKI! WHAT’S GOING ON!?” Mokona panicked frantically, trying to sense the dark distortion of magic taking place in the space-time.

Seconds later…

“MEKKYO!” Mokona’s eyes opened briefly as the gem on its forehead glowed, reaching out to an old ally as witch boy managed to lift his head up to see who is contacting.

“As much as I like to talk about timelines...I have an important request to make,” Neo King Julius spoke while narrowing his eyes.

“You do know it will require a price,” he said.

“Are you alright?” the king asked.

“Long story. What is it do you wish?” Watanuki replied.

“I need to know what is going on with the other realms beyond this homeland,” Julius answered, “The dreams I am starting to see…almost like a time loop but not quite repetitive...yet two stories or more happening at once.”

“And if I tell you what I may think has happened, is happening, and will happen...what will you do?” he asked.

“I only have three words; _Revolution, Resurrection, and, Resolution_ ,” Julius looked at him in the eyes.

**~Episode 3 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 4 PV~**

**Butterfly:** This…what is this bell that I keep hearing?

**Otter:** Do you think…he’s…?

**Duck:** We must not zip a single word.

**Watanuki:** And you are willing to pay that price?

**Julius:** I must do what I can…because both their pasts and futures are only determined by the choices they make now.

**Seijuurou:** Heh, I’m gonna teach these ladies how to survive HELL!

**Isana, Hikaru, Shin, Kotarou** : KYAAAAAAAA!!!

**Butterfly** : Next Time… ** _Free!_** _Butterfly Dream_ …w-wait…my dream…?

**Tsubasa:** Some _Love’s Blossom_ is gonna be happening…


	5. Chapter 5

**~Episode 4~  
Duniya 4: Love’s Blossom**

The four and Toto finally found a place to book a room for at least the night. From there, Tsubasa and Seijuurou took one room while Kotarou and Misae claimed another. Isuzu decided to take one by herself so she could clear her thoughts about earlier.

Toto barked as Seijuurou took a shower; Tsubasa tried to hush him down which was a struggle. Finally, after 10 minutes, the dog yawned before taking its rest. While waiting for the red-haired man to finish, he turned off the TV and sighed. It was all the same news and garbage over and over.

An idea popped into his mind, prompting him to take out his transformation wand. With a few flicks, his outfit was removed, and a stripper pole was made between the bed and the dressers. From there, he stretched himself the muscles before making moves on the pole.

First, he starts with the Eros before transitioning into a fairy sit, hovering above the floor for a moment before going to a pirouette. He didn’t realize the shower turned off as he barely did the splits.

“Ahhhh, now that hit the spot,” Seijuurou was in towels around his waist and his head/face. The blue-haired man was stuck like a deer in headlights.

“I tried my best to leave the hot water for you so you can…” he drops the towel from his face as the two men were silent at each other.

“Um…hi,” Tsubasa said, “I was doing the splits for exercising.”

After a silent moment, Seijuurou laughed, “BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sure you are!”

“O-oi!” Tsubasa spoke back, “I had to exercise too you know baka!”

“Yeah, yeah…I’m sure the Wingman had to spread his wings too,” the red-haired smirked.

Tsubasa turned his head to the side, “I’m so angry at Kotarou for revealing that name…”

“Actually I think it’s kinda cool and fitting…based on your first name, you know?” Sei tried to compliment but Tsubasa still kept silent about this. He got up and was about to remove the pole and switch to his pajamas but Sei’s hand stopped his hand. They both looked at each other in a blush response.

“Um…aren’t you…um?” Tsubasa muttered.

“What?” the red haired asked.

“Tower?” the blue-haired replied.

“Well, I could squeeze into my old speedos if you want,” Seijuurou said.

Tsubasa could only look up and down on this man’s athletic, muscular, physique. It was just as he fantasized long ago…from the chest, to the abs, the shoulders, arms, legs, and the back…all of them…perfect! He was even starting to feel something growing between his legs, something that he longed to dream of but…would his response be the same? True, they did kiss and started to bond but…could this be…possible already?

“You might want to pull up a chair,” Tsubasa answered.

“Oh really now? Hm?” he looked at his green-gray eyes and the blue hair as he too, had a physique that was appealing with all the muscles that showed. A small part of him wanted to really dig into this man’s body just like the old times but he knew better than to get too close to a stripper during a show.

With a flick of the wand, a chair pulled up behind Seijuurou as the ex-stripper announced, “Wingman's about to put on a private show...exclusive for....um...what nickname should I give you? How about...Red Shark?”

“Heh, why not? I like how you hint the Samezuka part of me, heheh,” he answered, sitting down.

Wingman twirled his wand again for his iPod touch to play another song in the background…

_Looking for my self-control  
In a world that got no soul  
When will I come home?_

_Some say I'm a rolling stone  
Wearing someone else's clothes  
When will I come home?_

Wingman twirls his way back to the pole, performing a Twisted Grip Handspring Pencil before switching over to the butterfly position. The red-haired was amazed by the balance and the strength this man was showing before him.

The stripper then lands back on the ground to twerk his ass, teasing the red-haired.

_Fuck, t-this is hot_ , Sei thought.

_Cloudy and murky is my vision  
Won't you help me turn the corner  
'cause I'm in the lost and found?  
Stand up and show me you'll deliver  
Could you help me clear my conscience  
'cause I wanna taste the wine…_

“This is a private show…so…” Wingman began.

“I’m trying my best to stay with the etiquette,” Seijuurou winked.

“Well then, I guess I need to look for your inner badboy,” the blue-haired answered.

He gets up and makes a lap dance on the towels as it started to fall off slowly from the gravity.

“I’m broke,” Seijuurou chuckled nervously.

“I don’t need that…I need you,” Wingman replied, leaning close to Sei’s face.

The gentlemanly act slips. Seijuurou takes Tsubasa into his arms and surprises him with a passionate kiss. They embraced it deeply in this kiss as both their chests rubbed and poked. From there, they got onto the bed, removing the towel and the underwear as their kiss drenched in passion.

“I need you…Red Shark,” Tsubasa breathed, feeling his tower growing and embracing.

“I am yours, Wingman,” Seijuurou answered, ready to take on this man into a session of passion across their naked bodies.

* * *

**Sandara Beach, Outskirts of Iwamara**

The Six Articorans trailed themselves about 2 – 3 miles away from town, looking for a place to create their own camping grounds. It was already getting a bit windy as the ocean breeze picked up.

“Ugh, we’re stuck in our original clothing and access to the springs is far away without any currency we have,” Shizuru grumbled.

“It's not that bad. We've been through harsher conditions than this,” Romio shrugged.

“This does remind me of some really weird TV show long ago…except we’re not on a plane that crashed into the ocean,” Misaki recalled.

“Glad we’re not on that,” Aoba remarked.

“Remind us why we can’t go back to the village? I’m sure they could’ve spared us some stuff,” Shizuru said.

“We could risk our alliances to the Fifth Spirit,” Ayumu answered, “The red-haired man was awfully suspicious about him.”

“Well so much for rushing us,” Aoba grumbled.

“Says the guy who couldn't wait to get out of those clothes. Seriously, who are you trying to impress?” Romio looked at the blond, “If you're not careful, someone's gonna snatch you up for that body of yours.”

“Tch,” Aoba growled.

“Or perhaps something more…precious…” Romio sneered.

“Don’t you…DARE!” Aoba shouted.

“Oh no! The Capybara’s gone!” Romio teased.

Shizuru sighed while Ayumu facepalmed as Aoba finally leaped from his feet to chase after Romio across the sands.

“WHY YOU!!!” Aoba yelled, “GET BACK HERE YOU SONOFABITCH!”

“There they go again,” Kaoru sighed.

“For Pete’s sake, he has to knock it off about capybaras,” Misaki agreed.

Shizuru looked at Ayumu and continued, “You’re concerned about that group?”

“As long as we keep our distance, they won’t be a threat,” she replied.

“Do you think…any of them may have come from our world?” he tasked.

“It may be possible, but until then, we must keep silent,” she answered.

“I just hope time moves enough to when Rei finishes his destiny,” Misaki answered.

“Same,” Kaoru agreed, “How much time do we have to wait?”

“Now that I think about it, that red-haired man mentioned the Shadow Mafia, didn’t he?” Misaki asked.

“He did,” Ayumu answered.

“What are you guys trying to propose? Capture him?” Shizuru shrugged.

“That’s not what I was intending to plan on,” Misaki said.

Ayumu looked around to see if Aoba and Romio were in the vicinity but the area got too quiet.

“Great…now where did they find themselves into?” Shizuru had an annoyed sweatdrop.

* * *

Aoba and Romio were running through the forest as the former still wanted to rub his hair for making fun of the capybara. However, a strange landmark was found in a small clearing…

“W-what is this?” Aoba looked at the site before him. It was filled of stone, marble, and nature itself blended into one looking shrine.

“Eh?” Romio also stopped to see what this was.

They climbed up the steps and entered inside the Suiei Shrine, seeing a familiar looking layout yet…

“T-this can’t be,” Aoba narrowed his eyes, “A-are they even…alive?”

“Rei hasn’t fulfilled his destiny yet you stupid!” Romio reminded him.

“Then tell me why all six of the statues are here baka!?” Aoba barked.

“How the hell should I know!?” Romio snarled, “Unless maybe that Time Distortion theory may have applied to them?”

“Ayumu did say that we were placed back into the past in our perspective of time,” Aoba muttered, “But she didn't say if it was only meant for living beings or if it applies to all that exists.”

“Maybe we investigate this further?” Romio shrugged.

“Perhaps,” Aoba said as they both left the temple.

* * *

The next morning, the two lovebirds were sleeping in bed together, fully in the flesh and lusted their time of consumption. Seijuurou opened his eyes to see his beloved Wingman still sleeping. He kinda hovered above him a little but not enough to wake him up.

_It's so strange. Everything that has gone on. I came from a world where loving someone, even showing remote interest in anyone was forbidden. Look at me now. I'm here with an amazing guy like him. Never thought I'd see the day,_ the red-haired man kept to his thoughts, _How long has it been since I had physical interaction with anyone?_

Tsubasa snored softly as Sei continued, _Maybe I shouldn't be so nervous about who I truly am. I mean, I've had romantic encounters with men before and briefly with Gou…so…who am I to hide? Men, women, it's doesn't matter. Besides, it's not like I have to be a carbon copy of the 'other me'. He got his happy ending with Gou...so, maybe mine’s with him._

The blue-haired man’s arm tried to find Sei but felt his face being caressed instead. After a moment, he finally opened his eyes.

“Well good morning there, Wingman,” Sei winked.

“Morning, Red Shark,” he yawned before realizing that he and Sei were both in the flesh.

“I cleaned both of our mess after we drenched ourselves,” Sei added, “You definitely crashed out quickly hehe.”

“Shit, I-I’m sorry!” Tsubasa blushed, “I don’t like to leave a mess like that but…last night, it really wasn’t a dream, was it?”

“I can assure you that,” Sei kissed him on the forehead while feeling his hair.

Tsubasa finally got up on his rear as Seijuurou moved to the side as the former continued, “Um…hey, so…I know we only been around each other for two weeks. It’s kinda almost a record that I had whenever I did my work back then. I never thought I’d make it even a week to tell you the truth.”

“How about make it three and onwards?” Sei proposed.

Tsubasa’s eyes lit up a little followed by a single tear of joy, “Y-you…?”

“I’m willing to take this chance with you, Tsubasa,” the red-haired held their hands together.

“Yes!” Tsubasa answered, hugging him as they finally declared themselves as boyfriends, “Let’s go out Seijuurou!”

After a moment Sei chuckled, “You may want to wash up too since you didn’t last night. I did a brief second wash but there should be hot water for you to use.”

“Right,” he grunted with smile.

A loud knock was heard on the door. They quickly scrambled back into their clothes and opened the door to see Kotarou and Misae all dressed but somewhat in a panicked state.

“What’s going on?” Sei asked.

“Your sister…she disappeared!” Misae answered, “We don’t know where she went!”

“WHAT!? SHIT, DAMMIT!” he snapped, before regaining composure, “Um…Tsubasa is gonna wash up but we’ll be out ASAP!”

* * *

**Back in Iwamara**

The others began to start observing the construction developing more each hour before being instructed by Natsuya and Nao to begin their swimming training at the shores. Strangely enough, Isuzu appeared back in town, coming up with a plan of her own but for now…dedicating to go swim again.

Natsuya took Shin, Isuzu, while Nao took Hikaru and Isana to their own training on the freestyle into two groups.

“Alrighty, so we will be doing a mixture of running and swimming for this morning from 8 till noon. The run will be about 1.5 Km followed by 3 sets of 200 meters of swimming. Breaks will be no more than 10 minutes. Don't forget to warm-up, stretch and cool-down,” Natsuya instructed.

Shin nods as Isuzu grinned on this.

“Whatever you want to swim is your choice, just be sure to complete the 3 sets of 200 meters,” the brown-haired man concluded.

Nao greeted with a smile as he gave his instructions to Isana and Hikaru, “Good morning gentlemen. Today’s regimen consists of 0.75 km of just walking with 0.75 km of fast sprinting. You'll have a 10-minute break from that before doing 4 sets of 150 meters of swimming of your choice. Breaks will be between 5 - 10 minutes and like Natsuya and I have agreed upon, we will be done with this by noon.”

“Piece of cake!” Hikaru snorted.

“Heh, can’t wait!” Isana winked.

The four go proceed their exercises while Natsuya and Nao shared some discussion on what should be done to further enhance the future of swimming as well as some time to catch up…

“Something on you mind, Natsuya?” Nao asked.

“…Those people from last night, who were they?” Natsuya answered.

“Hm, not exactly the chatty types,” Nao replied, “But regardless, despite how they appeared, I'm sure they had their reason for doing what they were doing. I'm not condoning it by any means.”

“I still haven’t told you yet, did I?” Natsuya remembered.

“Told me what?” Nao looked at him, confused.

“…how I even survived all this time,” he answered.

“Hm, you certainly haven’t told me much about your journey in the afterlife,” Nao said.

“Alright, I think it’s safe to tell you now so…here it goes,” Natsuya begins…

* * *

**Flashback: The Underworld  
Sometime after both Natsuya’s were killed by the car accident in DM!Earth and Suiei!Earth**

Gen 1.0-Natsuya opened his eyes and gasped to find himself on some dirt road alone with the skies all in red-rusty hues. The town that he was in looked empty and trashed as the air reeked with odor of engines, body, and sewers that almost made him vomit.

“W-where?” he muttered, getting up on his feet as he sees a homeless man walking around cluelessly.

“Um excuse me, could you…” Natsuya began when the man walked past him as if he wasn’t there, “HEY! CAN’T YOU HEAR ME!?”

Is he deaf, Natsuya thought.

“Deaf and dead is more of the answer to your question,” a voice rumbled through the area.

Natsuya turned sharply to see a tall lady of beauty dressed in a well-detailed kimono like those of fantasy video games. However, upon looking again, her face was also half-normal and half-skeletal.

“Have no fear, child...your corpse may have been lost but your soul reached here,” Izanami answered.

“I-It can’t be…you…” Natsuya began.

“Of course, I am the goddess of death, Izanami,” she introduced herself as she twirled her hands of dark magic to beautify her skeletal face to a normal-looking flesh.

“W-what do you want?” he stepped back, worried about how the legend would play out.

“I know you are not descended from my nemesis so…please…make yourself at home here. This place can be to your…fitting,” she extends her hand out.

Natsuya turned and ran as the goddess sighed, snapping her fingers to summon the Yamata no Orochi as the ground exploded to show the eight-headed snake hissing at him. Realizing there wasn’t much a way out since he was indeed dead, he turns to her, “What do you want? And what do I get out of this?”

“I have a town in progress, built by the residents of the Underworld. A home is undergoing just for you...if you resist...this friend will become your enemy,” she points to the snake, “Just become a resident and you have nothing to worry about.”

“Fine,” he accepted the deal.

* * *

Time passed as Natsuya's soul did indeed become a resident, taking on some small business at a bar with other weird, costumed like customers from all sorts of cultures of the world. Some of them were even witches.

Izanami even provided him with a gym (which would constantly decay) and a pool (which he avoided as he realized the water was from the lost souls).

The goddess made an empty promise that the water will be pure if only she finds true love.

Even so, Natsuya did grow somewhat stronger but he just felt rather trapped as a late middle schooler...trapped in this current, ageless body.

* * *

**Tiger’s Bar**

As Natsuya was two of his staff were busy cleaning one day, the door opened as someone walked in.

“The bar’s not open today, we’re busy cleaning,” Natsuya called out.

“My mistake, I saw some folks here,” the voice replied.

Natsuya’s ears perked as he heard that strange voice that almost sounded like…his?

After cleaning the lower cabinets, he got up to see what looked like…

“Ehhh!?” DM!Natsuya looked at him.

“This is not…” Gen 1.0-Natsuya looked at himself.

“Okay...I must've hit my head a little too hard this morning...” DM!Natsuya muttered.

“How did you die?” Gen 1.0-Natsuya looked at him.

“Um excuse me, why don’t you go first?” DM!Natsuya grunted.

“Fine,” he grumbled, tossing the towel rag to the side, “Car accident.”

“Really? How quaint. That’s what happened to me as well,” DM!Natsuya replied.

“That's not possible,” Gen 1.0-Natsuya shook his head.

“What's not possible is if we both died for the same reason,” DM!Natsuya crossed his arms.

“What did Izanami promise you? What did she ask you to do?” Gen 1.0-Natsuya asked.

“Um…well…” DM!Natsuya turned his head to the side as the original-self narrowed his eyes in distrust. Upon seeing that look, he remarked, “We are BOTH, okay!?”

“I get that we look the same kid!” Gen 1.0-Natsuya answered back, “What doesn’t make sense is…if we both died the same time…why didn’t we see each other till now, huh?”

“You got a good point. I don't remember running into you after my untimely demise,” DM!Natsuya rested his fist beneath his chin, “Yeah, she didn't mention another me was roaming the block.... Let alone working in this dump.”

The door slams open as a group of four men dressed in ripped cloaks from a conflict appeared.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS NEIGHBORHOOD?!” Anatoily shouted, “WHY IS THE SKY RED!?”

“Hey, get a grip of yourself!” Anthony C. said.

“NO! I WANT ANSWERS HERE!” the tall, Russian kid snapped.

“So much for what you’ve done to my eye now, huh?” Alex P. looked at Taylor.

“Shut up!” Taylor snapped.

Anatoily turned to the Gen 1.0-Natsuya and said, “Hey, fag, tell us where we are at?! And saying that we are dead is not an answer!”

Gen 1.0-Natsuya smirked and said, “Well come strike me down all you want and find out for yourself.”

“WHY YOUUUUUUU!!!” Anatoily shouted, lunging at him with his claws but sure enough, they go right through the body unharmed.

“Someone’s not too bright,” DM!Natsuya snickered.

“STAY OUT OF THE WAY BRAT!” Anatoily snapped at him.

“That's enough! Clearly, it's evident that we are all dead,” Taylor began, “We failed...the Magic Six have won, taking our voices away, taking our pride for Mayfield. God, I hope that when they do get here...we'll make sure they won't escape.”

“Okay do you want a drink or something?” Gen-1.0 Natsuya asked, “We do have a no-whisky for warlocks policy though.”

“This business will rot to shit,” Alex P. narrowed his eyes.

“This world is already shit,” Anatoily grumbled.

“Then get out! GO! GO! Not that we can’t hurt each other any further, GO! GET OUT!” Gen 1.0-Natsuya shooed them out.

The four grumbled and left the bar, defeated as dead.

“Well, wasn’t that quite the LARP squad,” DM!Natsuya shrugged.

_Magic Six, what is that, are they a group_ , Gen 1.0-Natsuya thought, _could they have ties to the Suiei Gods?_

“Hey kid, answer this,” Gen 1.0-Natsuya asked, “Does the phrase, ‘Suiei Gods’ ring a bell to you?”

“Well kinda…they do sound familiar,” DM!Natsuya answered, “They made the worlds’ oceans…got involved with some humans and disappeared without a trace. What’s up? You think those bastards may know something?”

“I have an idea,” Gen 1.0-Natsuya said, “Follow me.”

* * *

Gen 1.0-Natsuya led the DM!Natsuya towards a library which had a mixed assortment of books of all shapes, sizes, and thickness. The former grabbed a pair of latex-free gloves and explained to the latter that these books are fragile and a touch of them by hand would deteriorate them to dust.

“Never thought I'd see the day something like rubber gloves would have the same or more value than gold...” DM!Natsuya commented, “But what’s in this book that you’re grabbing?”

“I found this one before you arrived here,” he replied, “It had some stuff about the Earth and the Suiei Gods too, explaining the legend like we know of. Something that Haru once said about the water being alive.”

“Ha! He was something else. You'd think someone like him could've been one of those Suiei Gods with how much he loved the water,” DM!Natsuya grinned.

“To be fair, I think he may be one of them,” Gen 1.0-Natsuya replied, “Him and Makoto did act a bit quiet at times whenever we talked about the oceans and biology.”

“Oh how could I forget Makoto, he was a nice kid too,” DM!Natsuya recalled, “Remember when 'we' overheard him discussing 'Elder Berries' with Haru? What's up with that?”

“Elder Bairns,” Gen 1.0-Natsuya said, “Those monsters eating humans…”

After turning a page, a loose sheet of paper fell from the page. Upon realizing it was a map of the Underworld, they took a closer look.

“What the…this looks like Iwatobi,” DM!Natsuya looked at it.

“I've heard rumors that the Underworld undergoes geographical evolutions and it is said that this map goes along with it,” Gen 1.0-Natsuya said, “We'll definitely be able to make our way around this!”

* * *

**Present Day: Iwamara Beach**

Natsuya sighed and drank a bottle of water to clear his throat. Nao was intrigued by this story so far and commented, “I had no idea you were dwelling in that place... both of you. That sounds so weird to say that.”

“I thought it was weird seeing a double of me to tell you the truth,” Natsuya said, “But…back then I didn’t realize how much the universe has expanded.”

“Indeed, you’re not the only one who met a doppelganger, aren’t ya?” Nao winked.

Natsuya looked at him swiftly, “E-EH!?”

Nao made a sad smile and said, “I met a version of me that was barely surviving a post apocalypic takeover. I don't remember too much. It was almost like a dream. We spoke, he told me how his world fell to darkness while whereas in our lifetime, we succeeded. In his, they failed.”

“Wait…I remember someone in those group of guys…” Natsuya began.

“The Shadow Mafia?” Nao asked, “Those must have been the ones from our reality…defeated by the Magic Six.”

“I see,” Natsuya realized, “I didn't know back then on how such a group of villains could change the world. And how Makoto and Haru could succeed in ours and fail in the other’s…”

“It’s like both sides of the coin,” Nao replied, “One side determined one path, the other side - pretty self-explanatory.”

“Neither of us could live to see them…” Natsuya answered.

“Well, we came late in their journey…perhaps too late even. Myself, Asahi, Ikuya, Kisumi…we each struggled but none as vicious as what they have gone through.”

“Is this why…we are both back then?” Natsuya clasp Nao’s hand, “To find what our destiny is?”

“Perhaps,” Nao smiles.

“Again, I am sorry I left you behind,” Natsuya replied.

“Not like you had much of a choice. None of us could stop fate like that,” Nao answered.

“But even still…I could barely imagine how much you struggled,” Natsuya said.

“I do wonder what things could’ve been if you survived…especially in the long run,” the lavender-silver haired man answered.

“We should check on our team,” Natsuya got up, “I’ll finish the tale later.”

“Right,” Nao nodded.

As they parted, Natsuya found Shin by himself on the beach, exhausted from the training.

“Where’s Isuzu?” he asked.

“She said she was going to the restroom,” the black-haired man replied.

Natsuya narrowed his eyes, “Alright. But do you remember how long ago that was?”

* * *

Isuzu walked down the road by herself, trying to find the Articorans. She found Ayumu and the other five making their way through the nearby woods. Keeping at a safe distance, she watched as they were at a crossroads on some trail.

“And where was this place did you both see?” Ayumu asked.

“I thought it was that way,” Romio points to the left.

“No, it was to the right,” Aoba answered as Misaki had an annoyed sweatdrop.

“Twiddle-dee and Twiddle-dum, back at it again...” Kaoru muttered.

“I heard that,” Romio’s eyes darted at the blue-haired man.

With a sigh, Ayumu took out the handkerchief with the symbols of Articora on them. It floated on its own, leading the group across the dirt path. Isuzu followed suit at a further distance.

The Articorans found their way to the Suiei Temple as Ayumu took the floating handkerchief back to her sac. From there, they investigated all around.

Reading all sorts of messages and stories that were carved into the marble and the statues...

“You see? It’s just as we said,” Romio replied.

“Hmmm, but it does have some different storyline written…” Ayumu analyzed, “Almost as if…another Earth existed.”

_A-another Earth_ , Isuzu thought, _what are they talking about? Onii-chan…is it true? From what you said about that strange dream?_

She turned to see Pegasus who brought her here from Aeuropa City.

“Hush, we must not be seen,” she whispered.

She stepped on a twig, realizing it was too late. Seconds later, her arm was grabbed by Misaki and Kaoru while Pegasus neighed loudly and escaped barely on its wings. The winged horse was spotted by the others but Isuzu was struggling to break free.

“LET, ME, GO!” she shouted.

Ayumu arrives to see the commotion as the middle Mikoshiba sibling stared at her, “Ayumu…what is going on here? What do you know about what’s been happening?”

“Would you like to know? But to warn you now, everything you see, feel, and breathe...everything will change once you start to know the truth,” she narrowed her eyes.

“Will the truth help me into finding my brother, Momotarou?” Isuzu asked.

“If that is what you wish, then perhaps. Come. We will not hurt your brother nor your friends. But you will be staying with us for some time. Is that a deal?” Ayumu offered.

* * *

**Back in Aeuropa City**

The three Senshi and Misae regrouped in the main area of Hollywood Heights, quickly trying to recount of what may have happened to Isuzu. After some words passed around, Sei’s eyes looked up.

“…it’s my fault,” he realized, “I told her about the strange vision I saw…it must have…made her go back to those strange hippie group.”

“Wait, you mean the one who’s friends with her?” Tsubasa looked at him.

“More than likely, but she had no magic of getting back there quickly,” he lowered his head for a moment of confusion.

“Regardless, we should make a move to get there,” Misae replied.

“I have a lot of questions to ask to the author…to Sergi,” Sei answered, “If both versions of them are the same…it’s likely they could possess otherworldly knowledge.”

“Then let us return for now,” Kotarou said, readying his wand, “We’ll help this city again once we settle this.”

“Hey um…before we go, there is something I want to say,” Tsubasa answered.

“Eh?” Kotarou tilted his head.

“…I’m sorry for last night. But also…I am deeply sorry for not keeping in contact with you and the others back then,” he added, “I thought about this last night but…I want to swim again.”

Kotarou’s face lit up a little, asking, “So…are you going to be captain again?”

“I’ll make that happen,” Tsubasa smiled, “Along with our teammates.”

“He and I will be helping you guys to get heated up in the water so we can someday make new records and memories! So be ready for some hardcore training from hell!” Sei winked.

* * *

**1 Month Later…**

As time passed, the Hidashimo senshi rotated with Iwamara and Aeuropa City while keeping up with the swimming and fighting regimen with Nao and Natsuya. After finding his sister among the Articorans, they exchanged on what they both know so far.

Sergi was able to confirm some of these memories through the "storybook" that kept their records of the Dark Mirror!Earth. The younger Marotta brother stated that the time paradox is happening because another timeline may soon connect with Dark Mirror Earth based on a theory he had about his brother, Asahi and Ikuya and others on Olympia Magna...however, what event was taking place?

With this, the Articorans decided to join forces with the Hidashimo Senshi. Also, the swimming suite was 90% complete as Seijuurou and Tsubasa both led their teams into training.

After an exercise of swimming, Sei makes his hand to the wall but grunted in some disappointment. Tsubasa looked at the timer and said, “You’re doing just fine, what’s wrong?”

“Ugh! Something is missing though,” Sei slams his hand on the water.

“Um…well I can’t quite diagnose that,” Tsubasa tilted his head.

“This must be how Rin felt when he couldn't 'surpass Haru’,” the red-haired muttered before looking up, “Betcha didn't know that the great Rin Matsuoka was quite the primadonna.”

“Well, I don’t know much of the Magic Six on a personal note,” Tsubasa shrugged.

“Well, there's your pointless trivia of the day. Rin's the emotional type. If pushed the wrong way, boom. Here come the water works and maybe some colorful words or two,” Sei answered, “Now I feel like I’m sort of drifting.”

“We've been practicing for almost 3 weeks now since the pool part of this place is open. But soon, we'll have the rest of building open too,” Tsubasa reassured him, lending his hand to him, “Come. Maybe we should find more answers about the past.”

“Sure,” he answered, gripping his as he was being pulled out. At this moment, another image flashed into their minds.

“Actually, now that I think about it…did you see something?” Tsubasa asked.

Sei looked up at his face for a moment before recalling, “I saw him…my younger brother…fighting. However, he looked different, more confident, able to take care of himself.”

“You mentioned his name was…Momotarou?” the blue haired replied.

“Yeah. Momo for short,” Sei shrugged, “But that’s not the only thing I saw…the Magic Six…were there too however, it wasn’t quite them.”

“Eh?” Tsubasa tilted his head.

“All six of them, standing together, battling the ones who stole our world away from us. United as one, driving back the dark. Restoring light to both the day and the night,” Seijuurou continued, “The Shadow Mafia were destroyed. I want to be happy...I want to be so elated that my world was saved...but...”

Tsubasa quickly pulled him in for a hug, “Red Shark…”

“Why couldn't have that had happened sooner...? Why couldn't that have been the outcome from before?” Sei sniffled between his breaths.

“I don't know. But at least you found out what happened, right? No doubt you have more questions....” his partner answered.

“Every time I think I'm having all the answers, more questions emerge. Why can't it all be solved at once?” Sei shook his head.

“I wish I knew,” Tsubasa answered before giving him a brief kiss. Sei replied with his love as they embraced a moment.

**_However…_ **

Shin, Kotarou, Isana and Hikaru arrive as they witnessed this romantic attraction taking place. Tsubasa and Sei stopped and both blushed upon getting caught.

“Heya, it's alright!” Shin started, “Nothing to be shamed of.”

“About time,” Isana chuckled.

“Oi, quiet you,” Hikaru nudges him.

Tsubasa grunted and spaced a bit as he could tell Seijuurou was ready to fire up on his captain from hell mode.

“Number 33,” Sei muttered menacingly.

Kotarou gasped as Shin and Isana started to back step a bit. However, Hikaru grabbed Isana’s hand in hopes of something to hang onto.

“Oh, so the pool suddenly got its currents?” Seijuurou remarks with his eyes in the shadow and his grin starts to get brighter by the second. He then crosses his arms and lifts his head to the heavens with ferocity.

“BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! You ladies better be ready, cuz I'm dragging you all to the depths of hell!!!!” Seijuurou shouted.

“KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!” Kotarou and Shin freaked out.

“EEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!” Isana and Hikaru’s jaw dropped in terror.

Tsubasa only had a nervous sweat drop but had nothing to fear as his own experience as captain was nothing new…

_About time I see you in a game face_ , Tsubasa thought.

“That's right! We're going there!!! Number 33!!! TRAINING FROM HELL!!!!! _And not a damn thing ANY of you can say to get out of this one! NO exceptions!_ ” Seijuurou pointed up to the stars.

* * *

**Hyperion 4: Butterfly Dream**

_No need to think about it, You do it or you die_ _  
Those aren't tears, Don't let it trick on you  
I am hard as steel, Get out of my way   
Pay back all at once, Suck away the tender part_

* * *

**Palace of Nothingness**

Ataxia continued to sit on his throne, keeping a watchful eye on his prisoner in the stasis-filled glass. The Dark One reflected on its recent conversation with someone…

“What a gamble did I have to make today…I never like humans…but no matter, they will all be in checkmate. They’re just making it less work on my end hehe,” Ataxia muttered.

A soft explosion of shadowed magic loomed in the area. Ataxia got up, “Yes?”

Salem walks in, cautiously and slightly nervous. His eyes are on the floor, away from his beloved Dark One's gaze.

“S-Sire…” the corrupted Mahotsukai began.

“You’ve come to this world child…SPEAK!” Ataxia greeted.

Salem’s teeth chattered in fear for a moment before finally answering, “T-the curse…V-Verrado…broken. Veraddo has fallen.”

Ataxia laughed bitterly, “She is such an idiot.”

“She was casted down by her own spawn in defeat,” Salem reported.

“Oh…now that is interesting,” Ataxia’s eyes lifted in fascination, “A mere human stopped her?”

“Human, maybe...but definitely powerful enough to rival her mother,” Salem continued.

“A woman I see,” Ataxia walked around in a circle, “Verrado has undergone a project to produce her own family of witches...and of course...all humans rebel against their creators.”

“It was a gamble she chose to risk for,” Salem said.

“And now you want MY help?” Ataxia looked at him, “Where is she now?”

“In safe company...back in the homeland...” Salem replied.

Ataxia turned away from Salem, heading back to the stasis glass, “Her setback doesn’t matter. She can play student as much as she wants…my desire…is this.”

He tapped his fingers on the glass, beckoning Salem to come closer as the Dark One continued, “You do know…who this person is…inside, do you?”

Salem slowly raises his head up at the stasis tube, “I…I cannot say I do.”

“It's the very same reason why I cannot become full-fledged guardian of shadows...” Ataxia explained, “Unless events in this world go exactly as planned. I don’t care about the outside world. That is why…I trust you Salem to continue the plan.”

“Y-You trust me?” Salem looked a bit elated in surprise.

“You may be seen as a dog under Verrado...but I see you as…” Ataxia replied, “Potential for greatness in my eyes.”

Before Salem could reply, Ataxia bestowed the mahotsukai with a box made of dark magic, “This box...was once used by a former Dark One...it is said to hold a gateway between realms of one's choice. I tethered this world into this box. Once I gain full power, this box will be opening to all the realms of story. Until then...you must guard it.”

“I shall safeguard this with my life, my lord…thank you for this opportunity!” Salem bowed.

“If Verrado frees herself and tries to ask, tell her to confront me,” Ataxia ordered, “Now go!”

* * *

Butterfly finds himself back at the tree again in the same dream as the other night...sure enough, he turned to see Dragon approaching once more.

“You again…what riddles do you wish to speak today?” Butterfly asked.

“I want to tell you more than riddles but...I don't want to put you in danger,” Dragon said.

“Heh, my life is riddled with danger as it is. I doubt someone like you could increase the scale,” he replied, “Care to tell me about that flower? Why you felt the need to give me such a transient thing?”

After a moment of hesitating, Dragon finally shares a tale, “Long ago, someone whom I should've realized their feelings, went on extreme measures. I simply wanted to tell that person that I do forgive after an exceedingly long time of darkness and pain. That's why I asked you to deliver that message for me.”

“Doubt a lowlife such as myself could accomplish such a task. Not like I'm getting anything out of this. I say you've got the wrong guy,” Butterfly shrugged.

“Maybe…maybe not,” Dragon winks, snapping his fingers as Butterfly’s outfit changes into some array of fashion he’s never seen before.

“W-what is this?” Butterfly gasped, realizing he can’t quite close the jacket, “W-what have you done?”

“It looks better on you,” Dragon handed him a mirror to look at.

The megane looked at his now exposed skin from his chest down to the upper abdomen with colors of purple, white, gold, and red with hints of green and silver. The glasses were no longer red-frame but also in silver.

The music in the background began to play as the red roses and purple hyacinths scattered their petals across…

_This rose is our destiny  
michibikare  
futari wa ima mou ichido deau_

Dragon offers his hand to him for a dance. Butterfly hesitated for a moment, but his hand started to move on his own to meet his. It felt warm to the touch, yet he doesn’t understand why he wanted to grasp it so badly.

His partner leads the first steps as he whispers, “Just trust me…”

_donna toki mo_ _  
ano yakusoku wasurenaide  
yatto koko made kita yo_

They moved across a circular pattern across the flower fields as the night skies illuminated a galactic background of all sorts of colors.

_toki ni ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah  
yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni  
itsumo hikari kagayaite_

_ai wa tsuyoku  
hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara Ah  
futari de iru kitto sekai wo  
kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa_

_hitotsu no chikara ni…naru…_

Dragon takes more steps slightly ahead to make space for Butterfly to twirl beneath his hand. They both smiled warmly, enjoying this dreamy sequence before them.

“Look up,” Dragon points to the space.

Butterfly looked to see all the stars glistering all around in a beautiful pattern of the galaxy as Dragon continued, “They say a wish upon a star helps you find your dream.”

“If only the stars shined this bright back home. So many wishes I could ask for...so many I hope come true...” Butterfly looked down.

“I am sure the beauty within your heart will lead you back...” Dragon replied.

“B-beauty…” Butterfly muttered before he felt a sudden ache in his heart that woke him back up in the middle of the night in his cot. Reality smacked back but he couldn’t bear to keep hiding his smile as he whispered, “Who are you…dragon.”

* * *

**Morning**

The Red Herring trio talked among themselves away from the others as they were planning on what to do next. They made it safely to this side of the world but working with these five was much more difficult than they anticipated.

“As soon as we get word from her, I’m sure it’ll be somewhat more smooth transition,” Whaleshark spoke.

“I hope she knows what she's doing...” Otter replied.

“There's no doubt in my mind she does. She hasn't steered us wrong since we got here,” Duck reminded them.

Otter was about to say something sly but Whaleshark added, “We'll find a way back to the Outside world and find your siblings. It's not like Rei misled us…but those bastards, just how could they keep us from moving one inch towards success like that? What are they even after?”

“Who’s to say,” Duck shrugged, “Until then, we should keep our wits about it. Keep a clear head.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Otter crossed his arms, “Sooner we get out of this shithole, the better.”

“So it looks like we still are monitoring them,” Duck said to Whaleshark.

“It seems that way,” he shrugged.

“Well as long as it’s not that oversexed orca, I’m good,” Otter cringed.

“Uh, ‘scuse me?” a voice said.

The trio turned to see Butterfly staring at them as the latter continued, “I was coming by to see how our sarcastically honored guests are holding up. Are the accommodations to your liking? Maybe a buttered scone and some tea?”

“This town doesn’t have food that’s edible,” Whaleshark muttered

“Y-you actually have some?” Duck asked but it was too late as Butterfly was already giving them a deadly glare.

“Alrighty,” Whaleshark replied his with own death glare.

After a moment of silence, the two broke it down as Butterfly sighed, “If you must know, gentlemen... the "oversexed" Orca…mind you, the correct term is ‘hypersexual’.”

Otter could feel the deadly glare now as he stepped by Duck.

“His art of seduction is more than just a show,” Butterfly continued.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Otter grumbled.

“I’d watch what you’d say there,” Butterfly warned him, “The big, bad Orca might just do more than invite you to his bed. Sure, he'll make you feel like you're the most precious thing in the world. And before a single ounce of clothing is thrown off flesh…he’ll blow your damn head off…with a gun.”

“Uhhhh, okay we get it,” Duck answered nervously back.

“So are you saying...he never got down in with anyone?” Whaleshark asked, “Only to find a weak link before killing them?”

“I think the only one he's ever pleasured is himself,” Butterfly said before resting his own hand on his forehead, “If I have to hear Penguin bragging about catching him in the act one more time...”

“Did we really need to hear this?” Otter whispered in Duck’s ear.

“Oi! Butterfly! House meeting!” Shark called out.

“Next he'll tell how many licks to get to the center of an Orca pop...” Otter whispered to Whaleshark.

“Keep your pants on, I’m on the way!” Butterfly said, making his way over.

“Tell our guests to join too. Garaxial has an update!” Orca shouted.

Butterfly turns to the trio, “Well? You heard him, get your ass over.”

The eight men assembled around the main area of the headquarters as Garaxial finally arrives in with his usual attire as he begins, “The Lordsman and the Red's Master have finally set the stage to pin-point a meeting point for Shark.”

Dolphin remained silent while Orca was slightly fascinated by this.

“And where is this going to be?” Penguin asked.

“Out by the sea. They will arrive via ship,” Garaxial said, “In three day’s time. Before then…”

He presents the group a new set of photos of innocent people slaughtered and continued, “Some rouge group is going around town again, looking for a revenge battle.”

Dolphin sighed and replied, “Must be that splinter faction that tried to kill us the other day.”

“Look, there’s that circle and the spokes again,” Shark observed the photos more closely.

“Goody,” Penguin commented.

“The Lordsman think they may be possessing something of value…but we don’t know what it may be,” Garaxial said.

Butterfly went to proceed to the computer for the usual hacking and after five minutes, he finally found something.

“Oi! Some shit is here!” he called out, printing out the report as he read, “Apparently these freaks call themselves the 'Octave of the Spokes'.”

“Howe creative,” Penguin remarked but he got a glare from Butterfly.

“They are some kind of organization from ancient times, said to have been here way before we were even a concept in our parents' wet dreams. Gunmen? Yeah, they could be called as that. Try a flippin' mafia that killed many in power to be in the position they are in now. They banded together to try to defeat some creature called 'Chaos'.”

“C-chaos?” Dolphin looked at him.

_It can’t be_ , Whaleshark thought, _that doesn’t make sense._

“However, other evidence suggests these bastards did more than 'hunt' Chaos,” Butterfly continued, “They worshiped it. They conducted numerous forms of prayer and possible ritual sacrifice to appease this entity to gain its dark power.”

“Did it work?” Penguin asked.

“The hell do you think?” Butterfly replied, “Moving on. Some of the other articles on them have mentioned they had left via the Exit, maybe even dwelled to the Outside World. Others seem to believe they traveled South, yet there has been no trace of them. As if anyone actually bothered to look.

“Some believe the people that bear their mark are their descendants, still lurking about to fulfill their predecessors' duties. You know, the usual Sunday dinner. Kill, maim, and slaughter all in the name of 'Chaos' to gain his affection and to improve their worldly status.”

_Could this be the witches_ , Whaleshark thought.

“To wrap this up, one last article I found said something about six stars…or rather hippies, who were allegedly drained from their light. It’s likely they may have been part of a ritual by the Octave.”

The Red Herring trio looked at each other with increasing worry.

“This sounds like out of a shitty sci-fi,” Shark replied.

“Like it came out of an ass,” Dolpin sighed.

“I only read it. I didn't write this stuff. Think you can do better? By all means, do it,” Butterfly shook his head.

“Like you would know,” Penguin remarked.

“Penguin, I'm sure there's a lot of things that come out that way. After all, you did,” Butterfly glared.

“You…sonofabitch!” Penguin’s anger began to rise a bit.

“Oi! That’s enough you too!” Shark stepped in to keep Penguin from attacking Butterfly.

“I think it’s time someone here does something…domestic,” Garaxial cut in.

“Domestic…for real?” Shark tilted his head, “The last time there was a flea market...everything went to the smugglers!”

“Define ‘domestic’?” Penguin asked.

“Perhaps show our guests a way around town in the meantime?” Garaxial suggested with a sigh.

“That's too much effort,” Dolphin turned away.

“We're mercenaries, not tour guides,” Penguin said.

“It couldn't hurt to go out and move those leg muscles every now and again. What's the worst that could happen?” Butterfly asked.

“Well since you are being so brutally honest Dolphin, perhaps you babysit Penguin? While the three of us go?” Orca suggested.

Dolphin sighed, “I’ll go with Butterfly but I don’t need a caravan.”

“Thought so too,” Orca crossed his muscular arms.

* * *

Dolphin and Butterfly take the RH trio across town, explaining some of the landmarks that they commonly go make business with, especially the RIP Church.

They arrived at the church as Butterfly asked, “Think they cleaned up this mess?”

“Who cares?” Dolphin said.

“Don't come crying to me when it reeks of dead shit in there,” Butterfly said.

“I'm guessing there was a killing here?” Whaleshark asked.

“Take a wild guess who did it,” Butterfly crossed his arms.

“I’m afraid to find out,” Duck sighed.

“If those girls didn't clean it up, I'm sure you'll find out on your own. Shall we?” Butterfly continued.

The group finally arrive at the main entrance to the church as it was somewhat ornate but did had some beating to it from past events.

“GIRLS!” Awlida shouted, “Dolphin is here!”

The nuns arrived to see Dolphin and Butterfly along with three guests that were…unfamiliar with.

“Where are the others?” Anne asked.

“I’m guessing they transformed with some make up?” Rose suggested.

“Okay girls, what the commotion do we have today...” Mother Superior Johann arrived as she saw the trio of men behind Butterfly and Dolphin.

_Shit, does this mean…it has begun_ , Johann thought.

“Well that’s odd for you to act this way,” Awlida said.

“Come in at once, all of you!” Johann ordered the group.

The girls and the five men walked in without a single reaction from this. Johann locked the door immediately and turned to the men trio, “First off, I am impressed the three of you have made it to this part of the world...alive. Your master is indeed impressive with her ways of...bargaining.”

Dolphin and Butterfly gasped as the latter shouted, “You knew about them!?”

The girls looked at each other with some concern as Johann replied, “You have something, rather valuable.”

“Gonna need to be more specific than that,” Butterfly shrugged.

Johann took out her golden eagle gun, “This shot will do more than damage you boy, hand it over...now!”

With a sigh, Butterfly digs into the pocket to retrieve the three keys as the Mother Superior quickly took them and said, “Yes…these keys. They are the ones to be delivered to you by the Red Herring but it appears that we are still missing the vehicles used for the Revolution.”

“Revolution?” Dolphin asked.

“The hell are you talking about?” Butterfly stared at her.

“These keys, belong to special vehicles. We had them stored here in the basement of this Church but...the vehicles disappeared,” Johann revealed, “Some say it was the Octave of the Spokes that stole them. Others believe the vehicles themselves disappeared...”

“And what do you believe?” Butterfly asked.

“All I know is that, a car without its key gets stuck; turns to rust,” she shrugged, “These keys will be important during the Revolution…”

She shoved them back to Butterfly, “Don’t lose them.”

The mother superior turned to the girls, “You girls stay up and guard the place! The men will be making a special field trip below.”

“Ugh,” Awlida sighed.

“Whatev,” Rose crossed her arms.

Johann grabs a flame torch for a source of light and leads the men through a secluded hallway where an old, rusty elevator stood. They got on and Johann set the controls to head downwards.

“Why are these vehicles so important?” Butterfly asked, “Do you know what they are?”

“I don't know what the vehicles actually are. They could be cars, aerial, boats, who knows?” Whatever it is the Octave took, it was valuable,” Johann shrugged.

The elevator reaches down to a lower level in a damp, darken, stoned hallway with occasional puddles and cobwebs.

“Stay alert,” Butterfly warned Dolphin.

The five men followed the mother superior through the dungeon-like areas as they could feel how colder the air was feeling.

“I doubt you're going to tell us anything about this 'revolution', so I won't bother asking,” Whaleshark replied.

“It's some crazy prophecy that is said...someone will bring an end to the world,” Johann said, “Those who leave to the Outside World find themselves at the end of the world.”

Butterfly looked at the trio as Otter asked, “What?”

“Nothing,” Butterfly shrugged.

_Didn’t they come from the outside world_ , he thought.

Johann led the men to a massive, strange chamber that looked like an industrial-based steampunk-style warehouse with conveyor belts, heaters, and other machines of shapes and sizes.

“T-this place…” Duck muttered.

“It was here where the vehicles were kept safe,” Johann said, “Constantly supplied with precious metals, rubber, fluids, whatever...it was as if this place itself was alive...”

“That’s quite unsettling,” Otter said.

“This Revolution. If it does happen, what could it mean for Hyperion?” Dolphin asked.

“...no one knows Dolphin. It has never happened before,” Johann replied.

“Does this have something to do with 'Chaos'? A revolution would incite so much of it, huh?” Butterfly questioned.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

The bells could be heard in Butterfly’s ears as the noise grew louder and louder, prompting him to collapse. Dolphin barely catches him in time.

* * *

Butterfly wakes up again in the same dream sequence like the last couple of nights. However, what he didn’t expect was heavy winds blowing around and pieces of burnt tissue paper flew around.

“U-ugh, this wind…is Dragon even here?” he grumbled.

The winds picked up to a different direction, leading him to a pile of ashes scattered all around. It was deathly silent at first but then he saw two shadowy figures right by the mess as one of them trembled down its knees and screamed in agony.

_“Silly Girl. The secret to being successful is by instilling fear to society and using that fear against your enemies,”_ the standing shadowed figure stated, _“When the Magic Six saved this world from Pandora's Dark Curse, I spread the story on how terrifying their powers truly are and that alone put the society to try to forget the legend.”_

_M-Magic Six…wait, the article about the six stars_ , Butterfly thought.

The winds picked up again as the ashes swirled upwards in a mighty tower in the air. It grew massive in size by the seconds until it finally fused together with flames erupting as a Black Dragon appeared, roaring loudly across the memory…

He could only drop his jaw in awe and in horror as the dragon unleashed some waves of power across the area while not affecting the butterfly but yet…he sensed something…

The beast engulfed in flames again before revealing the human that he kept seeing from the other nights.

“This animal is why I call myself dragon to you…but you asked me who I am. And now, I will finally answer that question this very moment,” he spoke, “Like fire and water...you and the others must be ready for the Revolution.”

_W-wait, how does he know that_ , the megane thought.

“What is this Revolution? What do you know?” Butterfly asked.

“To realize your dream. Once you and the others know what your dreams are, you can break free,” Dragon answered.

“But I…don’t have a dream,” the other man said.

“Yes you do!” Dragon snapped, “Look! Right now, I am a dream to you, but your heart remembers me!”

“Huh!?” Butterfly looked at him, “What are you talking about?”

“Right now, I am here because something inside you…remembers who I am. However, if you heart turns completely black…you and the others will never be free!” he said.

“M-my heart?!” the megane places his own hand to his chest as he felt some pulse.

“Damn. I thought being subtle would be of some help…no…I can’t beat around the bush anymore,” he said.

“What are you talking about!?” Butterfly asked, “Why do you then keep coming back to me?!”

Dragon revealed the purple hyacinth once more and said, “Look at it again…find the purpose of this flower…and remember you dream. Believe in yourself, I beseech you!”

“My dream…” Butterfly breathed in and out as something was indeed screaming in the back of his head.

* * *

**Flashback  
DM!Earth, 6 Months after Articora Quest**

Since that fateful journey to the North and a destiny changed forever...the megane continued to live in the Matsuoka Manor peacefully. However, a new thought emerged in his mind one day while he was painting (a part of Tatsuya's personality lives in him)...

“Hmmm....” Rei analyzed this painting carefully.

“Hey Rei, I made you some...” Rin walked in but pauses after he sees the painting, “Oh? Is that…a butterfly?”

“I.... suppose that it is. Didn't notice that...” Rei said.

“I mean, the anatomy...is almost realistic but has some surreal elements to the background. I guess a part of him lives in you...” Rin replied.

“How can he not?” Rei smiled.

“But still though....it's our fault we did this to you,” Rin began.

“You...were doing what you believed to be right,” Rei said, “I did terrible things. I had to go through a rehabilitation of sorts. The wicked should be punished, not rewarded. I served my penance. I made my journey. I did what I had to do to make things right again.

“Thus, I can't fault you all for that.”

Rin sees a lone tear though coming from Rei's eye, “But you still...miss him. Don't you?”

“It's slow, but I'll get through this,” Rei sighed.

Rin looks at the butterfly again and notices a dragon in the surreal pattern, “I see. Rei...what would be your dream that you want to come true?”

“I think the answer's obvious, don't you? Isn't it?” Rei replied, “My dream...”

He looks upon the painted canvas, observing every color and blend. Everything that he deemed beautiful all on what was once a blank, white slab. A world he created. He smiles. He knows his answer.

_**“My dream...”** _

* * *

**Present Day: Rei’s Dream Sequence (Continued)**

_“Rei! Rei!”_ a familiar voice was heard.

Butterfly looked up to see some purple light descending down towards him but what was in that light…

_“I finally found you…”_ the Chibi Suiei Ryugazaki floated in front of him.

“W-what?!” Butterfly gasped.

“I thought giving you that outfit last time would stir something...but it didn't as much,” Dragon crossed his arms.

“Your brain is still highly advanced but it's used for the wrong purpose!” the chibi pokes him on the nosebridge.

“Tenacious little bugger,” Butterfly grunted.

“You don’t remember your name, Rei Ryugazaki?” the chibi senshi asked, “Fifth Spirit?”

**_JINGLE-JINGLE!  
JINGLE-JINGLE!_ **

Visions of a life he should've known start to fill his mind. Some more vivid than the others. While there were still some he could yet to decipher, there were those he knew deep in his heart that he should never had forgotten.

“C-could this be…?” Butterfly/Rei asked.

“You and the others cannot stay in this current world! But in order to get out of there, you all must remember your dreams!” the chibi replied, poking at his head.

“M-my dream…” Butterfly/Rei breathed, as a smile finally forms on his face with a solitary tear, **_“TO REBUILD WHAT WAS DESTROYED BETWEEN MY FRIENDS AND I!”_**

The night background turns to a bright sunrise as the Bell talisman appears to him as the Chibi senshi continued, “Rei...this is your talisman! The very source for your rebirth life! Keep it safe in your heart but it will be powerful when the time comes for the Revolution.”

“My talisman, the Articora Bell…I remember now!” Butterfly/Rei gasped.

Dragon smiled as he begins to fade away, “I knew you’d finally wake up…Rei…”

“D-Dragon…w-where are you…?” Butterfly/Rei asked.

“It’s Alex,” the man replied, sending more visions into Rei’s mind before he gasped, “NO! ALEX! Please don’t leave me!”

“I’ll see you and the others again in the Outside World…” Alex answered before disappearing.

Rei shouted out his name before finally waking up in one of the rooms at the church with tears on his face.

“Welcome back…Rei,” Sousuke said.

Rei looked at the Red Herring trio and gasped to see it was Momo, Ai, and Sousuke this entire time.

“Dolphin and the nuns are out for now. But I'm sure you know of him as...Haruka,” Ai added.

Rei got up on his rear as they helped him stay steady. But the megane was traumatized by everything that he and the others have been with each other, “What have we been this entire time? How could we be so ugly to each other…so unbeautiful!? All those vulgarities…insults…w-what happened to us!?”

“Do you remember when we were heading to Terabithia?” Sousuke asked, “The new world that you and him made for all of us?”

“I remember the vastness of eternity…the Chaomos Crystal…the stars…everyone…was there,” Rei sighed, “But then…NO! T-those monsters!”

“Yes…they’re witches,” Momo replied, “Witches with higher magic that we've never knew existed.”

“They are more powerful than the enemies we’ve seen so far,” Ai agreed.

“Have you been aware this whole time, Sous-” Rei began.

“Shhhhh!” Ai replied.

“Be careful with the names there,” Momo said, “Let's say we know things going around but...for the time being. We must not use our true names.”

“I only said it once just to get your mind jogging but...” Sousuke answered, “Any future use must be held in silence. And you cannot say the other names too...not until we get out.”

“Ugh, this really sucks…gotta keep acting like trash here,” Rei sighed.

“Once the others find means to remember, we'll start to prepare ourselves. But sadly, those vehicles are indeed missing. We are doing our best to find them. That's why the keys were given to you guys,” Sousuke continued, “Keep researching for them and we’ll do what we can in the meantime.”

“Tell me this...those corpses out in the forest...they were the thieves, were they not?” Rei asked.

“I have a feeling they never really existed as real people…just there,” Sousuke suspected.

“A red herring, if you will,” Ai shrugged.

“Oi! Butterfly! Are you awake yet!?” Dolphin asked through the door, “We gotta get the fuck back to the base!”

Sousuke whispered to Rei, “We'll be in town as long as we need to get you guys back. Just play the charade still.”

The megane nodded.

**~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 5 PV~**

**Penguin:** *laughs* Just look at those two, how many of you guys wanna make a bet who wins this argument?

**Rei:** Is there even a logical explanation behind this?

**Dolphin:** Butterfly…you’re acting…different.

**Ataxia:** The talismans are making their move…it’s time we make sure they’re eliminated!

**Salem:** Of course, my lord, nothing will be in the way to fulfill your wish.

**Seijuurou:** Next time, **_Free!_** _The 2 nd Message of Resurrection…_

**Penguin:** W-who the hell needs…this dream? This **_Penguin Dream?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Episode 5~**

**Hyperion 5: Penguin Dream**

_You made a mess, For Christ sake, this rotten world_ _  
Shit out of luck, Go with my vision  
Light up the fire, Right on the power  
Weapon... **I have it all** _

* * *

After talking discreetly with the Red Herring Trio, Rei has come to realize that he is the only one who is 'awake' so far and thus has to continue play charade with the others. Once Dolphin picked him up, they were led out as Johann gave the final word to the megane.

“Keep those keys away, hidden from public view…” Johann instructed Rei, “Even Garaxial.”

“I’m sure there’s a reason for that,” he replied, “You have my word he won't get them.”

Dolphin narrowed his eyes at the megane before him. Normally everything that comes out of his mouth is something at least…sarcastic at his most polite form of behavior.

“Butterfly,” Dolphin said.

Rei turned to him, “Yes?”

“You haven’t gone mad…have you?” Dolphin asked.

“Mad? What makes you think that?” Rei replied.

 _Already does he know I am acting differently than I was_ , he thought to himself.

“Nevermind,” Dolphin turned his head to the side.

 _Typical Haru_ , the megane thought.

They went down back to the main streets of the chaotic city as Rei proposed, “Now, are we going to head back to the others? Or do we have another lead to hunt down?”

“Garaxial said that there may be a new lead for us…but he decided to push it back to tomorrow,” Dolphin said.

The Red Herring trio kept their mouths shut as they were being led back to the headquarters. An evening sky took place, but it was not worth to take a moment of awe.

Upon returning to the site, they see Penguin watching Orca and Shark in the midst of an argument.

 _Lord have mercy_ , Whaleshark thought.

 _Now what chaos lies upon them_ , Rei thought.

“So…you care to answer or not?” Shark asked.

“I don’t have anything to hide,” Orca replied.

“Yes, you do, hypersexual bitch,” Shark rolled his eyes.

“It's been like this for a while. If only I had a snack while I watch,” Penguin grinned.

“That’s deeply upsetting,” Rei sighed.

Dolphin looked at him again.

“You immature prick,” the megane finished his statement.

 _Ugh, I have to keep this façade going_ , he thought.

“What the hell happened here while we were out?” Dolphin asked.

“Oh a bit of this, a bit of that…Orca might be seeing someone behind the scenes,” Penguin shrugged.

“For a kill?” Dolphin replied, “I'm sure he hasn't eliminated that bitch yet.”

“Yeah, really getting deep into that one,” Penguin chuckled, “He slaying them virgins and then some!”

“Fine! Whatever!” Shark ended this and walked out to see the crowd, “What?”

“Uh, nothing,” Rei replied.

“Of course, it's nothing. I just have a bad feeling Orca may be getting into some deep shit,” Shark shrugged.

“I HEARD THAT!” Orca snapped.

“Oh yeah, round two!” Penguin chirped.

“Piss off!” Shark glared at Penguin, “We’re done!”

 _This is beyond horrible. So unbeautiful. We can't stay like this forever_ , Rei thought, turning his head away at the horror.

“You lose again Shark-chan! I’d say you better watch your liver!” Penguin teased.

“And your glasses are fake like that sad ass of yours!” Shark called out.

 _Wait a sec_ , the megane looked at the Penguin briefly as the glasses were indeed still on him.

“What?” Penguin smacks his own ass.

 _That’s it_ , the megane thought, _If I can just get him by himself briefly. Yeah. It could work._

“At least my ass is real unlike those dentures you pack in there!” Penguin called Shark out.

Finally fed up, Shark finally starts bolting after him, “Get yo ass on the ground you slime!”

The Red Herring could only watch this in silence and in cringe as Rin was running around the facility to catch the blond for teasing him too much.

“Oh no, save me! Save me!” Penguin laughed.

“You’re on your own blonde,” Dolphin said.

“You’re no fun Dolphin!” Penguin moaned out, “Go tame your boyfriend!”

“Boyfriend?” Dolphin smirked, “Well, aren't you one to talk...seeing that you still like to be a peeping tom to Orca!”

 _How much more do we need to keep hearing that_ , Whaleshark thought.

“Is this really necessary?” Rei asked.

“Yes it is!” Penguin laughed as he hid behind the megane while Shark was trying to get around him to grab the blond.

“Piece of shit,” Shark stopped.

“Haha, I win!” Penguin jumped out.

At the last second, Shark twirled and got his gun ready at his forehead, “Got you where I need!”

“Eep…” Penguin chirped in terror, jumping behind Orca.

“I thought so too, Penguin,” Shark sneered, putting the gun back on his waist.

“Whatever,” Orca sighed, walking back to his room as Penguin was being pulled along.

* * *

**Palace of Nothingness**

Ataxia continues to stay in the darkness, his usual sharp eye on his prisoner. Some time ago, this child was perhaps a great threat or perhaps a salvation. In order to obtain the great power, this person was taken from its family…one who has a close connection to Cosmos.

“The Dark curse has been broken, as you said it would,” Ataxia spoke to the glass, “But even still…I await for the day I claim my power. Verrado has been sealed away, a fool that she is.”

Moments later, he heard footsteps of arrivals.

“Yes?” he asked

“Your Eminence, may I have the honor of presenting our apprentice?” Salem asked.

Ataxia turns and make his way over to see the guest that Salem brought. It was a mere human but with electric green eyes and a neon-colored yellow-orange hair in some spiky fashion.

“Kaede Terashima…or is it Kaede Kinjou?” Ataxia asked, “Verrado sure likes to riddle you up with names as if you were her child.”

Kaede kept silent as he was already thinking about his next part of the agenda of darkness.

“Don’t be rude, introduce yourself,” Salem said.

With a shrug, Kaede kneels on one knee briefly and states, “I, Kaede Kinjou present before thee. Terashima has no meaning of my biological origin.”

“Have no fear child, no harm shall come in our meeting,” Ataxia walked around, “You are fresh…unique…perfect for our cause. Being the closest to those…humans.”

Ataxia turns sharply to Salem, “What happened to the other child?”

“You mean the Tsukishima boy?” Salem asked, “To be honest, Your Grace, we lost sight of him long before the Dark Curse was broken. Be he alive or dead, we know not.”

“I see his eyes show otherwise,” Ataxia looks at Kaede, “Speak my child.”

“That kid was cut off from the group. Verrado saw no more use of him,” Kaede reported.

“Is that so?” Ataxia turns to Salem.

“That part is true, indeed, but it's also true we know not his whereabouts,” Salem answered.

With this, Ataxia replied, “I have received word from my huntsman...that someone may have awaken finally. In other words, he is aware of who he is, and that this world is not his.”

“Shall we do something about this predicament?” Salem asked, “We can aid you in any way.”

“I have the huntsman taking care of this, no need for you to step in,” Ataxia answered.

“Of course, my liege,” Salem replied.

Ataxia presents the stasis to Kaede and explains, “This child…should the day come, will bring about the biggest, apocalyptic event that will be set to revolutionize all of space-time.”

“You are indeed ten steps ahead of the grand design, my lord,” Salem was in awe.

“It's exactly the reason why I have no need for a Dark Curse...” Ataxia stated, “Verrado likes to waste magic for things to make a game...I don't live on a game, because I do not go by the rules.”

“What do you insist we do from here?” Kaede asked.

After a moment of silence, Ataxia answers, “The Talismans…they must be found. A great power has created these talismans to become the undoing of my existence.”

“I can have our remaining numbers scour and search across the entirety of the known worlds to locate them. Say the word and it shall be done,” Salem offered.

Ataxia looks at the child in the tube before finally answering in a booming-like effect, **_“Go…go find the talismans! The Suiei Gods must not return to their human hosts!”_**

“We shall fulfill this mission,” Kaede grins.

“Thy will be done,” Salem agreed.

* * *

**Late Dinner**

Rei decided to make some more research progress about the vehicles that Johann spoke of earlier. Garaxial came in some time after the whole show with the blond, the orca, and the shark, providing him and the others the usual scraps of food. It was barely appetizing but they leaved on survival.

With this, the Red Herring decided to go out find something to eat though they were warned it is dangerous to go during the darker hours. The trio also had their own chase of weapons not far from here, so they armed themselves and stuck together.

After some hacking time, Rei finally found three names appearing on the screen:

“Axalara T9”, “Jetrax T6”, “Rockoh T3”

 _Are these it_ , he thought, _they look kinda like some sort of…aerial?_

He continued to analyze them, reading the following:

_The citizens of Rana City created them at the very height of the Industrial Age. They were kept safe under the strictest government bodies but were still somehow taken from their posts. No doubt, rumors have leaned to the Octave of the Spokes, a group who declared themselves as ‘witches’. One source says they may have given the vehicles some form of sapience with their witchcraft and dark arts…but others believe that…_

“What ‘cha find?” Shark asked.

“What’s it to you?” Rei looked at him.

“Welp, so much for caring to ask,” Shark shrugged, looking at the plate still with crumbs of food, “Did you even eat?”

“I ate whatever I could tolerate,” the megane replied, “And if you must know, all I found was junk. Feel free to have a look yourself. It's very boring,”

Shark takes a glance on the screen to see the three vehicles, “Not exactly fancies me…but you don’t suggest these are the ones for those keys?”

“The hell do I know, I’m even lucky I could hack into the bureau,” Rei said.

“Oh well,” Shark walked off.

Pengin plops himself on the couch next to Dolphin, causing it to creek a noise or two.

“Hee-hee! Remember that shootout where we got this hunk of junk?” Penguin remarked, “Oh man, the bullets flying, the body count rising, and then Shark and Orca raided it. Jeez, makes you wonder what this couch was like before we got it, huh? The history it could be hiding. The time outs. The boring Sunday paper readings. The possible loving making and drippy drop accidents…”

“We get the picture Penguin,” Rei said.

“I'm getting to the good parts. Imagine if the former owners used whips or chains!” Penguin added.

“Please stop this,” Rei face palmed.

“What is up with you today Penguin? Did you grew a second penis?” Dolphin asked.

“Betcha Orca would like that,” Penguin winked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Orca sighed, “It won’t fit.”

“That’s what she said,” Shark winked.

“Hehe, how would you know unless you try for yourself?” Penguin remarked, “I could make your wildest dreams come true.”

Orca turns away, annoyed.

“Let's not add another shade of gray in here, please. Thank you,” Rei calls out.

“Since when did you act so formal?” Shark asked.

“Sounding a bit soft there indeed, Butterfly,” Orca agreed.

“Fine, fuck you. How's that grab you, you cock robbing bottom?!” Rei snapped.

Orca, Shark, and Penguin dropped their jaws while Dolphin remained neutrally quiet as usual.

“Damn, where did that come from?” Penguin was a bit shocked.

Finally, the Red Herring trio returned from their hunt as they carried bags of some stuff.

“Ugh, I can’t believe they had to piss over this,” Whaleshark muttered.

“Think they’ll actually eat this?” Otter asked.

“Definitely better than what they already had,” Duck shrugged.

They watched the stare off between the group and Rei for a moment.

“Um, okay…is there a kitchen around?” Whaleshark asked.

The five pointed towards a hallway that led to a very small, and cramped area that looked like a kitchen but appeared to have broken appliances and mold among other things.

The Red Herring trio got to work, fixing up the so-called kitchen area which surprised even Penguin that they did some 'miracle' to get something to work. While it was still foul in smell from the mold, the trio managed to at least fire up the electric stove and utilizing the counters to try to make some use of the space.

 _Damn, they know how to do this_ , Shark thought.

 _Maybe there's some hope after all. Better than the scraps Garaxial's been throwing to us_ , Penguin noted to self.

Dolphin sniffed something and asked, “Saba?”

“Eh?” Orca asked.

“What the hell is that?” Shark replied.

Rei turns his head away to hide this smile as he thought, _Some things really never change, do they?_

Dolphin returns to the living area and makes his way to the megane, “What the hell are you researching now? Weren't you supposed to be only on there if Garaxial finds leads?”

“I got bored. Maybe I can find a lead way before he does for once,” Rei sighed.

“Anything to keep our master proud, huh?” Dolphin replied, “Sometimes, I wonder if this Lordsman is even a human being.”

A spec of dust fluttered its way down but it turned out to be a white moth landing on his forehead.

“The hell?” Dolphin muttered while Rei represses the urge to start laughing. Moments later, the moth files over to Rei on the nose, causing him to twitch.

“Ah…K-KER-CHOOO!” Rei sneezed as the moth spun away to the darkness.

“What the hell was that?” Penguin asked.

Rei tries to find some sort of a cloth to wipe his nose as the five continued to wait for their ‘meal’ to be served. After about a half-hour or so more, the food was finally presented to their shock, wonder, and to some small extent, joy…

However, Rei could not afford to get a food coma as he was determined to find means to awake one of the others. He watched as a drunken-like Penguin was clinging onto Orca, hiccupping.

“You wanna go to bed?” Orca asked.

“Coming onto me?” Penguin remarked.

“Let’s just rest this bitch,” he replied, “It’s been a long day.”

“Sure!” Penguin hiccupped, “Never thought you’d asked.”

Dolphin watched the two of them crashing out on the bed as Shark sighed, “Why do I have the need to bathe?”

“Well at least Penguin will finally calm down for once,” Whaleshark said.

“I was half-expecting you to say calm his tits,” Shark smirked.

“Say what?” he replied, a bit startled while Dolphin made a small snort.

“Don't you need tits first before you can calm them? And is it just me or did Otter go somewhere?” Rei asked.

Otter was beneath the table as he was so done with all the sexual slang going about, especially on the recent word choice they used.

“Keep it together, Otter,” Duck whispered.

Finally, Shark yawned and made his way upstairs, followed by Dolphin who was already feeling sleeping too, barely crashing out on his bed without missing. The four men were finally crashed out while Rei was still awake with the Red Herring trio.

“So…what do you think?” Duck asked.

“It wasn't horrible after all. I can actually taste something meaningful for once,” Rei smiled.

“Oi, is that a way of saying thanks?” Otter replied.

Whaleshark sighed and replied, “You don't remember this Rei but when we were going to 'take care' of you back then...I told these guys on two conditions we had.”

“Please stop…” Otter moaned.

“What did you do?” Rei asked.

“No more sex...and no more magic,” Whaleshark said.

“Oh my god, are you serious?!” Rei gasped, “Tell me you did not say that?!”

“It was a cruel and unusual hell,” Otter sighed.

“Maybe for you,” Duck said.

“Says the duck who got laid with a vampire,” Otter stuck out his tongue.

“Wait, wait, wait. You actually got together with her?!” Rei looked at Duck.

“Yes and it was wonderful,” he crossed his arms, “I did become a part-time Vampire too for a while…until…”

Rei looked up as a dark memory returned to him when he killed off Alex and the others, leading to the dark reign of the entire planet, “Oh dear…d-did…she survive or…”

“Let’s not dwell on that,” Whaleshark answered, “So then, what exactly are you going to do now?”

“I need to get something…reflective,” Rei looked up, “I need to get something that will help me execute the next part of the plan.”

 _If only I still had hers_ , Duck thought.

Later on into the night…the Red Herring trio were also in twilight sleep as Rei did find a handheld mirror somewhere in the bathroom that was surprisingly still intact. From there, the megane still researched on the vehicles, looking for more stuff on the specs and the technology behind them.

Penguin woke up to use the bathroom at some point before slumping back in the living room area, realizing that he shouldn’t have slept in Orca’s room. Rei pretended to ignore him while playing ‘research’ on the computer.

He sighed and relaxed on his chair for a moment, wondering how much time has passed on the other worlds…the old Earth…Terabithia…a lot of questions.

 _Does the other me even know I am here_ , he thought.

His mind wandered to that last dream he had…while he danced with Alex. It was heart warming that he was able to at least bond something to that lost love…but regardless, he paid the price for that wish…and once again, his heart starts to drift to numb.

“Finding anything?” Whaleshark asked as he woke up with a yawn.

Rei sat back up, “Every time I think I'm onto something, ten more things get in the way.”

“What were you looking for?” Duck asked.

“The same…that faction is definitely trying to gun us down,” Rei said.

“So…what is your plan now? You found the mirror?” Otter asked.

“Was I that obvious?” Rei grinned.

“We could see the idea forming in your eyes during that little incident earlier,” Duck commented.

“We know the old you is always ready for whatever it takes to keep his team. Especially...now is the time to prove that to yourself and others...” Whaleshark reminded the megane.

After a moment of silence, Rei looked at the trio, “I’m gonna wake Nagisa.”

“Neh, you sure about that?” Otter asked.

“It would eliminate that wildness in him and the other three can focus on other missions. But it may also be suspicious to the Dark One,” Whaleshark crossed his arms over in thought.

“Nagisa being the hyperactive knuckle head that he is, it'll definitely draw attention should he lose that quirky personality of his,” Duck speculated.

“You never know. He can still act like that, just not to the mega extreme like earlier,” Otter shrugged.

“You don't Nagisa like we do. We've heard stories from Makoto on how freaky he can get. But you didn't hear that from me,” Rei winked.

Otter looked at Duck for reassurance, but the latter replied, “Don’t look at me.”

“Why am I always left out of things?” Otter asked.

“Best we let the past be past,” Whaleshark said, “So…Nagisa it is. How are we going to get him to snap out?”

“By using…this,” he revealed a handheld mirror from his desk, “Prestige and surprisingly intact. The bell will also play role in this too. Hopefully only Nagisa can hear it. If not, I'm sure the whole house is going to get a wakeup call...”

“You're going to take that big of gamble? What will you do if it does attract the others?” Otter asked.

“I’m willing to take that chance and hold my confident in my abilities,” Rei replied.

“Do you need us to do anything to help?” Duck offered.

“Cover me, just in case. Nagisa may be cute and cuddly, but Penguin can be unforgiving and vicious after a rude awakening,” Rei said with a sigh, “I’m so glad he doesn’t use guns as his arsenal. If my calculations are correct, Nagisa should be entering that phase of sleep where he'll be drifting into the dream phase. I don't know what this Nagisa dreams of, but that's when I'll ring it.”

* * *

With that said, Rei sat nearby where Penguin was sleeping on the couch...bell in one hand, mirror on the other. Thankfully the blond normally takes off his glasses but as a precaution, the megane removed them to hide so that the plan wouldn't backfire.

 _Time for the real Nagisa to wake up_ , Rei thought as the moment has arrived.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Penguin stirred briefly while grumbling to himself.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Once again, same response.

 _Dammit, Nagisa, come on_ , Rei thought, _brace yourself…if he does snap open Rei…_

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Penguin’s eyes snapped open, “SON OF A…”

He glared out towards Rei, about to fire his eyes at him to get some questions but it was too late. The megane flashed the mirror in front of his eyes, blasting the power back onto himself as penguin crashed down to the floor…entering to the world of the dreams…

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“Again, that stupid ass bell, SHUT UP!” he shouted before realizing, “Eh? Where the hell am I?”

Penguin found himself in a bed of gray-scaled roses scattered across the background.

“If this is your idea of a joke, I ain’t laughing here, thinking you can backfire my own power against me! I’ll skin you alive!” Penguin growled.

Penguin could hear some child laughter in the background as he saw what looked like a younger version of himself running with younger versions of Orca, Shark, and Dolphin.

“Nagisa, wait up!” Rin shouted as Makoto laughed.

“Not everyone can keep up with your running!” Haruka breathed in and out.

“Slow pokes! Slow pokes!” Nagisa stuck out his tongue while giggling.

“W-what…” Penguin watched this, “Shark? Orca? Dolphin…and me?”

He watched the four young boys running towards a building that said, “Iwatobi Swimming Club”. Upon walking inside, he followed them to the pool as he watched them practicing for their Elementary Medley Relay. The sound of the water…the cleanliness of the air…

“Where am I? Why does that water look…pure? It’s far cleaning that the shit we’ve had,” Penguin watched in awe and confusion.

Moments later, the empty halls were filled with people filling the seats for competition as he saw himself performing something in the water…something echoing a ‘Breaststroke’. Nagisa hits the wall and screams, “RIN-CHAN!”

Rin dives into the water, unleashing his butterfly, dashing his way to the wall before making the flip turn and soaring his way back with such youthful energy. Haruka got on the diving block, readying himself with the googles, the look of his blue eyes…

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“Nagisa…Nagisa Hazuki!”

The scenery turned back into the gray-scaled rose field as he looked around to find that voice, “W-who are you talking about…this Nagisa Hazuki?”

One of the roses was yellow-colored in petals. Penguin was about to pluck it up from the ground but something budded out and floated towards him.

“T-this is…” Penguin’s eyes widened, “Who are you to look like me!?”

“You have been quite...out of character, aren't ya? Your Suiei God would slap you to the ends of the Earth...” Chibi Suiei Hazuki said.

“Suiei God? What is going on here?” Penguin looked at this little floating entity.

“You still don't know do you...Nagisa,” Chibi Suiei Hazuki poked him on the forehead before teasingly fly around his head.

“I don't know what kind of glue you've been huffing, but the name's not Nagisa, you weird, flying acid trip,” Penguin grumbled.

“Aren't you quite hurtful...what would Alex say to you if he saw that?” the chibi senshi asked.

“Alex? Okay, who is he and why should I even care…?” Penguin began when he saw something in the shadows in front of him. It looked like Butterfly attacking some young man to his death.

“A moment of betrayal led to a tragedy never forgotten...” the chibi continued.

“Why did that look like Butterfly…?” Penguin asked.

“Honestly, without dreams, you would remain like this. But you once had a dream...and that very same dream is the reason why you must remember you name...your power...your 'bonds’,” the chibi replied.

“Bonds?” Penguin replied as he heard the bells again.

Before his eyes, Penguin sees the four Elementary friends in a photo together followed by another photo of Orca and Penguin in middle school with two other boys he doesn't recognize but then...that high school photo....

“T-this is…” Penguin began.

“Nagisa!” Haruka echoed.

“Nagi-chan!” Makoto’s voice added.

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei smiled.

“I-is this…me?” Penguin started to tremble.

“Remember your dream…what is it do you want to come true?” the chibi senshi asked.

“M-My dream…” Penguin looked as another medley relay took place as he saw himself, Orca, Butterfly and Dolphin at a massive stadium with other people he’s never seen. He then saw Shark along with the Red Herring Trio on their own team with smiles on their faces.

“That’s right…I am Nagisa Hazuki,” the blond smiled with tears, “I was the treasurer of our swim club…and then…we became something more powerful together with Alex…we became the Magic Six!”

**_“My dream…is to be happy among my friends!”_ **

Nagisa turns to see more memories flooding in the arena, showing him the Suiei Gods in Greece, their rebirth in Iwatobi…meeting Alex and their adventures all the way to Italy before being killed off. However, another version of the Magic Six brought back light to the world and the same bell brought Rei and others to Articora…leading to a miraculous reunion and resurrecting all those who died from the chaotic empire…

The Chaomos Crystal…

Terabithia…

“That’s right…I remember now,” the newly awakened Nagisa smiled tearfully, “I was blind…now I see…and I want to go back…be there once more with everyone I love!”

“And you will...but you and the others must wake up and escape from that painful reality you are currently in,” Chibi Suiei Hazuki said, handing him something, “This…is your talisman…the Spell Book of Ancients. Take it. It belongs to you alone!”

Nagisa accepted the talisman as it merges inside his body.

“How will we escape?” Nagisa asked.

“The Red Herring will guide you,” the chibi replied.

Before Nagisa could ask more questions, he found himself back in the dark, cold, damp reality...the lights were dimmed but it was enough for him to open his eyes as he was surrounded by Sousuke, Momo, Nitori and of course…Rei-chan!

“Welcome back, Nagisa Hazuki,” Sousuke greeted him.

“I…I am back!” the blond wiped his face of tears. After a brief smile, he blushed madly in horror upon all the things he was doing here in Hyperion, “O-oh my god…what…happened to us? H-how was I living like this? Being so cruel and nasty and…”

“It’s okay Nagisa-kun,” Rei pulls him in for a hug, “We’re here now.”

“R-Rei-chan…it’s really you?!” Nagisa gasped.

“Yes, I am awake,” Rei said, “After all, who was it who went out of his way to get me to join his team? And wasn't it me who helped you stay on said team?”

“It is you…” Nagisa breathed.

“Welcome back, Nagisa-kun,” Nitori smiled.

“Glad to have you back, Nagisacchi!” Momo grinned.

“Okay so...” Sousuke begins, “Like we've told our megane friend... there are things you must do to stay low in the meantime. Keep the charade going...we are at risk of exposure to the Dark One ruling this city. You've seen how Garaxial monitors you guys. Especially you.”

“Garaxial…the eye exams,” Nagisa recalled this, “Hold on…”

Nagisa looks up at Rei’s eyes to see if something would happen but Rei quickly flinched to the side…however…

“It’s gone,” Nagisa realized.

“Gone? You mean that psycho-sight?” Rei asked.

“Whatever that power was I possessed, I can't access it any longer,” Nagisa noted this, “But don’t worry. My talisman can cloak a fake appearance so Garaxial won’t suspect any changes!”

Nagisa summoned the talisman to appear and found a page in the book to master some illusionary spell, allowing his eyes to take on the same demonic form as it was before.

“Think you can keep up the other charade, too?” Rei asked.

Seconds later, Nagisa makes a bitch smack across Rei’s face as the megane yelped while the former asked, “Does that answer your question, piece of shit!?”

“Was that necessary!?” Rei asked.

“It’s efficient,” Nagisa chuckled, “Sorry about that…but looks like I can keep up with the act, heh-heh.”

“So, that’s two of you guys…three are still asleep,” Sousuke noted.

“How will we get them back?” Momo asked.

“That mirror…could it work too?” Nagisa suggested.

“It was only able to work on you because you had something they didn't,” Rei said, “So we’ll have to find other ways to awake them.”

With that said, the five made their goodnights before turning off the lights. Nagisa returned to slump to the couch while Rei also decided to shut down and decided to keep the blond some company too.

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

Beyond the realms of the known space-time…a place in the middle of nowhere…yet somewhere…

The awakening of two of the six stars…

“I can feel him…he cries of our bonds…” Suiei Hazuki echoed in its purest form of light.

“Rei too…they both have the talismans…” Suiei Ryugazaki replied in the same light.

The two of the gods reflected on the horror that befallen them…upon the four men being killed, the Suiei Gods also vanished without a trace…but found themselves in this strange world…where something may appear for one split second and vanish without a thought.

“May the others be fortunate…” Ryugazaki muttered as his eyes closed back to slumber.

“And we revolutionize the dream…” Hazuki added.

* * *

**Duniya 5:  
The 2nd Message of the Resurrection**

Isuzu stood outside, waiting for Seijuurou to come out of the facility. Instead, she saw four exhausted men while Tsubasa and Sei were walking out like a power couple.

“Onii-chan!” she greeted.

“Ah, ha! Isuzu!” Sei flashed a grin.

The middle Mikoshiba child grew nervous by the instant, “Oh dear…did you…”

“Heh, maybe next time you’ll join us?” he asked as he loomed over her.

“KYAAAA!! O-ONII-CHANNNN!!” she shouted as Sei rubbed her wildly on the head.

“BA-HAHAHAHA! You gotta get your strength up!” he said, “No one can say a Mikoshiba is a wimp!”

“I’m doing just fine, thank you!” she cried out horrified.

“Uh honey…I think that’s good enough for one day,” Tsubasa sighed.

At that split second, the fiery persona stiffened upon hearing those calming words as he deflated in a metamorphic sense.

“Oh yeah, um…sorry babe. I didn’t realize what got into me,” he rubbed the back of his head nervously with a sweat drop.

“Was this how you were like…back in Samezuka?” Tsubasa asked.

“Yeah. But that was merely a fraction of what I'm capable of,” the red-haired winked.

“WHAAAAAT!?” Isana cried out from a distance.

“It’s still rusty,” Sei explained, “But I’ll get back into it. And YOU FOUR LADIES BETTER BE READY!”

Isuzu sighed before continuing, “Onii-chan. There’s something I wanted to show you.”

“Eh?” He looked at her.

She opened her sack to reveal a map of Lynwin-Mu that was a copy from the book that Sergi had kept safe with him.

“This map…” Sei looked at it.

“Yes, it’s one from the former home…that we never got to see but it looks pretty vast if you ask me,” Isuzu shrugged, “But there’s more on the back.”

The trio went to a nearby picnic table to analyze the second photo as it showed Japan and some trail that led to the northern landmass that looked like the Arctic circle.

“This is someone’s handwriting…” Tsubasa muttered.

_'Never the Muse is absent from their ways: lyres clash and flutes cry and everywhere maiden choruses whirling._

_Neither disease nor bitter old age is mixed in their sacred blood; far from labor and battle they live._

_– Articora'_

“Wait, there’s more,” Sei added as he continued.

_'The Butterfly effect…_

_Polarized light and dark…_

_Land of the untouched embedded to the northern most wind…magic source…_

_The bell?'_

“The author told me to give it to Ayumu and the clan,” Isuzu said.

“Hm…then maybe it’s time we pay a visit to them and ask?” Sei looked at her.

“They made their own camping grounds not far from the beach. It appears they're not too interested in embedding themselves with society,” Isuzu replied.

“Are you sure it's a good idea we all go there?” Tsubasa asked.

“I’m sure they have some answers,” Sei answered.

* * *

The trio along with Toto made their way towards the Articoran campgrounds as Ayumu was in talks with Shizuru and Romio while Aoba was setting up some campfire. Ayumu turned to the arrivals, “Well…isn’t this a nice night for visitors?”

“She definitely didn’t come back empty-handed,” Shizuru shrugged.

“I would’ve thought the whole pack would be here to question us again,” Romio replied with a hint of sarcasm.

“I have what you requested,” Isuzu handed over the map.

Aoba sniffed something coming from Seijuurou as he looked at him, “Otter?”

“Eh?” Sei tilted his head in confusion.

With a grunt, Aoba walked away, unsatisfied.

“God he’s been acting so weird lately,” Romio facepalmed.

Upon dinner time, the trio were offered some seafood curry and something weird involving squid and beans but they took the former. Not wanting to be left in the dark further, Seijuurou decided to ask something…

“What was significant about this map? It led to something up in the north?” he asked.

“A map to our homeland of Articora,” Ayumu replied, “But… before we continue on that topic, you have stated that your home fell into significant ruins... ruins beyond apocalyptic, is that correct?”

“It was an everlasting nightmare…at least a couple of years in a sunless sky. But when I swam earlier today, I thought I saw some miracle that happened…these monsters being defeated at long last…I only wish…” he replied.

“Yes...our realm was invaded by what you called those demons...Shadow Mafia. They tried to take our land but we managed to push them out. However, we have seen the remnants of darkness for days...” Ayumu replied.

“But I don't understand...that statue back in the garden...you know something behind it, don’t you,” Isuzu replied.

“We thought that statue was something of ours, but that person isn't the same one who we thought,” Ayumu answered, pointing to the woods, “That temple…that you tried to follow us at a month ago…”

Isuzu recalled that day when she and the others spent a day looking at the runes and translations. However, she could not decipher that strange language in the marble.

“Those six statues,” Isuzu muttered.

“They are not the ones from you and your brother’s world but rather…” Ayumu turned to Tsubasa.

“M-mines?” Tsubasa looked a bit surprised, “So are you saying they came here to this land?”

“We deduced there was something strange, as this place tells of numerous events that had happened - yet they hadn't happened with us,” Ayumu replied.

“So then it does confirm the fact that two different Earths exist after all…mines that fell and his that thrived,” Sei crossed his arms.

“Do you remember...when the author said Operation Resurrection?” Ayumu asked.

“It must've already happened! After all, I saw it! I saw something like the Magic Six rising up to defeat the Shadow Mafia! Did someone restore them?” Sei tried to jump to this conclusion but the Articorans looked at each other.

“No, that is not it. They may have restored that world but a lot more has happened…” Ayumu revealed a small piece of fabric showing the five symbols.

“Um…what is this supposed to be?” Sei asked.

“Our tribe has followed the ways of magical spirits who guides us…Mayfield…Arizona…Iwatobi…Same…” Ayumu began.

“Wait…stop!” he paused her, “Samezuka? Iwatobi? Why would our school mascots have to do with magical spirits?”

“Uhhh beats me?” Romio shrugged.

“Just don’t worry about those four…look at the fifth symbol here,” Ayumu pointed to a purple pattern at the center of the star, “This entity is the Fifth Spirit, who came to our land and entered the land’s heart of Polaris…performing what is known to be the Operation Resurrection that the author speaks of.”

“The fifth spirit…resurrected?” Sei looked at her, “Could you at least be more specific?”

“By undoing the damage down by the Shadow Mafia…the fifth spirit came to our land to rectify the wrongs of our world and has started anew for those victims,” Ayumu replied, “Until they…interfered…”

“By they…?” Seijuurou asked.

“The witches,” Ayumu answered, “We found out after our memories returned but yes...the witches blackmailed one of the members of the Magic Six to cast the Dark Curse...which was more than just creating Hollywood Heights and creating false personas...it also warped time...a Time Displacement...”

“So that’s what it means…?” Tsubasa replied.

“When victims are either sent to the past or the future...so that they do not interfere what may be happening in the 'present',” Shizuru explained, “Going back in time is very risky because the knowledge you already have...if you present it, it may alter its present course...creating an alternate future....”

“And going to the future is also bad because what may have already happened...well...not everyone will know about it,” Romio added.

“So…are we all affected by this…curse?” Isuzu asked.

“To some degree, yes...that is why...we must wait till the Magic Six team...are fully recovered,” Ayumu explained, “That’s why we cannot go back to our land just yet…until he…”

“Even if they do recover.... Can the damage even be undone? I mean, they would still know who it was who drove them to their graves in the first place. Would _he_ even be welcomed back?” Sei lowered his head.

“If you guys have been displaced in time, do you know what...may have had happened in the future?” Isuzu asked.

“That’s something we do not wish to disclose,” Romio answered.

“I think it’s best you guys get back to your base. It is getting late for all of us,” Ayumu got up.

The trio looked up to see that it was indeed pitch black out of the nightly hours. Toto yawned before softly bark as they thanked for the meal before departing the area, their minds still indeed harboring questions…

* * *

**Iwamara City Swim Club**  
(Iwasame Hidashimo Senshi HQ)

Hiyori rested alone in his new cot. He had his own exercising equipment and such but it just felt safer this way being isolated from others. He couldn't even bear to talk with Natsuya or Nao ever since he revealed what he did back on Lynwin-Mu. It was like as if he was doing a quarantine for nearly 2 months or so.

Finally, he hears a knock on the door.

“You in there, Hiyori?” Nao asked.

“Yes,” he sighed.

Nao walks in, carrying a food tray as the silver-lavender haired man continued, “Holding yourself in here isn’t going to be good for your mental health. You can always come out and interact with the other guardians. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you around, too.”

Hiyori got up to look at the time as he knew that most of the ‘senshi’ would swim during the daylight hours (he went in the evening, night owl hours).

“I do need to get to swimming shortly,” he grabbed his bag, “But on one condition.”

“Oh? What might that be,” Nao looked at him.

“I don't wish to be on a medley relay,” Hiyori revealed, walking out of the room.

Nao sighed sadly as he thought to himself, _Hiyori…just because you made one bad move…doesn’t mean you can’t turn to isolation. Things are going to get worse from here…I sense it in the air…._

Hiyori dove into the water before flipping around to perform his backstroke as the windowed-ceiling showed him the moon and the stars glimmering over. For a moment, he almost smiled at this as he never thought to see such a sight so peaceful…

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

_A-a bell_ , he thought.

In a split second after, he suddenly felt incredibly heavy, descending downwards metamorphically to the abyss. He tried to break free from the darkness but was almost out of breath unexpectedly.

Tsubasa walked into the pool deck (where he had quietly watched Hiyori from the shadows) but gasped to see no signs of life in the water. With a summon call to Shin and Kotarou, the blue-haired man jumped into the pool and found Hiyori struggling on the pool floor, grabbing him up to the surface before bringing him over to the regular floor.

“What happened!?” Shin gasped as Kotarou’s eyes widened in horror.

Tsubasa did some chest compressions and was about to start mouth-to-mouth rescue breathing when Hiyori coughed out the water and gagged a bit for air.

“Are you alright?” Tsubasa asked.

“…yeah, what the hell was that noise?” Hiyori replied.

“Noise?” Shin looked confused.

“Never mind, I shouldn’t trouble you guys, I’ll be going back to my dorm,” Hiyori said but Kotarou blocked the exit.

“You’re not going anywhere until we get our chance to talk with you,” Kotarou winked.

“Did Nao or Natsuya put you into this?” Hiyori looked at him.

“What? No!” Kotarou gasped, “We were scheduled to do a night training as well when…”

“Nao has told me about you,” Tsubasa finally cut the truth, “You are Hiyori Tono…one who specializes in the backstroke.”

“Hm, is that all?” Hiyori side-eyed him.

“That will not be said for tonight,” he firmly replied, “Anyway, you want to swim, don’t you? We are also swimmers of our little team world…Shimogami. In fact, we’d be gratefully honored for you to join us. We’ll do our best to train you up to speed and strength.”

Toto barked loudly as Hiyori saw the Cairn Terrier also nearby. Hiyori finally answered, “I don’t do well in groups.”

“We will remain confidant in whatever you wish to discuss about should you ever be in distress,” Tsubasa answered.

“Yeah, we’ve got secrets of our own too!” Kotarou agreed.

“Alright,” Hiyori finally answered.

“Come with us to our suite!” Shin said, “We got karaoke too and…”

“We swim first tonight gents, don’t you forget,” Tsubasa’s tone chilled the room with his own captain aura taking place, “So…take on your best stroke!”

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the semi-completed building of the new headquarters, the two Mikoshiba siblings along with Hikaru and Isana were also moving some of their things to fill in the new suite.

“This reminds me a lot back in Tokyo,” Isuzu looked at some of the industrial aesthetics.

“Maybe this is all replicated?” Sei agreed.

“That'd be an oddly specific layout for a place like this,” Hikaru shrugged.

“The hotel back in Aeuropa had some charm, but there's a certain flair here,” Isana said, “It’s like there are designs of our swim team here made for us!”

“You were also in Tokyo, weren’t you?” Hikaru asked Isuzu.

“Yes…I was the captain of Hidaka High School Swimming Club!” Isuzu made her turn to act all Mikoshiba charming with her grin.

“BWAHAHAHA! That's my sister!” Sei grew with his pride and joy.

 _Dear god, I’m scared to see what their parents may be like_ , Isana thought to himself.

“We had our coed team originally but expanded to anyone non-binary as well in the recent years....and then…” Isuzu began but paused as the memories of the Shadow Mafia were coming back into her head.

“Hey, hey, don’t push yourself back there,” Sei approached her.

“It’s alright…I guess I wanted to be happy too,” she answered sadly, “We were supposed to have a big reunion surprise for you onii-chan…with Momo…”

“Momo?” Isana asked.

“Our youngest brother, Momotarou,” Seijuurou revealed, “He sort of got lost upon birth, but Isuzu was able to find him living out in Hokkaido.”

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“T-That bell again,” Sei muttered.

Before their eyes, the four of them were finding themselves what looked like the same Suiei Temple that Isuzu recognized from a while back but it was clear that it wasn't real time as the sequence felt dreamy...

They gasped as Rei Ryugazaki walked into the temple with the Suiei Gods, looing upon the statues of those who were dead...but more so...

_"It's beautiful, isn't it? This monument...It truly captures your true self, inside and out," Rei looked at it while placing his hand on the smooth surface before brushing it to his hand and gripping on it gently._

_"You should be standing here...but I guess in a way, you are, aren't you?" he asked as the statue remained in silence. The Suiei Gods could feel Rei's face ready to flood again in sheer melancholy._

_"What should I do to see you again? Every night when I close my eyes, I still see you and them. But nothing will ever pry my eyes away from you. We all had a responsibility...to try our best. Yet, I have many regrets after everything...but among them, meeting you wasn't one them._

_"If you had survived...you...Haruka-senpai...Nagisa-kun...Makoto-senpai, how would things have been, I wonder? I know I cannot ask enough for your forgiveness as there's that part of me that is beyond it at this point."_

_His ears start to overflow as he looked to Alex's face and seeing the visages of his former comrades looking at him in spirit._

_"Oh Alex…if only I knew for sure where you are! If there is a heaven, I truly wish you are there! I don't want your soul to be hurt any more than it was before! And when that day comes for us to meet again...when the sea and sky unite in that brief instant...I want to embrace you and never let you go! But will you still feel the same after knowing what is about to happen?_

_"More so…what if I can't get back to you? Am I doomed in the fires of sinners for whatever happens to me after this world for the rest of eternity?!_

_The four gasped to see Sousuke arriving with Gou and Rin as the megane collapsed from shock and entering to some comatose state. From there, the trio grabbed him and left the site…_

The four were snapped back to reality in their suite as Seijuurou’s eyes narrowed, “T-that can’t possibly be…him…”

“Was that the one who did it?” Hikaru realized.

“That was definitely him. That was definitely Rei Ryugazaki. What the hell was he doing there?!” Sei growled.

 _The next time I see the author or those hippies, I’m gonna ask them the truth_ , he thought.

* * *

Natsuya rested on his cot while Nao was already asleep. The former couldn’t sleep as his mind drifted back to that bizarre day in the Underworld…leading him to that encounter that he and his other reality self discovered….

* * *

**Underworld Flashback Continues**

After claiming the map of the Underworld for themselves, the two Natsuyas continued to try to make some sort of a living in the ruined Kirishima family house. Gen 1.0-Natsuya would go out to do his job at the Tiger’s Bar while DM!Natsuya would go around town like a innocent bystander.

It was awfully a lot like Iwatobi town but with places in ruins and the air smelling foul at times and areas of the land grow and decay rapidly. The ‘ocean’ was also in black and red and would reek of dead spirits.

The one day at the household…

Gen 1.0-Natsuya looked at himself in the mirror and realized that his body did grew up some more and had some added muscle to his surprise.

“Hm, despite all the crappy food and shitty water we have here, I gotta say I look good for being dead,” he muttered.

The other Natsuya walked in from his guest room, “Hey, let me look! I think I may hit a growth spurt!”

DM!Natsuya flexed his muscle and was indeed surprised too. They both looked at each other in confusion for a split second.

“It’s because I made you two become who you wished to have been,” a voice filled the air.

They turned sharply to see Izanami before them.

“W-what in the name of...I thought a person stopped aging!” Gen 1.0-Natsuya gasped.

“What’s your deal now?” DM!Natsuya looked skeptic.

“Well, if you guys don’t want to look like this I can change it and…” Izanami began.

“NO!” they both looked at each other.

“We’re fine with this…just would’ve liked a heads up,” DM!Natsuya shrugged.

“Excellent. I am glad you both made the right choice. It is with great pleasure that I bring you guys back to my...castle...or rather...my inner territory,” Izanami revealed, “Two of my guards failed their job and were punished on a permanent basis. I couldn't think of a better opportunity...so with some magic involved, I have gave you both ingredients to your best forms that you both could have been in the mortal worlds.”

“So magic does exist here?” Gen 1.0-Natsuya asked.

“It’s complicated but yes,” the goddess shrugged.

“And these guards... what were they guarding?” DM!Natsuya questioned.

“Just your typical guards that go around the domain...making sure no one just...passes through. Unless they've been invited,” Izanami explained, “My domain is just beyond the town...up in the shrine area. It is more suitable unlike the rest of the Underworld...there are underground network of tunnels that span throughout beneath the city. These tunnels are where my guards will walk around. There are shelters and services provided likewise.”

The two Natsuyas remained quiet as the Death Goddess continued, “I figured that the two of you would be perfect to confuse intruders who dare to enter. it may be something they'll be confused.”

“Like twins?” Gen 1.0-Natsuya asked.

“Exactly,” Izanami winked with a smirk.

* * *

**Planet Duniya, 2 Weeks Later**

_VROOOMMMMMMMM…VR-VR-VRRROOOOMMMMMMMAAAA!_

The motor bike finally arrives in town as he reads the welcome sign, “Iwamara…”

* * *

**Iwamara Swimming Complex**

The six men formed a medley relay of freestyle in two teams of three in a Hidaka vs. Shimogami style. It was a narrowly close victory as Hidaka trio won by barely a millisecond. Despite this, they both agreed that they need one more person to make it a proper 4 vs. 4 match like in the real swimming world.

“Hey you guys did great too!” Sei complimented Tsubasa.

“Perhaps but more training is needed,” the blue-haired man replied.

“Then should we have a repeat of last session?” Sei winked as the other guys freaked out in terror.

“Maybe just us two instead?” Tsubasa shrugged.

“Heh, a one-on-one action I get it,” Sei grinned.

Before they could get the conversation going, they heard a loud noise of some motorcycle approaching from the outside. Shin and Isana covered their ears.

“Well that was rude,” Isana muttered.

“Who’s got a vehicle like that?” Kotarou tried to look outside from the windows.

“Let’s just wrap up for the day,” Tsubasa said but just as they were about to go change, they encountered a person walking in but was dressed in a long-coat fashion with a fedora hat…very mysteriously.

“Who is he?” Hikaru looked at Isana.

“Someone you know?” Sei asked Tsubasa.

“Uh, no?” the blue-haired man looked confused.

“Greetings...gentlemen...or should I say...Swimming Guardians,” the man greeted.

The six got in their defense mode as Seijuurou asked, “What makes you think you know about us, stranger? And who are you?””

“Let's say...I am a friend of a friend...someone who you know happens to know of my existence...” he replied.

“What’s your business here?” Shin asked.

“You guys and myself happen to know the one person who is watching our journey...and he has sent me here,” Rasputin revealed his face after taking off his hat. He had a buzz-cut like hair with a mild-growth of a beard on his face.

“The author…sent you?” Sei looked at this man.

“That is correct. Like all of you, I was also...cursed to this land. I go by as Gregory Lawrence,” Rasputin introduced himself.

“And you’re here because…?” Isana questioned.

“The author has told me that my mission requires someone to follow me on this journey I am partaking...he said that the world is kinda...dangerous to be out there by oneself. The curse may be broken, but other side effects of magic loom around time to time...” Rasputin continued.

“So, you're here to recruit some of us on this little adventure of yours?” Hikaru grunted.

“I have payment,” Rasputin presented a sack filled with currency.

“Well, we finished today's round of swimming...some of us have to go back to Aeuropa City to help assist some stuff there,” Tsubasa looked at Seijuurou.

“My wife is already back there in the city, I’ll go with Shin,” Kotarou proposed the idea.

“Then take the money with you to help with local charities,” Sei received the bag and he passed it over to the duo.

“Hikaru? Isana? You coming or going? If you stay…” the red-haired continued.

“I want to go prove my worth, captain!” Hikaru answered.

“If he goes, I’ll join in!” Isana agreed.

“I’ve taught you both very well,” Sei grinned briefly before turning to the visitor, “When do we leave?”

* * *

**Hiyori’s Apartment, Hours Later**

The megane sat at his desk, trying to write a letter for Ikuya. He was able to write a few words in when both Natsuya and Nao walked in to see how he was doing.

“You missed today’s practice,” Natsuya said.

“I know but…” the megane sighed.

“Hiyori, is everything all right? You know you can talk to either Natsuya or myself if you need someone to listen,” Nao offered.

“I just...want to write a letter to Ikuya,” Hiyori answered, “What I did back on Lynwin-Mu was wrong...well almost but...I want to tell him that I wish to do better...make better choices...And that maybe I should've listened to Ikuya long ago...making a friend.”

“I’m sure my brother wouldn't want you to suffer. You are a swimming guardian and was able to use some magic to get to this world with us...” Natsuya replied.

“Usually this would be the part I'd scold you for shirking your training. Instead, I'll tell you this, Hiyori-kun. Regardless what had happened, I'm sure Ikuya doesn't fault you,” Nao added.

“Captain Hoshikawa has told me that you did attend to maybe 7 sessions so far before disappearing again and he was impressed with your talent. Keep going. Even if it means you will have to wait for Ikuya a while longer...” Natsuya said.

“That's right. And when he returns, letter or no letter, you'll know exactly what to say to him,” Nao agreed with a little smile.

“Then I should get ready to swim,” Hiyori replied as he opened his drawer but something was…

“Oh my god,” he barely speaks above a whisper.

“What’s wrong?” Natsuya asked.

“It’s not here…” Hiyori’s eyes widened.

“What’s not…here?” Nao asked.

“The transformation wand isn't here!” Hiyori’s voice began to panic.

Natsuya looked at Nao with great worry as the latter asked, “Hiyori, when was the last time you saw it? Where? We can help you look for it.”

“I always kept it in here. But yesterday I may have walked out of the room while not locking my door but...anyone would've thought this as a mere pen and...” Hiyori recalled.

“Someone of magic must have known it was here,” Natsuya narrowed his eyes, “No ordinary person would have even guessed what it was.”

The trio went to the security room to look back on the videos throughout the building. From there, they were able to find the exact time and place when the recording turned black.

“Damn, someone must have known how to disable that time and moment in that hallway...not by ordinary means...” Natsuya grunted.

“Someone or something of the magic variety for sure. Who or what?” Nao muttered.

They both felt their transformation pens glowing brightly at the split second after.

“Someone is here…” Natsuya gripped on his.

“Shall we welcome our guest?” Nao asked.

**_"TIGRINUS PRIMAL POWERRRRRRRR…MAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE UP!"_ **

Natsuya raised his Tiger Shark Transformation Dagger Wand as it glowed in neon volt color. His nails dotted in electric lime before he released the transformation object by tossing it upwards above him.

The older Kirishima brother was then swimming side-by-side with the tiger shark in a background of Chartreuse, Arctic Lime, Lawn Green, and Electric Lime, before ribbons of magic began to cover his body, allowing him to obtain the following:

A lime-yellow and red stripped headdress connected to a golden crown with some rubies to match his eyes. He then donned a pair of medium-sized loop earrings on both of his ears. His torso was then dressed with a long, white short-sleeved cloak with layers of gold jewelry across his neck. His Suiei Heart necklace appeared moments after with its engraved Tiger Shark on the heart.

Natsuya donned a pair of golden cuffs on both his wrists followed by anklets of gold by his feet. He then donned his Tigris Silhouette Shield on his right arm while both his hands carried several loops of blades similar to ninja stars but more like hula-hoop-bladed knives.

His cloak was then colored with bitter lemon and vivid lime green accented designs as his head flashed his spirit animal before its magic decorated the headdress with some rubies on a chain. He opened his eyes with a grin and a wink before leaping back to stand on his pose.

**_“MORUS PRIMAL POWERRRRRR. MAAAAAAAKKKKEEEE UP!”_ **

Nao raised his Northern Gannet Transformation Dagger Wand, glowing in a blue-lavender color. His nails flashed in Bright Lavender as he took the wand and raised it upwards, summoning a series of Northern Gannet birds to take flight in the backgrounds of iliac, sky blue, lavender pink, and azure.

He skated his way across the waters, feeling the cool breeze striking his flesh. A pair of white wings with black at the tip grew from his back before it exploded into feathers, donning him in his senshi outfit:

A pair of spectacles with micro-technology built into the glass on silver frames appeared first. He was dressed in a two-toned white and mauve colored cloak that covered a thin-layer of inner-fabric transparent to his torso.

His pants consisted of past-the knee length skirt with inner leggings also transparent for warmth. A floral design outlined the base of the skirt likewise. He donned a pair of earrings on his left ear followed by some golden bracelets on his right wrist. A bunch of feathers clumped together, forming a double-headed spear in the shape of the Northern Gannet’s beaks.

The Suiei Necklace finally appeared, etched in the bird on it as another necklace with green tourmaline and topaz stones was placed on him. One of the birds shed more feathers to form a tiara placed on his head as he opened his eyes with a sincere smile before taking his battle stance.

* * *

The two transformed senshi and Hiyori stormed outside when they were indeed caught by the unexpected arrivals.

“Finally got you guys where I need,” Kaede grinned with an evil laughter.

Before they could react, two of the witches appeared from behind, knocking Natsuya and Nao over as Cassio and Salem struck them respectively.

“NATSUYA! NAO!” Hiyori shouted.

“Our boss may be turned into a plant but that doesn't mean we're gonna sit back and watch you all trying to resurrect the Magic Six...” Kaede revealed.

“Dammit!” Natsuya tried to get back up but some dark magic shoved his head back into the ground.

Salem kicked Nao on the face likewise as the latter grunted angrily.

“M-Magic Six…?” Hiyori narrowed his eyes.

“Now, we have one question to ask for you,” Kaede said, “Where are the talismans?”

“What are you talking about?” Hiyori asked.

“I don't accept a question as a response!” Kaede grunted as he readied his dark magic. However, doing so exposed Hiyori’s transformation wand hidden in the cloak.

“I’ll ask you one last time, where…are…the talismans?” Kaede asked.

“L-like we said, we have no idea!” Natsuya shouted.

“We don’t have any clue what you are looking for!” Nao replied.

Both of them were struck with hits as Kaede aimed his dark magic towards the trio. However, something whizzed through the air silently, narrowly missing Kaede’s hair.

“Who dares?!” Cassio shouted.

Ayumu readied her bow again as she, Romio, Shizuru, Aoba, Misaki and Kaoru readied their primitive weapons.

“Filthy savages…” Salem narrowed his eyes, “Thinking your prehistoric tools can stop us?!”

“Distractions,” Kaede grumbled as he prepares a larger blast with a wicked grin on his face.

**_"YOODEELLLAAAYYYY-HEEEEE-HOOOOO! TSSSUUNAAAMIIIIII SOONNNNNNGGG!"_ **

**_“ELECTRIS...VOLTAAAGGEEEEEE...CUUUUTTTRREEEENNNTTT!”_ **

Kaede was struck down by both water and electricity, blasting him downwards as the Polar Bear Transformation Dagger drifted back to Hiyori’s hand. The two corrupted Mahotsukai were also struck down by Kotarou and Shin’s attacks.

Shin absorbed the electric magic that bonded Natsuya and Nao to the ground while the three villains found themselves surrounded by the Senshi and the Articorans.

“Damn, we’re surrounded!” Cassio growled.

Kaede spat out some blood, wiping his lips and said, “Enjoy this moment of peace you have…because it’s NOT MANY LEFT!”

The trio vanished into the darkness as Hiyori sighed in relief.

“That was a close call,” Shin said, “Those monsters…”

“Who were they?” Natsuya asked.

“They’re not creatures…they’re witches,” Shizuru said.

“Just when you thought the shadow guys were bad enough,” Romio crossed his arms.

“You know of the Shadow Mafia?” Nao asked.

“Who doesn’t?” Kaoru shrugged.

“This is my fault…” Hiyori muttered.

“Don’t hit yourself,” Natsuya said.

“This would've happened either way...if not you, they'd use someone else,” Nao said.

Aoba sniffed around Hiyori, “Otter?”

“Uhhhhh, hello there?” Hiyori asked, “I never met you folks?”

“We’re Articorans from the land of Articora,” Ayumu introduced the clan.

“Sounds a bit like the Arctic…” Hiyori was intrigued by that name.

“Well, our home is surrounded by glaciers of ice...” Shizuru added.

“Are those clothes…like Eskimo fashion?” Hiyori tilted his head.

“Eskimo?” Romio tried hard to not laugh, “Is that how you are referring to us?”

“No, I…um…uhhh,” Hiyori blushed with nervous sweatdrops.

“It's alright...yes, we do have our own tribal clothing but we do have ordinary clothes from the outside world too,” Ayumu revealed, “But you'd be surprised at how warm it is back there...except for the icy quadrant of course.”

“Is the North Pole really that warm?” Hiyori asked.

“Oh yes, so far north we touch the sun practically,” Kaoru rolled his eyes.

Natsuya and Nao noticed this dynamic of conversation taking place with the Articorans and Hiyori as the latter was indeed opening but a bit to them. They both nodded in agreement upon an idea in both their heads.

“Hiyori...if you want, you can visit them...that's if of course they are welcome to that option,” Natsuya said.

“We'd be happy if your friend wants to spend some time with us...we were also swimmers too during the Dark Curse...” Ayumu revealed.

“Then this may be of some help…this Polar Bear needs to be outside in his normal habitat,” Natsuya grinned.

“Hiyori…I know we spent some time as a team but…don’t forget about us!” Shin said.

“Captain Hoshikawa did enjoy your time spent and we want to see more of your backstroke!” Kotarou agreed.

“I can always come back and forth,” Hiyori replied.

“Then I guess it’s decided,” Nao agreed, “But always know your home is here too.”

“At some point, you will need lessons on becoming a Swimming Guardian still, but that can be done. Learn how to face nature in the meantime,” Natsuya added.

“Alright. I know I've been down and upset for a long time...and I know it'll be a while to heal. But if Ikuya...does happen to return, please let me know,” Hiyori requested.

“We will, absolutely,” Nao replied.

**~Episode 5 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 6 PV~**

**Tsubasa:** T-these talismans…what are they?

 **Rasputin:** Something very important for what is yet to come.

 **Garaxial:** Orca, this is your time to shine…eliminate those who oppose our company.

 **Rei:** The Octave of the Spokes…w-who are they?

 **Orca:** Tch, as if some simple minded bastard will be in my way! Maybe it’s time I show them…

 **Voice:** Show them what?

 **Orca:** T-that voice…who are you!?

 **Isana:** Next time, **_Free!_** _Lengths of Uncertainty_ …

 **Orca:** M-my dream…? This… _Orca Dream…_


	7. Chapter 7

**~Episode 6~  
Duniya 6: Lengths of Uncertainty**

* * *

**Approx. 1 Week into the Quest  
(Picking up after Book 2.5: Rasputin’s Trailblazer Adventure)**

* * *

With Rasputin leading Seijuurou, Tsubasa, Hikaru and Isana on their way, they traveled towards Lha’li to pick up clues about the past before learning about the strange talismans and the bell.

After a brief separation for a bit of time, the humans were brought back to Rasputin and the Mullerians of Chirottori to find the talismans and a supernatural encounter led them to the old hot springs area of the Las Jangwa Desert.

_Sergi has the Holy Grail...or the Chalice...Haruka....and Rin's talismans,_ Rasputin reflected as he narrowly dodged several coconuts from the Oasis Elder Bairn, _Makoto’s talisman was with him last unless…but Haruka’s ended up here and we have to get it sent to him as soon as possible and find Rin’s if it is also in this world…_

“STELLALUNA!” Janella shouted as her daughter narrowly avoided getting hit by pointed reeds.

_Nagisa’s is definitely here in this world for sure and Rei should have his still_ , Rasputin thought.

Seijuurou makes a backflip in time to avoid getting struck by a random sand demon while Hikaru and Isana batted away random debris flying their way.

_Enough of this_ , Rasputin thought, readying his sword to charge up his own attack.

He jumped into the air, screaming a charge while readying his paper talismans to bless his blade. His eyes glowed green and red at the same time, “OEDIPUUUUSSSSS SMASSSHHHHHH!!”

A massive explosion of dust and blood rained upon as the Kantele talisman was finally visible from a massive Rafflesia Flower that guarded it. The kantele fell from its post as Tsubasa was nearby to catch it The Oasis Elder Bairn then collapsed as more blood gushed out before finally passing away.

“My god what the hell was that?” Isana asked.

“Elder Bairns,” Rasputin said.

Seijuurou turned to look at him, “That’s an Elder Bairn?”

“You seem to know about them,” Rasputin replied as his eyes resumed normal.

“We had them in our world…” the red-haired crossed his arms.

“Ugh, they take on the weirdest forms we could imagine,” Hikaru grumbled.

“So this is a talisman you spoke of?” Tsubasa asked.

“Yes…there are six of them in total,” Rasputin revealed.

“Eh? Six of these…objects?” Stellaluna asked.

“To resurrect the connection between the Magic Six and the Suiei Gods…they must be found. The author has one of them already secured,” Rasputin added.

“Wait…that holy grail he brought out, was that one of them?!” Seijuurou recalled.

“Once all six have been found and given to their owners, the Operation Resurrection will finally happen and a miracle beyond your imagination will be presented,” he continued.

“What are we waiting for? We should be out there looking for the rest of them!” Hikaru insisted.

“Easier said than done,” Isana shrugged.

“But what about the witches? Do they know about this too?” Tsubasa asked.

“It's likely they may...so we must find them before they do...and protect them until we can give the talismans to their rightful owners,” Rasputin dug through his sack before taking out some notes he had written down, showing them a drawing of the six symbolic talismans connecting to each of the six animals presented.

“Dolphin, Whale, Penguin, Shark, Butterfly, and Dragon huh?” Isana looked at the parchment.

“For the record, that whale is actually an Orca,” Seijuurou added.

“And these animals are tied to the talismans?” Hikaru asked.

“The Dragon Grail, Ocean Kantele, Cherry Chrysanthemum Crown, Mimic, the Spell Book of Ancients, and the Articora Bell...” Rasputin replied.

“Each of these animals must represent them like ours,” Seijuurou noted, “Rin, the shark. Nagisa, the penguin. Makoto, the orca whale. Rei, the butterfly. Haru, the dolphin. And Alex, the dragon.”

“…I think, I know the possibility of another talisman’s whereabouts,” Stellaluna answered.

They turned to her as she continued, “Sometimes...I go with my fellow Chiropteran Hybrids to the far southern reaches of this land...that was where I first heard the bell. But I don't think the talisman is the bell...it sounded...more like the wind.”

“But are you sure that is a talisman’s doing?” Rasputin asked.

“You know how we Mullerians can feel magic,” Stellaluna said.

“A lot of that land is unexplored by humans. Except for one single faction that used to be there. But last thing we found is that it fell to ruin...” Janella added.

“What better place to look for buried treasure than in ruins? Worked all the time in those adventure games back home…so…your call Raspy, you want us to continue?” Seijuurou asked.

“I think it's best that you guys return to Aeuropa or Iwamara...if too many of us are hunting for these talismans...the witches may sense it. I'll go with Stellaluna and Janella to the far reaches of this landmass,” Rasputin replied, “If we find a talisman, it'll be delivered safely.”

“And the harp, what do you want us to do?” Tsubasa asked.

“Give it to the author safely,” he said.

With that said, the humans turned their direction back to the north while Rasputin, Stellaluna and Janella continued southwards, calling for more recruiters of the Mullerians to join just in case…

* * *

**1 Month Later  
(3 Months since Dark Curse Broken)**

With the Swimming Complex finally completed, the Hidashimo senshi began to move their belongings and items to their dorms and suites. No word on Rasputin and Stellaluna’s status on finding the talismans but talks about these magical objects were the hot topic conversations in the meantime.

Aeuropa City finally undergoes a recovery period that is reestablishing Hollywood Heights and all the cities damaged by the Elder Bairns. Despite this, it goes without saying that politics would dare to get in the way of debates and progress on how the city will continue to protect its people from the outside walls. Controversial topics would include...'wall rebuilding', 'building traps', or even worse...

Tsubasa looks at the TV with a cringe, “These people are trying to censor the truth!”

“No matter what realm you go in, this garbage is everywhere,” Sei sighed, “Must be a human element, huh?”

“If I wasn't a hero of justice, I'd tune this out,” Isana remarked.

“You’d still tuned it out,” Hikaru shrugged.

“Is there a remote for this TV?” Shin asked.

“Does Tsubasa’s crossbow count?” Isana asked as the blue-haired glared at him mildly on that.

“Um no,” Hikaru looked at his purple-haired boyfriend.

“Got it!” Kotarou found the control on the nearby futon.

Upon changing the channels, the TV showed some historic documentary taking place at a museum in Aeuropa City.

“And here...are the runes that belonged to a legendary group of heroes that were said to walked among us...” the commentary man presented.

The senshi looked at each other as they wondered indeed…the same thought…but…

“Turn it up!” Hikaru said as Kotarou jiggled the volume.

“These clothes have appeared from some bizarre location but the anthropologist has deducted that they may have once belonged to those mysterious heroes...” the Guideman spoke as a set of clothes that were beaten up badly were presented before them.

Seijuurou gasped upon recognizing the outfits very well like it was yesterday…

Natsuya and Nao entered in the room to see the confusing glares and concerns among the men.

“Is everything okay?” Nao asked.

“Um…kinda?” Kotarou shrugged.

The duo walked to see the TV screen as Nao replied, “Hm, I didn’t realize they were into the home shopping network.”

“This is not from the fashion boutique!” Sei answered, “Those clothes…they’re…the same ones that Haruka and the others wore! Even…”

“They do look remarkably similar indeed,” Nao said, “The same ones that Haruka and the rest of the Magic Six team wore…but how is it possible those clothes are here?”

“Some anthropologist found them or something,” Hikaru shrugged.

“They do look kinda cool,” Shin said as Kotarou nodded.

“What’s the big deal?” Isana looked at the two.

“Are you guys kidding me?” Sei sighed.

“And next step is hell training, no thanks,” Hikaru muttered.

The guidesman pointed to another outfit…the one with the purple and white vest clothing and the red hat to go with it among another garments of clothing as Nao’s eyes widened, “Yes…that one belonged to Rei!”

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

_That bell again_ , Sei thought, _do they hear it too?_

Isuzu and Misae walked in with some snacks ready as Toto barked. The former could tell that he was getting dark upon hearing the megane’s name again…

“Onii-chan,” she muttered, approaching to get his attention.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

_Why is that bell ringing again_ , Isuzu thought.

Isuzu and Seijuurou found themselves somewhere cold all of a sudden as they shivered briefly before realizing that this was another vision of the past being presented to them. They both found a sign that said Diomede Small Island, Bering Strait. Upon walking over a small slope, they found Rei standing at the edge of the water, looking northwards.

“Him again!” Sei narrowed his eyes angrily.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

The water began to push back before splitting into two like the legend of Exodus taking place. Without hesitation, Rei makes his journey down through the rocks.

“W-where is he going?” Isuzu asked.

“Let’s go,” Sei said.

“God, I hope the water stays up,” Isuzu breathed as they followed the megane down on the floor of the seas.

They followed Rei across the ocean floor as the megane found the wildcat sleeping before waking up to befriend him and beckoning him to ride on. They tried to run in pursuit but the rocks grew more difficult to follow and the ocean water began to collapse on them but…

Isuzu opened her eyes as she and Seijuurou found themselves in some grassy, gentle fields, “W-where are we?”

Seijuurou looked up and recognized the north star Polaris looming brightly in the skies despite the presence of the sun.

“Could this be Articora?” Sei breathed.

Isuzu turned her head to see Rei talking to Romio and Shizuru, “It’s them!”

“Ah-ha, so they have been in cahoots with him!” Sei narrowed his eyes.

Before they could take a closer look...the vision snapped back to reality as Sei was already determined to talk with the Articorans despite the others protesting to stay put. Isuzu followed her brother out towards the campgrounds where the Articorans were going about their daily survival skills...

“We need to talk,” Seijuurou looked at Ayumu sharply.

Shizuru turned to get Romio’s attention as Ayumu replied, “Very well, I imagine you have more questions for us, come…though Kaoru and Misaki are busy hunting for now.”

“There’s no need. We want to know the truth,” Seijuurou answered, “Tell us how do you know about Rei Ryugazaki, what happened to him back then?”

With some concerning looks from the others, Ayumu finally states, “Yes. Your version of Rei has come to our domain a few years after the Earth was liberated of the Shadow Mafia.”

“Liberation, huh? The world was saved, yet he was given a slap on the wrist to walk free!? Do whatever the hell he pleased?!?” Sei shouted.

“I don't think that was necessary the case. He did had some...strings attached,” Ayumu replied calmly.

“I'm sure he did. Unless he had an explosive collar around his neck to insure he wouldn't do evil again, I sincerely doubt that,” Sei crossed his arms.

“O-onii-chan,” Isuzu tried to calm him but he was so narrowed vision into the trio.

“You going to tell us why Rei is so important to you guys? What did he do in Articora?” Seijuurou asked.

“If you learn the truth...then you must remain in this world until it is safe to return to Terabithia. You don't want to cause a paradox or worse...another alternate reality,” a familiar voice was heard.

“T-Terabithia…what the hell is…you!” Seijuurou turned to see Sergi holding the book to his side.

“You guys may be reliving the past...but as author, I can be in many timelines without affecting reality...thus...I can speak the truth,” Sergi revealed.

“So then, do you mind telling us what happened back then?” Seijuurou asked.

“The people of Articora along with other victims of the Dark Curse...were displaced in time thanks to those Witches. I myself too, until I regained my memories as the author...” Sergi began, “My pure heart and my duty as author can elude space and time without affecting the past nor the future. So then...Seijuurou Mikoshiba...does your heart truly wish to know what happened to your homeland...

_“Are you sincerely ready? And can you handle what may come next?”_

Seijuurou paused for a moment as he realized some aura was taking place in the author, realizing that it was no use to lose his temper. He sighed and answered, “I beseech for something…I seek this truth for I was not present to see what happened to Rei…and anyone who survived the Shadow Mafia.”

Ayumu hands over the Articoran cloth with the magical symbols to Sergi who then passed it over to him, saying, “You had a past conversation about Mayfield, Iwatobi, Arizona, and Samezuka…the four spirits of Articora. But no one told you who the fifth spirit was…”

“Yes and…?” Sei asked.

“Look at it more closely,” Sergi said.

The two siblings looked at the cloth again before seeing a certain pattern taking place with the lines, the curves…

“T-that’s kanji!” Isuzu gasped, “A name!”

“Y-you can’t be serious!” Sei looked at Sergi with disbelief.

“Yes…he went to Articora to fulfill his true destiny as the bridge between Chaos and Cosmos. A place where both sides have come from. Because he wished dearly to see them again, he was able to make contact to Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa…and yes…my brother.

“But along the way, he had to confront the one who destroyed the Earth…the same one whom you remember. By overcoming his inner destructive demon, they worked together to create a new world…Terabithia…to reset all the lives who were victims to the Shadow Mafia…including mines, the others, and those from the old Earth.”

“A-all the victims,” Isuzu breathed in shock.

“But alas that price he paid...was the feelings he would ever one day have for my brother,” Sergi continued, “And then the two of them...have become a bridge. The original returned back to Rin, myself, and the others...while the duplicated stayed in Articora to maintain the space and time between the realms.”

“I…I can’t even begin to fathom…this,” Seijuurou answered, “Fate must have one sick, sad sense of humor to have dished this one out. That son of a bitch betrays us, rips apart our reality... enslaves us, dooms everything....and now, here he is, standing on high, as everyone's savior...trying to hold back his tears of frustration.

“Tell me then, wise one…did Momo survived?”

“Yes,” Sergi revealed as the two siblings looked at each other, “After the world was liberated, he, Nitori, Rin, Sousuke, and others who survived the dark times. Together, they kept him under their leash, hidden away from the remaining society left until they partake the quest to Articora.”

“I see, well that does put our minds at somewhat ease, but…did they make it to Terabithia…or did something happened with the Dark Curse?”

“While traveling to the new world, they were caught by the witches, and thus displaced them…even Rei into another nightmare.”

Sei shook his head, “We’ll never see them again, huh?”

“N-no way…” Isuzu breathed, “So is that why…?”

“You mustn’t give up. This is the reason why Operation Resurrection is still underway,” Sergi continued, “That’s why the talismans are important. They are the keys to get them to escape and reestablish their bonds to the Suiei Gods.”

“We know what has already happened like the author said but we cannot repeat it because our enemy will try to locate us,” Shizuru commented.

“But all we have is the harp so far…unless what Rasputin said about you is…” Seijuurou began when Sergi revealed the Dragon Grail talisman.

“Yes, this one is for my brother,” Sergi added, “Fear not, the one belonging to Rin is here but is guarded by a friend...a hidden ally. The Bell...once the timelines are back in order...is Rei's.”

“So that bell we’ve been hearing, it’s his?” Isuzu asked.

“He’s been guiding us this whole time? The visions we are seeing?” Seijuurou asked.

“Yes, I think a piece of his soul wants you to see the truth…but of course, it may be hard to swallow but it’s perhaps his way of showing you what happened while you were both gone,” Sergi theorized.

_“A villain and a savior...he is the true bridge between both Chaos and Cosmos. That's the true qualification of becoming the fifth spirit....”_

“So, going by the numbers here, we have 4 talismans recovered…Rasputin is looking for the fifth one…but we have heard nothing from him,” Sei talked out loud.

“This whole Operation will not be in vain,” Ayumu said, “Just let the events play out on their own worlds while we do our part with the talismans.”

“Now no more doom and gloom whenever you come see us. Okay?” Romio added.

“A fair warning, the events that I have told you are indeed from the future,” Sergi said, “You must not repeat this information to anyone else. Not until the timelines realign themselves. For one, it may alert the witches and two, the space-time may tear apart further.”

“Very well, I will not repeat this…” Seijuurou answered, “But that doesn’t leave the excuse that Rei and I will have a long talk once everything plays out.”

* * *

The two Mikoshiba siblings began their way back to the headquarters, still somewhat confused by all what they were told but mildly fascinated.

“Are you okay onii-chan?” Isuzu asked.

“S-somewhat,” he shrugged with a sigh, “Just…ugh…all these events and the past, the future…”

“I know we both didn't get to see how the world changed since we disappeared from there but. As long as Momo is out there...somewhere, I won't give up,” she said, “And I’m sure he wouldn’t want us to falter.”

“You’re right,” he replied, “If Momo was indeed with Rei, maybe we can get his point of view too.”

Before Isuzu could answer, they heard loud screeches followed by a group of Mullerians flying down in front of them. Out of the crowd included Stellaluna and Janella with a beaten and bruised Rasputin.

“Oh my god!” Isuzu gasped.

“What the hell happened!?” Sei shouted.

“It's bad! We were in weeks of fighting the talisman and...” Stellaluna began as she looked at Rasputin.

“How the hell did this get to be such a disaster?!” Sei asked.

“The magic of the talisman threw one illusion after another,” Janella explained, “Yet the pain and injuries we obtained are all real. Rasputin took several severe hits while using the last of his paper magic that he calls it...”

The queen revealed the book and said, “But we got this under control finally…the talisman.”

“N-Nagisa,” Rasputin breathed.

“Nagisa? Wait, this talisman is his?!” Sei gasped.

“Well, what are we waiting for!? We gotta get him to the medic!” Isuzu shouted.

“Let’s go!” Sei led the crowd back to HQ.

“We can't get involved with any more humans,” Janella said, “Even Rasputin’s existence must be kept under wraps.”

“We can make space in our HQ hidden from the rest of unwelcoming eyes,” Isuzu suggested.

“Mother, I know we have to keep our distance from the humans but...can't we just...?” Stellaluna asked.

Janella lowers her head to her daughter’s ear, “Goliath will not be pleased if he found out how much we risked ourselves.”

The queen turned to the rest of the Chiropterans and said, “Go. Head back to Chirottori without us. Tell the king that we are going to blend in society for a bit and I got a few drops left of memory vials.”

The group soared off with their wings.

“Regardless of the circumstances, we thank you,” Sei briefly bowed as the queen handed him the talisman.

The two Mikoshiba siblings, Stellaluna, and Janella reached to the swimming HQ where they brought Rasputin safely in one of the farther rooms away from the main area. Nao, Natsuya, Hikaru, and Shin were present while Kotarou, Misae, and Isana were out at the moment.

Tsubasa was working out at the gym area when he heard the chaos so he followed to see what happened. Toto barked in the confusion.

“Hush Toto,” Tsubasa said as he turned to see Sei and caught his attention, “Yo!”

“Oh hey,” Sei looked up to see his boyfriend.

“You and your sister just left abruptly like that earlier...was it another vision?” Tsubasa asked.

“Yes and…” Sei paused before recalling the warnings from Sergi. However, Tsubasa saw the book in his hands.

“That book?” Tsubasa looked at it.

“It’s another talisman…one that belongs to Nagisa. Rasputin found it with Stellaluna and the queen, but they were all at hell obtaining it,” he explained.

“So then how many do we have left?” Tsubasa asked.

“Just one more,” Sei replied, “But the others are found but must remain undisclosed for the time being. The author is worried that exposing them may alert the witches.”

“Can we at least assume they are safe?” the blue haired man questioned.

“Yes,” he looked at his eyes.

Toto whimpered briefly, prompting Tsubasa to pick him up, “You're safe with us Toto. No need to panic.”

“Heh, a little antsy aren’t we?” Seijuurou brushed his hand through the dog’s fur.

“Look, um…Red Shark,” Tsubasa looked at his lover’s eyes, “I don’t know what’s going to happen ahead but…my love for you hasn’t changed.”

Sei moved in close to him as they both hugged briefly as the latter asked, “Do you want to stay with me tonight at the bunks? I know you’re captain of the Hidaka group but…”

“Yeah, I could use some company after the day it’s been,” he replied.

“Thanks,” Tsubasa smiled briefly before continuing, “So um…where did they take Rasputin?”

“Nao had a medical bay set up nearby, in case of injuries,” he answered, “Guess he's been wanting to try that area out for some time.”

* * *

**Medic Zone**

“How’s he holding up?” Natsuya asked.

“It’s not much, but I got him stabilized,” Nao replied, watching Rasputin resting peacefully with the IVs and instruments attached.

Janella sat on a nearby chair quietly while Stellaluna looked at the window outside, “The sky…it looks…strange.”

Natsuya walked up and narrowed his eyes, “Did the weather say it was going to be stormy?”

Nao looked up and noticed one of the trees swaying unusually stretched, “This does look off…”

Seconds later, Shin and Hikaru run into the room as the former shouted, “IT'S A TWISTER! THERE'S A TWISTER!!!”

“Just came out of nowhere too!” Hikaru panicked.

“We have to stop its tracks! It’s heading to town!” Shin answered.

Natsuya looked at Nao as their hearts were racing with adrenaline taking place.

“You go, I can’t leave Rasputin alone!” Nao said to Natsuya.

“Alright,” Natsuya nodded.

**_"TIGRINUS PRIMAL POWERRRRRRRR…MAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE UP!"_ **

Natsuya raised his Tiger Shark Transformation Dagger Wand as it glowed in neon volt color. His nails dotted in electric lime before he released the transformation object by tossing it upwards above him.

The older Kirishima brother was then swimming side-by-side with the tiger shark in a background of Chartreuse, Arctic Lime, Lawn Green, and Electric Lime, before ribbons of magic began to cover his body, allowing him to obtain the following:

A lime-yellow and red stripped headdress connected to a golden crown with some rubies to match his eyes. He then donned a pair of medium-sized loop earrings on both of his ears. His torso was then dressed with a long, white short-sleeved cloak with layers of gold jewelry across his neck. His Suiei Heart necklace appeared moments after with its engraved Tiger Shark on the heart.

Natsuya donned a pair of golden cuffs on both his wrists followed by anklets of gold by his feet. He then donned his Tigris Silhouette Shield on his right arm while both his hands carried several loops of blades similar to ninja stars but more like hula-hoop-bladed knives.

His cloak was then colored with bitter lemon and vivid lime green accented designs as his head flashed his spirit animal before its magic decorated the headdress with some rubies on a chain. He opened his eyes with a grin and a wink before leaping back to stand on his pose.

_**"ECHINOZOA POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKEEEEE UP!"** _

Hikaru's nails turned maroon while he glided his way through the background of red and purple hues. A blast of wind, rain and dust swept in the scene as several urchins and salmon swam their way past him, donning him his outfit.

His shoulders donned a pair of spiked-stylized pads as his Suiei Necklace appeared across his chest with the Hidaka symbol etched. The forehead was covered in a band made of precious metals that lifted his hair back a little before a few pieces of sapphire, diamond and orange crystals were added.

Downwards towards his legs, he gained a blue loose skirt with a white strap and orange buckle at the center. His arms and legs were both covered with wrist and shin guards respectively while he chest was left exposed containing a stylized tattoo of the sea urchin with other designs extending out of his trunk towards his exposed arms and legs.

Hikaru spun as his hands each held a spiked mace and chain that can be fused together. The man opened his eyes and smiled with a low grin before taking his battle stance.

_**"ELECTRIS POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKEEEEEE UP!"** _

Shin spun around in a field of electricity as several lightning sparks struck his nails to turn a dark mauve. The background rained in shades of maroon and purple as he crossed his arms to accumulate more electrical magic to his body. When they dissipated, He donned a long robe lavender outfit with chest and shoulder armor made of white-gold metal with his Suiei necklace was indigo with the Shimogami emblem engraved.

The rest of the robe extended down to his legs with a pair of white-colored pants inside. His head donned a crown with a bit of horns extended to the back side. Additionally, a black-colored turban covered his head.

A pair of wrist guards made of gold appeared while his feet were covered in strapped boots with jewels of diamond, sapphire, and amethyst at the rim.

Afterwards, the strap appeared and held the lower half of the clock to his waist that included the buckle in the design of the Shimogami. The colors were black and violet with white accents. Shin opened his eyes as he donned his Unagi Cutlass and a Shimogami Diamond Shield in both his hands. He took his battle stance with his knees bent and sword up and shield out.

* * *

Natsuya, Shin, and Hikaru rushed back outside to where the other senshi were at along with a few of the Articorans. They saw a massive waterspout making its way closer towards the land.

“You guys ready?” Natsuya asked.

“Let’s stop this now!” Kotarou agreed.

_“WESTERLLLLLY GALLLLLLLEEEEEE MERRRGGGEEEEEEE!”_ Hikaru unleashed a streamline of wind.

_“TIGRUS ROOOOAAAARRRRRING WAVESSSSSSS!”_ Natsuya shouted, unleashing a whirl of energy blasts of water in the shape of the Tiger sharks.

_“HATCHET SPLITTIIINNGGGGG BLAAADDEEEEE!”_ Kotarou unleashed his own energy blast in hopes to break apart the waterspout.

Tsubasa, Seijuurou, and Isana remained on standby as the trio struggled to keep the whirlwind away. An explosion reaction took place followed by the waterspout splitting into two sister storms.

“CHEATER!” Hikaru gasped.

“Damn, what’s next?! Flying cows?!” Isana remarked.

“This is clearly no ordinary storm,” Ayumu looked at Romio and Shizuru.

“Wait a sec, the book! Sei, do you still have it?” Tsubasa turned to him.

“Y-yeah, I thought I set it down but didn’t,” he answered.

“Could we make use of it?” Tsubasa suggested.

“I don’t know if I can even use it…but…I’ll try,” Sei shrugged.

Looking at the front cover, Sei rested his hand on the cover, prompting the book to glow softly with a wave of warmth and reassurance. The book then rapidly turned to a page presented before him. In resonating, Sei’s eyes began to glow, connecting his power to the trio.

“This power…I feel stronger,” Hikaru gasped.

“This is our chance!” Natsuya shouted.

The trio turned to the sister storms as one of them started to move. They combined their powers again and this time…BOOM!

The two storms collapsed and the water fell back into the seas as the clouds dispersed rapidly…

“We got ‘em!” Hikaru collapsed down on his rear in relief.

“Great job!” Natsuya said.

With a sigh of relief, the two sides went about their ways but Tsubasa and Seijuurou knew they needed to get to the book to Sergi as soon as possible. As it happened, the author was in the neighborhood and gladly accepted it.

“Yes…this talisman will be protected and delivered to its owner,” Sergi nodded.

“Do what you must,” Sei answered.

“So then, we only have one left to find?” Tsubasa asked, “What about the others too?”

“Actually, I believe that this is already the last one,” Sergi revealed as they both looked at him with a surprised look.

“What’s next?” Seijuurou asked.

“We must send them on their way…to their owners,” he revealed, taking the Spell Book, “There is one other task left but it involves something different. I will inform you both later.”

With that, the author disappeared into the wind rapidly, heading for the site of the Suiei Temple where Iago waited.

“You’ve been quite the elusion author,” Iago said, “And you take risks to get involved.”

“One cannot simply write a happy ending…so, I just facilitate it by a different approach,” he looked at the Mahotsukai.

“That may be, but you still put your identity at risk too,” Iago answered.

“I will do whatever it takes to help save my brother and his team,” Sergi said, “These talismans are the very embodiment of their lives.”

“But only four of them are present here,” Iago replied.

“The other two are secured in their hands…without realizing it,” he informed, “Rasputin gave Makoto’s on Terabithia and Rei got his from Articora…which will soon be fulfilled in our time perspective.”

“And have you located where their present condition may be?” Iago asked.

“I found another story appearing to me, one that takes place on Hyperion,” Sergi answered, “The past, the present, and perhaps to some, the future…are all running together without a connection.”

With that said, the four talismans were placed in their respective statues. Iago then casted a spell to them, connecting to their current status in Hyperion.

“Are you sure you want to send it to them in that realm?” Iago asked.

“They need power to escape,” Sergi answered.

“But Makoto’s talisman…isn’t with him,” Iago said.

“His is rather…organic…like Mimic,” the human shrugged.

The four statues glowed in red, yellow, pink, and blue before the items vanished…

* * *

**Back at the Swimming HQ**

“Something on your mind, Natsuya? You know you can tell me anything,” Nao said.

Natsuya look up after reflecting the strange events happening…from the conflict with Kaede to the twister storms.

“I'm just a bit concerned about all of this,” he answered.

“Concerned? How do you mean?” Nao looked at him.

“Back in the Underworld, the other Natsuya and I became guardians to Izanami,” he said, “We had special permissions to explore around the underground tunnels that led to so many chambers. Well, most of them. But…one day, we both stumbled across something…dark.”

“What exactly did you both find?” Nao asked.

“It was in some of the books that were preserved by Izanami's personal library... ones that can be touched without crumble...they may have been books exported from whatever she came from...” Natsuya said.

“You were able to enter her personal library?! I shouldn't be marveling at that, but still...” Nao was intrigued.

“Thanks to that knowledge we read, we both seize the opportunity to escape the Underworld by eating the Fruit of Ambrosia. I don’t know where it took him but…after I ate my portion of the fruit, I found myself floating on the golden sea…where you….”

“I did wonder why I couldn't find you immediately when I arrived in paradise,” Nao smiled with a lone tear, “I'm glad you were able to find your way there.”

“That's why...I don't want to lose you ever again,” Natsuya gave his lover a hug, “But there is one more thing that I do fear of...a darker prophecy may be lurking towards us...”

“What? You're bringing this up now?” Nao released the hug.

“In one of the books, I read something about a Suiei Guardian...one made of pure shadow...” Natsuya revealed.

“A dark Suiei? Is that even possible?” Nao replied.

“I don't know, but if such entity exists, we may all be in greater danger,” Natsuya answered.

“Then we best hope we get Haruka and the others back if we are going to survive whatever comes next,” Nao said, “Those talismans…that Seijuurou mentioned, it may be the keys to finding them.”

* * *

**Hyperion 6: Orca Dream**

_Get down on your knees, Get a good head on your shoulders_ _  
If it's for your guys, Go to the end of the earth  
Do what you think, Give it with dedication   
I'll put out your misery_

**Flashback: Dark Mirror Earth  
Tachibana and Nanase Family First Meet…**

A young Makoto was introduced to Haruka as they both looked at each other in curiosity and uncertainty. Both their families took them too the park where the little kids saw a rabbit running around and Makoto tried to follow…

He trips and almost cries when Haruka comes up to him, “Are you okay?”

Makoto, without realizing it, takes his hand and smiles, “T-thank you.”

With that, the sprout of their friendship takes root as the two families would gather together in festivities, birthdays, and other events.

Then one day, the two families went out to the flower fields as they looked at the roses, hyacinths, chrysanthemum, and many others. They carefully navigated towards the chrysanthemums (since the roses had thorns) as Makoto was curious and fascinated on the colors.

“You know, we could make Chrysanthemum Tea,” Mr. Tachibana looked at his wife.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if we need other ingredients too,” she shrugged.

The Nanase parents watched as Haruka plucked a Chrysanthemum flower and handed it to Makoto. Both of the parents were in awe and surprise as Makoto gladly accepts it and smiles.

* * *

**Present Day: Ever Blue Company HQ, Rana City**

Garaxial arrived at the headquarters, carrying a briefcase with documents from the Lordsman. The five remained silent while the Red Herring trio remained also quiet in the background.

“The Lordsman has been in contact with the Red Herring Master who has requested to set up an area by the Nahu Bay,” Garaxial said.

_Why the hell would she go there_ , Whaleshark thought.

“What’s the catch?” Shark asked.

“There is a possibility of homeless people living around there. They will need to be moved from there,” Garaxial replied.

“Moved…or are you implying that they are to be killed?” Orca narrowed his eyes.

Whaleshark turned to look at a calm, but worrisome glance at each other.

“I’m sure they can just be moved,” Dolphin replied.

“But if they refuse,” Shark said, “A breakout may happen.”

“Well, that’s a bit extreme,” Nagisa muttered but realized he spoke too late. Despite Rei keeping him quiet, Garaxial turned to the blond.

“Is something the matter, Penguin?” Garaxial asked.

“I um…out all of the places their master wants to go to, why a homeless camp? I’d imagine they would want something…fancier?” Nagisa suggested.

“Well as you know about homeless people, once they take root of a location, they make it sophisticated...and the only way to drive them out is to cut the root,” Garaxial explained before turning to the trio, “Dolphin, Shark, Orca, you three will join me to the bay area and make some negotiations with them...if they refuse...you know the drill.”

“How much are we getting out of this?” Dolphin asked.

“The Red Herring master has prepared a form of payment to the Lordsman...he will distribute it to you guys after the meeting is fulfilled,” Garaxial answered.

“Naturally,” Shark rolled his eyes.

“And are Penguin and I going to be on standby?” Rei asked.

“Yes, and both of you will also keep watch on the Red Herring here,” Garaxial turned to the duo.

“Yay for babysitting,” Nagisa spoke sarcastically.

“Quit your bellyaching,” Rei answered.

_Good job Nagisa_ , Rei thought, _we gotta act slang and malicious still. But I swear, we will return to our normal selves._

“Now then, Shark, Orca, Dolphin, get your guns ready, we leave shortly!” Garaxial announced the execution.

Once the four men leave the area, Rei gets to work by analyzing the room to find cameras to hack into. Upon finding them, he turned to this computer to change the video sequence on a natural loop and reusing old videos but also plans to alter them again and again with the present-day events. The Red Herring trio were impressed with his skills.

“When did you suspect something like that?” Sousuke asked.

“I knew of something after I remembered myself…but of course, it’s not easy to display my true self here. Now that I have hacked into them, it’s no doubt that these cameras have been here since we started our business,” Rei explained.

After Rei finally hijacks the so-called cameras here and disabling them, he gets to work on researching more of the vehicles as Nagisa was getting fascinated by this.

“Whoa! What are these!?” Nagisa’s eyes lit up with stars.

“Supposedly some great vehicles that are to be used in a grand revolution. Whatever they are, they somehow tie into us,” Rei said.

“Let's see here...” Nagisa looks over his shoulder to look at screen, “Rockoh....Jetrax...and Axalara? Where did you even look for these?”

“Would you believe me if I said the 'Mother Superior' herself brought them up during our last visit?” Rei replied.

“Hm…it’s no wonder,” Nagisa grunted, “Why is it the nuns always have their secrets?”

“We found their location that they used to have them kept safe,” Sousuke added, “But they've been gone for who knows?”

“The Octave of the Spokes are believed to have had a hand in their disappearance,” Nitori suggested.

“Only question is where did they take them to and how did they know about them?” Momo asked.

“I don't think we'll have a grasp on that answer until we find them,” Rei answered.

“Even if we find these things, it's not like we can magically make them work or something,” Nagisa sighed.

“That's what those keys are for. Remember? The ones from outside the forest?” Rei reminded him.

“Oh right…um…I’m sorry about all those comments I have done,” Nagisa answered.

“It wasn’t you,” he said.

“Perhaps but it still sucked that I could even fathom to say such things,” Nagisa sighed.

“If we had found any trace in that dump, we would've said something by now,” Momo muttered.

“Hey!” Nitori tried to hush him but it was too late.

“Nowhere near the forest of course!” Momo said.

“Heh, you are an awful liar,” Nagisa remarked.

“Yes, we were out there in the forest,” Sousuke sighed, “The same day you five went. We watched from afar though, making sure you guys just…remain safe.”

Rei finally gets more information about the vehicles and reads the following:

“Jetrax T6 strikes a balance between the power of the Axalara and the maneuverability of the Rockoh. Features three Midak...? Skyblasters and other armor and weapons created out of Protosteel. Two side-mounted jet turbines provide extra power but can be shed for additional speed. The 'smart cockpit' directly feeds sensor information to its pilot.”

“Midak what?” Nagisa looked confused.

“The Axalara T9 is the strongest of the vehicles, equipped with dual Midak Skyblasters and Tri-Cyclone Stingers, which feature lasers and force field capacitors. It features double-reinforced, twenty-four inch-thick armor made of Protosteel, and it is armed with weapons of the same material. Up to seven million pounds of thrust can be exerted by the engine.”

Rei commented here, “And its smart cockpit has the same features as the other one. I'm going to assume all of them have this information included.”

Finally scrolling to the last one, he continued:

“The Rockoh T3 is faster than its two sister ships and is designed to ram its targets. While it is more maneuverable than its largest sister ship, the Axalara T9, the Rockoh T3's reinforced armor and engine are both weaker than the larger crafts. The Rockoh T3 is equipped with a prototype Midak Skyblaster that has the ability to trap targets inside a field of energy. The weapons and armor are made of Protosteel. Up to two and a half-million pounds of thrust can be exerted by the engine. Wings on the sides are mounted with Rockslide Cannons. It can retract these wings to ram an aerial foe or execute a power dive.”

“How are these vehicles that heavy yet taken from wherever they were hidden?” Sousuke asked.

“Magic magicked away?” Momo shrugged.

“Get serious. There's no magic here on Hyperion,” Nitori reminded him.

“But wait…what about those witches or the people of the Octave?” Rei suggested, “Surely they have some kind of arcane power at their disposal.”

“If they are here on Hyperion, they've definitely made their presence scarce,” the silver-haired man shrugged.

“Then where did these heavy machines go to? It's not like they started up and flew out themselves,” Nagisa looked confused still.

* * *

**Nahu Bay**

The trio and Garaxial arrived at the roadway that led down towards a sandy area where they spotted tents, makeshift homes, and a population of people living around there.

“There has to be some sort of leader of this crew,” Garaxial muttered, “I wonder if he’s…”

“Who?” Shark asked.

“Oh nothing,” Garaxial replied after taking a smoke, “Dolphin start the warning shot.”

_I know we have to prepare for the Red Herring, but why does this feel...wrong_ , Orca thought, _we usually go after hunters and those of criminals but…_

Dolphin lifts up his gun upwards, firing about 2 shots into the air. The people heard the noise and began to panic in fear of what may be…their end.

“Honey, please stay with mommy!” one of the mothers kept a close clutch of her child.

“I’m scared!” the child huddled close.

“W-what the hell was that!?” a few others shouted.

“Those gunshots…could it be?” another man asked.

“There's no way they are real...” an older person replied.

“Have you been living under a rock?! Of course they are!” a third man shouted.

They watched as the three guns men followed Garaxial across the sands as they stayed in their shelters with fear and despair in their eyes.

“Is there a leader to this tribe?” Garaxial asked a few stragglers.

One of the crowds pointed to the direction down the sands. Garaxial turned to the trio, “Go find the leader.”

They charged across the sands, continuing to strike fear and certainty across the population of the homelessness. A couple of them stepped out with their own guns but Dolphin fired shots at their legs, falling them to the ground. Shark fired more precise aim to blast their guns away. Orca quickly grabs one who was sneaking behind him and using the person as a “man shield”.

“NO! PLEASE STOP THIS!!” one of the women shouted.

“WHAT IS IT DO YOU WANT!?” an elderly woman answered.

“Who is the person that leads all of you?” Shark asked.

“We do not wish to continue more harm...unless you all resist,” Dolphin replied.

“If it's me you want, then you have your man...” a voice said.

They turned to see a middle-aged man, muscular like Orca's with his own big weapon on his shoulders, ready to shoot.

“Well...are you boys gonna wreck havoc to our humble home?” Syarix asked.

“My, my, how long it has been…Lord Syarix,” Garaxial walked in on scene.

“You again,” Syarix narrowed his eyes, “This isn't funny. How much more moving out are we going to endure now!?”

“It’s only a temporary event taking place…we need 24 hours of it in 2 days,” he replied.

“And you honestly think that you can simply remove us like that for whatever the hocus-pocus you're about to do?” Syarix answered in a raised voice.

“The Red Herring is here...and they have business to conduct with one of our men,” Garaxial revealed, “They wish to speak in private, no eavesdropping of any sort.”

One of the men snuck up behind Orca and hit him on the head with a wooden board, releasing the man who Orca held onto. Seconds later, Garaxial took out his gun and shot that rescuer to death instantly, blowing the smoke out afterwards.

“So, what's it gonna be?” Garaxial asked.

“You bastard,” Syarix growled, “You’ll pay for this!”

“The Red Herring has said to hold treasures beyond your imagination...” Garaxial replied, “Now go!”

Syarix turned to his people and makes a series of handwaves, indicating the population to move towards the southern beach area.

“Orca! Orca!” Shark shouted.

“His head is bleeding, we gotta get to some medic!” Dolphin answered.

They quickly brought him to the truck that they got on and took off, heading back into town.

* * *

Orca wakes up to find himself in a black-blue voided space-time, alone and naked in the flesh with a bed of Chrysanthemum flowers ahead.

“Ugh, I may have been one to act as a slut but do I need to be naked and cold in a place like this?” he shivered, “And what’s with the flowers?”

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

_T-that bell, is that was butterfly kept hearing the other day_ , he thought before taking out loud, “Ugh, for fuck’s sake I could use some clothes here!!”

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Moments later, he was suddenly dressed in a green kimono-like outfit. With a shrug, he got up on his feet to walk around the flower bed, still shivering.

_“Mako-chan!”_

_“Makoto!”_

_“Makoto-senpai!”_

Orca looks up and around to find those voices, “Who’s this Makoto?”

After walking several yards across the flower bed, he found a massive pool ahead of him with some clear glass roof opened up to allow more flowers to rain across the area. Seconds later, five people rushed past him, jumping into the body of water followed by more people.

“What kind of a romance is this…or is this an orgy?” Orca felt annoyed.

“This is nothing you find in those adult videos…” another voice filled in his ears…sounding too much like…

Orca turned his head to find the source of that voice but once he turned back around, he saw something floating in front of him, smacking him across the cheek.

“O-Ouch! What in the name of…” Orca grumbled, “Who are you to smack me?!”

“You honestly think your body holds all the answers to your problems, huh?” Chibi Suiei Tachibana floated in front of his face with his arms crossed over, “Attractive you may be...but definitely for the wrong purpose. It’s no wonder some stories about you, they treat you like a slut.”

“Excuuuussseeee me!?” Orca tried to snatch the fairy like being but the chibi zoomed and dodged in response.

“Don't look at me and cry the next time you read a porno and who is it written by,” the chibi replied.

“For someone your size, are you sure you should know those terms?” Orca answered back.

“Don't you get it Makoto!?” Chibi Suiei Tachibana asked.

“Me? Makoto!? T-that’s my name?” Orca narrowed his eyes.

“Um...yes? I am you! I am your inner conscious who was trapped in your body ever since...” the chibi turned his attention to a scene before him, showing two shadows with one of them looking like…

“B-butterfly…w-what the hell is he doing here!? Is he killing someone!?” Orca gasped.

More shadows appeared as Butterfly slew off one by one as Orca screamed upon a shadow that looked like himself…

“T-THIS CAN’T BE!” he shouted, “W-WHY!?”

“Now's not the time to know why...what matters is that you must remember your dream!” the chibi answered.

“I don’t have a dream!” Orca replied, “The others don't even care for me...especially penguin!”

“That’s because all of you are being used against each other!” the chibi poked at his forehead, “Tell me, is that how the REAL you…truly feel? Look again at the pool!”

Orca turned around again to see two different scenes happening at once…

The one on the left showed himself, Penguin, Shark, and Dolphin while the one on the right presented with himself, Penguin, Butterfly and Dolphin as a whistle was blown and both visions showed Orca swimming across his back.

“T-this is…” Orca breathed as he felt his heart starting to ache. Looking up, he saw a younger version of himself writing something on a brick wall by a cherry tree with the words, ** _I swim._**

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

The younger Orca picked up a Chrysanthemum flower and walked over to him in his purest, innocent voice, “For you…”

“M-Me?” Orca asked.

“Why...are you scared?” the kid asked.

“I…” Orca breathed in and out as he fell to his knees.

“Please don’t be scared!” the kid answered, “I don’t wanna cry!”

Orca grabbed a hold of this version of himself and said, “No…I don’t want you to cry or be scared anymore. I don't know what I am...but...”

Upon releasing the child, he gently takes the flower as the kid replies with a warm smile, “Let’s swim together!”

Orca gasped as he found himself dressed in a black and green-lined swim pants with a pair of goggles on his left hand and a swim cap on the right. He then looked up to see a sixth person among himself and the others with all warm smiles reaching to him.

“That man…” Orca muttered before his eyes widened.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“It-it’s Alex…” he finished as a lone tear drop fell from his eye, landing on the bed of flowers as some warmth of light absorbed the flowers while floating in front of him. He saw himself talking to Dolphin, Penguin and Butterfly as if he was leading them…

“I…I remember…being a captain so I could lead this team…” Orca said, “M-my name…my dream…”

**_“My dream…”_ **

He grabbed onto the light and shouted, **_“TO LEAD THIS TEAM WITHOUT REGRETS!!!!”_**

The light exploded, blasted him a bit before it revealed a Chrysanthemum flower crown with pristine green leaves and the flower buds of pink and red. It landed on the younger Makoto’s head before the kid gracefully ran up to the newly awakened man before merging into him as one while the crown floated in front of him.

“Your talisman…your dream…found,” the chibi smiled with tears, “I’m so proud of you Makoto!”

Makoto turned to see his chibi self as it spoke, “I’ll see you again soon…once you escape that world.”

“W-Wait!” he shouted but everything around him turned bright before he woke up on the back of the truck-like vehicle where Shark and Dolphin were sitting as Garaxial was driving across the city of Rana.

“H-Haru-chan? R-Rin?” Makoto breathed.

“Huh?” Dolphin looked at him.

“Eh?” Shark replied flatly.

“Orca, have you gone...mad?” Dolphin asked.

“Garaxial is worried about you...ever since you fell your head onto the sand...perhaps there was a rock there too beneath,” Shark said.

“No! That's not it!” Makoto shouted, “T-this isn't right! Wh-where are we?! Where are the others!?”

_This is not good, the Lordsman must be informed about this_ , Garaxial thought, _he should have some supply left of the injections…_

“Orca, we're gonna take you to the medic to get some attention, alright? The Lordsman will also be appearing too,” Garaxial said.

_T-this is not good_ , Makoto thought, _why does my talisman feel on fire…as if it’s telling me that I shouldn’t be acting like myself…Haru-chan and Rin aren’t like themselves and this man…what did he do to us?!_

With a quick plan in mind, Makoto coughed before resuming his Orca persona, “Why do I even need the medic? I can fight those people too!”

Garaxial slams on the breaks before getting out into the back as Shark and Dolphin grew deathly silent about this.

“Orca, tell me the truth…are you sure you haven’t gone mad?” Garaxial asked.

“Why would I? Okay, perhaps I may have acted odd just now but...I did take some hallucinogen last night because of stress lately. You know…Penguin teasing the hell out of me and Shark accusing me for some shit too,” Makoto said.

“Is this true?” Garaxial turned to Shark.

“Look, I confronted Orca because he has been acting recklessly lately on his hunts that you make him,” Shark said, “He did take something in order to ease his nerves.”

_W-wait, what the hell did I just say there that last part_ , Shark thought, _that wasn’t true!_

“And what do you have to say Dolphin?” Garaxial turned his head to him.

“When Butterfly and I got back, we did witness some argument taking place and yeah…Orca was taking some powder or something to ease his nerves,” Dolphin said.

_Wait a sec, this wasn’t what happened last night either, there was no drug, w-why did I say that as if,_ Dolphin thought, _it’s almost as if…_

With a sigh, Garaxial answered, “I haven't exactly called the Lordsman in case you did something stupid like that...you always did have a reputation of getting into fantasy.”

“Well why wouldn't I? You know I use this body just for that,” Makoto said.

“Of course…hypersexual bitch,” Garaxial rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so now what? Are we still doing this mission? Or do we have to go really meet the Lordsman?” Dolphin asked.

“I'll bring you guys back to headquarters briefly while I go make some phone calls,” Garaxial answered.

* * *

They returned to the HQ as they placed Makoto in his room to rest as Dolphin and Shark explained what happened.

“He kept saying Makoto…being his name,” Dolphin said.

“And for a sleeper, he does talk a lot,” Shark added.

“What...is up with a loser name like that? Pretty dumb, right, Butt-chan?” Nagisa winked.

“Really? You're going to use that...again?” Rei sighed.

“Garaxial says he might consider giving Orca some...medicine,” Dolphin added, “But he’s going to talk to the Lordsman first.”

“Perhaps he was on some drug or…?” Nagisa suggested.

“Well that’s what we said too but…” Shark narrowed his eyes.

_What the hell did I say that earlier, that’s not what happened…why do I even speak for Orca as if_ , Shark thought, _but if Penguin did see Orca take the drug…maybe…?_

“Um, are you guys okay?” Dolphin asked.

“Garaxial really needs the Lordsman's permission to use medicine or something? Jeez, such an obedient little puppy dog,” Nagisa remarked.

“You got a big mouth, you know?” Rei crossed his arms.

“Big enough to swallow a…” Nagisa began.

“Shark, Dolphin, let's go!” Garaxial called down.

The duo left as the Red Herring trio watched them leave in silence. With a nod, they went upstairs too to see with Rei and Nagisa as Makoto was slowly waking up.

“Oh my god, how long do we have to keep this up...?” Nagisa sighed.

“Never mind that. We got bigger issues to handle,” Rei replied, “If Haruka said something about this medicine…and if the Lordsman execute it…”

“What are you thinking?” Nagisa asked.

“I have a bad feeling that medicine…may have made us who we were beforehand,” Rei narrowed his eyes, “It could revert us back to square one!”

“Well that’s not good,” Sousuke said as he and the others walked in, “All that effort thrown out the window.”

They turned to see Makoto finally waking up, but he gasped in fear, “E-EH!?”

“It’s okay Makoto-senpai! You’re safe with us,” Rei answered.

“I-Is it really you?” Makoto asked, “R-Rei? N-Nagisa?”

“And us,” Sousuke added, revealing himself and Nitori and Momo.

“Good to see you again...if only under better circumstances,” Nitori replied with a semi-nervous sweat drop.

Makoto nodded and looked around in his trashy room that was filled with all sorts of, “EEEEHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!??!!? W-WHAT’S ALL THIS!?!?”

“Settle down!” Rei answered, grasping him by the shoulders to not react so violently, “You’ll hurt yourself!”

“I-I did all of this!?” Makoto saw the used wraps of condoms, the old and worn-out posters of strippers and other adult toys that were piled up in one corner, “Did I catch any diseases!?”

He was about to look at his privates but Nagisa stopped him, “Hey, we’ll deal with your health once we find a way to get out of this world.”

“This room…it needs to be cleaned,” Makoto blushed horribly.

“More than that…how about a flamethrower?” Momo suggested.

“Let’s not,” Sousuke sighed, “And to answer your question Makoto, yes…this is a world that none of us should be in. Do you remember…how we got here?”

Makoto lowered his head for a moment before his mind finally traced back to those strange, hooded figures and…

“T-they did this…” he breathed before finally spilling some tears.

“Mako-chan,” Nagisa gives him a hug.

“It's going to be rough for a while. We're going to get out of this mess,” Rei vowed.

“But how are we going to escape from here?” Makoto asked before he remembered, “Wait…the Exit…the Outside World?”

“Yes, once we get Shark and Dolphin to remember as Rin and Haruka, we will take the opportunity to escape,” Sousuke explained.

“B-but Garaxial...the Lordsman...they could easily find out if we've been acting different...” Makoto said, “I-I almost blew my cover too unknowingly that Haru-chan and Rin are still being Dolphin and Shark. Wait! What about the cameras here!?”

“Got it covered. As far as they're concerned, Nagisa and the rest of us are out there while I'm on the computer looking at stuff, while you are here by your lonesome resting,” Rei explained, “I calculated all the camera's projections and replaced them on loops that should be undetectable unless you're a genius hacker like myself. Which, as far as I know, there's no one else on this planet better than me.”

After breathing to calm down, Makoto turned to the Red Herring trio and asked, “Could any of you tell us who is coming to visit us? Who is this master?”

With a moment to briefly whisper among themselves with a nod, Sousuke took out a piece of crumbled paper and handed it over to him, “This…”

Makoto took it and read the name before his eyes widened, “Oh my god…t-they’re…both here?!”

He hands the paper over to Rei and Nagisa as they were also shocked.

“That’s…unbelievable,” Rei breathed.

“I can’t wait to see them again!” Nagisa smiled.

“So she’ll be here in two days?” Makoto asked.

“Yes, she has something that might help Shark to wake up,” Sousuke said.

“But what about Haru-chan?” he replied more quietly.

“I’m afraid she's only got enough dose for one,” Nitori answered.

“Which means we'll have to find a way to help him awaken our way,” Rei concluded.

“Doubt there's any mackerel here that could spark him to life again. Or clean water for him to swim in,” Nagisa sighed.

“There may be some possibility to awake him but...” Sousuke paused.

“But?” Makoto asked.

The muscular man turned to the megane and asked, “Are you able to hack into where the Lordsman is at?”

“Don't think I wasn't trying. There's layers upon layers of encrypted code that's hiding him from me,” Rei shrugged.

“Then…there’s no chance?” Nagisa looked at him.

“I didn't say there was no chance. I just have to dig down deep enough,” he said.

“We suspected that there may be some magic left in this world. That's why we came into this town. We have to break into where the Lordsman is at...find that magic and use it to wake Haruka,” Sousuke revealed.

“You guys should know this place better than anyone. Got any ideas where he might be cooped up? What's the biggest area here he could be roosting in?” Momo asked.

“I'll try hacking through again. It won't be an easy task, but nothing's impossible for me. No matter how many layers or firewalls there are, I'll still crack through them,” Rei went downstairs before getting to work on the computer.

* * *

**Outside, somewhere in the city**

“Remember the plan…huntsman,” the Lordsman spoke through the phone, “Let them come to my world… I want to see if all my efforts for them are indeed…”

“Sir, I have a feeling this will backfire,” Garaxial replied.

“Then so be it. I have one of my minions doing something bigger behind the schemes,” the Lordsman answered, “Even if this project fails...the plan must...it will...proceed!”

The phone hung up before Garaxial could even try to answer back.

* * *

**Palace of Nothingness  
Lab Room**

Ataxia walked his way over to a massive room filled with stasis tubes, pipes, magical items, cauldrons, and chemicals all around. Some of the humanoid beings inside the tubes were mutated with wings and claws. Others were shriveled and reduced to raisinoid beings. The Dark One could only predict how much time left until the Revolution could begin.

“After bringing them to this world,” Ataxia breathed, looking at the five tables that were each splattered with some blood on them of different colors, “I have altered their identities, memories, and their skill sets.”

He picked up one of the used syringes and continued, “Each of them was set to become a trait of their worst identities…from vocabulary to their actions. Of course…”

Ataxia set it down and continued his soliloquy, “It goes without saying that even with my darkest magic...that darkness still finds a way to the light. Which is the exact same reason why I want that power. To finally become one with Cosmos as it should have been…”

“BUT NO!” he slams his fist on a small wooden table, shattering it, “Cosmos continues to defy me...even after its death back on that jungle planet...”

Ataxia narrowed its shadowed eyes, “That child...no....those children. That bitch thought that living in a happily ever after would never bring harm to the family.”

**_“That is why…”_ **

The Dark One returns to the main throne room where his prisoner was kept and looks up at it, “You or the other shall become the vessel…and then I will finally become…the true master of Chaos and Darkness!”

* * *

Rei hacked through as much as security and firewalls. It was difficult, and daunting compared to his normal work as Butterfly. He couldn’t afford to miss this opportunity, but something blinked on the one corner of the screen. Out of curiosity, he clicked on it and nearly stood frozen in shock.

“W-what the hell is…” he trembled as he saw what looked like ‘The Medicine’.

Looking at the active ingredients, it was all foreign to him and such but he then saw blueprints of five people being injected by the shot and where they were all located…all on the back of the head. On the corner of each sheet revealed the five names of…

“Butterfly…Penguin…Orca…Dolphin…Shark,” he read, looking unimpressed by this, “So…this is the medicine that was used on us.”

**~Episode 6 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 7 PV~**

**Rei:** We can’t let Garaxial find out we’ve awaken!

**Nagisa:** But how are we supposed to wake Haru-chan and Rin-chan!?

**Makoto:** It’ll have to be done carefully…I can’t believe I almost blew our cover for that.

**Tsubasa:** Sei, are you sure you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong?

**Seijuurou:** It’s complicated…but I will promise to tell you soon when we find Ikuya, Asahi, and the others.

**Shark** : Are you…the Red Herring master?

**Voice** : I am perhaps not what you expect.

**Shark:** Then why did you come to bother us in the first place?

**Voice:** There’s something I must for you to do…

**Rei:** Next time, Free! Shark Dream…I hope they both wake up soon, we’re running out of time!

**Voice 2:** This is our Road to a new Destiny!

**Voice 3:** You’re such an idiot…


	8. Chapter 8

**~Episode 7~**

**Hyperion 7: Shark Dream**

_You made a mess_ _  
For Christ sake, this rotten world  
Shit out of luck _

* * *

**Flashback: Unknown (Long) Time ago…  
Planet Hyperion**

Arriving at the Forest of Shadows, the recent rouge witch Iago stepped into this wretched, chaotic world in its final stages of peace and prosperity. After going through private investigations with the Adversary, Iago was able to ‘make a publish’ of his findings as well as reclaiming the _Iwatobi Suiei Gods: Reversi_ book containing _Dark Mirror,_ resulted him in exile (and potentially wanted for death) by Verrado and the clan.

As part of the Operation Resurrection on their end, Iwatobi, Sametsuka, Mayfield, and others granted Iago the liaison status to work alongside with their materials. By creating a series of characters, locations, and tools, they added such additions to the book in hopes for something good as the outcome.

During this, Iago brought three vehicles brought over from another universe as instructed before granting them some “life” into them.

Kaxium (a muscular, blue-pigmented, half-naked god with silver hair), Thornatus (a goddess in tan-hues with purple hair dressed in a white toga sleeveless), and Cendox (gray-pigmented, leaner god with red hair in a sleeveless cloak) turned to Iago as each of them were given instructions to get to the city and find Axalara, Jetrax, and Rockoh.

As they brought over the vehicles to the southern reaches of the subcontinent Pilbara, Iago made his way over to a city being built in the midst of a jungle. The three vehicles were present there as he inspected them to make sure they were in excellent condition.

“Be careful,” Iago warned them, “Chaos has his whole eye to this world…if we don’t succeed now, they will never be able to leave this world.”

“Then what do you propose we do with these vehicles?” Kaxium asked.

“They need to be well kept hidden from the eyes of our enemy,” Iago said, “The only possible secure place we can do it…”

* * *

**Many Years Later…**

Sousuke, Momo, Nitori, Chigusa, and Gou woke up and found themselves in some strange looking, humid jungle as it was dangerously quiet to their liking. However, there were some amazing wonders of fairies and magical flowers while they also encountered wild animals too.

“W-what is this place...?” Chigusa looks at a blue flower glowing with some sparks of light.

“It's definitely not like what we've seen...” Gou muttered.

“Is it only us here? Where are the others?” Nitori asked.

“Those witches…they must have done it now,” Sousuke narrowed his eyes.

“Eeeeeh??! Did we really get separated already?!” Momo freaked out a bit.

“O-onii-chan? Onii-chan!” Gou shouted as her voice began to panic.

“Hey, don't get too worked up. We'll find him and the others,” Sousuke rests his hand on her shoulder.

“Easy for you to say...” Chigusa said before her left foot found itself in the mud, “EEEECK!”

“We'll have to watch our steps wherever we go until we find out where we are,” Nitori said.

“Wonder what kind of beetles are around...?” Momo looked at a tree bark.

“Not now!” the silver-haired man glared at him.

“We have to move,” Gou said.

“But where? We don't know anything about this forest!” Chigusa argued while looking for some water to rise out her shoe.

“It may be a risk we have to take,” Sousuke replied.

“We can't stay here. Gou's right. We have to get moving. Maybe the others are beyond this forest, searching for us, too?” Nitori suggested.

“I don't think those witches would make this easy. I think...they may have separated all of us...not just by this place...but by space and time too,” Gou speculated.

_Then this means, I’ll never see nii-chan or nee-chan_ , Momo thought, almost wanting to cry.

“We'll find a way to get to your brother and sister, Momo, alright?” Sousuke rests his hand on his shoulder.

“Just a 'brief' detour until then. Yep. Story of my life,” Momo wiped his lone tear.

“Have a little more confidence,” Nitori added.

Chigusa turned to Gou and asked, “Wait a sec, didn't they have some...magic of their own?”

Sousuke heard the question as he realized, “Hey you guys…maybe we're not out of luck...”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Momo asked.

Sousuke took out his Rhicodon Transformation Pen, “We still have this, don't we?”

“Never leaves my side. You never know when you'll need it,” Nitori takes out his Cairina Transformation Pen.

“Maybe…this could be some help,” Momo found his Enhydra Transformation Pen.

“Let's do this!” Sousuke said as he raises his pen.

**_“RHINCODON POWERRRRRRRRR...”_ **

**_“CARRRINNAAAA POWERRRRRRRRR...”_ **

**_“ENHYDRAAAAA POWERRRRRRRRR...”_ **

**_“MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!”_ **

At first the wands start to sparkle a bit but something wasn’t right. A dark wave of energy struck them down, backfiring them as they were flung around the scene, crashing to the ground, tree, or some mud.

The girls gasped as Sousuke was thrown into another muddy area while Nitori was struck to a tree and Momo rolled himself to a grassy area.

“W-what happened!?” Gou shouted.

“Are you guys okay!?” Chigusa asked.

“I-it didn't work...” Sousuke grunted.

“B-B-But how?” Momo’s heart sank.

“Should've known the witches wouldn't make this easy...” Nitori got up, “This has to be their work. It's got to be.”

The five turned to hear some snapping of twigs and ruffling through the grasses.

“We better run!” Sousuke said.

They raced their way through the jungle, following some makeshift path that led them towards some sort of an unusual village with huts made of trees, mud, leaves, and sticks and other elements of nature. They were at first stunned by the sight but then...

**_WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH!_ **

Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori were hit by some darts and falling on the ground followed by Chigusa and Gou shortly after a second wave appeared from behind.

From there, the five woke up bounded by rope on the floor where the tribe leader waited for them to return to consciousness. He was rather impressed by the sense of power coming from the three despite the reports of his people's findings of them earlier. His body was big and strong, even more muscular than Sousuke as his skin was dark with markings of the sun and tattoos around his chest, arms, and legs. The hair was silvery-white with a crown made of twigs, leaves, and flowers.

“You all are awake now?” Beothuk asked.

No response came from them as they were unsure of what to say. The leader of the tribe spoke again, “I asked you a question.”

“W-we are, but where are we? What have you done to us?” Sousuke asked.

“Just a precaution,” Beothuk answered.

A lady in dressed in flora and silk arrived in, “Master, these people...they're from the Outside. Do you think they’re…”

“Not now, Belirax. I ask thee for a diagnosis. What did you find upon them?” Beothuk asked.

“Three have embodied with magic...which may be beneficial for our cause,” Belirax replied.

Intrigued, he answered, “Is that so? That they may be the ones to initiate...the Revolution?”

“If we get the approval from Kaxium, Cendox, and Thornatus...” she spoke.

“W-what are they talking about?” Gou tried to turn her head to Chigusa.

“Like I'd know what they're saying?” the light-brunette lady shrugged.

“Are you following this?” Nitori asked Sousuke.

“Not exactly, except...Revolution...Kaxium, Cendox, and Thornatus? Just words,” Sousuke shrugged.

“Sir, we need to shelter them if the gods do choose them,” Belirax suggested.

Beothuk raised his two fingers to summon the captain of the guard, Agarax.

“See to that these five are released and arranged for a home,” Beothuk said.

The five were surprise and confused by this, worried that this was going to be their end but the fact that this person is welcoming them to the village. Agarax used his knives to break them free from the rope as Belirax greeted the five.

“Children from the Outside world...a prophecy has stated to our people that the gods of Cendox, Kaxium, and Thornatus may offer the powers of Revolution,” Belirax said.

“Outside World?” Gou questioned.

“Revolution?” Chigusa asked.

“Forgive us, but what is it you're saying?” Nitori looked at the lady.

“Our world has been swallowed by darkness and chaos...its ruler run by a monster known as The Dark One. Our tribe was among the people of the north a time ago, but we fled to the unknown nature of this land...” Belirax explained, “It has secured us and given us light, food, shelter, and water but...it won't be long until the monster finds us.”

“And he thinks we're the ones who can stop it?” Momo whispered.

“This monster is neither human nor god...it takes on a literal form of nothingness...but yet desires to become something,” Beothuk added.

“We are looking for other people...who you claim came from the Outside world. Have you seen them?” Gou asked.

“Only the five of you made it to this land,” Beothuk replied.

Nitori lowered his head in near defeat, worried that maybe Gou was right…

“But if they have come here, I fear they may have been swallowed by Chaos. And live up to the north,” the leader added.

“If they're here, then that's where they must be,” Gou narrowed her eyes.

“Who are these people that you are seeking after?” Beothuk asked.

“Friends. Or more so...” Chigusa started to reply but hesitated.

“Ones who carry the same powers as those men?” Belirax asked.

“How do you even know about this?” Sousuke looked at her.

“I am a prophet who looks into the future...and I have seen...unusually colors lately. Colors that take on this revolution against the Dark One,” she answered.

“You keep mentioning 'revolution'. What is this? What exactly are you talking about? Nothing is making any sense,” Nitori looked at Belirax.

“A Revolution that may change this world...an evolution...a transformation. Someone who carries that power may be the ones who could defeat The Dark One,” Beothuk said before clearing this throat, “But for now, I think it's time we get you folks settled.”

* * *

**Present Day**

Shark and Dolphin returned to the vicinity area of the bay with Garaxial as they mapped on where the meeting spot would take place for the former and the Red Herring leader.

After a few hours of securing the area with servants sent from the Lordsman, they took over the rocky areas.

“Got something on your mind dolphin?” Shark turned to him as he and Shark were sitting down during a break.

“What sort of nonsense was Orca talking about?” Dolphin replied.

“The hell should I know. He should be lucky he's not getting that ‘medicine’,” Shark answered.

“I’m surprised Garaxial decided to not give it to him. I was clearly certain that if he or the others have gone mad, they would be forced to take it,” Dolphin said.

“Anyway, enough of that, are you going to go hunting tonight?” Shark asked.

Dolphin ignored that as he stared out at the sea.

“I guess there's always that strange part of you that is fixed to the water...despite it being so polluted,” Shark grumbled.

Garaxial walked to them and said, “It’s time. We’ll be heading to the rooms now.”

Shark grabbed Dolphin by the arm to get his attention when…

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

_T-that noise_ , Shark thought.

With a shrug, they both followed their caretaker to the Hotel Mista as Garaxial purchased two rooms. They went up to settle in as Shark opened the door but stopped upon seeing…

“Oh…hell no, COME ON!” Shark moaned.

There was only one bed available here in this room as Dolphin looked at him, “What’s wrong?”

“He’s such a bastard!” Shark growled.

“We can’t cause a ruckus here and you know it,” Dolphin reminded him.

“Shut up!” Shark snapped.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

_Again_ , Shark thought.

After proceeding to unpack their bags and checking in with their weapons and supplies, they both slumped on the bed, looking up at the fan spinning around slowly.

“Two days huh? Till they come here,” Shark muttered.

“Are you going to be okay with this?” Dolphin asked.

Shark chuckled, “Just who are you talking to?”

Dolphin was not amused as Shark sighed, “Fine…to be honest, I am kinda worried. I don't know if this person has a deal breaker that could make me walk out of this current business...or if it's a trap.”

“You want to leave?” Dolphin asked.

“In some ways, yes. I hate this town. It has been all nothing but a survival game,” Shark said, “Before I met any of you guys…I once had a dream. I used to imagine cleaner water…laughther…friends…”

“That’s pathetic,” Dolphin said.

“t's not! Why are you so narrow-minded?! Don't you want at least something...safer? A place you know you are wanted,” Shark looked at him.

“For as long as I remember, this has been all of me…this town,” Dolphin said, “Especially since…”

Dolphin paused for a sharp moment, unsure of whether to bring this up. He had never spoke to anyone about his past.

“What’s wrong?” Shark asked.

“I was nearly…defiled,” Dolphin revealed as Shark’s eyes were a bit in shock, “But before that bastard could take the final shot on me…I snagged his gun and blasted his head off. That was the first time I ever killed someone.”

“D-dolphin…” Shark looked almost concerned about this, but the latter kept going.

“The truth is…I came to this organization so I can take back the town and rebuild it under my heel,” he continued, “To be honest…I almost feel bad for Orca but I cannot stand his tactics. I think that’s why he and I don’t get along all the time. He thinks he know how to play with fire, but he’s never been a real situation like I have.”

“What do you intend to do once you conquer this town?” Shark asked.

“I want to find out who the Lordsman is. A part of me thinks he has the answers to my past,” Dolphin said.

“Well, you don’t have to act on this alone. Butterfly and the others could be of some help,” Shark suggested.

“This isn’t their war,” Dolphin cut off.

“Oh for fuck's sake, how long are you going to stay distant about all of this!?” Shark replied.

“And since when did you even care for my well-being?!” Dolphin argued.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Shark got up and said, “I’m going out.”

“Fine, suit yourself...but I'm not gonna find your corpse if you fall down,” Dolphin replied.

Shark ignored this painful insult as he took his gun and ammo at the ready, heading outside for some air to breathe in. However, his eye caught some attention to a small, red light in the distance. It was out in the horizons of the sea.

A large ship made of metal like the places here in town arrived from a distance. A part of him wanted to swim in the waters to see this but upon dipping his shoe in, it turned black from the pollution. He turned quickly to see a small canoe and a paddle to use. With a shrug, he got on and made his way out on the bay...

* * *

Gou and Chigusa looked at the dimmed city of Rana before them. As told from Beothuk and others, this was the area where Chaos was at its strongest reign of control.

“We are earlier than we said we would,” Chigusa said.

“We have to, time is running out,” Gou replied, “I made the request as a ruse to trick them. If we can get all five of them to remember, we can escape to the outside world on this ship.”

“Wait, I see someone!” Chigusa pointed toward an individual pulling in.

With a nod, one of the shipsmen threw down a rope-ladder for the arrival to climb on. The girls readied themselves as Shark appeared at last.

_O-onii-chan_ , Gou thought, wanting to get emotional but the warnings of Belirax were right…

“You are Shark, I presume,” Gou greeted him.

“And you look like a lot of myself,” Shark said, “Who are you?”

“I am the Leader of the Red Herring…my name as Anetu,” Gou said.

“Alright…Anetu. You sent your minions to find us, causing some havoc around town…and you had a message to speak about. Spit it,” Shark answered.

“The Red Herring, I have sent them to find you and the others...there is something...out of the ordinary circumstances that needs to be done,” Gou continued.

“And that would be…?” Shark asked.

“To eliminate the Lordsman,” she replied.

“Huh?” he looked at her as if she grew three heads.

“My partner here...Chi has led some investigations regarding this town and its ruler along with our members of the Red Herring. We have found that the Lordsman is undergoing some projects that may be a global threat,” she continued.

_Ugh, this farce is getting difficult as it goes, I have to get the vial ready like now_ , she thought.

“So what role will I be playing?” Shark asked.

“A prominent one...so I figured that we should have a toast to commemorate this operation,” Gou answered as she nodded to Chi.

The other lady goes into the main room on the deck where she found the magical vial from Belirax and a few empty glasses. She poured the drink in with the disguise of some wines. After a couple of minutes, she returned to the outside and carefully passed the magical drink to Shark while she and Gou got their normal ones.

“To this Operation...Revolution...we welcome you Shark...to the Red Herring,” Chigusa announced as she clings the glasses to Gou and Shark. The man hesitated a moment but finally takes it in.

_Ugh, it's gross...is this like wine or something back in the bars_ , he thought.

Gou turned to see Shark if anything happened but so far nothing.

“What?” he asked.

“I have never been good at being so subtle…especially when times like this are at its most peak in crisis,” she said.

“Ummm okay?” Shark grew confused.

With a glare at him, she answered, “We’re cursed! You and I are siblings! Rin Matusoka…Gou Matsuoka…”

“W-WHAT IN THE NAME OF…” Shark shouted but…

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

He clasped his hands over his ears as the drink finally activated through his system, prompting him to fall semi-conscious…

* * *

**EBC HQ**

The six were in discussion about what to do next since Shark and Dolphin were yet to be awake. Rei managed to hack into the location where the Lordsman was at but it was beyond difficult and time consuming to get to this point.

“Rei, did you finally get a hold of him?” Makoto asked.

“I think I've found him, yes, but getting an exact location is the killer. If I'm reading this right, it's the 'Palace of Nothingness'?” Rei muttered.

“The Palace of Nothingness?” Nagisa asked.

“It’s where the Dark One lives,” Sousuke added.

“Ehhh!?!?” Nagisa’s jaw dropped.

“This isn’t something we’d joke about,” Nitori answered.

“In the meantime, I also found something while digging…do you guys remember ‘The Medicine’?” the megane looked at Makoto and Nagisa.

“I think Garaxial was going to give me a dose of it…but…I’m afraid that if it is what I think it may be…” Makoto trembled.

“It probably is,” Rei said, “That so-called medicine is the cause of us losing ourselves to these false personas. It has some kind of way of rewiring our very psyche to make us think we're someone else. Like…hacker genius, hyperactive knucklehead…and slut.”

“Oh sure, give yourself the genius,” Nagisa shook his head.

“Was there anything else you found?” Momo asked.

“I was able to find a schematic of the palace's inner sanctum and quarters. There's someone locked inside as an unwilling guest,” Rei continued, “Now…riddle me this. Who among our team isn't here at present?”

After a moment of silence, Makoto and Nagisa gasped.

“Y-you don’t think…” Nagisa looked at Rei.

“Yes…” Rei narrowed his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Makoto covered his mouth in shock.

“It has to be him…it has to be Alex. He must be imprisoned there this entire time,” Rei said, “There's no definite detail on the prisoner, but who else could it be other than him?”

“But why would he be imprisoned instead of out here?” Makoto asked.

“I'm sure the Dark One knows something beyond the man you know about,” Sousuke said.

“He was a half-human and half-elder bairn,” Nagisa recalled.

“And think about everything else we've been through, too,” Nitori added, “The Shadow Mafia targeted him especially by taking his brother hostage. Why else wouldn't the Dark One take him in as his prisoner?”

“We have to get Rin and Haru back first...before we can try to rescue Alex. I have a bad feeling this Palace of Nothingness is a deadly trap,” Makoto said.

“I'll keep trying to review the palace in its entirety. Learn the layouts. Try to pinpoint its exact location,” Rei vowed, “I may not be the rude douchebag that medicine made me out to be, but I'm still quite the hacking phenomenon. No secrets will be safe from me.”

“And there he goes again,” Nagisa made a fish face remark.

“Then it’s decided,” Sousuke said, “But Garaxial…what will you guys do?”

“We’ll take him down,” Makoto answered, “All five of us.”

“You guys won't be alone,” Sousuke said.

“Don’t forget about us too dammit!” Momo grunted.

“We’ll be here to help you all the way to the very end,” Nitori smiled.

“You guys may be the Magic Six but...we'd be happy to team up...as the Iwasame Senshi,” Sousuke said.

“Sounds like a cool name,” Makoto turned his head to the other two.

“It does have a ring for Iwatobi and Samezuka,” Nagisa grinned.

“But the term ‘Senshi’…where’d you get that idea?” Rei asked.

“That’ll be said for later,” Nitori shrugged.

* * *

**Rin’s Dream Sequence…**

Shark woke up in some room that he’s never seen before…it was small, intimate, and a clock was on display on top of a shelf. It was well kept and tidy unlike the things he’s seen in Hyperion.

“W-where the hell…?” he began.

He turned to see what looked like a younger version of himself with warm smiles and joy on his face as a tall, brunette-haired man a pair of glasses picked him up.

“Rin…my boy, when did you get so big?” Toraichi chuckled as he rubbed his cheeks together, “I bet you’re gonna be big and strong too!”

“Daddy!” a voice squeaked.

Shark turned to see a younger version of Anetu as well as the father said, “Oh look who’s here…my favorite daughter Gou!”

After seeing them so happily together, Shark tried to find the exit of this house when he found himself in a kitchen where he saw himself and Gou along with a red-mahogany colored hair lady overlooking the pictures.

“Your father used to win so many medals…” Miyako smiled at her children as both their eyes glowed with life.

“R-Rin…is my name?” Shark muttered.

Seconds later, everything turned dark and windy as a blast of Sakura petals whipped through the void. Shark turned to see a tree blooming with the said leaves. He walked over to see himself (still young but a few years older) talking to what looked like…Orca…Penguin…and Dolphin?

“W-why…what’s going on?!” Shark called out but no one could hear him.

In an instant, he saw himself swimming competitively along with the same three people as well as…Otter, Duck and Whaleshark in two separate frames before him.

_“Rin-chan!”_

_“Rin-senpai!”_

_“Rin!”_

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“That bell again,” Shark muttered.

Something budded from the tree as a small, floating-like entity appeared before him. He was dressed in a black and orange cloak with white garments and a red turban with a scarf and some patterns of blue and yellow.

“Y-you…” Shark narrowed his eyes.

“Fascinating isn’t it?” Chibi Suiei Matsuoka asked, “You once had a dream…didn’t you?”

“Well…that was just some sappy talk with Dolphin but…” Shark blushed.

“But you did…have a dream…but yet you still don’t want to take it to the heart,” the chibi answered.

“W-what nonsense is this!?” Shark snapped, “Did they put something in my drink?”

“To answer that, yes…so I can reach to you once more,” the chibi replied, “Rin…you can’t stay in this world that you and the others are at! There’s a terrible crisis behind the scenes and only you and the team must be the ones to rectify it.”

“I don’t answer to little kid’s toys,” Shark replied.

“Riddle me this…why did you say in the past…‘ _For the Team_ ’?” the chibi asked.

Shark’s felt something striking his chest as those last three words. He turned to see Orca, Dolphin, Penguin and Butterfly along with a fifth person behind them.

“W-who…?” Shark asked.

More scenes showed him the following including when Butterfly seized Alex’s life and leading the world to a chaos of shadows. He saw himself locked away in the tower before being rescued briefly but something weird happened when Anetu struck something to denotate a blast of light, putting him back in the tower until he saw Whaleshark rescuing him…

“I-is this really…me?” Shark almost wanted to cry, “Did all of this happened? But…why don’t I…remember?”

He then watched himself meet another version of him and the others liberating the world from the darkness and putting the megane under some drugs and a pseudonym until that bell was heard again…leading them to a foreign land far away…

“B-butterfly…” Shark breathed, “W-what did you do?”

“Remember you dream…” Chibi Suiei Matsuoka told him, “Look for the answer inside you!”

“M-My dream…” he breathed when he saw another scene of him talking to Butterfly about the latter’s dream…

“He had a dream too…?” Shark muttered, “Then that means…”

“All of you have dreams,” the chibi replied.

Shark turned to see himself running with Dolphin asking about his dream as the former mentioned that he was no longer going to follow his father’s steps.

**_“My dream…”_ **

**_“TO MAKE THIS TEAM STRONGER THAN BEFORE!”_ **

The memories flowed back into Rin’s head as he finally awakes once more…with tears pouring from his face.

“Your talisman…is very powerful…” the Chibi senshi presented him a strange treasure chest-like object.

“Eh? This is my talisman?” Rin looked confused as he brushed his hand on the wood. Seconds later it barked to life and fluttered around him like a dog.

“HUAAAH!?” Rin tried hard to not freak out.

“This is mimic, a legendary shape-shifter,” the chibi said, “He will be your guide to you and the others in escaping this realm…now go…”

“W-wait!” Rin shouted but he found himself back on the ship as Gou and Chigusa waited for his conscious to return.

“Onii-chan,” she smiled tearfully.

“Gou!” he reached out for a hug as the two siblings cried with joy, “How much I’ve missed you!”

Upon releasing the hug, Rin lowered his head and felt hearbroken, “W-what the hell have we’ve done to each other? I thought I was a jerk enough back in Iwatobi but this…pfft…this…is…”

He looked up, recalling the moment, “This is because of them…those witches!”

“Rin, you need to stay calm,” Gou reminded him, “This is the realm of the Dark One. You and the others have been in terrible danger for a while. We’re here to help you all escape.”

“Are we still on board?” he asked.

“Yes, it’s almost sunrise too,” Chigusa said.

“But…this whole thing…?” Rin questioned.

“Don’t worry about it, we got a plan in place,” Gou said, “For now…we need to make sure everyone else is awake so we can execute our escape plan.”

“Alright, I’ll get back to Haru…er I mean Dolphin,” Rin answered, “Ugh, I gotta play this game too…”

* * *

**Duniya 7: Road to a new Destiny!  
Two Weeks after the Water Twister**

Rasputin slowly recovered from his injuries and thanks to the magic and medicine from Nao, he is able to move around again as normal. However, Janella and Stellaluna went back and forth from Chirottori and Iwamara while keeping somewhat hidden from the rest of humanity. 

The author Sergi continued to hide himself at an undisclosed location, praying for his brother and family to come back here with success from Olympia Magna. However, the pages have shown the struggles taking place in Sportsbrooke with the rise of the Dodgeball Demons and the darkness of Kenma taking place.

_Sandro, Kyle, everyone…please be successful_ , he thought, _this mission is the core of both the past and the future…_

As for the realm of Hyperion, he sees the pages unfolding as well, revealing Nagisa and Rei waking up from their cursed identities as Penguin and Butterfly respectively. He also prayed that the talismans will reach to the team and lead them out of the realm as soon as the other three wake up.

This hideout was made for him thanks to Hiyori and some of the Articoran folks who made sure that he continues to stay eluded from the witches.

* * *

**Iwamara Swimming Complex HQ**

At the workout center, Tsubasa kept Toto distracted by a game of fetch while trying to build muscle with Seijuurou. The red-haired man was busy squatting on the weights, counting his way up to the goal of reps. At the last throw, Tsubasa made his way to do some bench pressing.

Toto pouted a bit to wait for the owner to be done. After doing three sets of 15 with progressing each heavier weight each time, the blue-haired man breathed in and out with sweat before throwing the ball across the area for Toto to run after again.

Seijuurou smiled and patted him on the back, “You’re doing great, Wingman.”

Tsubasa blushed slightly, “Just…not out loud, okay?”

The red-haired grinned with a fierce chuckle, “Wanna take on the squats too? Can’t miss those legs there!”

“Hm, I will certainly need them to kick and push off the wall in the arse,” Tsubasa winked.

* * *

At the Community Lounge area, Isuzu tried out some home brewed coffee with Misae as they gossiped and laughed and shared some of their stories and experiences of life, both good and bad.

“How do you like it?” Misae asked.

“This is delicious! Wow, you sure know how to cook and stuff! Kotarou is definitely one lucky man!” Isuzu was amazed.

“Heh, he knows not to mess with the cook,” Misae chuckled.

“Speaking of, where is he?” Isuzu questioned.

“Swim training with the others,” she answered.

“Yeah, I've been going at different times from them...but a part of me wishes I could lead my very own team too...” she sighed before looking up as an idea sparked her mind, “That’s it!”

“Oh?” Misae asked.

“The Articorans said that they were swimmers too...perhaps I could be their team captain!” Isuzu’s eyes sparkled, while finishing her coffee quickly, “I’ll be back!”

“H-hey, Isuzu!” Misae called out but sighed after the door was shut, “Yep, she sure does take after Seijuurou.”

_Oh God what would the heavens do if they had a third sibling,_ she thought.

* * *

**At the Articora Camp Ground...**

Isuzu asked Ayumu about her idea as she couldn’t wait to hear what the response would be…however…

“As optimistic as I'd want to be...we...only became swimmers because of the Dark Curse,” Ayumu revealed, “I mean, yes we did swim too before the curse but...as a team, doing competitions... that was all after that darkness swooping us out to this world.”

Isuzu’s optimism melted away as she asked, “So then...when you guys are allowed to go back with the time displacement undoing...”

“I'm afraid we might not be able to see each other again,” Ayumu answered.

“N-NO! That’s not fair!” she replied, feeling embarrassed and saddened by this before taking off.

However, Ayumu was also feeling a bit saddened too as she remembered the days at the Aeuropa Academy where Romio, Shizuru, Aoba, Misaki and Kaoru had their days there. Then one day, Artemis, Ikuya and Asahi showed up, but everything began to change from there. It was then when Ayumu realized that the Dark Curse would finally weaken and soon break.

Despite this, they continued to play the charade as normal students until they escaped to her cursed family’s resort which provided some refuge from the Elder Bairns. The rest was history…

* * *

**Judd's Tavern, Hollywood Heights**

Dodecadron was busy at his bar with the fellow employees when the door opened. He looked up to see Rasputin finally back in town. They both greeted with an embrace as the father looked at his son and said, “I made a big decision the other day.”

“And that is?” Rasputin asked.

“I'm gonna move this business to Iwamara,” he revealed.

Rasputin was indeed surprised by this as Dodecadron continued, “There's some old building that hasn't been used...and based from what I’ve read, it’s larger…more roomy, and can host even parties too. I think it'll be nicer to be out by the sea than this clamor of rich-posh bitches.”

“When do you plan to move?” Rasputin asked.

“I got the contract signed the other day…I should be there in about two weeks or so,” he said, “I’ve had enough of this town.”

* * *

**Iwamara Meadows**

Natsuya and Nao made their debut as teachers for training the senshi on how to combat with their weapons. From crossbows to swords, they were learning more of the hands-on approach instead of magic.

Shin clashes his cutlass to Isana’s sword back and forth as the latter waits for an opening. He makes a strike on it but was blocked again.

“Damn,” he muttered.

Kotarou protects himself with the shield from the chained mace of Hikaru’s weapon. The latter reels it back and swings again at a wider arc but it was no good. Kotarou was able to dodge quickly without even a blink of an eye.

“Keep your form up and fresh!” Natsuya reminded them.

“Hikaru! That swing was too wide! If this were a real battle, your foe could take full advantage of that!” Nao critiqued.

* * *

**Workout Room**

After another hour of working out on their muscles, Sei and Tsubasa sat down, both drenched from their weightlifting.

“That whupped my ass, but it was well worth it,” the red-haired breathed.

“I feel we both did pretty well today for progress,” Tsubasa flexed his right arm to show off.

“Heh, not bad. I think we’ll be ready in tiptop form for whatever may come,” Sei answered.

“Yeah,” he agreed before wondering in some thought.

“Something up?” Sei asked, “You look a little zoned out.”

“Oh, it's just I had some...things in my mind from earlier. There's um...a friend who you haven't met yet,” Tsubasa replied, “He is on our team actually but hasn't been quite...sociable for some time.”

“Another one here, huh? Where's he been hiding this whole time?” he answered.

“He's been training with the Articorans actually. Learning how to survive in the wild. But he does come here to swim but at the night shift and does workout too also in third shift,” Tsubasa explained.

“Well, that’s quite a bizarre schedule…but I’m sure he has his reasons,” Sei shrugged.

“Maybe one of these days, I'll introduce you to him,” he nodded.

“Anything you'd like to tell me about him beforehand? Is he anything like the rest of your boys?” Sei asked.

“It's a long story but...to cut to the chase, he is from the same world as mine,” Tsubasa continued, “We did cross paths at one point on Lynwin-Mu but it was so long ago...but I guess...according to Nao, kinda almost committed a crime against the Magic Six.”

“H-he did what?” Sei’s eyebrow twitched a little.

“He was obsessed with the legend of the Suiei Gods and wanted power too...but then...that kid appeared,” Tsubasa said, “The one that attacked Nao and Natsuya a while back...apparently he's been ghosting in and out. I don't know much of that 'kid' but he is working with those witches. Wanna know the scary part?”

“I’m afraid to ask, but go,” Sei replied.

“...he's the missing child of Kotarou and Misae's,” Tsubasa spoke quietly.

“That can't be possible...He's... well...He looks like he could pass off as our age. How is that...?” Sei couldn’t believe this.

“I'm sure some dark magic quickly aged him up. Kotarou has been devastated by the fact that because there's no hope for him and his wife to enjoy their kid growing up...” Tsubasa sighed.

“I can't imagine having to face an enemy that's your own flesh and blood,” Sei crossed his arms.

“Just don't repeat this, alright?” Tsubasa asked.

“You know it’s safe with me,” the red-haired man replied.

* * *

**Hours Later: At the Lounge**

Natsuya and Nao drank some tea together while the rest of the Hidashimo Senshi finally got their break after an intensive training. While they have learned new skills and improved on old ones…it wasn’t still the same without…

“Ugh, I miss Ikuya,” Shin sighed.

“Same, I wish we could go help them…wherever they are,” Kotarou agreed.

“Think Asahi's holding up okay? Wherever he is?” Isana asked.

“I hope so... If Ikuya's with him, I don't see why not. They've been doing this gig longer than us. I'm sure they can handle whatever is thrown at them,” Hikaru shrugged.

Tsubasa and Seijuurou walked in as the former asked, “Where did you sister run off to now?”

“Hm, she has been kinda quiet…is she with the Articorans?” he rested his fist beneath his chin. Seconds later, the duo turned to see Isuzu but her eyes…

“S-sister? I-Isuzu, what’s going on?!” Sei noticed her tranced expression.

The other guys turned to see what was happening as Isuzu grabbed his arm before this time, they were both pulled into another vision with the bell jingling in the background. Sei narrowed his eyes as he watched Rei struggle on his magic against a giant being carrying a massive hammer ready to crush the human.

They finally see an explosion of energy as statues of light were produced as Rei analyzed them...before recognizing the one of his late mother and father. The two siblings rushed over to see the statues up close as the elder brother was indeed surprised to see this.

“That’s right…mother…came from this land, it’s why she wore that shawl,” Rei analyzed.

“These patterns…wait,” Sei gasped, “They’re the same ones Ayumu showed! Then does this mean…he’s not full-blooded Japanese. Is this why…the Articorans revered him so highly? If that’s the case…did he really…save everyone? Is he the fifth spirit?!”

Isuzu’s eyes finally were released from the trance as they witnessed the villagers and the giants welcoming the megane to their land.

Finally, the red-haired man said, “Things may not be the same between us like they were before...guess there’s a small part of me that wishes you will bring the greater good. So…save them. Give them a chance to live.”

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“Uhhhh…are you guys okay?” Natsuya looked at the two siblings.

“What happened?” Nao asked.

“Um, yeah...it's kinda um...classified for now, but don't worry. When the time is right, we'll explain, we promise!” Isuzu replied with nervous sweat drops, “Uh…anyway, I think I’m gonna go swim.”

She dashed off while Tsubasa got up and brought Sei’s attention to the side, keeping them a safe distance from hearing range.

“Look, I get it's not easy to tell us...but...just to be clear with me, are you sure you cannot speak of whatever it is that is happening?” Tsubasa asked.

As much as I'd like to tell you, I can't. If you knew what I did, I don't know if I can ensure your safety. Just trust me. I don't want to endanger any of you because of loose lips,” Sei said.

With a shrug, the blue-haired man pulled him in for a passion kiss. When they breathed again, Sei smiled, “Does this mean you trust me?”

“I can only try. But, it won't be easy. I don't want any burden to burn you either. You've been through lots,” he said.

“As have you all. Isuzu was right. We will tell you all when the opportunity arises. For all of our sakes... even theirs,” Sei said, thinking about the Magic Six in his heart.

“Alright,” Tsubasa replied.

“I promise. Worst comes to worst, I'll protect you. I'm not losing anyone else,” Sei wrapped him in his arms.

* * *

**Third-Shift**

Hiyori walked to the pool area as he was all changed and ready for another round of swimming. He stretched himself briefly for a warmup and felt his confidence improved significantly. The megane never realized how much more fun it was to be outdoors. Especially with Ayumu, Shizuru, Romio and the others…

_Earlier in the day, they were eating by the campfire as he watched the way Romio and Aoba eat like savages. Ayumu facepalmed to herself while Misaki and Kaoru sighed._

_“They're at it again, aren't they? Their favorite dish,” Misaki said._

_“You think they'd never eaten before...” Kaoru answered._

_“I don't know them,” Shizuru grunted._

_The megane was trying hard to not laugh but he was already cracking a smile. Aoba stops eating to see this while Romio kept on munching down the meat._

_Innocently, Hiyori walks over with some napkins to them, “Um here…?”_

_“What for?” Romio asked._

_“Your faces…um…they’re filthy?” Hiyori replied innocently._

_Shizuru bursts into laughter followed by Misaki as Hiyori was already blushing by this. Kaoru finally starts to laugh._

_“Not like any of you look better,” Romio grumbled._

_“Shut up!” Shizuru called out._

_“You're the one with stuff dripping down his face!” Kaoru said._

_“It's like as if you two were about to make out with the food...or with each other,” Misaki replied._

_“Excuse me?!” Romio glared at Misaki while Hiyori was starting to feel sweaty from the nervousness._

_“There's no way I'd make out or make a food baby with another guy! Especially Aoba!!” Romio snapped._

_“Otter?” Aoba asked._

_“Would you shut up about the damn otter?! There's no otter here!” Romio replied._

_With this, Hiyori finally laughs as he couldn’t contain the entertainment hidden in his facial expression._

_“Well at least he finally laughs after being so quiet since ever...” Aoba crossed his arms, “Never thought I'd see him smile.”_

_“Guess he's not a robot after all...” Romio shrugged._

_Hiyori breathes to calm down, “Wow, I never had thought...I'd enjoy being out here.”_

_“We are glad to hear that,” Ayumu smiled._

_“Yeah! There's a lot of things to learn about while surviving the outdoors!” Misaki added._

_“Hey Hiyori-san, it's almost late...do you plan to go swimming?” Shizuru asked._

_Hiyori looked at the evening sky before replying, “Yeah, I should get ready soon. I've swam so much out here but I need the discipline of the pool to focus my backstroke more efficiently.”_

Taking his mark on the starting block, Hiyori pushed himself off the wall to unleash his backstroke. This time, it felt stronger than ever as he could see the moonlight shining peacefully above him. No regrets, no time to look back…he took each stroke seriously, making the turn of the flip wall before soaring his way back.

At the last hit, Hiyori successfully makes his mark but looks up and gasps to see…

“Yo!” Tsubasa greeted him.

“Hiyori-chan!!” Shin smiled.

“We’ve missed you so much!” Kotarou added.

“You guys aren’t going to swim?” Hiyori asked.

“Well, we got a surprise for you,” Tsubasa explained, “But take your time if you want. I can give you some pointers too.”

Hiyori swam his backstroke followed by a rotation of freestyle while Tsubasa helped him how to dive into the pool at a better, safer, and more efficient angle. Once Hiyori was done with this makeshift practice, he was greeted by Natsuya and Nao.

“Right on schedule, in a matter of speaking,” Nao smiled.

“We have something…arranged by a friend of ours,” Natsuya said.

“We added a room down the hallway...something that Kotarou wanted to propose...” Tsubasa explained.

“Eh?” Hiyori tilted his head.

They all walked down the hallway as they entered into a newly constructed Karaoke room with several lounges, game machines, Dance-Dance-Revolution, juke boxes, and a karaoke studio.

“W-what is this!?” Hiyori’s jaw dropped in awe.

“You likey?” Kotarou winked.

“A blast from the past with some modern and future stuff too,” Shin said.

“But won’t this be too loud for…” Hiyori began.

“Don't worry about waking the others. We made sure to add some sound proof casting to the walls. They won't hear a thing,” Nao replied.

“T-thanks so much! We need to do these together!” Hiyori smiled.

“You can count me in!” Kotarou replied.

“Someone is ready to use his mouth…” Shin remarked.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Kotarou looked at him.

Tsubasa laughed while Natsuya had a sweatdrop and Nao sighed, “There goes the conversation…oh the heavens.”

* * *

**Back Outside**

The Articorans were conducting a final meeting for the night, trying to figure out what is yet to come.

“The author is hinting that the pivotal moment is approaching,” Ayumu said.

“Meaning that Rei will soon fulfill his destiny?” Shizuru asked.

“Well, it's about damn time if that's the case,” Aoba crossed his arms.

“We’ll soon be able to return home,” Romio smiled.

“Still no word on Ryuuji or Mikhail?” Ayumu asked.

“None. They might either not be in this world or weren't cursed,” Misaki said.

“Think we should look for them once we get back?” Kaoru suggested.

“Who the hell knows where those husbands are at,” Aoba shrugged.

“Find a muscle beach, you're bound to find Mikhail,” Romio remarked, “As for Ryuuji, who knows?”

“Lord have mercy,” Misaki looks at Kaoru.

“Whatever you say there, Romio,” Shizuru sighed.

“Regardless, we must prepare ourselves....as long as we keep the faith that Rei will succeed in his destiny, the path to the future won't change,” Ayumu reminded them.

“Kinda a gamble there if you ask me...letting things happen while we are 'sitting back' here,” Aoba answered.

“You know the warnings from the Author, we can't go back there yet,” Misaki said.

“Have some patience, Aoba. I'm sure everything will be as we left it by the time we get back,” Romio reassured him.

“I remember, we were guarding on duty on the Meighen Island...but yet that dark magic reached all the way out here. We were all there planning to rotate our guarding,” Shizuru recalled, “But how could the curse even reach to the farthest reaches of the planet? It was launched far, far south.”

“I'm sure the witches knew about our existence...and were trying to thwart our plans to protect the Magic Six,” Ayumu speculated.

“Those two were on the island, weren't they? Maybe we were targeted because of how close we were?” Kaoru asked.

“Who knows but…once we get back, we have to find Rei and Nagisa…they have to reassemble the team,” Ayumu answered.

* * *

**Next morning**

Rasputin was sitting outside on a bench nearby, thinking about all what has happened thus so far. He was approached by Stellaluna and Janella.

“Are you sure you don't want to go back with us?” the princess asked.

“...I have to confront my obstacle. I can't keep hiding anymore,” Rasputin said, “The truth must be told to her.”

Stellaluna lowers her head, “I understand. I'm sure it won't be easy...seeing that if she is indeed brainwashed.”

“I still can't give up. Not for my kids. They are counting on me to become a better father. And my mother...I'm sure she would be proud of me too,” Rasputin stated.

“You will,” she linked her hand to his with a smile.

“It's time, Stellaluna,” Janella said.

“Until we meet again, Raspy,” Stellaluna made her farewell to him as she and Janella unfurled their wings before taking off, heading southeastern towards Chirottori.

Moments after they disappeared into the clouds, Rasputin turned to see Tsubasa and Seijuurou along with Toto.

“There's no need to worry, the talismans are on their way to their masters. We are one step closer to fulfilling the Resurrection,” Rasputin told them.

“Where do we go from here?” the red-haired asked.

“I'm afraid...the next step...is up to them. They must be the ones to act on accordingly,” he replied.

“And what about you?” Tsubasa questioned.

“I have decided...to get the truth to her,” Rasputin got up, “She will try to fight it though...thinking that I am her worst nightmare but...she and I cannot be living in this nightmare anymore. This lie that we've been both living under.”

“I'm sure she'll listen if you're honest with yourself and her. Nothing good comes from keeping your shields up,” Seijuurou answered as he wrapped him arm around Tsubasa.

“In the meantime, my father will be moving here to this town with his bar. He wanted me to get some paperwork ready from the town hall,” Rasputin said before walking away.

“His father...wait...a moment,” Tsubasa recalled something as the dog barked.

“Guess this place will be booming even more with his company here. What building did he have in mind?” Seijuurou asked.

“Um...no idea?” Tsubasa shrugged.

  
“Regardless, I'm sure it'll draw a crowd. What's on the agenda today aside from whipping the boys into shape?” he chuckled.

“Well...it's the weekend, isn't it?” Tsubasa replied.

“Hm, well I heard about this nice little place called Coco's. Sounds like a place to check out. What do you think is best?” Seijuurou offered.

“Oh dear, is it just me or does Coco and Toto have a rhyme?” Tsubasa looked at his dog, prompting his boyfriend to laugh.

“BWAHAHA! Maybe he should open his own version exclusively for dogs! He'll make a fortune!” Seijuurou grinned.

“Well then, let's go there,” Tsubasa smiled.

* * *

**Northwestern region of Aeuropa City**

Since the defeat of Verrado and the tragedy of the city taking place that almost caused total destruction, the lives of people all over were never the same. They have been grateful with the help of the Hidashimo senshi as their rising into a somewhat ‘celebrity’ status. Despite this, the news and media grew more twisted and had set forth new standards across the net.

Four friends were recently graduated from Chainon Academy and decided to celebrate their success so far at the Aeuropa Beach area.

It was all a matter of time before they would soon start their dreams at their own universities. But even with all the strange things that happened...from the Elder Bairns to the magic battle in the skies and that strange light...none of them could contain their energy.

Shouyou, Bokuto, Tobio, and Kourai made their way through the regional park, heading down a dirt path towards the endless beaches.

“Did you see who got the high marks on the last exams? What a showoff, nobody cares!” Bokuto scoffed at that.

“Perhaps but at least we all graduated thank god!” Kourai sighed in relief.

“Are those guys still on about that? They should really be focusing on more important matters,” Tobio looked at Shouyou but the red-haired was too busy being his sunshine self.

“YAHOO!! NO MORE SCHOOL! WE'RE FREE!!!” he cheered outwards.

“Idiots...all of them,” Tobio facepalmed.

“Can't wait to see what they got out on the beach! Maybe they finally got those fancier food trucks set up finally! Or! Or! Maybe, just think about it! Maybe we'll have the whole place to ourselves for once!” Shouyou turned to him.

“Not gonna happen,” Tobio sighed.

“Maybe my spiking abilities will be at maximum power! I could spike the ball to the core if I wanted to!” Shouyou grinned.

“Heh, in your dreams...” Tobio crossed his arms.

Kourai and Bokuto chuckled upon this as the former said, “Some things really don’t change.”

“And to finish it off, I think I'll chill with a Sakura frap!” Shouyou fantasized the coffee drink.

“Out of season,” Tobio replied.

“WHAAAAAAAA?!!!!” Shouyou’s jaw dropped.

“Welcome back to the real world. We missed you,” Tobio smirked.

“Oh and don't forget...there's the university trials we gotta prepare for still,” Kourai reminded them.

“Ohhhhh! I almost forgot! I'm sure Mr. Shouyou Hinata forgot completely, didn't you?” Bokuto turned to the red haired.

“Hmph, I did not,” Shouyou grunted.

“This idiot's been babbling about it all day,” Tobio replied.

“You damn right, I certainly was,” Shouyou answered back, “Almost like as if tomorrow our real work begins!”

“Well then, where should we go first?” Kourai asked, “The water…the sands…?”

“If we head to the main beach now, it's sure to be crowded by all the graduated students,” Tobio said, “There are a few other areas but I’m sure it’s run by the older folks. Or, we could just turn around and hit up by the rec center nearby to practice our routines and other regiments.”

“The stick in the mud has returned. All work and no play,” Bokuto grunted.

“And you wonder why your marks were so low...” Tobio reminded him, “It's a wonder you graduated.”

“Probably cheated,” Shouyou whispered.

“Uhhh, excuse me?” Bokuto’s eyes narrowed.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“Hmmm,” Kourai heard that noise as he paused his tracks to see where it was from. Bokuto turned to see him standing there and made his way to the white-haired man.

“You alright, Kourai-kun?” Bokuto asked, “Did you drop something?”

“Did you hear that?” Kourai replied.

“Eh, hear what?” Bokuto tilted his head in confusion. Tobio and Shouyou, having noticed the two have slowed down, approach them.

“What happened?” Tobio asked.

“You two okay?” Shouyou looked slightly concerned.

“I'm fine. Kourai claims he heard something,” Bokuto shrugged.

“Heard something?” Tobio looked at him.

“I'm sure it's just...” Kourai began…

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

The four paused to hear that noise as it was certainly louder. Shouyou clasped on his ears as Bokuto and Tobio looked around while Kourai sighed.

“Okay, did anyone else hear a bell, or was it just me?” Shouyou asked.

“That's what I heard the first time!” Kourai glares at him.

“Did we all hear the same thing?” Bokuto questioned.

They kept on going across the beach as they saw what looked like ‘summer break’ of people at first but…

“Doesn't look like anyone else is affected by it. Either that, or they're ignoring it,” Tobio analyzed the other attendees.

“Maybe it was a fluke? Maybe we're so tired we're hearing things?” Shouyou asked.

“I'd normally agree with you, but I'm not so sure,” Bokuto answered.

Seconds later, the people started to fade in and out. Bokuto and Shouyou rubbed their eyes in thinking it was some hallucination taking place but sure enough…

“Huh? This isn't possible,” Tobio gasped, “Where did they all go?”

The waters made their way to shore and retreated back to sea but the skies were darkening as well as if a storm was coming their way.

“The water…it looks…black?” Kourai’s eyes widened.

“Wait, what’s that by the horizon?” Shouyou’s attention drew out towards the water.

At first it seemed like something was growing out of the seas but…moments later, it was rapidly growing in their direction. When it was several yards away from shore, the four men gasped to see strange black colored spikes stabbing out from the ground.

“RUN!!!” Shouyou screamed.

They dashed back towards the trail as the spikes were rapidly gaining on them.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!!!” Bokuto panicked.

“Keep running!” Tobio shouted.

Kourai looked up and for a moment he saw something flying above but there was no time to think. They got back on trail to the woods but the black spikes were still stabbing their way through.

“Great! We just graduate and now we're about to shish-kabobs! Not how I planned my summer!” Bokuto cried out.

“They're still coming!!” Shouyou turned his head briefly over his shoulder.

“Don't look back!!” Tobio answered.

“I just wish we had some magic or something to keep them at bay dammit!” Kourai cried out.

“Wish for wings! Wish for high jump! Wish for anything!” Shouyou agreed.

They were about halfway through the trail when all of a sudden, they saw a white-colored horse with massive wings before them. Seconds later, a wave of magic struck around as time was frozen in place.

“A horse?” Shouyou breathed.

“Okay. I'm ready to wake up now...I'm tired of this weird dream...” Bokuto sighed.

_The four of you have lived your lives normally but...now it's time you remember your mission....the real reason why you are reborn...but descended from those before you...._

“The horse is talking?” Kourai asked.

“Who or what are you?” Tobio asked.

_I belong to my master who has disappeared from this world...but in the meantime, I carry my own conscious...a duty I swore to under the name of Cosmos._

_Those who have walked the ways of magic...must realize the danger that is soon about to begin..._

Before anyone could ask, the Pegasus unfurls its wings, sending wind-like magic towards them, blasting the air with memories in their heads…memories of a beautiful paradise led by a legendary team and maintained by a descendant of Cosmos. However, they were also realizing that they were born and copied of themselves from another world…

_Olympia Magna…Atlantis…Magic Six…Karasuno…Chernobyl…Chaosmos Crystal…the Fifth Spirit…_

“I…I remember now!” Bokuto breathed , “That's right...we came from that place...our paradise where we rested in peace.”

“Spawned from our originators to come here to help in the impending crisis like what happened recently,” Tobio recalled.

Shouyou found himself somewhere in a white-space time void but saw a certain blonde with his hair pushed up to the side. He was also in the flesh but with wings like the Pegasus.

“A-Atsumu!” he breathed his name while a slight blush on his face appeared to see him all out.

“Shouyou....please...forgive me...” Atsumu smiled sadly, “I know what I said about the last time…”

“You shouldn't have to ask for forgiveness,” Shouyou replied with his own tear, “I know you still love me…I remember…that by duplicating myself…”

“I'll be waiting for you...when you are ready,” Atsumu reaches his hand.

Shouyou reaches for his hand but his soon-to-be-partner was fading in and out before he was drawn back with the others.

“Shouyou? Y-your face,” Bokuto saw the tear.

“H-hey, are you okay?” Kourai asked.

“Y-Yeah. I'm fine,” Shouyou wiped his face.

“He's waiting for you, isn't it?” Tobio called out.

“Him? He? Who?” Shouyou asked.

“You don't have to play dumb. I know you know,” Tobio said with a sigh before a somber smile, “I am proud of you no matter what you do, idiot.”

“O-oi,” Shouyou was about to reply to the insult but he calmed down as they turned to the Pegasus.

“A-Atsumu…is he really here?” Kourai asked.

_The man you seek is yet to come...but he along with other friends will appear soon..._

_But all of you must leave this town...head south to a coastal city...where your destiny will cross paths with powerful heroes who will welcome you._

“Whatever you say. I'm not going to doubt this,” Bokuto said.

_Soon…if fate favors the future, you will soon see some familiar faces of people…the ones who you may have known from your world._

“Wait, what is he talking about?” Tobio asked.

“Is he…referring to…” Bokuto’s jaw dropped.

“T-the Magic Six,” Kourai’s eyes widened, “But…which one? I thought both versions of them...are in peace!”

_Right now, a terrible dark curse has reminded time…you are back in the past…_

“Back into the past,” Shouyou muttered.

“We have to go then,” Tobio said, “If something is indeed wrong, we have to head south.”

“Wait, but what about those spikes? Where did they come from? What are they?” Shouyou asked.

_A strange form of magic has come to this land...waiting for the fifth spirit to return..._

“A fifth Spirit…wait, but…can’t you tell us anymore?” Shouyou asked.

The Pegasus began to fade in and out as its power was beginning to weaken. It neighed briefly before sending its final message to them.

_Remember you dream…and the black spikes won’t hurt you…_

With that said, the flying horse vanishes as the black rocks tried to reach them but they each held their hands, remembering their dream, their mission, and the purpose of their rebirth and accepting their new destiny for what is yet to come. Power flowed between them and the black rocks stopped several yards before hitting them. With this, they continued on walking, preparing for their new quest.

**~Episode 7 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 8 PV~**

**Rin:** That’s almost everyone now! We gotta get Haru back before we can escape!

**Rei:** I’m afraid we still got one problem…

**Makoto:** …the last star.

**Seijuurou:** Okay, enough games mister! What the hell happened back then?!

**Tsubasa:** Sei, STOP! You’re gonna…

**Mokona:** It’s almost time…isn’t it?

**Watanuki:** The threads of fate begin to twist once more…

**Dolphin:** Next Time, **_Free!_** _Dolphin Dream_ …wait…since when did I even had one?

**Seijuurou:** What a **_Three Days’ notice_** we have now? Are we finally gonna be helping the others?


	9. Chapter 9

**~Episode 8~**

**Duniya 8: The Three Days’ Notice**

* * *

**Watanuki’s store…**

The witch boy poured some sake into a cup, handing it over for Mokona to enjoy. Mokona leapt out and grabbed its cup before chugging it down rapidly.

“About time too you got this!” Mokona chirped.

“And you drank it too quickly,” Watanuki sighed.

Maru and Moro giggled around as they looked at the bottle of sake with innocent curiosity.

“No girls, you cannot drink this,” Watanuki looked at them, “It’ll be wasted on the floor.”

“None for you and more for me!” Mokona laughed.

“You’re only allowed…2 CUPS OF SAKE!” Watanuki glared at the manjuu.

“DEMONNNNN!!!” Mokona blurb back at him before clearing its throat, “So…why did you bring this out? Is something going on?”

“It’s for what is yet to come, I added some protection spell to the drink for us,” he said, turning to the night skies as he could almost feel the beginning of dark energy looming around the skies.

He closed his eyes and whispered, “Magic Six…soon you’ll be facing your greatest challenge…between life and death on a thread once more.”

“Ah, them…I should’ve known,” Mokona replied.

“I may be a witch but those other witches…” he narrowed his eyes, “They want a war to break out…and it may be so devastating that both Chaos and Cosmos might destroy everything.”

“…that’s, unbelievable,” Mokona answered.

“That is why...we must put our faith into them. The reason why I cannot resurrect the dead...the reason why Yuuko can't do it either...” Watanuki caught Mokona in his arms, “It's because we follow the rules of Chaos and Cosmos. But for the Magic Six to break those rules...”

“Who knows what cosmic catastrophe is around the corner? I just hope they're able to remedy this whole thing,” Mokona replied.

“The only way to set things right...is for a new Cosmos to appear. One to replace the original...” he speculated.

“And are they truly ready for that responsibility?” Mokona asked.

“If it’s the only mean for them to survive,” he said.

“You're right, as always. Guess I should know better than question you... you can't blame me for being nervous about this predicament,” Mokona replied as they both turned to look at the blood-red moon.

* * *

**Planet Duniya  
3 Days before being summoned to Olympia Magna**

Tsubasa and Seijuurou were sleeping together in the lower bunk, entwining in a tight space on the bed with love and passion. The blue-haired man opened his eyes briefly to see Seijuurou still sleeping. With a smile, he closed his eyes to continue resting.

However…

The red-haired man found himself floating in space, seeing what looked like a version of planet Earth…crumbling away.

“W-what is this…” he looked at it sharply.

**_LUB-DUB  
LUB-DUB  
LUB-DUB_ **

“T-that heartbeat, where is it coming from?” he could hear it loud and clear.

Moments later, he found himself floating in a white space void as he saw a naked man resting in a fetal position. His hair was long and messy, down towards his lower back. He tried to approach this man, but his face was hidden in his knees.

However…he saw something that he recognized…the tattoo on his neck.

“T-this can’t be!” he gapsed, “ALEX!? IS THAT YOU!?”

He stepped closer but the ground beneath his feet fell, forcing him to step back.

“A-agh, shit!” he grumbled as he saw Alex fading in and out, “Alex! Please open your eyes! It’s me! Seijuurou!”

For a moment Alex opened his eyes and turned to see him for a moment but…

* * *

He snapped open his eyes as Tsubasa shook him to wake up. The blue haired looked at him, “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Sei breathed in and out heavily as he placed his own hand on the forehead, “A…bad dream.”

“From that past?” Tsubasa asked.

“No…it’s not something I’ve seen before…this place didn’t look like anything I recognized. Everything was cold, dying, desolated…falling apart as if it has lost the will to live. But then I saw him…Alex…the last star of the Magic Six.

“He too seemed like he had lost his hope and desire to live…kept fading in and out, unsure if he deserved to be among any of us…I…I tried to call him but…” Sei paused.

“W-where could he be then…is he still alive?” his boyfriend looked at him.

“I don't know. I really hope that it was all a bad dream and nothing prophetic,” he replied.

Tsubasa turned to the clock and realized it was almost sunrise, “You want to go jogging for some fresh air?”

“I guess, sure,” he shrugged.

“Oh, before I forget, didn’t you tell me there was something out in the woods a while ago?” Tsubasa asked.

“Yeah, I’ll lead you there,” he said as they both got out of the bed and got dressed into their jogging outfits. Seijuurou wore a black shirt with red, blue, and orange accents and a matching pair of shorts with leggings and arm sleeves for warmth. Tsubasa had a similar design with white, lavender, blue, and gray.

They took off from their HQ, heading southbound on the main road before entering one of the trails of Iwamara. Using his wand, Seijuurou led him to the Suiei Temple that stood intact and pristine.

“From what Isuzu told me, she and the Articorans were investigating the runes here but of course…another dead end,” he said.

“I see,” he looked at the statues of the Magic Six and the Suiei Gods behind them like guardian angels, “They look very majestic. I didn’t realize this was like the one back home.”

“Back home? You mean on that new continent?” Sei looked at him.

“Yes…and there was another one too in the afterlife. But…why would this also be here?” Tsubasa asked.

“I may not have gotten to see a temple like this in my world. Can't help but feel there's an air of familiarity to it though,” Sei replied, “But um…were you able to visit yours?”

“No, I never did,” Tsubasa answered, lowering his head, “I had thought about it once but…after being tested positive, I felt too impure to even go.”

“Even the wretches have permission to come upon holy ground, when they wish to seek redemption or guidance in life,” Sei looked at him, “I'm sure the Suiei Gods never faulted you for what had happened back then.”

“What are you both doing here?” a soft voice spoke through the walls.

They both turned to see a hooded figure followed by the revelation of his face…the author’s.

“Hm, didn’t think I’d see you again so soon,” Sei replied.

“I must remain eluded to our enemies…for my pure heart is valuable beyond nature,” Sergi answered.

“Tell me something, that book…has shown things that transpired from the past yes?” he asked.

“To an extent yes…once I reclaimed this book and studied it, the pages began to grow and appear,” Sergi said.

“How about the future? Did it show you a planet…perhaps Earth on the brink of destruction?” Seijuurou continued.

“A lot has happened to the Old Earth after the Fifth Spirit created Terabithia,” Sergi continued.

“Then if that’s true, whey can’t this Old Earth be preserved?!” Seijuurou started to grow his voice.

“It’s…complicated,” Sergi hesitated.

With this, the red haired walked his way over to the younger Marotta brother as his eyes were hidden from view despite his hair being pushed back.

“You know what? I'm tired of all this hiding and all this mystery mumbo jumbo! I'm done with your riddles, Mr. Innocent Man, tell me the truth…show me the past since I disappeared from that world!” he snatched the book, but his body and eyes froze in place as he felt the mere energies of the pages coursing through his veins.

The book becomes alive as it shows what happens to the Old Earth after Sei disappeared...showing an alternate version of the Magic Six liberating the planet from its darkness. Mega droplets of water spun around him, showing the memories before him…

Seijuurou then sees Rin, Sousuke, Momo, Nitori, and the other survivors confiding on Lyniwin-Mu on Rei's fate...putting him under the drugs and as a new identity as Tatsuya Hirakawa.

As Tatsuya, the former megane lives under an illusion of his life before the bell could be heard, slowly awakening him to resume as Rei. The bell is heard a few more times as the group then journeys across Lynwin-Mu to find the land of Articora before the red-hair finally sees a flashback of Rei's parents going to Articora, talking about their vow to protect their son but they die at sea....

_“Articora has to be the source of his magic!” Kiaria answered._

_“Then we keep going, for our son!” Daisuke replied._

_“The waves are too high!” Kiaria panicked._

_“KIARIA!”_

_“DAISUKE!!’_

_A-are they…his parents_ , Sei’s eyes widened, _D-did they knew that his son would become…a villain?!_

He then sees Rei talking with Romio and Shizuru and battling the giants before finally arriving at Polaris where he sees a doppelganger vowing to kill him once and for all...revealing that the moment Alexa liberated the world, the power split Rei into two versions....

 _W-what in the name of, there’s two of them now_ , Sei gasped upon this.

From there, the scene turned dark like a pause in time before he found himself at a hospital where he saw Alex being reborn as well as Sergi one year and a half later. This proved that those two were indeed reborn but he then saw them conflict a lot, leading to a fallout in their relationship. With this, he watched Alex pack up and leaving for Arizona to become an Olympic Swimmer…

“H-he kept on swimming this entire time,” he narrowed his eyes but then he saw Alex injecting himself with something and he frowned on that, “Damn…why would he do that?”

Seconds later he found himself in the middle of an airport runway as he saw a car speeding up towards a flying mutant being as he recognized that ‘Alex’ from earlier…but could it have been the same person who liberated his home world? Alexa strikes the Alex!Chiropteran down before waking up in the hospital again and talking to witch boy to relinquish his career…

Meanwhile he heard several gun shots and turned to see Haruka and the others working as mercenaries along with Sousuke, Ai and…

“M-Momo…” he breathed deeply in ache as he tried to reach out to him but before he could get his hand, he felt something shaking him back to reality.

“Honey! Please get a grip of yourself!” Tsubasa shouted, pulling him back from gripping on the book. Sergi took several steps back as the red-haired fell to his knees, unable to cope on all those visions he was witnessing at once. To Tsubasa’s surprise, Seijuurou’s face was flooding with some tears.

The blue haired man turned to Sergi and asked, “What the hell happened?!”

“He asked for the truth and it was given to him…however, there was one thing he didn’t see,” Sergi flipped the pages over to show them a group of witches torturing an innocent child and a mother sacrificing her life.

“W-what happened there!?” Tsubasa questioned.

“The very reason why your world existed…Seijuurou…is this,” Sergi answered, “The Witches of the Adversary planned to ruin the original timeline by making the Shadow Mafia win the conflict in Italy…but at the last split second, a second sacrifice took place…splitting your world Tsubasa…from his.”

Seijuurou wanted to not think about all of this but…he looked up at him and replied, “So all of this…was their doing?”

“From the moment Rei betrayed the team...this was all done by the act of the Witches,” he revealed, “They initiated the betrayal by working with the Shadow Mafia...when that failed, they blackmailed my brother to cast the Dark Curse...as well as banishing the team to a world of guns and chaos.”

The red haired remained speechless as the author continued, “These witches are powerful...for they have the ability to change the storyline of any realm they choose to. The reason why I am this 'author' is to keep the book out of their hands. This book was taken back from them and was passed onto me. Alas, I am not allowed to simply with a stroke of a pen to give everyone a happy ending...the work must be done with all of you together.”

“But why? Why would these…monsters torture all of us like that!? What’s their objecting!?” Tsubasa glared at him.

“To prevent the Resurrection of the Suiei Gods…and the reformation of the Magic Six,” he answered.

“So that’s it…” Sei breathed, “All these endless realities…and stories…just to prevent a team coming together?”

Sergi closed his eyes for a moment and hinted, “In 3 days time, you will see a miracle happening...the miracle that the Articorans have kept silent about...but you must swear to keep this silent until you see the pivotal moment.”

“Honey, get a grip of yourself. I’m sure they don’t want us to give up. If he’s right and if the team does come back…” Tsubasa tried to feel some optimism.

“Then the future may be saved,” Sergi made a smile, “We may have the team back and an army ready for what is yet to come. Those witches must be stopped once and for all.”

With a brief struggle, Seijuurou finally got back onto his feet with his boyfriend’s help. He turned to the author and said, “You know…this was definitely a lot to bear…but I can feel the pain of each of them…even Rei’s. So please…I am sorry for my outburst.”

He then turned to Tsubasa, “And I’m sorry I kept you in the dark like this.”

Tsubasa made a brief kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, “And we won’t lose anymore.”

Seijuurou nodded and turned to the author, “And in these three days…will we finally become of some use to help anyone? Asahi? Ikuya? Or any of the Magic Six?”

“You will find out…” Sergi walked out, heading to a new sunrise, “It is a new morning…enjoy this day.”

With that, he vanished into the forest as they both walked to the edge of the stairs as Sei said, “If we're going to see more of them, we had better get ready. It'll be tough. Hope you and your boys can get prepared for whatever comes.”

“We will…and we’ll make sure you reunite with your brother too,” Tsubasa smiled.

The red-haired finally smile back but his face was still stiffened from the visions. However, this was their only time to at least be at peace for now…

“I know I still have some questions but, maybe we’ll find out during these 3 days,” Sei answered.

“And I won’t repeat this to anyone either,” Tsubasa promised.

“Thank you,” he nodded.

* * *

Back at the swimming headquarters, the four men returned to the lounge area, exhausted from today’s sparring training.

“Ugh, so much for holding back,” Isana breathed.

“I hope Hiyori is alright, he’s been with them Articorans for some time,” Shin added.

“We might as well reintroduce ourselves to him,” Kotarou smirked.

“Okay now that’s a little bit rude,” Shin answered, “But then again, he hasn’t met your wife yet.”

“Now that I’m aware of,” Kotarou said, crossing his arms before he looked at Shin with a deadly stare, “Unless…”

“W-what?!” Shin gasped.

“Unless what?” Hikaru tilted his head.

“For god’s sake, I don’t think your wife would do such a thing!” Shin answered back.

“Um, but doesn’t Hiyori have a thing for a dude?” Isana shrugged.

“And where did you hear about that?” Hikaru asked.

“Lucky guess?” the purple-haired man answered.

“Okay, let’s not jump into any conclusions,” Shin said.

“Sorry Shin, I was a bit out of line there,” Kotarou sighed, “But to be frank, I wish he was here…we need all the help we can get to find Kaede.”

“By chance Kotarou, do you think he was among those witches?” Isana asked.

“I don't want to believe that he is with them but...for a moment, I thought I saw his...neon orange hair. Just like the few strands he had as an infant...” Kotarou replied.

“I don't want to believe your kid is with them either, but what other leads to you have to go off of?” Hikaru asked.

“Maybe he has some form of magic like you? Suiei power could be genetic,” Hikaru suggested.

“I honestly don’t know…we have no clue what his spirit animal would be,” Kotarou shook his head.

“Maybe a swan?” Isana asked.

“Ew, no. Swans are evil!” Hikaru waved back his hands.

“A whale?” he added.

“Um what?” Hikaru looked at him.

“Fine, a goose, screw it!” Isana crossed his arms.

“Stop talking nonsense!” Hikaru replied.

After a moment of silence, the brown-haired man sighed and continued, “Let’s just get some TV going.”

He grabs the remote and plops down on the couch, but it was just another day of Aeuropa National News.

“Ugh, Nao and all the news he watches…is he an old man?” Isana crossed his arms.

“Don’t let him hear that,” Hikaru reminded him.

On the news, the national report presented information of a desert city called Neo Tabuk that was recently divided into five smaller-subsections as a result of the lack of government authorities. Each of them were labeled as ‘Saveh’, “Taraz’, ‘Bojnord’, ‘Avar’, and Nilea.

“Is it just me or does that outline of that city look like…an inverted pentacle?” Kotarou asked.

“Oh hell no! That’s too much of a coincidence!” Isana said while snatching the remote from Hikaru. He flips the channels over, finding Soap Operas after another, one with bad cartoons meant for kids, another on education program…

“Okay, I’m out,” Shin got up, heading towards the door.

“Where are you heading?” Kotarou asked.

“Gonna rock the room out,” Shin said.

“You can’t go there alone!” he replied.

“Eh? Excuse me? Rock the room?” Hikaru asked.

“Shin-chan, are you in a…?” Isana asked.

“NO!” he answered, “I told you, I dislike couple responsibilities! I’m just heading downstairs to the karaoke room!”

“Oh?” Hikaru tilted his head.

Shin giggled and said, “I saw Kotarou singing Moon Color Chainon, Moon Pride and…”

“Don’t…” Kotarou glared at him.

“And here I thought you'd be singing tokusatsu jams,” Isana shrugged.

“That’s your queue,” Hikaru said.

“God no,” Isana slightly blushed.

“You always geek out whenever Gokaiger pops up in some way, shape, or form,” Hikaru replied.

“Says the man who likes pirates from outer space,” Isana shook his head.

* * *

**Chirottori**

At the kingdom of the Mullerians, Stellaluna walked her way through the halls, looking at the paintings of Rasputin and Pandora while another one showed a group of beings that were dressed in white lab coats and with tools she has never seen before.

The ancient text explained a history of an area called the Pandododeca Lab, later reverted as Pandotess Lab but its members rebelled against Pandora and her regime, leading to an event later known as the ‘Chiropteran Wars’.

Continuing her way down the halls, she hears Janella and Goliath in some argument as they both were afraid for what may yet to come.

“Honey, not all the humans are that corrupted,” Janella answered, “The people in Iwamara were very sincere. They have sworn to keep our existence safe.”

“Remind me about Aeuropa City,” he crossed his arms, “You saw the ancestral text. Rasputin and Pandora tried to decimate that city, exposing our race to them, and the casino was imploded to smithereens. After some time, they finally brought about that Hollywood Heights or so it says.

“Those ruthless barbarians will do anything they can to find evidence of our land, wipe us out, and of course…make this so-called profit and entertainment.”

“Rasputin and Pandora were both tied to the Dark One,” Janella said, “No mere human can handle that power. How could we even begin to explain the cosmic theories?”

“Saying anything about Dark Ones will not gain anyone's trust, especially their ties to it,” Goliath answered back, “They’ll automatically assume we still harbor that darkness and come up with a bigger grudge and take us all out faster.”

“Rasputin and Dodecadron are still out there though, don’t you think we should bring them here?” she asked.

“Better they stay away. They may be reborn, but this is not their matter anymore,” Goliath sighed.

“And what about Stellaluna? How are we going to tell her about all of this?” Janella narrowed her eyes, “She’s explored almost all of the planet at this point in her life…even the farthest oceans.”

“She must be heavily protected from now on,” he replied.

“Just like the time when the Owl…” she began.

“Don’t,” he stopped her.

Stellaluna’s eyes widened before she dashed across the hall. The parents realized that she must have heard their conversation this whole time.

* * *

**Articora Camp Grounds**

Hiyori turned and sparred his spear against Romio as the latter blocks and dodges it carefully. With a push, Hiyori rolled down the sands before leaping up in the air, thrusting his spear as a warning shot. The lightly brunette-haired man stumbled backwards as he was impressed with that move.

Aoba, Ayumu, Misaki, Shizuru, and Kaoru were also impressed by this as Hiyori breathes in and out.

“You’re getting good,” Romio remarked, getting up and dusting the dirt off.

“Dang, he really got that skill after all,” Aoba clapped with the others.

“Was that the power of his senshi?” Misaki looked at Kaoru.

“It could be,” Kaoru shrugged.

“Heh, I wonder if I could ever be like him honestly,” Aoba pondered.

“In your dreams,” Misaki said.

“And in our nightmares,” Kaoru added.

“Oi!” Aoba looked at them.

“Besides, if Mikhail learned any of us guys could transform, he'd be begging us to do it over and over again. Muscle freak...” Kaoru said.

“I have a bad feeling he’s more into than muscles,” Misaki blushed.

“Don’t even go there,” Aoba said.

“Too bad there hasn't been anyone with a bit of fat...” Ayumu threw her two cents in.

“Um, that’s TMI,” Misaki said.

“To each their own,” Romio answered, before turning to Hiyori, “So…you feeling more confident to fight with the others?”

“I do…it feels different but…” he began, “If you guys do leave…will we never see each other again?”

“You can always visit us!” Ayumu said, “It may the end for us staying here but…”

“You’re cool in our books, Hiyori-san,” Romio grinned.

* * *

**Outside, near the Iwamara Forest**

After spending the morning together exploring the woods, Tsubasa and Seijuurou were making their way back to town when they found Isuzu and Misae and two other girls from the village. Isuzu waved them before deciding to go talk to the two men.

Upon finding out what happened earlier in the morning, Isuzu’s grin turned from sunny to grim.

“So…he knows?” she looked at Tsubasa.

“More than I should but…” he looked at the two siblings.

“None of us anticipated to see the author again…but I seized the chance to pry more answers out of him…” Seijuurou said.

“We’re both captains,” Tsubasa answered, “Each of us responsible for our team. I may not be the same world as the two of you but…”

He linked his hand to Sei’s as Isuzu smiled a little to see their relationship stronger.

“It’ll be alright. We will keep this all quiet together,” Seijuurou said.

“But…what exactly are we going to do?” Isuzu asked, “How can we find Momo or any of the Magic Six if…”

“No leads on either,” Sei sighed, “Not like a solution will fall from the sky…”

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

The trio gasped as Tsubasa shook his head with a low smile, “You were saying?”

They expected to be in some another random vision with Rei or similar but instead…they turned to see a white-winged horse approaching from a distance.

“P-Pegasus?” Isuzu looked at the horse.

“You know this horse?” Sei asked.

“It’s how I left Aeuropa City that one time,” she shrugged.

“And that was kinda a reckless move there to not tell us,” he sighed, “You went off on your own without saying a word. Who knows what could have happened? I'm glad nothing did.”

“You don’t realize who this belongs to, do you?” she asked.

“Who does it belong to?” Sei replied.

“The night I left the hotel, Pegasus came to me after I heard that bell again. He said that his master left this world along with Asahi and Ikuya,” she said.

“Went with them?” Tsubasa asked.

_Yes, I am the steed of the once Legendary Alexander the Great…my master…_

The two men gasped as Sei looked at Isuzu, “You knew it belonged to Alex and didn’t bother to tell us?!”

“I honestly thought I was dreaming so I wasn’t sure what to say about it,” she shrugged.

“But how is this true? We should’ve noticed his presence,” Sei replied.

“What about the Dark Curse?” Tsubasa asked, “It could have concealed his identity.”

“But the curse did break,” Isuzu reminded him.

“It's those Witches again, no doubt. Always standing off to the sidelines, playing us all like fiddles,” Sei narrowed his eyes.

“They must be stopped,” Tsubasa said.

“Couldn’t say it better myself,” he agreed.

_There is help coming for you guys...but their roles must not be known just yet. They have come from another world that happens to be the same one where my master went to._

“Wait…the world of all sports,” Tsubasa recalled this from the author, “But why are they there? What can you tell us?”

_My master...his heart is still darkened. He has lost the ability to dream. It's one of the reasons why he and the others have been so unfortunate every time they try to get back together. All their dreams have been lost…._

Pegasus begins to fade in and out. In a panic neigh, the creature shed its feathers, dropping six of them to the ground before it disappeared. The trio picked up the feathers and gasped upon seeing the designs of them.

“T-these are…” Sei’s eyes widened.

“We need to get to the temple,” Isuzu looked at him.

“Let’s go,” Tsubasa nodded.

* * *

The four men finally packed their bags up and at first debated whether to take the trains or not. But after what they've seen on the news with the trains being shut down, they realized the only other way to escape...

“Ugh, this really does suck…wish the trains could just function the way they do,” Kourai sighed.

“Hey, lighten up, my good fellow! Lift them legs and march on with your head held high!” Bokuto replied, before tilting his head, “Now, where are we going, exactly?”

“Out of here and toward our destination,” Tobio replied.

“And where’s that again?” Bokuto asked.

“Ignoring you,” Tobio made a fish face.

“Come on, guys. Let's not fight. We barely made it out of the city without them cops or patrols finding out,” Shoyou said.

Kourai turned his head to see Aeuropa City, now nothing more but a distant dot of a mess from afar. It took at least 3 hours to make it all the way out here in the forests safely. However, their journey was indeed far from over.

“That town is gonna get bad...I have a feeling. The way the news and media have been handling things,” Kourai narrowed his eyes.

“Was this place even really that good to begin with, though? Makes you wonder how long the people were blind to false belief...” Tobio replied.

“Hey! Hey! None of that, guys. There have been good times. After all, we got to reunite here. We got to form our own volleyball clubs, competed in tournaments, made a lot of people happy to watch us soar higher than ever,” Shouyou grinned.

On this rare occasion, Tobio agreed with a faint, sincere smile as Bokuto continued, “Oh yeah. Making everyone eat our dust before they knew what hit them! Good times. Good times.”

“I remember the time when you were burning up a fever though and our first year ended up eliminated,” Kourai sighed.

“Ugh, don't remind me,” Shouyou crossed his arms.

“What an idiot. You could've told us you were sick, we could've prepared for a proper back-up,” Tobio sighed.

“You were really stubborn, sunshine-boi,” Kourai winked.

“Sick or not, that was still a good match,” Bokuto said.

“Still not a good ending but...it did make us stronger,” the white-haired young man replied.

“It got the school talking, both good and bad... but the good outweighed the bad. Think we had more people gain an interest in the sport after the third years retired,” Tobio recalled.

“Oh my god, don’t you guys remember when one of the side-liners wanted us to be his movies he was making!? Those made no sense at all!” Bokuto chuckles.

“Oh gosh, and those were used to recruit new members!” Kourai blushed.

“Still though, what was with that fantasy one? What did D&D have to do with volleyball?” Bokuto questioned.

“You're missing the point, dummy. At least you had fun in that 'street fighter' role,” Tobio said.

“I wonder...if it's really just us on this world...unless of course you reunite with Atsumu,” Kourai looks at Shouyou.

“That would be nice if we did meet again. But, I doubt he came to this world, though,” Shouyou sighed.

“Makes you wonder how they're doing now,” Bokuto chuckled.

“Kenma and Kuroo are probably being their usual lovey-dovey selves,” Tobio recalled those two.

“Think Sakusa finally opened up to Ushijima?” Bokuto added.

“Hell, never,” Tobio snickered in response.

“Wonder if Hajime got to be a doctor like he wanted... or if Kei and Akiteru are stronger now than they were before. So many possibilities,” Shouyou recalled back.

Kourai stopped on his tracks as he recalled one other person that wasn’t said in the conversation. Not that he even cared to ask but it was one point…

“What's up?” Shouyou asked.

“I don't know. I mean, we were reborn but...what if something may have brought 'him' back too?” Kourai said.

“Him who?” Bokuto tilts head almost completely upside down.

“Don't do that!” Tobio freaked a little as he pushes his head back upright, “Dammit you’re not an owl even if you act like one dumbass! You want a broken neck?!”

“Who's to say I don't already?” Bokuto asked.

“That makes no sense!” Tobio answered back.

“Oikawa...” Kourai barely spoke his name, prompting everyone to go quiet, “If I remember correctly, Kagami and Eijun said he was rotting in the Underworld with the rest of the nasties.”

“But wasn't Kei down there, too? And Kenma and Nishinoya?” Bokuto asked.

“Don't forget about Akiteru...” Tobio said.

“That's true...” Shouyou recalled.

“That is slightly worrying...” Bokuto replied.

“If he did reincarnate, makes you wonder what kind of person he became...” Shouyou muttered.

“I'd be terrified to find out to be honest. But...I remember when one of the kings swung the Rhicondon Glaive to eliminate the Deathly Goddess Izanami...it also imploded the underworld back into some form of limbo...” Kourai recalled the stories.

“He can stay there for all I care...after all he put us through...” Tobio answered, “For his sake and for ours…we must hope he doesn’t come in our path.”

After this awkward silence, Shouyou concluded, “Well, there’s no sense dwelling on that. We better kick it into high gear and keep going.”

* * *

**Hyperion 8: Dolphin Dream**

_Go with my vision_ _  
Light up the fire_

* * *

**Next Morning:**

Rin wakes up on the bed as he watches Dolphin still sleeping. After regaining his memories and talking to his sister (which shocked him that she led the Red Herring this whole time), he knew that it was all a matter of time before things were about to get dangerous. Garaxial was in no doubt, suspicious about Makoto and the latter nearly got ‘the Medicine’.

 _Haru...I know you are not like this...but...soon it'll be your time to remember_ , Rin thought.

Dolphin wakes up finally as they both stared at each other in silence. Rin wanted to greet him properly as his true self but that would make the latter suspicious.

Putting on his charade, Rin answers, “Oi, we gotta get ready,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dolphin sighs, getting out of bed to check his bag.

 _I need to find a way to get a message to the others_ , Rin thought, _wait...my talisman!_

Rin makes a big grin about this but it was too late of a retraction. Dolphin sees this and asks, “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Rin chuckles darkly to keep his charade.

“Whatever,” Dolphin said.

“I'll be taking a smoke outside,” Rin said.

He went outside to find an alley to hide himself and focus on his newfound power of the talisman. After a few tries, his chest felt warm before something floated out of his body.

“This talisman…why do I get the feeling this is something Haruka and Makoto would find in their games?” he muttered, reaching to open the lid.

He touches it to make it alive as it opens its mouth and licks his face as the human replied, “H-Hey take it easy! Gross!”

Mimic replied with that famous growling howl before running around in circles like a puppy.

“SIT!” Rin snapped, forcing mimic to pause for a mere second of confusion.

“Good boy,” Rin sighed in relief but it was too late…

The treasure chest entity rapidly shifted into a carbon copy of himself and pushed him up to the wall, “AM I A DOG TO YOU!?”

“Ooooh, this is even better,” Rin smirked as Mimic!Rin grew silent.

“What?” Mimic!Rin asked.

“Just listen what I gotta say,” Rin wraps his arm around his clone, “I need you to do me a favor...and hope your cussing and slang and proper English are in your vocabulary.”

“What am I doing?” Mimic!Rin asked.

“Shark!! Where the hell are you!? Oi!” Dolphin’s voice was heard in the distance.

“Go stay with Dolphin…or that man with the dark hair and blue eyes. He carries some stuff and weapons that are dangerous,” Rin said, giving him a pack of his cigarettes, “Just smoke and act like you are calming down. I'll be back in a short while.”

The clone shrugs, taking the cigarette pack and the lighter while acting unsure and confused of all this.

* * *

Rin rushes his way across town to get back to the HQ by foot. He had never ran so fast in his life that even some random people throwing gunshots at him missed their aim.

 _Heh, these freaks think they can kill us by random shot_ , Rin thought, finally arriving at the headquarters, banging on the door loudly.

“Huh? Who could that be?” Nagisa looked up.

“Well go answer it?” Rei asked.

“Oi!” Rin shouted through the door.

The blond got up and went to reply while the Red Herring Trio and Makoto were helping Rei with mapping out the Palace of Nothingness.

“Ri - Shark?” Nagisa opened.

Rin smiled, “You can say it.”

A loud squeal was heard as the other guys got up to see the commotion taking place.

“Shark's back already?” Rei asked.

They arrived to see Nagisa hugging with Rin in a happily reunion embrace.

“It’s Rin-chan!!! HE’S BACK!” Nagisa laughs with joy.

“Oh my god…” Makoto gasped.

“Rin-senpai? You're awake?!” Nitori asked with a hint of excitement.

“It's been forever, Ai, Momo, and Sousuke,” the red-haired winks at his fellow Samezuka trio.

“Welcome back, Rin,” Sousuke smiles warmly as Nitori and Momo cry out with joy, joining the group hug with Nagisa.

“Wait...If you're here... where's...?” Nagisa paused.

“My talisman...is kinda unique,” Rin said.

“You got a talisman too?!” Makoto asked.

“It can kinda...shape-shift and take on disguises. So...I have it under my form to accompany Haru for the time being,” Rin revealed.

“Oh dear…just what the world needs,” Momo facepalmed.

“...But, what about Garaxial?” Sousuke asked, “Won’t he suspect anything?”

“We have to get to Haru and wake him up too,” Makoto added.

“That's not gonna be easy...seeing that his gunshots are the most accurate in aim. If we end up fighting him, he could easily kill us,” Rin said.

“Not to worry. I think there's something in my Talisman to throw the tide in our favor,” Nagisa called forth his spell book, “Protection spell. Disabling spell. You name it, I probably have it.”

“By the way...I met the master,” Rin turned to Sousuke.

“Oh good...I'm sure she's proud of you to be back too,” he winked.

Rin nodded in reply, “Yes, so we have to hurry and make this time now for our escape.”

He turned to Rei, “You got any false footage to keep us afloat?”

“Who do you think you're talking to? There's some rolling right now,” Rei pushed up his glasses with a low smirk.

“Then it's time...we get Haru and get to the Outside World,” Rin declared this.

“Um, Rin...there is one problem still,” Makoto answered.

“HUH!? W-what is it?” he asked.

“We can't leave just yet. Even with Haru with us, there's still one other task we must do,” Rei said.

“What are you talking about?” Rin looked at the megane.

“You guys...are the Magic Six...” Sousuke said, “And there’s only five of you…”

Rin’s eyes widened as his memories of Alex finally flashed into his mind, “B-but that’s impossible! Where could he have been this entire time!?”

“We're not for certain, but there's a high probability he could be held captive within the confines of the Palace of Nothingness,” Rei revealed, “Most likely, the lair of the Lordsman. The Dark One…or as what Sousuke has said.”

“We also need to take down Garaxial too,” Makoto added, “It's likely that he may be talking with him without us knowing. And they could be using us for their plans.”

“We should've hijacked his phone or something to hear anything and everything they may be gossiping about,” Nagisa muttered.

“Assuming Garaxial's 'phone' even connects to him,” Rei replied.

“For now, we need to get Haru back. I think that's the first thing we need to do...then we take down Garaxial and storm our way to this palace,” Rin revised this plna.

“Rin, where are you and Haru meant to be at this moment? Maybe we could all go there to provide support,” Nitori offered.

“By the Nahu Bay where we were supposed to meet with your Master but...I snuck in last night...the boat is already here,” Rin revealed.

“Hmm...so she really timed it well...a day early,” Sousuke remarked.

“Well...I guess she's gotta be 10 steps ahead from our enemies,” Makoto chuckled.

“Let's go...we begin this Operation: Dolphin Dream!” Rin pointed out towards the light.

Once Rei collected the data onto his hacking portable device, the seven men walked out of the building for what may be their biggest battle yet.

“Yes. Let's go get our 'dolphin' back,” Rei narrowed his eyes.

“Haru-chan, please hang tight,” Nagisa prayed.

Makoto nodded to Sousuke as they both were ready to fight for their teams, knowing that this was their chance to gather once more.

* * *

**Nahu Bay**

Dolphin watched Mimic!Rin wandered around as if the smoking the cigarettes was making him high or something.

“You do realize you gotta pay me back Shark,” Dolphin said, “Why are you smoking so much lately?”

Mimic!Rin turns to look at him like a lost child with confusion and curiosity.

“Geeze, give me that look again and I'll knock your teeth out,” Dolphin replied.

The clone shows his sharp teeth as Dolphin sighs in response, “You don’t need to remind me of those.”

**_BANG-BANG!_ **

Dolphin turned to see Shark seemingly fall to the ground, bleeding rapidly to his horror. Normally he wouldn’t feel like this but why did this…

“SHARK?! SHARK!?!” Dolphin shouted, shaking him. He flipped him over to see the wound was definitely real and it went through the chest.

“Fuck! This isn’t good! WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!” he shouted, readying his gun to find the killer.

Moments later, Garaxial steps in from behind the rocky slopes, making his way down the sands as he blew the smoke off of his gun, “The Lordsman is really testing my patience.”

“Garaxial? W-why did you...!?” Dolphin gasped, “Why did you shoot him?!” Dolphin starts to feel his heartbeat go up as he cried out in anger.

“Take a look at this again,” Garaxial points his gun to Mimic!Rin.

Seconds later, the entity gets back up as if it didn't kill him as Dolphin gasped to see the former standing upright normally.

“I knew it...you are not a human...” Garaxial readied his gun again.

With that said, the false human transforms back to its treasure chest form and attacks the Huntsman, growling and using his teeth to rip off the jacket and trying to bite any areas of the skin.

“G-GET OFF YOU STUPID BEAST!!” Garaxial growled as tries to pry the monster off.

 _W-why can't...I s-shoot_ , Dolphin thought as his right arm holding the weapon felt stiff.

At a distance, the group arrives to see Garaxial being attacked by Rin's talisman while Dolphin stands there confused and spaced out.

“Shit! It's ready begun!” the real Rin gasped.

“We have to do something!” Makoto shouted.

Sousuke turned to Momo and Ai with a nod as they realized that the time has come.

“Let’s do this,” Nitori grinned.

“Don't have to tell me twice,” Momo shrugged.

“W-where are they…?” Makoto asked.

“Just watch,” Sousuke winked as he followed the duo down towards the conflict but hidden enough from Garaxial’s view.

“H-Haru...” Makoto breathed but still no response. He screamed, “HARU-CHAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!”

“F-Fuck! I-I gotta...LORDSMAN!” Garaxial gasped upon seeing the others, realizing that they were all awake and conscious of their memories. He tries to get his headset to work but it was dead battery.

“NOT THIS TIME! NOW!” Sousuke shouted.

Before anyone eyes, the sands exploded as Momo and Nitori grinned upon this trap being fulfilled as Garaxial was now pinned to the ground at first as a carnivorous plant grew and used its vines to pull him in.

“KEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Garaxial screamed as he was just nothing more than food for the monstrous flower. Upon its consumption, the flower explodes into smithereens.

“Dang...what was that?!” Rin gasped.

“Let’s get to Haru while he’s still in a daze!” Rei said, “We have to disable him of his weapons!”

“A little gift from the south. A carnivorous plant based from that one disturbing flower back in the Old Earth...the Rafflesia,” Sousuke explained to Makoto.

Dolphin turned his to the sea before he finally collapses to the ground. Everyone gasped as they gathered around the gunman before Nagisa pulled all of his weapons away.

“HARU NO!” Makoto panicked.

“SHIT!” Rin growled.

“HARUKA-SENPAI!!!” Rei shouted before he bends down and supports Dolphin up to a seated position, “We got to do something... anything!”

Seconds after, Dolphin’s body began to glow blue, forcing them to step away a little

“W-wait...he may be entering to the dream…” Rin said.

“Then we’ll guard him till he wakes up!” Makoto replied.

* * *

**Haruka’s Dream…**

Somewhere deep beneath the surface of the waters, Dolphin sank his way downwards towards the abyss. He opened his eyes slowly, confused and dazed on all what has happened before him. He was a gunman who was nearly violated on his body…and thus he murdered that person to end the conflict.

As the light around him faded to black, he saw one hand finally reaching to him following by three more.

“I...I don't need...anything...” Dolphin muttered as he closed his eyes.

**_“STOP!”_ **

“Huh?” Dolphin opened his eyes again, turning his head to the left to see a small blue glow heading towards his direction. He tried to dig around for his gun but he realized he was all naked in the flesh.

“W-what is...?” he gasped before the light appeared its true form…a version of himself but some small-sized version as if someone was on high for drugs and seeing things.

“Please open your heart, Haruka Nanase!” Chibi Suiei Nanase said.

“Haruka...Nanase?” Dolphin asked.

“There's no time to ask questions...you are not free! Your heart has been darkened badly like the man you used to be in a relationship with!” the chibi continued.

“A man...?” Dolphin replied.

“You have to remember your dream...” the chibi answered back.

“A dream? I don't...” Dolphin muttered.

“You kinda were in and out of that once upon a time...yes...but,” Chibi Suiei Nanase said, “You finally found yours with help from the others...”

Before Dolphin could reply, he found himself on dry land in the middle of a grassy field and a dirt road that led to the beach. With a shrug, he walked over there and found a younger version of himself staring out at the sea with endless joy and wander, feeling the water for the first time.

He turns to see himself inside a house where at the sink, there was a motherly figure washing something when the young Haruka also wet his hands on that faucet.

“W-water....w-was this the first time I...?” Dolphin breathed before finding himself in some kaleidoscope like chamber, each frame of crystal showing multiple scenes of himself swimming through the years...from elementary school, middle school, high school, college, the Olympics…

“W-what am I...?” Dolphin asked.

“This is the real you...Haruka...master of Free!” the chibi answered.

“F-free...” he muttered before turning to see his younger self saying the one phrase, _I only swim freestyle._

“Yes...but at some point, in the future...you also found...someone you love,” the chibi replied, “But alas...it only led to tragedy after another.”

Dolphin turned to see two shadowy figures fighting as one of them looked like Butterfly slaying another shadowed person, “W-who?”

“...Don't you remember all of this?” the chibi asked.

“...I don't understand. Why did I live the life as a mercenary?” Dolphin replied.

“Because that's not the REAL you...Haru-chan,” the chibi answered with a wink.

**_Haru-chan..._ **

**_Haru…_ **

**_Haruka-senpai!!!_ **

He turned to see Orca, Penguin, and Butterfly dressed in their swim trunks with white-blue jackets. They smiled and reached their hands to him.

* * *

Dolphin was feeling restless but couldn’t open his eyes. The glow was still on him but…

“H-he's struggling!” Makoto panicked.

“W-what else can we do!?” Rin shouted.

“Haru-chan! Don't give up! You have to keep going! Please...” Nagisa tears up.

Rei felt something warm in his chest, realizing his talisman is appearing before him, glowing in sync to Haruka’s body. Moments later, the other three felt their talismans appearing before them. With a nod, the four made a square-circle around their struggling member, using the power to reach into his mind…

* * *

Dolphin looks up to see a beam of light as it shows Orca, Penguin, Shark, and Butterfly calling to him.

“I…did I have a dream?” Dolphin asked.

“More than you realize. Think back...” the chibi answered, “You must have said it at least once....

Dolphin closed his eyes to try to remember…as his mind flashed back many years ago…or eternities ago…

* * *

**Flashback: DM!Earth, after Haruka and Alex's first time…**

_Alex breathed in and out as his rear end was feeling still somewhat achy from this taste of passion. He never imagined doing something like this in his life so soon despite having a sexual desire for men. Despite this, he dried himself off while Haruka also dried up too before finding some clothes that may fit his guest._

_“I can't believe this,” he sighed._

_“Are you going to be alright?” Haruka asked, handing him a set of large pajamas._

_With a shrug, he takes it and answers “Yeah, I guess. As long as it doesn't destroy my dream.”_

_“...You have a dream?” Haruka looked at him._

_“Well, aside from saving my brother...I guess I kinda had my own dream originally...being a swimmer,” he shrugged, “But alas, that's a story that must never be told.”_

_Haruka lowered his head, recalling when he and Rei accidently linked their powers to enter his mind, finding some backstory about this man._

_“But what about you? You have a dream?” Alex asked._

_“I…” Haruka paused for a moment._

* * *

**Present Time…**

“I...t-that man...h-he asked me what it was once,” Dolphin breathed in and out as he finally could feel his heart remembering, “But I never got the chance to tell him what it was.”

Moments later, he felt something budding out of his chest. He gasped to see a heart-shaped pendant with a dolphin-etched out line on it.

“W-what is...?!” Dolphin/Haruka gasped, “T-this necklace...I…”

**_“My dream...._ **

**_TO KEEP SWIMMING FREELY AND BECOME A GUARDIAN!”_ **

The Chibi Suiei smiled as he presented his talisman and said, _“Keep this on you…but now…transform and become one with me!”_

Haruka accepted the talisman as it looked like a stringed instrument. It merged into his body moments after. Then then swam his way up to the surface, following the chibi spirit before breaking free from the dark waters and was surrounded by the light of the sun and the skies around him. The Suiei Necklace floated in front of him.

Wasting no time, he grabbed the necklace and shouted, **_“DOLPHIN OCEANS POWERRRRRRRRR...MAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEE UP!”_**

His right hand stretched upwards to a dark background with the golden symbols of Dolphin and the Kantele become united as one. The fingernails glowed neon blue followed by his body blending in the background of various blue hues like sky blue, aquamarine, and navy blue with small stars of light exploding in with bubbles floating around gently.

Haruka skated around the scene with dolphins swimming by his side, making a splashing trail behind his pathway. The dolphins then faded away into streams of water acting as ribbons to cover his body before donning his clothing. In concurrent, a small explosion ring of water drifted away from his feet.

He flipped his hair to the left and right, symbolizing his swimming in freestyle. The white and blue turban with his scarf appeared on his head and neck. He raised up his arms and hands as a golden cuff appeared on his left bicep and triceps region.

Haruka extended his left foot out as a pair of his blue and golden-trimmed shoes formed as swirls of water formed his black pants, his golden belt, and his black top with a white covering. The neon dolphin symbol appeared on his forehead just as his Dolphin Razor Sword flared to his side, waiting to be unsheathed.

Finally, he donned the Suiei Dolphin Necklace tucking safely inside his clothing.

Opening his eyes, Haruka pulled out his sword and twirled it before making his solid pose to the viewer's left, extending out his weapon to his enemies before him. The background behind him was all in blue, lavender, and subtle colors of aquamarine, pink, and violet with the talisman icon beneath his feet.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Free, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Freestyle and Relays! I am Suiei Nanase! Douse yourself and repent for your sins!"_** Haruka chanted, pointing his sword outwards.

* * *

As Haruka was undergoing his transformation, the others gasped to see this happening before their eyes. The former was inside a magical water sphere-shaped egg before it exploded to reveal his senshi form. He then landed back down in front of them, all dressed and geared up.

“H-Haru-chan?” Nagisa asked.

The senshi smiled, “I am back.”

Before their eyes, the four gasped to see their necklaces also reappearing to them. Each of them glowed in their respective colors to their owners.

“Now’s your chance!” Sousuke shouted.

“Hurry and transform!” Nitori cried out.

The four grabbed their necklaces and each of them chanted:

**_“SHARK OCEANS POWERRRRRRRRR…”_ **

**_“ORCA OCEANS POWERRRRRRRR…”_ **

**_“PENGUIN OCEANS POWERRRRRRRR…”_ **

**_“BUTTERFLY OCEANS POWERRRRRRRR…”_ **

**_“MAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!”_ **

Rin raised his right hand to the dark background with the golden symbols of mimic and the shark coming together as one. His fingernails shimmered in red color before he began to skid his way across the background of crimson with hints of maroon, and vermillion. A small gust of wind blew in some Sakura petals as three sharks swam by his side.

The sharks dissolved into water droplets, soaking his body to don his clothing. A white tunic and the black and golden cloak appeared together first. Rin spun around as his white pants and skirt appeared along with his red velvet belt as he crossed his arms over his chest for several moments in a self-hugging embrace.

His hair flowed slowly as his red turban hat with the red-gold-blue scarf appeared with his Suiei Shark Necklace and his Malia Bee Pendant and blue-green beads.

Rin raised up his hands to don his cuffs while his Full-Sized Shark-Toothed Cutlass appeared on his sheath between the fabrics. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the shark before he opened his eyes and showed off his badass smirk.

The dual sensation of the warrior and competitive swimmer radiated around his aura as he grabbed his sword out and pointed it out to his prey in battle pose. Behind him, the background flashed in red, magenta, and hints of purple, orange and yellow as the talisman icon appeared beneath his feet.

* * *

Makoto’s right hand reached upwards to a black background with the golden symbols of the flower crown and orca uniting as one. The fingernails glowed neon green and his body covered in an electric green background with accents of forest green, emerald and lime with several stars flowing in space.

While lightly spinning in a circle, he stretched out his neon-lighted tattooed outlined of his muscles of the Posterior deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and Thoracolumbar Fascia while spinning in circles. At one moment, he rotated his arms in a circle as if he was performing the backstroke.

Four orcas swam around him before misting into water ribbons, covering his body before dissolving and transforming into his clothing material in sequence. Makoto stopped spinning as he donned his two-layer green outfit with the black-white stripes. His pants shimmered in lime cream-colored with a pair of black leather shoes.

He angled his head up several degrees as his golden-yellow turban covered his head with his Suiei Orca Necklace along with a neon symbol of the spirit animal appearing on his forehead. Makoto clasped his hands together as water and electricity crafted his Unbreakable Chemical Vase.

Makoto opened his eyes and smiled his innocent expression that hid his deeper badass attitude, ready to face off his prey. He grabbed the vase and spun briefly in circle while raising it up and pointing the opening outwards. The background behind him was all in green, lime, hints of yellow and white in a chain-like fashion as the talisman icon flashed beneath his feet.

* * *

Nagisa raised his hand to the blank background of the golden penguin and book uniting as one. His fingernails glowed pink before leaping around across the space as his body blended into the background. The colors were filled with magenta, fuchsia, lemon yellow, and orange accents with a bunch of penguins peeping and swimming alongside.

He jumped and somersaulted backwards as the penguins then dissolved into ribbons of water magic and covering his body to don the following clothing.

The blond donned his red and white vest, golden cuffs, and a two-shaded colored pants with red sashes. A pair of ruby slippers with green buttons glowed on Nagisa's feet that matched his vest while he lifted his head up to don his spring green and yellow head veil with a golden color crown and green jewelry.

Nagisa twists to an angle to mouth his hands like pac-man before turning to the opposite angle with the other hand.

The spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Iwatobi Broadsword while his Suiei Penguin Necklace appeared between his chest with the rest of his jewelry on his neck, wrists, and his ears.

Nagisa finally opened his eyes and clutched the book tightly with his free hand while the penguin neon symbol glowed on his forehead before taking his battle stance. Beneath his feet flashed the talisman icon symbol while the background was dual pink and yellow ombre with orange and white accents of stars and circles.

* * *

Rei raised his right hand to the background with the Articora Bell and the butterfly symbols coming together. His nails glowed in violet hues an explosion of butterflies floated around him with one of them landing on his nose. He blended into the background of mauve, phlox, heliotrope, orchid pink, and northwestern purple with white stars.

The horde of butterflies split into two groups and flew side by side as he skated around in circles while his hands and arms circled the butterfly stroke. They dissolved into mists, covering his body before giving him the magical outfit.

His red glasses turned to silver while he stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The top half shimmered into his multi-colored vest with white sleeves while the lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch.

A few of the remaining butterflies left in the background fused together to form his red turban with a white feather on his head. Rei spun around in place as the markings transformed into his sash on his waist. His Butterfly Long Riffle landed in his hands along with the appearance of his Suiei Necklace and the Articora Bell on a blue chain.

A single butterfly landed on his nose, prompting him to open his eyes and ready himself for battle. It turned transparent as the symbol glowed neon on his forehead. He took out his riffle and narrowed his eyes with his badass expression and beauty by his side while the last butterfly landed on his left shoulder for good luck. The bell icon flashed beneath his feet as the background was colored with violet, indigo vibrant, white, and lavender.

* * *

The four newly transformed senshi then each introduced themselves:

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Warrior, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Medley and Unity! I am Suiei Matsuoka! For the team and for the future, your time is up!"_** Rin chanted, readying his cutlass.

 _ **"Protected by the Master of Prestige, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Friendship and Backstroke! I am Suiei Tachibana! I'll fill you with regret on your decision to fight me!"**_ said Makoto as he casually held the vase with the palm of his hand and narrowing his eyes.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Happiness, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Breaststroke and Fun! I am Suiei Hazuki! You won't get away with my stuff that will bring you down!"_** chanted Nagisa as he poses like a model and idol at the same time.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Wisdom, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Butterfly and for Beauty! I am Suiei Ryugazaki! In the name of unbeautiful things, I shall chastise you!"_** added Rei, making a hand gesture to point out at his enemy.

* * *

**Palace of Nothingness…**

Watching everything that just took place, the Lordsman laughed as he knew that it was no longer needed to keep playing the game.

“Heheh...so you all awake now? And too bad for Garaxial. What a waste that was...” he waled over back to the main room where his prisoner continued to be sealed inside.

“I, Ataxia, will soon be able to drain their powers...so that I will finally rise...as Suiei Chaos!”

Ataxia laugh’s echoes the entire place, booming a storm of shadows coming to Rana City…

**~Episode 8 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 9 PV~**

**Haruka:** The five of us are awake now!

 **Nagisa:** And we won’t give up finding Alex!

 **Makoto:** Uh guys, I have a bad feeling about this Lordsman…if he is the Dark One…

 **Rin:** We can’t give up now! This is our chance to save him as well as escape to the Outside World…

 **Sousuke** : Um, Rin…about that…

 **Rei:** WATCH OUT!

 **Tsubasa:** Next Time, **_Free!_** _Call to Olympia Part 1…w-where are we? This isn’t…Duniya?_

 **Haruka:** _Dragon Dream…Prologue_ …we won’t stop till we find him!


	10. Chapter 10

**~Episode 9~**

**Hyperion 9: Dragon Dream – Prologue**

Right on the power  
 _Weapon.. **.I have it all**_

* * *

**Nahu Bay**

Haruka smiled upon seeing Rin, Rei, Nagisa and Makoto landing back down on the sands with their magical outfits. They were all amazed on what they never thought they would wear again.

“T-these clothes…” Makoto softly grips on the green part of the fabric.

“We used to wear them…” Rin nearly cried, remembering the first time they wore these back on Dark Mirror Earth eternities ago.

“The Suiei Gods gave these to us as gifts…” Nagisa recalled.

“Yeah,” Rei smiled.

“They were always a part of you...” Sousuke recited, “And to them as well…”

“We have waited for this very moment to come,” Nitori replied.

“Welcome back,” Momo greeted.

Makoto looked up as he recalled something after he and the three were killed long ago, “Wait a sec…didn’t we give our powers…”

“That’s right,” Nagisa gasp softly.

“You guys can transform too?” Rin turned to the trio.

“We made an attempt when we first walked on this world but…it backfired on us,” Sousuke revealed.

“We weren’t as lucky,” Nitori sighed sadly.

“So we're able to change, but not you three...what could the reasoning behind that be?” Rei asked, resting his fist beneath his chin.

“Let’s not overthink that, Rei-chan,” Nagisa answered.

“Regardless, we must make our move now to rescue Alex,” Haruka said, “This is the time we reassemble our core team as the Magic Six.”

“That and we need to find the Suiei Gods too,” Makoto added.

“A long time in the making,” Nagisa nodded.

* * *

They walked over to the truck that Garaxial used. Thankfully, the key was still on the seat as Makoto tried to start on the vehicle but it the ignition was stalling. He grunted as he tried to look at the specs of the vehicle.

“Oh wow, Mako-chan, you know some of this mechanic work?” Nagisa asked.

“Garaxial taught me a few things,” he said, opening the hood up to investigate before stepping out, “Rin and Haru also know some stuff but they’re not as interested as I am.”

“Ehhhh!? Haru-chan and Rin-chan too!?” Nagisa’s eyes sparkled a bit.

The blond goes back to the back of the truck where the others sat as he asked, “Haru-chan! Rin-chan, don’t you wanna help Mako-chan?”

“He’s got a better grip of this,” Rin said.

“Too much effort,” Haru added.

Rei facepalmed on their remarks with a sigh. Rin turned to him, “Perhaps you be the navigator or the GPS?”

“If only it were that easy. I don't even know if a simple GPS could locate it,” he replied.

“Can’t you just type it in on the phone?” Nagisa asked.

“Get real, would you? If it were that simple, I would have thought to have done that in the first place,” Rei looked at the blond, “Besides…this palace isn’t as simple as it looks. Concerning with the dark magic that it holds…if I had to surmise a guess, the palace itself might be on a plot of land over several acres wide, at least. Also, something keeps telling me we should keep investigating that forest from earlier. The one with the corpses we found?”

“Wasn’t that only a dead-end?” Nitori asked.

“Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. We were only there during the night. Plus, we didn't truly investigate it. I get the feeling the way to the palace is through there. That same one about three miles south from Rana City. It's the only logical conclusion,” Rei’s eyeglasses flickered briefly.

“So, when should we go there, then? Assuming, of course, your theory is correct,” Momo asked.

“We should talk that over first. No sense in rushing in head first,” Rei said.

Finally, Sousuke spoke up, “The tribe leader in the village we came from...had a similar theory. But it involves with the way the pollution from this city trails to.”

“Well, that’s rather odd, why would the Dark One do something like that?” Rei asked.

“Perhaps of all the experiments that were performed,” he shrugged.

“Funny you should mention that. I came across something like that while I was researching the area a while ago,” Rei said.

“Jeez, this Lordsman guy really wants to make a game of this, doesn't he? I hate puzzles...” Nagisa muttered as they heard Makoto closing the hood on the vehicle.

Moments later, the vehicle flashed to life as they all smiled.

“H-he got it to work,” Haruka was surprised.

“Just a few nuts and bolts misplaced,” Makoto said, “I bet Garaxial did this in case if he suspected we woke up and tried to escape.”

“Gou and Chigusa will remain on standby at the ship,” Sousuke added, “If worst case scenario, we’ll get back out here and leave this city.”

Rei makes his way to the shotgun seat by Makoto as the latter finally pulls the throttle to drive across the roads. The megane pulled up the general direction to the forest as it took them about 20 minutes to get out of the city.

At one point, someone did try to shoot them down but Rin and Haruka fired their guns before realizing it was no longer necessary afterwards.

“It’s weird…getting used to our new selves when we’ve been polluted for so long,” Rin said.

“How will these talismans be useful for us?” Haruka asked.

“No worries. My talisman can be used to chant spells and make magical things happen,” Nagisa winked.

Once they got to the forest, the eight got out and looked upwards to the skies to find the ‘trail of pollution’.

“It should be close by,” Makoto muttered.

“Maybe try the x-ray vision?” Nagisa suggested to Rin and Rei.

They both nodded before activating their lenses as they carefully scanned the clouds and the skies above them. It was reddish-brown pigment like the pollution they lived through. However…

“T-this isn’t rust,” Rin realized.

“It’s more like…dark energy,” Rei grunted.

“Are you saying that...this whole time we thought it was...” Makoto freaked a little.

“The darkness used here is really trying to outsmart the natural environment,” Haruka suggested.

“And what worries to the people down in Pilbara is that it may spread further and further. Unless...the Revolution happens,” Sousuke added.

“That's right. The Revolution must commence, shouldn't it?” Nitori asked.

“The end of the world…” Rei muttered.

“Eh?” Nagisa turned to him along with the others.

“The Revolution in question is the leading to the apocalypse,” Rei replied.

Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa gasped as the red-haired answered, “So if the Revolution happens...everyone dies...if we don't save Alex...everyone dies.”

Makoto jumped behind Haruka in fear as the latter added, “But…if we escape to the Outside World…”

“Yes, the Exit and the Outside World is the only hope of escaping,” Sousuke revealed.

“Then that means we should save Alex and flee to the outside before the world collapses!” Nagisa threw his two cents.

“You really want to rush in like that without a plan?” Nitori looked at Nagisa with a nervous look.

“We’re running out of options,” Haruka said, “It’s time we get started.”

Rin and Rei continued their x-ray vision analysis to find the area that led to a massive plot of empty land. Rei estimated about another mile or so from where they currently stand in the forest.

The eight proceed to advance, following Rei and Rin's direction while keeping an eye for any dangers that may lurk through the forest. After about a half hour, they reach to the massively open lot of grass but there was no building of any kind.

“There,” Rei pointed, “Just over this creek is a set of stairs…they’re…invisible to the normal eyes.”

They followed Rei and Rin as they climb on the steps. Makoto was starting to feel uneasy about this as they all kept their guard up.

Finally, the duo found the handles on the door to either push or pull. On three, they pushed through as they could see the interior of the palace before them. However, it was rather surprisingly pristine and clean like out of those fantasy movies.

“For some dark, evil, and brooding, he certainly knows how to make his place inviting,” Nagisa remarked.

“A cheap method to lower our guard. How cliché,” Momo grumbled.

“This has to be an illusion of sort,” Sousuke said.

“But which way do we go now?” Haruka asked.

After a moment of hesitation, the eight finally advance through the tile floors as they see a massive stairwell in front of them...however...when Haruka, Rin, Rei, and Momo stepped on it to make the climb, the stairs began to rumble.

Moments later, the stairwell split into two and shifted to the side in both directions, opening the entrance to a place…

Rin, Momo, Nitori and Sousuke were in shock as the other four but the former’s jaw dropped to his surprise.

“This can’t be real…” Sousuke muttered.

“How is this place here?” Haruka asked.

The presentation before them showed the massive pool of Samezuka with the exact same glass windows encasing the entire pool. Even the trees outside were blooming with Sakura petals normally.

“Are you guys okay?” Momo looked at Rin, Sousuke and Nitori.

“As real as it looks…” Rin muttered.

“Don’t let this place get to you!” Sousuke said.

“But there's no way to go back. We have to proceed onwards,” Nagisa answered.

“Let’s go,” Rei agreed.

The eight proceed through the pool area as they tried to look for an exit after realizing that there was no way to get past here.

“Something’s not right,” Nitori said, “There’s a door around here that would lead to…”

**_“BAHAHAHHAHAHA! Looks like y'all late for the party huh?!”_ **

The eight gasped as they recognized that voice all too well. They all turned to see Seijuurou along with a group of Samezuka swimmers all geared up and ready for the pool.

“Guys, we better run!” Makoto panicked.

“But it’s likely we’ll slip on this floor!” Rin said.

“Come forth my talisman!” Nagisa called upon his spell book, “I’ll make sure our feet won’t slip up!”

“Seijuurou…” Rin narrowed his eyes, “You can’t be possibly real…are you?”

“Don’t look into his eyes Rin!” Sousuke turned his face around.

“It's time for lesson ladies! We'll start with TRAINING #33 FROM HELL!!” the captain pointed up to the stars.

“GAAAH, ANYTHING BUT THAT!” Nitori shouted.

“DON’T FALL FOR IT!” Rei cried back.

“NAGISA HURRY!” Makoto screamed.

Seijuurou turned to his students and said, “Get them changed now!”

Rin readied out his sword as Makoto prepared for his vase in defense. Rei took out his riffle as well as some of the guys stepped back and shouted, “HE’S GOT A WEAPON!”

“We’ll confiscate them and make them swim TWICE AS MUCH FOR THREATENING US!” Sei replied.

The eight stood surrounded by them as Haruka grunted upon this, fed up with the illusion taking place. He closed his eyes and made the first to step out of the circle as his chest glowed a blue light, calling forth his talisman…

“You can’t fool us with your tricks,” Haruka said.

“BAHAHAHAHAH!” Seijuurou laughed, “Let’s race you and I Haruka! Hope your freestyle is as the same as always!”

As the other swimmers began to move towards the group, a bright blue light exploded form Haruka’s chest, blinding them back away.

The Kantele grew forth from his body as the tsundere grabbed it, feeling the water coursing through his arms around as a magical symbol of dolphin appeared on his hand when grabbing it.

 ** _“DOLPHIN, STREAMINGGGG…MELOODDYYYYY,”_** Haruka jumped up, plucking on the strings of the Kantele as his open hand unleashed a series of twisted, multiple water vortices branching out. They struck down the Samezuka guys rapidly but Seijuurou didn’t even make a flinch.

“He’s still standing!” Nitori gasped as Haruka landed back on the ground.

“He’s definitely durable,” Momo narrowed his eyes.

Seijuurou’s laughter expression then turned grim and dark as his skin sheds away, revealing some black-armored robot like a cyborg.

“Damn, so this is what we’re facing!?” Rin asked.

The other Samezuka guys shed into their cyborgs and got back up as well. Nagisa finally laid down the spell on their feet to run around as the battle finally erupted before them.

They clashed their weapons against the claws of these robotic monsters. Rei, Rin, and Makoto manage to push them to the pool as they exploded on contact of the water. However…

“More of them are coming from above!” Nitori gasped.

Finally fed up with this, Makoto closed his eyes as he could feel his talisman budding out of his chest as well. He threw his turban up and crowned himself with the Chrysanthemum Flower Crown and as he jumped back to unleash his attack…

 ** _“ORCA, FLORAAALLLLL, VENGEANCEEEEEEEEE!”_** Makoto shouted, spinning rapidly as he unleashes a series of Sakura-petal based attacks with electricity and water mixed to blast the cyborgs apart rapidly across the room, breaking some of the windows in the process.

“Now’s our chance to escape!” Rin cried out.

Seizing this opportunity, they charged through, making a leap to one of the broken glasses as they almost felt like they were going through a space-time portal but…

“OOOF!” Makoto, Rin, Nitori, and Nagisa grunted as they all piled between each other on the hard concrete.

“Are you guys okay?!” Rei asked.

“Ugh, that hurt,” Nitori rubbed his chin, worried he may be getting some blood marks from hitting the ground like that.

“Where are we…?” Haruka started but stopped.

“EAHHHHHHH!?!?!?!” Makoto and Nagisa gasped with Rei.

“This can’t be…” Sousuke narrowed his eyes.

“Even here too!?” Rei shouted.

Moments later, they heard footsteps and turned to see Miho along with Gou and Chigusa.

“There you guys are. You’re late,” Miho sighed.

“We got a tournament next week, so you all better be in top shape pronto!” Gou instructed as Chigusa smiled.

“G-Gou…” Rin breathed her name.

“Don’t fall for this!” Momo shouted.

“What’s the matter brother? Are your muscles lacking some nutrition?” she looked at him.

“THIS ISN’T THE TIME FOR THAT!” Rei replied.

“And those costumes are not appropriate for this school either,” Miho added, “Hurry up and change before the principal…”

“That’s enough!” Makoto said, stepping out, “This isn’t real here! You’re all being misused!”

“What’s the matter captain?” Miho asked, snapping her fingers to summon more of the cyborgs to appear as they fenced themselves around the wired enclosures.

“There's no escaping now gentlemen,” Chigusa warned them, “Samezuka had it easy with that glass. But this building is high enough that if you guys try to escape...it'll only lead you to death!”

Sousuke grunted as he was fed up with all of this…deciding to weigh the risks, he took out his transformation pen. This was no way these people were real…

“S-sousuke?” Nitori looked at him nervously.

**_“RHICONDON POWERRRRRRRRRR...MAAAKKKEEEEE UP!”_ **

Sousuke raised his Rhincodon Dagger as his fingernails glowed in turquoise. He threw the wand outwards as it transformed into a massive whale shark that swam by his side as he followed it.

A stream of water covered his body before it tore to shreds to reveal his outfit:

His dark forest green cloak appeared first but left his abdomen and part of his chest exposed. The whale shark soared above his head, donning his turban with the teal-yellow scarf. The turban had white and electric blue hues and his pants appeared in white color with ropes of gold and silver as a pair of aquamarine slippers were displayed on his feet.

Sousuke donned his golden cuffs with bits of the jade and turquoise crystals on them as his dark denim shirt appeared with golden streaks. His Suiei Whale Shark Necklace appeared on his neck while spinning around with his Deep-Sea Sword and his Rhincodon Glaive. The forehead glowed a neon symbol of the whale shark before opening his eyes.

He briefly made a smile before crossing his weapons together with a hint of a shockwave across the background and taking his proper battle stance with his new powers.

“Sousuke…” Rin breathed in shock as the others smiled.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Mediation, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Memories and Promises! I am Suiei Yamazaki! Don't you dare get in the way of my friends because you WILL regret it!"_** he chanted.

With hope back into their eyes, Momo and Nitori nodded to each other as they grabbed their transformation pens.

**_“ENHYDRA POWERRRRRRR...”_ **

**_“CAIRINA POWERRRRRRR...”_ **

**_“MAAAAKKKEEEE UP!”_ **

Momotarou raised his Enhydra Dagger Wand as it flickered orange and his nails glowed in a tangerine color. The colors behind them shifted to a sunset orange, yellow, and Persian orange with star lights shimmering.

He spun in a circle as three sea otters swam around in circles with him. A black headband appeared with gold, yellow, and red jewels with two feathers handing from the opposite sides. He raised out his hands with a pair of wrist bands of black and gold while a random stag beetle crawled and jumped off from his shoulder and transformed into the Scarab Shield with horn-like designs protruding out from the center.

One of the sea otters dissolved into ribbons of energy that donned into his open-vested jacket with orange, yellow and black designs while his scarf appeared in shades of brown. Momo grabbed the shield with his left hand just as the other two sea otters dissolved away and transformed into the rest of his clothing.

He then donned his pair of shoes in brown hues and his Suiei necklace appeared on his neck with other jewelry on his wrists and ankles. Momo flipped his hair a little with his hand before opening his eyes. His long pole appeared with double-bladed knives attached were held in his right hand. The symbol of the sea otter glowed in neon color across his forehead as he finally took on his pose for battle.

Nitori embraced a wall of water bathing in his transformation scene after grabbing the wand and his nails were turned sky blue. A flock of ducks flew outwards from him, undergoing a synchronized pattern of flight.

The background of shadows glowed in celeste, azure, and hints of lavender and highlights of sky blue. He skated his way across the scene with the birds as he slowly shimmered his Arabian clothing piece by piece, starting with the blue head band. Swirls of water spun around his legs and arms, granting him a black pair of pants and long-sleeved uniform of black, white, and vivid blue.

A gray inner shirt tucked his Suiei necklace inside, but his new pants showed a bit of his lower abdomen while a pair of white slippers appeared. The birds shimmered away into magical energy that radiated in bright lights of the stars.

He stopped in place as a cluster of feathers fused together and transformed into his long pole-arm and his winged-shield. Nitori opened his eyes finally, flipped his hair a little as the neon symbol of the duck glowed on his forehead. His innocent smile mixed his fierce courage of his heart as he took his battle pose at the ready.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Initiative, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Companions and Victories! I am Suiei Mikoshiba! Don't let my wild side think I am easy to fight!"_** chanted Momotarou.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Valor, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Persistence and Prolonging! I am Suiei Aiichirou! I may look simple and sweet but I will pack in a punch!"_** Nitori introduced.

The trio readied themselves as the STYLE FIVE were impressed upon seeing this happening finally.

Sousuke turned to Miho, Gou, and Chigusa and replied, “If you want death...I'll be the one to bring it!”

He raised up the glaive as it gathered some dark, electrical energy with smoke before spinning around briefly, **_“WHALLEEEEEEE SCREAM!”_**

A series of high-speed winds blasted through the area, knocking down the cyborgs and breaking the skins of the trio, revealing them to be cyborgs as well. They readied to attack back when…

 ** _“THUNNNDDDERRRRRRRR…GYSER!”_** Momo raised his hand up, unleashing a sphere of energy before smashing it to the ground, breaking a series of explosive waters from below.

 ** _“DEEEEEEP…DELUUGGEEEEEEE!”_** Nitori chanted as he twirled on his outfit, summoning forth a massive tsunami like wave before sending it on its way.

The two attacks struck the cyborgs, causing them to explode. One of Momo’s attacks struck something at the far end of the pool as the illusion around them shattered like broken glass, revealing to be in a long, dark tunnel ahead.

“So, is this back to reality?” Nagisa sighed.

“A tunnel,” Rin muttered.

“We gotta keep moving,” Haruka said.

The 8 proceed to continue the dark tunnel, with Momo, Nitori and Sousuke using their pens as a light source to see where they were heading. Occasionally, a cyborg would appear and attack them.

Makoto, Rin, Nitori, and Sousuke suffered some minor injuries to these robots. But their hope to find Alex grew stronger, knowing that their long-lost friend wouldn't want them to give up either...

Haruka paused in his tracks as something raced across his mind.

“What’s up?” Rei turned to him.

“Th-this is rather awkward but…” Haruka realized as he tried to not dwell on the encounter, “After that weird playtime at Leon’s pool…he asked me about a dream.”

“A dream?” Makoto asked.

“I wasn’t sure what it was but…he said some thing or two about it,” he continued.

“What was his dream?” Sousuke questioned.

“…he too, was a swimmer,” Haruka revealed.

Rin, Makoto and Nagisa softly gasped while Rei kept quiet about this.

“I remember now…he swam for a bit but,” Makoto began.

“He got scared,” Rin recalled.

“He looked so terrified…I’ve never seen one act like him,” Nagisa added.

Rin looked up, “That’s right…that person…the song…h-he…but still that doesn’t add up. Assuming, let’s say…if he stopped swimming, why was he chosen?”

Haruka turned to the side, “This is my fault.”

“Haru, no,” Rei answered.

“Yes, we figured you both did it but...even so, it gave him a new meaning to swim didn't it?” Makoto asked.

“His dream…he almost wanted to tell me why he did stop but said it was something he never wished to share,” Haruka said.

 _That night at Terran Nost_ , Rei thought.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa looked at the megane.

“When we get him and ourselves out of here, we can help him achieve his dream and ours together. Not if, when,” Rei answered.

“Rei’s right, we gotta keep moving,” Rin said, “We'll sort this all out about Alex's fate...his life...his dream...and his Suiei God.”

“Lead on the two of you,” Sousuke replied.

They continue through the tunnel before finally finding themselves in a massive, darken chamber filled with stasis tubes with humans, cyborgs, and other creatures of shapes and sizes inside a neon-green fluid.

“We must be getting close…” Makoto muttered.

“What is…all of this…?” Nagisa looked at all these giant tubes.

“It’s almost like…” Haruka muttered before turning to see one of them as he actually was shocked, “GAAHHHH!”

“Haru?!” Makoto panicked.

“Haru-chan, what’s wrong?!” Nagisa shouted.

Haruka’s finger trembled as he pointed to the person inside. Rin turned to look at it as he gasped as well.

“OH MY GOD! The ones from the shootout at the bar?!” Rin cried out.

“WHAT!?” Nagisa gasped.

Makoto turned to see the same old creepy guy he encountered from the church the other time as he almost wanted to throw up in horror.

“Are they replicates?” Rei narrowed his eyes.

Sousuke turned his head to see a desk with a book on it, he along with Momo and Nitori went to take a look as the former replied, “More like…population control.”

“EEHHHH!?!?” Rin and Makoto gasped.

“Let me see,” Rei walked up to the trio as he looked at the inscriptions. To his surprise, it was written in some communicable language that he could read and comprehend to.

“How despicable...” Rei narrowed his eyes before turning to the group, “All these people we're seeing? Yeah. They were killed before. These are the same individuals. There's no replicating process. This is merely a revival project. Just as Sousuke said, it's population control by restoring the lost lives on a near daily basis. All done by Chaos’ dark magic.”

“Chaos…” Nagisa and Haruka muttered upon that name.

“Life and death are in a constant fluctuation of restoration and deteriorating. No one would be the wiser if someone dropped dead or woke up almost in an instant,” Rei continued to analyze the text, “And this is all how Chaos wanted this world to be. For this place is all but his grand design.”

“This can’t be…what Chaos is trying to do is it?” Makoto asked.

“Get this. All the humans we've seen are more or less sterile. No natural reproduction,” Rei replied, pointing to an example of humans with their reproductive organs disabled by some injection through their backs, “Some of those people who do die may end up becoming a cyborg, like the ones we've encountered so far. There's some kind of gene that allows them to bond with inorganic substances. So, some of them are like the bodyguards we fought, while others are used to create illusions of loved ones.”

“But what about the Revolution?” Rin asked.

“Funny you ask that,” Rei said, pointing to the other page, “According to this…if the Revolution does happen…the world will immediate cease its functionality. We’d be undoing Chaos’ grand design.”

“But still...how will we escape this world?” Makoto replied in nervousness.

“We can figure that out after we get Alex out of here,” Rei said.

“We have to find where the Lordsman is hiding,” Sousuke answered, “I’m sure he’s expecting us.”

“But even so…” Makoto began.

“We’ll breakthrough,” Haruka vowed.

“The Dark One has magic beyond our imaginations...so we can't get too bluffing on our powers,” Sousuke warned them.

“But…if we're together, anything's possible. We've proved that again and again,” Nagisa said.

“Sousuke's right, Nagisa...we can't get cocky,” Rei narrowed his eyes.

“But it will all be over soon...this world...will be like a long nightmare,” Makoto sighed.

“I think we can agree once we get Alex out of here. In the meantime, I'm sure the Lordsman is going to have the entire world on us once we commence the operation,” Rei replied.

* * *

**Flashback: DM!Earth  
Back at Terran Nost**

Alex couldn't sleep that night...so he got up and went back to the pool to swim alone despite that moment that took place here earlier initiated by Rin and Haruka. Little did anyone know that Nagisa said the truth but...it was still silent among them.

He dove in and performed another round of freestyle…the last time he did this…it led to some horror of a nightmare he was constantly haunted for. But now…since he has broken through that illusion, the water was almost normal but…

After reaching his hand to the wall, he realized someone was waiting for him. Breaking the surface to breath, he gasped to see Rei.

“R-Rei?! I thought you went to bed!” Alex said before turning his head away, “Look...if this is about what Haruka and Rin did...I had no idea what their intentions were.”

“It’s fine,” Rei answered calmly with a sigh.

“I know it was inappropriate of them...so please...don't be angry...maybe something was in our drinks? Maybe Leon did something?!” Alex tried to backtrack on this.

“Leon may be a lot of things, but I doubt he wanted us to go full Devereaux for his own amusement,” Rei shrugged.

With that, Alex sighed to calm down as Rei continued, “I’m just going to be a man of peace here.”

The other man looked down at his own reflection of the water, “It's no use...if I keep swimming...like this…”

He crossed his arms over his chest, remembering that day back at the high school…after his swim lessons during his youth…

“Why do you hesitate so much? Why do you feel like you have to reject the water when it's trying to accept you?” Rei asked.

“I…I don’t know,” Alex replied.

“Well… ** _there’s a certain difference between not knowing something…and…not wanting to admit it_** ,” the megane shook his head and added, “You love this activity so much, but you hate it all at the same time. Did I ever tell you why I eventually chose to swim over track?”

“You…did track?” he looked up.

Making a sad chuckle, Rei continued, “Guess I didn't tell you. Yeah. I did track before I did swimming. There was a small part of me that wanted to it, but I wasn't confident in myself to do so. Nagisa kept stalking me and pestering me until I decided to give it a try.

“I made such an ass of myself...those three tried to have me do a relay against the Samezuka school...I failed miserably. When I was up on the block, I flopped and sunk like a stone. From there, I tried to improve myself, but kept failing with each stroke. I was lucky if I could even keep myself afloat.”

Alex kept silent about this as Rei went on, “Haru eventually had a private talk with me. I also watched him swim. Something about his form, it sparked something in me to keep trying.

_“Wouldn't you know it? Butterfly became my signature stroke.”_

“B-butterfly…” Alex muttered.

“I guess what I'm trying to say, Alex...is that, it's never too late. You just need to find that motivation to get you back on track. So, can you tell me what could possibly motivate you to swim again?” Rei asked.

That last question got Alex to breath a bit heavy in fear of his past…he clutched his fist over his heart as the megane continued, “Alex... please. This could help you in the long run. You can confide in me, too.”

With a heavy sigh, he finally answered, “I stopped swimming...because I wanted to focus on my brother. I knew by being noble for a cause...I could at least...be remembered...and now he's...”

Alex’s face dripped a few tears as he couldn’t imagine the pain his brother was going through right now.

“We'll get him back. I know we will, and so do you. But you have to have more confidence in yourself. You did when you were plagued by that singer. You believed in yourself when the Haus of Heaven attacked,” Rei said, “But alas, I’m afraid you are still not telling me one thing…about how you got back to swimming.”

Shaking his head, Alex pushed himself out of the pool, “I should be going to bed. We can talk after this mission is over.”

“Wait! Alex!” Rei cried out but the latter grabbed his towel and raced back to the mansion as his heart ached horribly.

_I'm sorry Rei...but if you and the others know the core of my existence...you'll be just like the ones from school...and I can't have that! The secret that I carry…I…_

* * *

**Present Day: Palace of Nothingness**

The eight navigated through the labyrinth of all these experiments, looking for another exit to get through.

“This is like a confusing maze…” Makoto muttered as they were once again, at a crossroad of sorts.

“We have to be close, aren’t we?” Nagisa asked.

Rin and Rei resumed their x-ray visions to find some exit of something. However, they all heard some doors unlocking as a double door nearby finally opened to them.

With a glance from each other, they proceeded to the double doors that finally led them to the main chamber. A single stasis tube was so high up it almost had no end but someone was indeed inside…

“C-could it be…?” Rin’s eyes widened.

“It has to be him!” Makoto said.

“Let’s get him out now!” Rei nodded.

They carefully walked their way across the wide, tile floor of darkness as they noticed how vast this chamber was…almost like the very space-time with endless pillars scattered to hold this place up. By the time they were about 200 yards or so…

An explosion of red lightning from the throne struck all eight of them.

“GUAAHHHH!” Makoto cried out.

“AAAGUHHHH!!” Rei shouted.

“WHAAAAAA?!” Nagisa screamed.

“SHEEEAAA!!” Momo grunted loudly.

“GAAAAHHH!” Nitori felt the intensity burning.

Haruka, Rin and Sousuke grunted similar noises as they fell to the ground, with the red lightning keeping them pinned down. Moments later, they heard loud, dark, echoing footsteps coming from behind the stasis tube.

 ** _“So, we finally meet…again…”_** the Lordsman approached to his throne, before sitting down to look at his guests.

* * *

**Duniya 9: Call to Olympia – Part 1**

_Note: These following events will now cross over into Book 2: Transfiguration of the Bell, starting at Operation Plus Est Un Vous Part 1 & 2\. They will proceed onto Operation Butterfly Effect Parts 1 – 3. _

Upon being led through a portal by Iago, the six Hidashimo senshi appeared in the midst of a desert but it was mixed in with grassy fields and oasis. It was both hot dry and humid at the same time to say the least.

“Ugh, what is with all this heat?” Tsubasa muttered.

“Maybe the center of the sun but that’s me being nice,” Sei replied.

Kotarou turned his head to see several oases scattered about followed by a field of grass up ahead. Shin activated his X-ray lenses with Kotarou as they tried to scan for a near town or some place, but Shin paused upon looking directly east.

“W-what is this…a skyline?” he muttered.

The other man turned to follow suit and sure enough, “Dang…in a place like this?!”

“I almost forgot you two had that,” Isana crossed his arms.

“This city looks impressive,” Kotarou said, “Let’s go!”

The six take off soaring in low flight through the desert sands, heading towards Sportsbrooke as they even see a welcoming sign, "WELCOME to Sportsbrooke".

“T-this place…” Shin narrowed his eyes.

“The world of all Sports?” Tsubasa muttered as he recalled what the author said earlier.

“To think that it would be real actually,” Sei added.

Kotarou makes another vision through the town upon seeing the skylines at last. It was indeed massive and lengthy that stretched for several miles. However…

**_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!_ **

“Hold up!” Shin paused everyone, turning his direction to the left before finding some source of dark, negative energy looming outside the downtown area.

“What’s going on?” Hikaru asked.

Shin and Kotarou took a glance through their findings before finally sensing some forms of life there…after getting an outline of the shapes, they both gasped.

“Oh my god…we gotta GO NOW!” Kotarou shouted.

“What did you see!?” Tsubasa asked.

“It’s them! ASAHI AND IKUYA!” Shin replied.

“HA! It’s no wonder we were sent here!” Hikaru grinned, “They must need our help!”

As they fly closer to the ground zero, Kotarou gasps upon realizing that they were presently trapped in some strange energy field but the space was shrinking as if...

“NOT GOOD! They're being closed in!” Kotarou added.

“SHIT!” Tsubasa growled.

“Do you see any weak spots on the barrier?” Seijuurou asked.

**_SIT-OUT! SIT-OUT! SIT-OUT! SIT-OUT! SIT-OUT!_ **

“W-what the hell is that?!” Tsubasa heard the voices echoing and looming around them.

“What does ‘Sit-Out’ mean?” Isana looked confused.

“Something…or someone is grating on my last nerve...” Sei narrowed his eyes.

Moments later, they saw something flying towards them in multiple projectiles.

“WATCH OUT!” Shin shouted.

The dodgeballs soared across the area, trying to strike them down. Isana and Hikaru duck out of the way in time. Sei jumps to the side, narrowly avoiding the projectile aiming for him. Shin and Kotarou fired their attacks to implode them away. Tsubasa ducked one but another snuck from behind, striking him.

“UAAGGAAHHH!!” he cried out, falling on his knees as he could feel something draining the life out of him in dark magic.

“TSUBASA!” Sei shouted.

“CAPTAIN!!” the other guys shouted.

**_HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH, MUHA-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HA_ **

A dark, feminine voice echoed the area before revealing herself in some high-end fashion with spherical designs all over her clothes, crown, jewels, etc. She donned a skin-tight dress that outlined her frame.

 ** _“Like my little pets?”_** Queen Ball asked, **_“I didn’t realize this world had more of those pathetic guardians…that wish to come to their deaths. Your road ends here!”_**

“What did you do to our captain!?” Shin growled.

 ** _“The rise of our sport...will rule this world...and dismantle all the sports! All those pathetic games with love, respect, sportsmanship, and dignity are filthy to us!”_** Queen Ball replied, **_“A child’s dream is a dream they SHOULD NEVER get!”_**

Having enough of this, Kotarou jumped up and performed his attack, _"YOODEELLLAAAYYYY-HEEEEE-HOOOOO! TSSSUUNAAAMIIIIII SOONNNNNNGGG!"”_

 _“ELECTRIS...VOLTAAAGGEEEEEE...CUUUUTTTRREEEENNNTTT!”_ Shin chanted, sending his blast of attack.

 _“THHHHUUNNNDDDAAAARIIISSSSSS... SLAAAAAAAASHH!”_ Isana unleashed a series of blows from his weapon.

 _“WESTERLY GALEEEEE, MERRGEEEEEEE!”_ Hikaru added, sending a series of winds across the area.

The four attacks merged together, blasting the dodgeball demons around but it caused no harm to Queen Ball.

Tsubasa turned to see Sei approaching him, “D-don’t get too close…I don’t want this dark magic to hurt you.”

“We’ll get you the medic if we must,” he replied, “I’m sure this world has some magic to keep you steady.”

“The attacks didn’t work!” Isana gasped, prompting Seijuurou to twitch as he was fed up with such failures.

“SAAAAAAAMEEEZUUKAAAAA.... STAAAAAAAAB!!!” the red haired shouted, sending his attack over.

 _Queen Ball, get back to the area with me_ at once, Rainer’s voice echoed her head. With a pout, she vanished away. However, the remaining Dodgeball Demons charged again as they shouted;

**_SIT-OUT! SIT-OUT! SIT-OUT! SIT-OUT! SIT-OUT!_ **

“SHIMOGAAAMIIIIII SHIEEEEEEELLLLLDDDDD!!!!!” Kotarou and Shin combined their powers to make a bubble-based barrier, protecting the group in as the dodgeballs were sizzled away.

Tsubasa started to cough as he could feel rapidly getting weaker by the moment. Sei’s eyes began to moisten in fear as he grabbed his hand.

“You idiot…” Tsubasa said, realizing the dark magic is spreading onto his boyfriend.

“If we work this together, maybe we can dilute this magic,” he replied.

Moments later, they all felt the ground shaking for a moment gently followed by streams of light coming from all over the town.

“W-what is this?” Shin asked.

Kotarou looked at his vision and gasped, “They’re going to where the others are at…it’s almost as if…someone…”

Moments later, he could feel his body warming up in energy, “This power…it’s calling for us.”

One of the streams of light sensed the darkness within them, it changed directions, striking Sei and Tsubasa back to normal. With a nod, the six men raised up their transformation daggers as they each cried out…

**_"GLAAADDIIUUUUSSS POWERRRRRRRR…"_ **

**_"AQUARIUS POWERRRRRRRR…”_ **

**_“THUNDARIS POWERRRRRR…”_ **

**_“TOXOTES POWERRRRRR…”_ **

**_"ECHINOZOA POWERRRRRR…”_ **

**_"ELECTRIS POWERRRRRR…”_ **

* * *

Alex grunted as he could feel the anger rising in him after what Rainer and Queen Ball taunted him and his family. He had enough of pain, suffering, regret, and sins…no more…

He grabbed a hold of the Holy Arena Covenant box as all sorts of magic poured onto him and the others as they all feel upgrading at last…

**_“DRAGON SAVIORRRRRRR, MAAAAAKKKEEEE UP!”_ **

The box exploded into a massive dragon of white light swirling around his body. Several animals including Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Penguin, Butterfly, Whale Shark, Sea Otter, Duck, Beluga Whale, Ribbon Seal, Eagle, Star Fish, and Phoenix danced in the background of a mosaic, tie-dye rainbow background while his knees were closed to his face.

After spinning around gently, he got up on his feet as his frontal armor changed into shimmering silver and crystal with a blue cape grown from his back. The Dragon Brooch also changed appearance as its head rested above the heart-shape in design.

The background turned deep, navy blue with pink accents as pair of armored boots were slim and flexible but still durable enough to take on damage. His shorter hair blew gently in the wind in slow motion as the newly upgraded armor grew into life. The cuffs and shoulder armor were both silver and gold mixed together in pattern as the chest armor was golden and etched with a new dragon design on his left side.

A little golden dragon clipped onto his back as he donned a pair of dragon wings from his shoulders and back while his helm shaped into place from the creature's head.

The dragon symbol on his forehead shimmered into a thinner golden headband with ancient markings of Atlantis on it. At long last, the Neo Suiei God was ready for his battle. He opened his eyes and grabbed Julius' Jeweled Creature Sword, twirling it for his pose.

The six newly upgraded senshi stood together side-by-side as the girls were amazed by the new transformations. With this, there was hope…

"So…it seems you ask for a death match," Rainer commented, "Swimming Guardians…you can't defeat us."

"Oh yes we will," Alex narrowed his eyes before taking on his battle pose, "You can't manipulate the lives of people like that using dodgeball as your weapon!"

"Your ways of sports are so weak and gullible for happiness! No! Sports are meant to be disciplined to the ends of the earth and punish those who cannot qualify to take its holy place!" Rainier explained.

 _"You've filled this sport with dark ambitions and nightmares!"_ Alex shouted back, readying his Atlantean King Blade, **_"And I…Neo Suiei Marotta, IN THE NAME OF DESTINY, I'LL PUNISH YOU!"_**

* * *

“N-Neo Suiei Marotta…” Seijuurou narrowed his eyes, “C-could this be…?”

“Let’s get them out now!” Tsubasa said.

The Six found the weak spot on the dimenisonal force field...located at the top. To their surprise, none of the dodgeball demons nor Queen Ball were seen. However, the space inside was squeezing in tighter.

“We have to break this!” Shin said.

“You ready!?” Kotarou asked.

“No holding back!” Hikaru agreed.

Kotarou jumped up and performed his attack of water and music, _"YOODEELLLAAAYYYY-HEEEEE-HOOOOO! TSSSUUNAAAMIIIIII SOONNNNNNGGG!"”_

 _“ELECTRIS...VOLTAAAGGEEEEEE...CUUUUTTTRREEEENNNTTT!”_ Shin chanted, sending his electrical blast of attack.

 _“THHHHUUNNNDDDAAAARIIISSSSSS... SLAAAAAAAASHH!”_ Isana unleashed a series of thunderstorms from his weapon.

 _“WESTERLY GALEEEEE, MERRGEEEEEEE!”_ Hikaru added, sending a series of winds towards the field.

“AQUARIOUS...REVENGEEEEEEEE!!!!!” Tsubasa shouted, as rings of water punched out.

“SAAAAAAAMEEEZUUKAAAAA.... STAAAAAAAAB!!!” Seijuurou contributed, sending pierced water knives of shark teeth to jab at the force field.

Their powers smacked onto the field, breaking an opening for the trapped occupants as they too combined their powers enough to break themselves free at last. Following an explosion of light and energy, the two sides were in shock and embraced a reunion finally.

“IKUYAAAA!!” Shin and Kotarou hugged him with tears of joy.

“ASAHHIIIII!!” Isana and Hikaru did the same.

“Are you guys alright?!” Tsubasa asked.

“Yeah, barely,” Asahi tried to reply out as he laughed with his teammates.

“Thank you all for saving us!” Ikuya smiled.

Tsubasa was also about to hug Ikuya when Seijuurou pointed out to three other senshi and a group of girls mourning over…

“Papa! PAPA! Wake up! COME ON FATHER! YOU…YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" Anastasia cried, filled with tears while trying to shake him by the shoulders while Elise held close to her graps, “You liar! You said you wouldn’t die!!”

“W-what’s the point of living…if you aren’t with us?!” Laura added in her sadness and grief.

"Come on, open your eyes…" Niki trembled.

"We may have survived the trap, but we lost what was most important to us," Maya wiped her tears.

“What happened here?” Seijuurou asked as his eyes were drawn to Alex but…

 _T-this can’t be…is that_ , he thought, _b-but…he looks…older? And did one of the girls called him…father?_

“This isn’t good,” Artemis breathed in and out heavily, “The Solar Crystal was destroyed too…”

Asahi gritted his teeth and clenched his fist while Ikuya also had a silent tear going down his face. Was this the end…after all of this? Would this death be another sign of waiting for a potential reunion of the Magic Six?

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

Everyone gasped to hear the bell as a cloaked figured appear but kept his face hidden while being accompanied by four other mysterious beings.

“Kyle…” Articora!Rei said.

The other senshi looked up as he held onto Alex by his lap and asked, “Who are you?”

“I am…the Quintessence of Chaos and Cosmos…the bridge of light, shadow, good, evil…and all matter that exists. With a fraction of my energy, please accept this gift to Suiei Marotta…just as I have fulfilled my promise to free Neo King Julius…” he replied, blowing a kiss-like gesture to send a sphere of energy to Kyle to use.

There sphere floated in front of Kyle. He pushed it with his mouth to kiss Alex as something felt coming back…as the Solar Crystal and the brooch formed once more.

In the meantime, Kotarou and Shin tried to see through the cloaks, but it was no use. However, that voice during the speech…

“You couldn’t be…” Sei breathed silently.

Articora!Rei turned to the red-haired but still kept his disguise on. With a warm smile, he sent a message to his mind;

_I cannot ask for your forgiveness but...please...do not lose hope on our team...the Magic Six will come back._

_Until then..._

The five vanished as Alex finally woke up back to life as Kyle and the girls sighed in joy and relief.

“Kyle…” he said, turning to the girls, “My girls…and everyone… I promised that I'd protect all of you…and I did.”

Seijuurou rested his fist beneath his chin as he tried to remember where he saw Alex before based on that moment of foggy memories. After a sigh, he turned to Tsubasa with a wink. The girls all group hugged him for several moments.

Kyle turned to see the new senshi in town as he got his husbands attention, “We got more senshi.”

“Oh?” he looked to see them but one of them…

“We are the Hidashimo senshi!” Kotarou makes a dorky pose with a cheesy grin.

“You’re such a dork,” Shin rests his arm over Kotarou’s shoulder.

Anastasia and the other girls looked confused. For a moment upon realizing how much more people were here.

“You wouldn't catch me doing something like that,” Isana sighed.

“Heh, you say that now,” Hikaru grunted.

“Thank you, everyone...” Alex greeted, “I realize we never met before but…my name is Alex and this is my family.”

“Pleased to meet you all. I'm Kyle Meyrick, Alex's husband,” Kyle said first off.

 _W-wait what_ , Sei thought, _h-his husband?!_

“I'm Ana, but full name is Anastasia,” the biological daughter continued.

“Niki here, adopted into this family,” the Latina girl stated.

“Maya,” the third girl added.

“Laura,” the semi-tsundere girl introduced herself.

“And…I’m Anastasia’s fiancée, Elise,” the partner spoke.

The four guys of the Hidashimo senshi looked at each other in shock upon hearing this news.

“Oh um, congratulations!” Sei coughed to his composure, “I am the substitute captain of the Hidaka senshi group, Seijuurou Mikoshiba...or as Seiya Mikoshiba as my senshi.”

“And I co-captain as a substitute as well, Tsubasa Hoshikawa, Suiei Hoshiakwa,” the blue-haired man greeted.

“Kotarou Terashima…aka Suiei Terashima,” the light-brunette-blond man added.

“Shin Sagae…or Suiei Sagae,” the darker-hair man crossed his arms.

“Isana Kiryu. They call me Suiei Kiryu,” the purple-hair man replied.

“Hikaru Unita…or in this case…Suiei Unita,” the husky man smiled.

Artemis and Hayato introduced themselves in response.

“Hayato Shigino…as Suiei Shigino,” the pink-peached hair man added.

“And I am Artemis Le Fay…or I go by as Suiei Oceania,” the white-haired young man spoke.

“That’s…interesting,” Isana tilted his head.

“Don’t be rude!” Hikaru glared at him.

“I know My last name doesn’t match with my Suiei but…I kinda like Oceania better,” Artemis shrugged with a nervous sweat drop.

Asahi glanced at Ikuya with a nod as they both realized something has changed upon their team since the absence to this world. Upon finding out how much time did pass, they turned to Seijuurou and Tsubasa.

“We have decided,” Asahi said, “To give you our titles as leaders for the Hidashimo Senshi.”

“Eh!?” they looked at each other.

“Something tell us that you guys are more suited so yeah…take care of this team. You both will get that title after we finish our business here in this world,” Ikuya explained.

"Well then, Wingman, you up for it?" Seijuurou held his lover's hand.

"I'll certainly give all my strength, Red Shark," the blue-haired replied.

"Wait then, what will become of you guys?" Hikaru asked.

"We have a different mission to fulfill…" Asahi explained, "And it's imperative that this must be done."

"But until then, we'll stay with you guys," Ikuya answered.

Alex looked at the Solar Crystal as it started to glow again, but it was also unleashing some strange pulses of light and vibration.

"W-what's happening to the crystal?" asked Anastasia.

"I-it…it's being called to its other half…" Alex started to feel his eyes losing in trance of its power.

"Father! Don't! If our enemy is in Atlantis…" the daughter answered.

But it was too late as more powers were breaking out from the crystal, unleashing rings of light over and over. It started slow, but then it went faster and faster until…

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

The two teams of Suiei Senshi and the girls covered their eyes before they all found themselves outside in the forests. The smell of the ocean was familiar to some of them as they realized they…

"W-we're back in Atlantis," Hayato gasped.

"Julius…he needs the crystal," Alex shook his sense back, "He must have called all of us here!"

"Let's go then!" Seijuurou answered, "You guys lead us the way."

"If anything tries to break you guys down or prying that crystal, we'll deal with them," Hikaru nodded.

As they both ran towards the Blue Bridge, they all noticed the skies starting to darken a bit. A quick analyzation from Shin's x-ray vison revealed a Solar eclipse taking place.

"A solar eclipse is an omen during a time of crisis," Elise muttered.

"We won't lose this battle," Anastasia looked at her fiancée, "We'll win and return home to start our lives together."

"Ana, I just hope we do make it back as well," she said as the other girls nodded in agreement.

They were making their way down towards the beach area as the massive bridge stood before them. It was made of pure crystal and concrete that span almost a half-mile wide and a length almost as far as the horizon.

“Who did they say about this king…Julius?” Tsubasa looked at Sei.

“Your guess is good as mine,” the red-haired shrugged.

“Let’s drift our way over, walking will be too slow,” Alex said.

They called upon their sources of magic to fly across the bridge, seeing a massive dark cloud looming over the city of Atlantis before them.

“That shadow is looming over,” Kotarou analyzed it through his x-ray glasses.

“This isn’t good,” Shin agreed.

“If that gets any bigger, it could swallow that city!” Isana felt nervous.

“Not as long as there are people willing to fight,” Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

They reach the entrance to the Atlantean village as they saw several inhabitants hiding in their shelters in fear while some of the guards try to find the enemy lurking around. At this point, the skies were starting to glow in a pinkish-red hue.

“FIND JULIUS! PROTECT THE KINGS!” one of the soldiers shouted.

“FOR ATLANTIS!” a group of warriors cried out.

“Wait! Did the king come out of his crystal!?” Alex asked one of the guards.

The solider turned to him, “We believe so but…wait…Julius entrusted you to keep the crystal!?”

“Well, that’s kinda classified information but…” Alex replied.

“Go to him, he’s gonna need the power back in his hands!” the second solider informed him.

“Alright,” Alex nodded as he opened the dragon brooch, **_“Oh Legendary Solar Crystal…please locate us to Julius!”_**

The crystal softly glowed as both the senshi and the girls felt a boost of power growing in their veins. With this, they rapidly soared up towards the skies as they saw Julius confronting a crystalized man with another magical object in its hands.

“W-wait a sec!” Hayato gasped, “I-is that…KENMA!?”

"JULIUS!" Asahi and Ikuya cried out.

"DON'T DO IT!" Artemis screamed.

"KENMA STOP!" shouted Hayato.

Time slowed down as both sides tried to reach to the Atlantean Kings…

**_WHOOOOOSHHHHHHH!_ **

As Kenma’s attack was about to pierce the king to his death, something else flew in its place as everyone froze in terror to see the incident.

The spiked-black haired man spat out some blood as the black spike impaled through him, but it stopped from attacking Julius and the others. Using his remaining of strength, Kuroo threw some of the paper-talismans on Crystal!Kenma, hoping that its power will break him free from this evil plague. But alas, it was futile as they simply fell.

From there, Kuroo managed to pull the spike out of his body as he coughed up in blood.

“K-Kuroo…” Julius whispered in deep shock.

"N-Neo King J-Julius…I've a-always admired your heart…and your inner strength…" Kuroo whispered, "Please…I beg thee…s-save Kenma…save Amnek…he needs you…"

Down below, the other volleyball guys and the parents of Kenma gasped to see the death before their eyes. Kuroo heavily breathed and looked at Kenma, reaching his hand out to him.

"M-My king…I failed you to protect Amnek…p-please forgive me…K-Kenma…" Kuroo took his last breath before tilting his head to the side. Everyone paused for a moment in numbness and grief.

"KUROOOOOOO!" the Tsukishima brothers, Noya and Iwaizumi screamed as Crystal!Kenma's face began to shake.

The last of the magic vanished from Kuroo’s body as the deceased man fell. Kotarou and Shin soared to grab him before finding some nearby structure to rest the body for now.

Seconds later, another scream came from Kenma as his body exploded the crystals out of him, changing him into the lost man…Amnek. His hair turned white with its own Atlantean markings on his chest and left arm.

“W-what in the world is happening?” Seijuurou looked confused.

Julius smiled to see upon this rebirth of the lost citizen as Amnek answered, “"King…it is time. We must combine our powers!"

The dark blob of Chernobyl growled as it morphed into a gigantic ball of shadow as it hissed, "You threw away that power…the absolute power that will destroy this world! I had high hopes for you…Dark Neko!"

"You…sickening bastard!" Julius answered, "You toyed with one of my people to do your dirty work! Now I see why everything happened the way it was! The tension I had with Kenma all those years ago…it was YOUR DOING ALL ALONG!"

"So, you finally know the truth, your majesty," Chernobyl answered.

"Yes, and I also know one other thing…the fact that you and Theagenes have started those fires that led to their exile from Sportsbrooke! Yes, they were conducting illegal experiments but the fact that you waged a war for both basketball and volleyball upon each other is far more criminal!" Julius stated.

"Oh how pity," Chernobyl smirked, "You humans are as puny and expendable!"

Alex flew in front of Julius, looking at Amnek, "I am the current barer of the Solar Crystal…please let me hand the crystal under the guidance of Julius…"

"A-Alex, I implore you to be careful," Julius answered.

They both released the scared stones as the Lunar Opal and the Solar Crystal drifted towards each other. At first it seemed promising until….

**_SNATCH! SNATCH!_ **

Everyone gasped to see a dark humanoid figure appearing before them as Chernobyl finally has both the powers in its hands. Laughing wickedly, the shadowed figure grew into a massive monstrous-like size as the moon finally entered the total solar eclipse.

Chernobyl roared with laughter as its demonic form was finally complete with a black-red skin with crystal spikes on its shoulders, forehead, and its quadruped legs but also had two arms and hands.

 ** _"Thanks to the two of you, I finally now have all the powers of the Cosmos and Chaos!"_** Chernobyl stated.

"What are you going to do?" Julius asked as he was beyond livid.

 ** _"I'm going to fulfil my promise to Dodecadron by destroying Olympia Magna!"_** Chernobyl hissed, gripping its fist in a vow.

A blast of water struck on its face, but it only angered the monster to see who did it. Neo Suiei Marotta cried a charge attack, soaring towards the beast as Chernobyl readied its claws to crush him. However, the reincarnated warrior had other plans as narrowly dodged it and used his sword to yank the monster down to the waters.

Chernobyl resurfaced as its body glowed in white and purple energy from the two sacred stones, **_"You honestly believe you can WITHSTAND my power!?"_**

"I AM NOT, BACKING DOWN!" Alex replied angrily as he readied his sword again. However, its power was starting to fade as the sword flickered back and forth.

Back in the city, Articora!Rei along with the humanoid spirits (in their disguises) spread words of faith to keep he people from being afraid in order to not feed its power to the monster. The megane could only pray that the outcome here doesn't change despite their presence in this moment of time…it was all now up to them…

“This is our chance to fight back!” Tsubasa shouted.

“Form ranks! Surround the enemy and strike him as one!” turned to his teammates.

The two teams of senshi nodded as Chernobyl couldn’t wait to see what they would do next.

 _“YOODEELLLAAAYYYY-HEEEEE-HOOOOO! TSSSUUNAAAMIIIIII SOONNNNNNGGG!"_ Kotarou screamed.

 _“ELECTRIS...VOLTAAAGGEEEEEE...CUUUUTTTRREEEENNNTTT!"_ Shin chanted.

 _“THHHHUUNNNDDDAAAARIIISSSSSS... SLAAAAAAAASHH!”_ Isana cried out.

 _“WESTERLY GAAAAAALLLLEEEEE MEEEERGGGGEEEEE!”_ Hikaru spelled out his magic.

Tsubasa took aim on his crossbow, _“AQUARIUS...PRECISE...BULLSEYEEEEEEE!”_

 _“SAAAAAMMEEEEZZZUUUUKKAAAA.... STAB!!!”_ Samezuka shouted.

 _“RED SKY MORRRNIINNNNGGGGG, ATTTACK!”_ the four girls cried out.

 _“COSMIC, SKY...DIVINEEEEE!!!”_ Artemis flung his attack.

“ _STARLIGHT, BELUGAAAAA, WIIISSHHHHHHH!!”_ Ikuya added.

 _“SUNSHINE, PHOCIADDEEEEE SWIIRRRRLLLLLLL!!!”_ Asahi shouted.

 _“ICEEEEEEE, FLOOWEEEERRRRR, ILLUSIONNNNN!”_ Kyle contributed.

 _“IWATOBIIIII, CHOPPINNNNGGGGG, BLOOOOCCCKKKKK!”_ Hayato fired his magic.

 _Everyone is fighting together_ , Julius thought, analyzing this fight. The other kings arrived to see what was happening in front of them.

All these attacks merged together into a mega burst of light. Alex took a deep breath and fired his, “SOLLLLARRRRRR, REEFFRRRAAACCCTTTTTTTT…”

But it backfired as the powers of the Solar Crystal were indeed merged with Chernobyl as this spell backfired all the other attacks. Chernobyl laughed wickedly by raising its fists and unleashing rings of dark energy to put them all into slumber.

Julius gasped as he realized this spell didn’t affect him but he saw the other eight falling towards the ground. Miraculously, the five mysterious beings used their powers together to bring them safely.

All the senshi (except Alex) and the girls were being flung into the seas, prompting the Atlantean soldiers to rescue them all.

Amenk and Kei grouped up with Julius and Alex as Chernobyl made its move towards the city. They chased him down but once they touched the ground…

* * *

**Taiao**

Tsubasa woke up in some dark place and sees Sei still somewhat sleeping like position. He shook his attention to get up as they both felt a chill in the air.

“W-what happened? D-did we…?” Sei rubbed his eyes.

“I think we’re knocked out again,” Tsubasa replied.

**_JINGLE-JINGLE  
JINGLE-JINGLE_ **

“That bell again…” Sei muttered, “It’s even louder and clearer now.”

“W-where are we?” Tsubasa asked.

“No idea but…these symbols…” Sei turned to see them from the corner of his eyes, “We must be on my Earth…”

The four symbols shimmered as they gasped to see Rei approaching to them, raising his hands to lay them to the ground.

They made their way over to see Rei calling forth on the symbols before they touched on the ground. The Kanji then appears with Rei's name on it in 4 directions...Rei finally steps on it as the star glowed from white to six magical colors…

A blast of wind struck through after the powers merged together into a shining star, unleashing a rain of Sakura petals as well as multiple hologram presentations before them. One of the holograms to the left showed the Suiei Gods in Ancient Greece while another memory showed Alex’s arrival in Iwatobi and the struggles he endured.

A closer by hologram presented the formation of the Iwatobi team with Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei…another showed the Samezuka team witnessing Rei’s struggle of his first swim.

The bell could be heard again as they finally saw a memory of Baby!Rei’s crib with the bell hanging over it. Another memory next to it showed a young girl using the bell to summon the four spirits.

“Mother…” Rei smiled tearfully.

“A-are these memories?” Tsubasa asked.

“Th-they are…” Sei breathed, seeing Rei’s emotional face with sadness and curiosity, “After all this time…d-does he still…?”

A darker hologram showed the death of Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Alex and the reign of the Shadow Mafia as Rei’s eyes widened in horror and in shock.

“W-we were too late to stop all of this,” Sei lowered his head on that memory.

“W-wait a sec,” Tsubasa pointed to what looked like a second Rei Ryugazaki but with a darker aura…

 ** _“You see…you and I are the same!"_** Dark!Rei hissed, **_"We did this! Our Reign of Shadows…everything that you've wanted for revenge!"_**

Rei turned sharply as his darker half tried to move but several Sakura petals kept backing him away. Deciding to ignore his doppelganger, he focused on watching all these memories of Alex's journey to Iwatobi, to the states, to Italy and the final moments. Each second that he saw him made his eyes water more…despite the warnings of his darker half…

"I-I did this…I-I remember…oh e-everyone…" Rei's face spilled tears before falling to his knees, "Please don't let me wait one moment more of despair and regret! I can't live like this anymore with an unforgiven heart! Now I remember why the others kept me in the dark like this!

_"Mama…papa…"_

_"Haruka-senpai!"_

_"Makoto-senpai!_

_"Nagisa-kun!"_

_"A-Alex…"_

_"E-everyone, please…I wish…I wish…I WISH…I WISH YOU WERE ALL HEREEEEEEEE!"_

He wept heavily to the floor in total despair of all the horrible things he had done. His heart ached so heavily that he thought this was going to be his death. How would he react to the Rin and the others? Was he doomed to the rest of his days as an exile and to be banished into eternal damnation?

Dark!Rei broke from the petals and soared his way over towards his 'better half', readying his shadow magic for the kill.

“NO!” Sei shouted but his voice couldn’t be heard.

The four symbols glowed to life again as something rolled out of the bag.

"W-WHAT?!" Dark!Rei hissed as the beams of light back him away before knocking him to the ground as the petals once again kept him confined to the ground.

Rei looked up and saw the three Suiei necklaces floating, swirled with light to form three human shapes. After the light dimmed down to reveal their forms…

He gasped and shook as he couldn't believe what was happening. The three people were standing before him…

Both Tsubasa and Seijuurou were in shock to see the trio standing before the megane.

“I-I don’t believe it,” the latter was speechless.

**~Episode 9 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 10 PV~**

**Sei:** Time for some answers, your majesty…

 **Julius:** I know you all have been wondering what is going on…and at last I will tell you.

 **Haruka:** T-this was a dead end…after all…

 **Rei:** We can’t lose hope! Alex wouldn’t want us to give up!

 **Rin:** If we can find out what his dream was…I know for sure we’ll save the team!

 **Alex:** …I, I don’t even know what I am anymore.

 **Kyle:** You do have a dream…you just need to realize it!

 **STYLE FIVE** : Next Time, **_Free!_** _– Dragon Dream Revelation_.

 **Alex:** And now in the name of destiny, I’ll punish you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Episode 10:**

**Duniya 10: Call to Olympia – Part 2**

_Note: These following events still cross over into Book 2: Transfiguration of the Bell, proceed within Operation Butterfly Effect Parts 1 – 3._

* * *

The two senshi were stunned to see the three spirits of Makoto, Haruka, and Nagisa standing to greet Rei as if the megane’s wish to find them came true…

_"It is you…who you wish to seek change…"_ Makoto's voice echoed as he and Nagisa and Haruka appeared in neon lights and wearing their respective Arabian clothes.

_"Rei-chan! You finally found us!"_ Nagisa's smile was so wide and joyful.

_"You've been so incredibly brave, Rei,"_ Haruka complimented him with his rare, sincere smile.

In tears, the megane hugged the trio in joy as he couldn't believe that they were really standing here in this moment. Was it all a dream? Or a hallucination?

"Y-you're not in flesh?" Rei asked, "Yet I am able to hug you?"

"For now, we are not but we are yet alive in spirit," Makoto explained.

"Time doesn't flow here because this is the origin of Chaos and Cosmos…Taiao…the pocket of all space-time, math, science, and life and things of existence," Nagisa added.

"More like…the four fundamental forces were born from; Gravity, Strong and Weak interaction and Electromagnetism," Haruka added.

"I see…wait a sec," Rei replied, wiping his face, "So what do these four symbols here represent? They can't be the fundamental forces, are they?"

“The Origin of Chaos and Cosmos?” Tsubasa looked at his boyfriend.

“This is a lot bigger than what I thought previously,” Sei said, “The author…was right…something was beyond our imagination…the Articorans…this power…”

“But if that’s only three of them…” Tsubasa began.

The four heard a distance sound of a horse neigh. Rei looked around frantically as he recognized the fourth Suiei Necklace floating in front of him, leading to the direction of the sound. They turned to see Alex (in neon yellow overcast) riding on the Pegasus as his outfit was from Alexander the Great's. The megane's heart skipped a beat as he ran several yards with the others following him.

The world around transforming into scenic with a massive ocean over a beach of Iwatobi town and a beautiful clear, ever blue sky.

Alex and Pegasus arrived at the shore as the final hero of the team stepped down from his steed. His Suiei Necklace appeared to him and magically returned to his outfit. The horse softly snorted before moving to the side.

"I-Is it really you?" Rei trembled in shock.

"My Rei," Alex nodded and smiled as he held out his hands toward him.

Rei ran over and cried louder, hugging his beloved once more as Alex brushed his hand through his hair.

"Oh Alex, I thought I really lost you forever!" Rei answered, still sobbing.

"Lost me? You did the impossible Rei…by making the journey here," Alex smiled, holding his hug.

At this point, Seijuurou’s face was already in tears likewise, realizing that this was the miracle…the moment that Rei wished to see everyone again…

“They really are back…” he breathed, “Oh I wish Isuzu could see this.”

From there, they continued to watch Rei happily embrace the lost friends as his parents finally appeared along with his long lost Suiei God. Rei turned to his evil half and blessed and forgive himself together by balancing the light and dark, knowing this was the only way to move forward.

Moments later, the Chaomos Cystral appears like a shooting star, presenting its unparallel power at long last.

“And as for the price…” Watanuki said.

Original!Rei turned to his duplicate as the latter nodded. It was time…the megane accepted the terms of the wish and grabs the crystal in his hands. The magical object sparkled in both white light and rainbow colors all at once along with some hints of darker magic blending all as one…

_“Cosmos, Chaos, take me in…  
Let your powers thrive…  
Reverse the time and space…bring back what once was mine…  
Heal…what was injured,  
Change the fate's hammer…  
Save…what is depart…”_

A storm of magical clouds brewed its way into the scene as Tsubasa held onto Sei tightly, both hearing the last of the words…

_“Bring back what once was mine  
what once was mine…  
what once was mine!”_

* * *

**Atlantis**

Julius approached to the Hidashimo Senshi as Tsubasa and Seijuurou were the first to wake up, wondering all what they just witnessed. The other Marotta family and the girls were already awake but went to go find Alex who was among Kei and Kenma. The great king led the senshi to where everyone was gathered just by the Blue Bridge.

"You did it, sexy dragon!" Kyle smiled.

"…we all did it," Alex replied as he turned to see Neo King Julius smiling.

Zulion and Tekela arrived on scene to find Kenma feeling a bit left out from this but upon seeing his parents, his floodgate of tears broke again.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away," he confessed.

"We're here for you now son," Tekela softly kissed him on the head.

"…we may have won but…I still lost what was most precious," Kenma sniffled a tear as the parents hugged him at long last.

With a nod from Julius, the other kings moved to the side, revealing a newly revived Kuroo as Kenma's heartbeat rose in sheer joy.

"I thought I lost you!" he cried.

"You'll always have me," Kuroo answered, "By the way, I kind like your Atlantean style."

As they embraced happily the Hidashimo senshi talked among themselves about the strange dreams there were having.

“Anyone got that license plate?” Hikaru turned to Isana, Shin, and Kotarou.

“Uh? What license plate? Isana looked at him, “That tornado almost took away the house!”

“I do not wanna see myself getting pied in the face ever again,” Kotarou turned his head to the side.

“Was I getting married?” Shin muttered.

“They definitely did not witness what we saw,” Tsubasa looked at Seijuurou.

“They’re going to be loopy for a while,” he shrugged.

“Geeze,” Asahi sighed.

“I…saw another version of myself,” Ikuya said.

“Oh?” he looked at the teal-haired man.

“It’s like you said…they don’t have magic,” Ikuya noted, “It’s strange…but maybe one day we’ll meet them.”

Julius was busy with the other eight kings as they made their peace to Kenma and his family and volleyball friends. After some more conversations and wrapping things up, the volleyball gang and the two parents of Kenma got on their Atlantean hover vehicles to fly back to Sportsbrooke.

But before they took off, Artemis looked at the two and said, “Is this the end for us?”

“I’m afraid so,” Zulion said.

“But we’ll always remember you,” Tekela smiled, “You’ve grown so much. But now we have to heal our family as well.”

“I um…I’m sorry for what I said about you,” Kenma said to Artemis.

“Thank you,” Artemis smiled.

Kenma blushed and turned his head back to Kuroo as the former hopped on the vehicle and wrapped his arms around the latter before using the Atlantean crystal to activate (they were given these by the people as a token of thank you).

“You…must be Julius?” Seijuurou finally approached the king.

“On behalf of my people, we welcome you all to Atlantis,” he greeted the Hidashimo senshi as well as to the Marotta family, the girls, Artemis, and Hayato, “Some of you were here before but I wasn’t around to properly greet you all.”

Seijuurou looked at the eight kings behind Julius as their hairstyles, the colors…almost as if…

“They look…familiar?” he muttered.

“I imagine you all of many questions,” Julius replied, “Come…let us celebrate this new day together.”

The nine kings led the two senshi teams and the girls to the main palace of Atlantis where a feasted celebration and honors were given to these heroes as well as the soldiers who have fought the monstrous Chernobyl. It was quite the ceremony indeed as both sides were in talks that fascinated both of their wonders about the worlds beyond this one.

A presentation dance was on display as several Atlantean ladies were in sync with ancient, tribal music playing in the background. Some fireworks were then shot up to the evening skies.

Julius listened to Sei’s story as well as Tsubasa’s, noting that the latter’s world was the same world that the Generation 1 team were from but Sei’s story…

“May I pause you for a moment?” Julius asked.

“Oh, by all means, Your Majesty,” he replied with a small blush.

“A long time ago...the six of us came to your world...if what you are describing is correct,” Julius smiled, gesturing to Poseidon, Antonius, Romulus, Suijin, and Ulysses, “We saw the world in total darkness.”

The red-haired man gasped upon recognizing their eyes…it was all the same as if…

“Y-you can’t be…are you…?” Sei stumbled.

“I don’t look like who I used to be but yes…I was Alexa,” Julius said, “And the five behind me…were Haruka, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, and Rin…”

The two gasped as the great king continued, “At the time, the Solar Crystal was used to liberate the planet...though I didn't realize that power at the time but...”

Sei smiled sadly with a tear down from his eyes, “So…then…you guys really did save our home…oh, if only I was there to see it…forgive me for the interruption.”

“It's alright to feel such emotions. I never judge those in my life and who I met recently. But yes, that Rei thought I was the Alex of his world, but I had to tell him that I wasn't. In his eyes, he was lost in regret...” Julius continued.

“Your majesty...we saw some great power that came to that...Rei…he used it, but we didn’t see what became,” Tsubasa said.

“The Chaomos Crystal…fusion of both the Solar Crystal and the Lunar Opal together as one once again,” Julius said, “Rei must have used it to create a new world…to restore the life that was lost.”

“Then…everything that everyone's been telling me was all true. He really did go through all that to redeem himself to save everyone!” Sei was stunned in some awe.

* * *

When most of the people went back to their beds, Julius along with Tsubasa, Sei, Marius, Ulysses, Antonius, and Poseidon went to the private chamber of Julius as the latter continued to share his adventure. It was a low-lit candle with the scent of fresh nature and the sea filling the room with a pleasant nightfall.

“So, wait...that world that you went to...is the same one that Rei created?” Tsubasa asked.

“And is the same world where I sent those five...yes,” Julius lowered his head in some guilt, “In the process, memories were removed to ensure that our enemies don't pinpoint them. It was not something I wanted to do but...it was a warning from witch boy. When I did this, I was sealed away in my own crystal…until Rei…came to save me.”

_The same Rei who saved the other Alex_ , Sei thought.

Something flashed in Seijuurou’s mind as he was finally remembering seeing those five and Alex, “You know, it's weird. When were on Duniya, I could have sworn I saw those five for a moment? I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me…it was them!”

“Yes…and that Alex there…is the same one who is here,” Julius said, “I gave him my powers of the Solar Crystal in my steed for the events that took place here.

“Also, I sincerely apologize to take that away from you. It's not fair on your side, I know. But...in order for that Magic Six to be resurrected...a lot of chess pieces were strategically placed. One wrong move...and the past and future would've crumbled completely...”

“I see…the author said something about that too. He couldn’t tell us what happened but it now it all make sense why…” Seijuurou answered.

“And that is why…you and him must continue to keep this quiet,” Julius said, “Until the team is finally back together…we cannot let the witches find out.”

“Then so be it,” the senshi sighed, “I hate to play this game but…if it will save the Magic Six…of my world, then I’ll keep going.”

“We thank you all for your support,” Ulysses replied.

“It has been a lot in the making,” Marius said.

“Heh, if only the Rin I knew was wise and mature as you,” Sei looked at Ulysses, prompting the latter to laugh while Marius shook his head.

“He does cry in secret sometimes,” Marius winked.

“OI!” Ulysses glared at him.

“Some things never change,” Antonius chuckled.

“Do not fret, you will see them all again...once the Resurrection is fulfilled,” Julius smiled to reassure them.

“How long should they stay?” Poseidon asked.

“Until they are ready to resume,” Julius said before turning back to the duo, “Please take your time to rest and collect all your thoughts. I’ll be speaking with Alex shortly.”

“Don’t break the chess piece,” Marius reminded him.

“I'm the one leading this chessboard, aren't I?” Julius winked before stepping out.

* * *

**Nightfall…**

As everyone finally got into the rest, Alex woke up after feeling something warm in his chest. He thought it was his old age maybe coming back to physical form but…

He turned to see Kyle waking up too as the former asked, “I thought you were tired?”

“And I thought you’d be so exhausted after all that fighting,” Kyle said.

“I am but…there's still some things that I need answers from…” he narrowed his eyes.

“And answers you shall have…” a voice was heard.

They both turned to see Julius at the entrance to their room as they softly gasped.

“K-King…” Alex breathed.

“I suppose we have some stuff to catch up, but if you are both resting…we can wait till the morning,” Julius replied.

“No...I um…” the ex-senshi said, “I'm just so confused about all that has happened to us...you calling to me...and giving me that power. I don’t have it anymore and…”

“Let’s take a trip down to memory lane first before we focus about what happened today,” Julius replied, “There was one other time that our paths did cross. A time when you almost succumb to those drugs.”

Alex looked at Julius’ eyes and gasped as he remembered seeing them long, long time ago…

“T-that can’t be,” he breathed.

“You’re the same guy from before?” Kyle asked.

“It has been a while...Suiei Meyrick. The last time you saw me, I was Neo Suiei Marotta,” Julius smiled.

“My God... I didn't recognize you at all. You're much different than...” Kyle began.

“This is the real me...as you can see. Alexa was just a reincarnated name from my lost life as Julius. Once I took the throne of this kingdom after our final battle...” Julius recited.

“Wait…that day when…” Alex breathed as he recalled the apocalypse happening.

“Did that had something to do with you?” Kyle narrowed his eyes.

“We were at war with a powerful enemy...Chaos. Who was taking on an inhuman host and we managed to liberate that victim from its power,” Julius revealed.

“And what was his name?” Alex asked.

“Someone by the name of Dodecadron,” the king said, “A big, muscular man that could look like a vampire sometimes.”

“Wait a sec...that guy from the bar?!?!” Alex turned to Kyle.

“What was his name...? Shiloh? That was him?” Kyle recalled.

“If we are speaking the same person, then yes...he was a victim of Chaos...becoming a Dark One of its own. His wife was also one too but of course that's a long, complicated story,” Julius continued.

“Why does this Chaos...keep taking on victims like this?” Alex asked.

“It's like a virus...one who needs a host to hold and harness its unparallel powers,” Julius spoke.

“Somehow this entity had crawled into our world during that time of crisis. Or at least had some kind of influence on it,” Kyle rested his fist beneath his chin.

“But where is Chaos now...assuming it doesn't have a host anymore? Does it still even exist?” Alex questioned.

“Alas, light and darkness are always in sync. As much as we've tried to get rid of it...it is impossible to get rid of the darkness in full. This power is something that cannot be easily destroyed...and the same goes for light as well,” Julius explained.

“So then…do you also happen to know those…witches?” Alex asked.

“Yes…they are a cult group from another world whose high magic is extremely dangerous. I had nightmares of them after taking the throne to this kingdom…” Julius said, “They tend to ruin realms and their stories, making people become something they were never meant to be.”

“Well…in our case we happen to be much older, but we just happen to look about two decades younger,” Alex shrugged.

“That's what Romulus calls it...’Time Displacement’,” Julius said.

“Time Displacement?” Kyle asked.

“When victims are either sent to the past or the future...while may or may not forget what happens in the present. Depending on what dark magic is used...” Julius added, “It tends to create a paradox through space-time.”

Alex softly gasped as he recalled, “I cast the Dark Curse a long time ago…”

“You had no choice. Our hands were tied,” Kyle replied.

“But even still…” the husband said, “I put all of us in danger of going back in time like that.”

Julius looked at the two of them before taking a brief sigh and replied, “It was unfair for all of you to suffer like that. That’s why…I was aware of what was happening, along with a few others who want to make sure that no past, present, or future crumbles away because of such twists in time.”

“Eh?” Alex looked up.

“Who are these among with you?” Kyle asked.

“For our protection, I am forbidden to give you their names, but there’s been plans in the making that we hope to achieve and outsmart the witches,” Julius informed.

“Does this mean you are getting closer to stop them?” Kyle looked at the king.

“The least we can only do is to slow the effects of these multiple time paradoxes,” Julius said.

“Couldn't hurt to ask. Regardless, we are grateful for all that you've done for us and the others,” he replied.

Alex looked at his hands and said, “But…all this power that I had recently…gone…it echoes into me as if I once had magic of my own.”

The trio kept silent on this commentary for the former continued, “Even after being reborn again and again, I suffer the same fate...to hurt others. My ego...clashes with my dreams...”

“In each new life, you're introduced to something that helps you along the arduous road. You find love. You find companionship. You find hope. And then, you’ll find your dream. Your true dream,” Kyle answered, holding his hand to his husband.

“Love is indeed the strongest magic...even without your powers that you briefly borrowed from me,” Julius replied.

“He's right, you know. Don't forget who and what you found with that love, Alex. Your brother, your parents, myself, your daughter, her sisters, and everyone else. Think of all the people you've managed to gain the trust of because of that big heart of yours,” Kyle reminded him.

Alex makes a sad smile, “I know it’s there but…my heart is still carrying a hole in it…like a gunshot…something else is still missing. I don’t know where I can find it.”

“Missing?” Kyle asked, a little concerned.

“I think, that when you do find it, that will help you find your dream,” Julius answered before turning to the moonlight, “Alas, I think it’s time we all get some rest. Take as long as you need to be here.”

“Rest well your majesty,” Kyle said as Alex nodded, watching the king leaving their chamber.

Once the king was out, Kyle turned to Alex, “Do you still want to talk about it?”

“Like I said, I don’t have the answer,” Alex shrugged.

“In time you will,” Kyle said, kissing him on the forehead.

With that, they both slumped back down to the bed as they both linked their half-naked bodies onto their skins as one, professing their love before finally closing their eyes.

* * *

**Next Day:**

Hikaru and Isana woke up to see the sun shining in their room in the flesh while Shin and Kotarou sat outside at their suite, trying to figure out all what happened. Tsubasa and Sei were also in their beds before waking up to see such a beautiful sky on the ocean.

Tsubasa sat up on his side of the bed, “Well…I guess we had a bit too much fun, didn’t we?” They sure know how to eat, drink and be merry.”

“A civilization such as this, you bet they're going to know how and then some,” Sei replied as they both lovingly looked at each other’s fleshes. After another implant of kissing, the blue hair got up from the bed.

“I’m going to wash up,” he said.

“Take your time, Wingman,” Sei winked, prompting the blue-haired to blush.

In a nearby, smaller suite area, Shin and Kotarou continued to mutter about their dreams as the former said, “I wish I knew who I was marrying into…man…woman…I don’t know…”

“Heh, well it's nice to see that maybe you won't have to be single much longer,” Kotarou winked.

“Well, I am content with the way things are,” Shin crossed his arms.

“Oh, COME ON, Shin-chan!” Kotarou replied, “I know people can be happy too being single but…I don’t think it’s a part of your vocabulary!”

“God this place, it’s huge…how do they not get lost?” Isana asked as he and Isana arrived nearby while their waists were wrapped with towels.

“Are you guys still lovemaking?” Kotarou asked, realizing their near nudity.

“I thought navigating the halls was easy enough,” Hikaru blushed, “This is definitely not the bath.”

“Oh really?” Isana crossed his arms over as Kotarou sighed. Shin had enough of this nonsense so he got up and left.

“O-oi!” Kotarou called out.

“Shin-chan, where are you going?” Isana asked.

“To Ikuya,” he replied, walking out to the hallway while ignoring their calls.

“I don’t know what’s on his mind,” Kotarou sighed.

“How long has this been going?” Hikaru asked.

“I don’t know…maybe before we were summoned here?” the dirty-blonde man shrugged.

“Have you noticed any change in behavior then? I never caught it...” Isana asked.

“I mean...he's been quiet more lately perhaps,” Kotarou said, “Normally he would talk to me…”

Shin made his way across the great halls to find Ikuya. He wanted to at least talk to him about some more personal matters. While it’s true that Tsubasa was already more-or-less, the new captain…he felt more comfortable confiding with the teal-haired man.

“Ugh, I almost wanna take out my wand and locate them,” he muttered.

Not paying any attention upon the next intersection of halls, he bumped into someone as the Atlantean passerby dropped all the towels and bathing supplies on the floor. Shin stumbled backwards before falling on his rear with a sense of vertigo taking place.

“My head…” he moaned

“A-are you okay?! I didn’t mean to bump into you like that!” the Atlantean gasped.

Shin looked up to see a lightly sun-kissed skinned man with short, white hair and eyebrows. The eyes themselves were lightly brown with hints of green, perhaps hazel? The man offered his hand to Shin.

“I should've watched the hell I was walking...” Shin said but stopped to see the beauty of this person standing before him.

His body was strong but not as large as Tsubasa or Seijuurou but definitely was well-cut from shoulders to legs. The toga-like outfit was mixed in blue, white, and yellow hues with a pair of sandals made of leather.

_Oh no_ , Shin thought, blushing upon this, _he’s hot._

“Are you well? Your face looks flushed? Maybe a fever?” the man asked.

“Um…I don’t,” Shin finally takes his hand to get up, but was shocked to feel how soft it was…

“I don’t remember seeing you around. Are you from Sportsbrooke? Karasuno? El Dorado?” the Atlantean was fascinated.

“You haven't seen the recent events that took place here?” Shin was confused before deciding to take out his transformation wand.

“Oh, oh! You’re one of them! I see…” the man gasped in excitement, “You're the same as the Kings, Ikuya and Asahi from so long ago!”

“I suppose you can say that,” Shin answered, “Though we were recently summoned here for the battle that took place yesterday.”

“Oh? Then you must not have trained under them. No matter. It must be amazing to wield the same powers they did,” the Atlantean’s eyes grew sparkling.

“Well, we were trained but maybe not done the same way…or regimen?” Shin shrugged.

“Oh goodness me, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself! The name’s Ryouta Suzuki!” he finally gave his name.

_That name…almost like Japanese_ , Shin thought.

“And you are…” Ryouta began.

“Shin, Shin Sagae,” the black-haired man replied before putting his wand away, “Do you know which suite Asahi and Ikuya are in?”

“I was on my way to Master Ikuya's suite myself. I must have turned the wrong corner,” Ryouta replied, fetching the mess of towels and soap, “I can lead you to them.”

_My god, how strong is he with that size_ , he thought.

Upon fixing the towels, “Shall we be off then, Master Shin?”

With a nod, the two made their way to the next hallway as they continued to discuss further about various topics, eventually leading into this…

“You have the powers of a Suiei Senshi must mean you are the same as us: ones blessed by the water. Do you swim, too? Have you done relays?” Ryouta asked.

“I um...yes. I do swim...though I haven't specialized completely on what I practice yet. And I don't do medley relays...well, not currently. Except in training,” Shin explained as Ryouta’s heartbeat raised a little in excitement.

“What do you specialize in?” he asked.

“Well...I do like the back and breaststrokes...” Shin rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh wow! Just like Antonius and Brutus, but with shades of Suijin and Trajan!” Ryouta gasped, “Er, I mean Kings Antonius, Brutus, Suijin, and Trajan! I’m sorry if I sounded overexcited…I don't think I've been this close to a Suiei Senshi...ever.”

Shin kept quiet for a moment to notice the muscled cleavage on his chest, making Ryouta almost confused.

“Eh? Master Shin?” Ryouta looked at him.

“Oh, it’s nothing…um…I’m not so used to being addressed like that so formally,” Shin replied, “May I call you Ryouta?”

“E-EHH-EHHHH!?!” the Atlantean man blushed, “I mean…sure, you can call me by the first name but…you never had experience on formalities?”

“It’s just…I just...don't see myself as anything special to be honest,” Shin answered almost sadly, “There’s an old saying from my world…at 10, you’re a prodigy, 15, you’re a genius…but 20 onwards…”

“Oh…” Ryouta realized, “If that’s the case…by that standard, I may not be impressive either, considering my age.”

“What do you mean?” Shin looked at him.

“Then again, I haven't seen 20 in such a long time,” Ryouta rested his fist beneath his chin.

“You…haven’t seen 20?” Shin asked, confused.

“I mean - I've been 20...on multiple occasions...Two... three times? The centuries become a blur after a while...” Ryouta continued.

“We’re not from this world, if that’s what you are implying,” Shin answered, “I said that earlier…that we were summoned to this place. It may be the third world that I’ve visited. I was born in a country called Japan.”

“Well, it sounds like a lovely place but are you sure you’re not 270 years old?” Ryouta asked with a blush.

“We're both adults, aren't we?” Shin asked.

“Please pardon me, I didn’t mean to ask such a rude question!” Ryouta answered with a nervous sweatdrop, “It's just that ever since Neo King Julius ushered in the Second Golden Age, time radically stopped for us. We stopped aging so long ago. I mean, there are those who choose to allow themselves to age further, but there are others - like myself - that prefer to stay the same.”

“Oh?” Shin looked at him.

“With the Solar Crystal, along with the Heart of Atlantis above, the king was able to give the world a chance to live life to the fullest. The limited life span we all had, we would have never had a chance to witness such marvels the world has to offer. I'm grateful to the king for allowing me to see more of the world's evolutionary path for as long as it has been…” Ryouta went on.

“But…we were told the Solar Crystal has been destined to reunite with its other half…and has left this world,” Shin said.

“Y-Yes…I do remember that too from yesterday’s battle,” Ryouta recalled before changing subjects, “You mentioned Japan. What kind of a place is it?”

Shin takes out his transformation wand to make a projection image, showing Ryouta planet Earth before zooming to a country up on the upper (northern) area of the hemisphere before leading the scene to Tokyo, a massive city almost like Sportsbrooke but with a completely different infrastructure. It was also admixed with Sakura trees, wildlife, and other natural resources mixed in from the industrial evolution of mankind.

“This looks…beautiful…like Sportsbrooke,” Ryouta was stunned.

“Yes…but alas,” Shin lowered his head as the memories then showed the violent terrors of the Shadow Mafia. Ryouta’s eyes widened in horror as he have heard tales of these monsters.

“I think there was a story of the six kings going to other worlds and encountered these monsters,” Ryouta muttered.

Shin paused for a moment as he recalled Seijuurou’s story a while ago. Could it be…?

They finally arrived at the bath as Ryouta handed over the towels to Asahi and Ikuya along with the other natives washing up.

“Is something the matter Shin?” Ikuya asked.

The black-haired shook his head, “Oh no…um…I was going to ask you something more confidential, but I think I’m okay for now.”

“Well don’t be afraid to tell us anything,” Asahi grinned.

“Thank you,” Shin bowed before leaving the chamber. Ryouta bowed quickly before following after him, intrigued to keep on talking.

* * *

**Hyperion 10: Dragon Dream – Revelation**

_Weapon... **I have it aaaallllllllll**_

The Lordsman looked at the eight men trapped in red-electrical cages that were pinning them to the ground. With a grunt, he continued, “I am not surprised...yet impressed with all of you being here. It was only a matter of time before you'd cross paths with the Dark One here...again... ** _just like your ancestors_**.”

_Ancestors, what is he talking about_ , Rei thought.

“So you are the Dark One that…” Rin began.

The Red Herring spoke of? Heh, how cute,” the Lordsman unveils his face with an undercut, jet black hairstyle with gray-toned skin, black sclera and red irises and white pupils. Its body was rather lean despite being hidden in its long-cloak fashion with magical, dark symbols throughout, “You can call me Ataxia.”

“You’re not human…aren’t you?” Rei asked.

“I am the encompass of all darkness and chaos, the void, the nothing, all that is opposite…” Ataxia continued.

Makoto tried to try to break free, but the heat of the electricity nearly cooked his skin.

“It’s not worth trying…even thinking to escape,” Ataxia continued, walking around them in circles, “All your thoughts, your dreams, your own existence…belongs to me. That is why you all acted the way you were under my reins.”

The Dark One took out a glass and poured some red wine to drink before continuing, “Now then, you’ve come to save your beloved Alex…but alas, I have some bad news for you. He’s not here.”

Makoto, Rin, and Haruka gasped while Sousuke narrowed his eyes.

“That’s impossible!” Nagisa answered.

“Then…who is that prisoner of yours!?” Rei asked, keeping his skepticism.

“That is none of your business,” Ataxia replied, walking over to the megane, “Ah yes…the fifth spirit. The one who tried to defy my will…not that I care about those Shadow Mafia nor the witches. However, you’re nothing more than a trapped bird in a cage.”

“Leave him alone!” Nitori shouted.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on him!” Nagisa added.

Ataxia paused after looking at the megane, looking at the others and chuckled, “It's not him that I desire...I already have what I need. I'm only here to show you all...what became of your...wild dragon. Would you like to find out?”

Rin, Momo, and Souske grunted on this while Ataxia walked around once more, drinking the wine.

“It’s a trap!” Rin shouted, “We won’t fall for your games!”

“You’re trying to play with our minds again like you did with ‘The Medicine’, aren’t you?!” Rei cried out.

Ataxia turned back to Rei and replied, “Oh but...dearest Rei...you once tried to ask Alex about swimming. He couldn't tell you because of well...his desire for vanity.

“Oh, whoops, did I say that out loud?”

Rei felt his heartbeat going slightly faster as Haruka asked, “Vanity?”

“W-what the hell are you saying!?” Makoto asked.

“Alex-chan would never do that, would he?!” Nagisa cried out.

“Being an Italian blood from the peninsula has its own advantages but also its misfortunes. Italians are very lovable and open minded that's true. Alas, those of a certain category don't always have the best looks...tending to be much closer to Monkeys, Apes, Gorillas, and primates of the past. I’m guessing he’s a descendant from the Etruscans…or the Sabines?”

“No that can’t be, he’s…” Haruka recalled Alex being the reincarnated Ancient Greek king of Alexander…

Ataxia sighed and continued, “But I digress...when you created Terabithia, Rei, those fellow pawns of mine...made sure that a wish of his did come true. Being able to swim again in such a handsome form that everyone would lust for.”

“What did you do to him?!” Rin shouted.

“In exchange for vanity, his heart darkens once more...” Ataxia walked over to a table to grab something, then turned and walked back to them, revealing a syringe, “Worried that his beauty would go to waste...some things were given to him.”

“T-the medicine!?” Makoto gasped along with Nitori, Momo, and Sousuke.

“You injected him with the same stuff that we had!?” Rei shouted.

“Not exactly but...his was different than yours,” Ataxia toys with the tool, “What you guys had was a simple forgetful serum. But it did have some ingredients like his...only his had more of the steroid component. I only gave you the stimulation component so you could rage out against my creations of Rana.”

“As of now, I'm assuming he will soon succumb to his life...too much of that and whoops...and the saddest part is that this drug isn’t even known to the humans of that world. They’ll assume it’s the typical heroin, or anabolic illegal steroid, or something they close to have,” Ataxia continued.

“No…” Haruka breathed heavily.

“H-he can't be...” Sousuke narrowed his eyes.

_We have to break out of this_ , Momo thought, _we can’t give up ourselves here!_

“And no sooner than that your bodies will also begin its own countdown…I ensured of it as soon as you broke free of your cursed personas,” Ataxia grinned and was about to laugh but paused when a soft wind was heard.

The Dark One narrowed its eyes as something suddenly swung down, a big chandelier that he had smacked into him, throwing the master to his throne, and knocking it over. Seconds later, blasts of light and dark magic erupted, breaking the prisoners free.

Articora!Rei arrived with the four spirits of Iwatobi, Samezuka, Arizona and Mayfield, all of them in their humanoid forms with weapons of their own.

Ataxia grunted, getting up and scowled, “Curse you…BRIDGE OF THE COSMICS!”

The Dark One prepared its dark magic as Articora!Rei replied, “I know you don't have Alex here...he's safe on Terabithia and his life won't go to waste! I know it won't!”

“How can you be so sure?! The fates have already been decided!!” Ataxia shouted, blasting a stream of chaos towards the mini group. The four spirits circled around Articora!Rei as a force field erupted, blocking out the darkness to nothing.

“It’s because the future can be changed with those who we love!” Articora!Rei replied, clasping his hands together to summon a magical star spinning beneath his feet and the eight senshi. Before Ataxia’s eyes, they all vanished before reappearing at the Nahu Bay once more.

Once everyone got up to see where they stood now, Articora!Rei and the spirits check up on them.

“Are you alright?” the duplicate asked his original self.

“T-thank you for saving us...” Makoto sighed in relief.

“W-wait a second, there’s two of you?!” Rin looked confused.

“It’s a long story,” Articora!Rei, hiding his face again, “I must stay hidden as much as possible.”

“But who was that person in the stasis tube?” Haruka asked.

Articora!Rei turned to him and replied, “I sensed that this person is not Alex, but I do not know who it is either.”

“Why does Ataxia want this person?” Nagisa replied.

“I cannot see the future too far...it's still cloudy but, I have seen this person making an escape on its own,” he revealed.

“We have to get ourselves out of here, it’s not safe in Rana,” Sousuke said, “I’m sure Ataxia will make another strike the moment we are least expecting.”

The megane nodded before turning back to his original half, “Do not fret...he will survive his fate. Someone incredibly special will come to his life…by that same person who saved us long ago.”

Original!Rei looked at him with a single tear of hope, “Thank you…”

With that said the five disappeared back to Articora and the eight of them turned to the ship out at the sea. Using their magical abilities, they linked their hands to float themselves over to the ship.

Back in the city of Rana, the darkness begins to intensify, unleashing lightning all over town, zapping people into their original form of Cyborgs. Several of them were donned with flying vehicles to go after the ship.

Haruka turned his head over to see a large swarm of darkness heading this way.

“Discharge the fleets!” Gou shouted.

Chigusa slammed her hand on the controls, opening an access to the lower level while the eight senshi used their powers to repel them as much as possible. Once it was ready, the eight of them descended downwards and went into the following.

Rin and Sousuke took one of the plunger submarines, Makoto and Haruka in a streamline-shaped submarine, Momo and Nitori got in a more spherical-shaped submarine while Rei and Nagisa took the last one available.

Gou and Chigusa went on the main one before they all activated the controls. In an instant, the five underwater vehicles soared outwards through the dark sea as the Cyborgs smashed everything before causing the ship to explode.

After a few hours of soaring through the unknown darkness, the five vehicles found themselves in cleaner water finally, breaking from the northern side of the planet as the five men were in awe to see sunlight once more. In fact, they encountered more wildlife swimming around here than they could remember.

Once they made their way towards the Pilbara continent on the western coast, the five submarines resurfaced on the beach as they climbed their way out. The five were in awe to see this side of the world presented before them.

“T-this water…” Haruka scoops with his hands to feel it.

“It’s cleaner…and normal!” Makoto smiled happily.

“Are you all okay? I know it was fast,” Gou said.

“Yeah, it’s been one hell of a mess,” Rin sighed, “Thank you…for saving us.”

Haruka was tempted to strip off his clothing but both Rei and Nagisa held him back.

“The people of this tribe have worked hard to keep this side of the world somewhat viable for survival,” Chigusa explained.

“Let's make our way in. I'm sure the tribes’ people will be a little nervous at first but Beothuk and Belirax will get you settled in for now,” Gou informed them.

Upon reaching to the jungle village, the two girls and the eight men were brought in by the hunters, leading to the temple palace where Beothuk and Belirax were in discussion of things when they see the group.

Beothuk finally rises from his throne as Belirax softly gasped to see the crowd.

“We have returned....as promised...and we present you...Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Rin Matsuoka, Rei Ryugazaki, and Nagisa Hazuki,” Sousuke initiated the greeting.

Beothuk steps down his throne and inspects each of them, “Yes...I smell the same magic like the three of you...but yet I also sense their darken hearts from the trauma they endured.”

“Your majesty, we’ve been tortured and altered, living in a long nightmare,” Rin said.

“It has been a long journey for us, but we are grateful to be safe in this haven for the time being,” Makoto added.

“Thank you for allowing us entry into your village, sir,” Nagisa smiled.

“It's been a long time since we were able to experience such beauty with our very eyes. I was afraid there wasn't anything left in this world until now,” Rei complimented.

“Our people live on the rite of passage of our flora. We take care of the plants and in return, they take care of us. Both land and sea...as far as it goes,” Beothuk explained, “It has been passed down from generation after generation.”

“Eh?” Rin turned to look at the Red Herring trio, but they all shrug it off.

“All we know is that the protection of flora has kept us all safe,” Nitori said.

Haruka looked at the two tribespeople and asked, “How soon will it be until we can get to the Outside World?”

“You are all here because it will soon be the time of the Revolution,” Belirax said.

“Yeah, yeah, we know the revolution but…” Rin replied, “And the potential for the end of the world…but why is it so cryptic?”

“The Dark One…is a dangerous enemy,” Beothuk answered, “But it’s no matter…you are all here to find the vehicles that you sought out.”

The five gasped and looked at each other as Belirax continued, “Our legend depicts the powerful masters of Cendox, Thornatus, and Kaxium. For they have instilled the vehicles to this land.”

“Where are they? How soon do we go to find them?” Rei asked.

“The vehicles you seek are locked away...but only the heart of those drawn to them may unlock it,” she replied.

Rei gasped as he dug into his pocket to find the three keys, “These…”

Belirax walked over to the megane to inspect them and replied, “Yes…but alas, a key without the car is useless…just like a car without the key gets stuck, turns to rust.”

“I think it’s best that all of you go bathe and fresh up. There is plenty of room here to stay for a short time,” Beothuk concluded.

The eight men smiled among themselves while Gou and Chigusa watched them being led to a different place in the palace by Belirax. The two girls walked over to a massive window to see the outside skies and the trees all around the village.

“I know they’re happily reunited but…” Gou muttered.

“It’s about him, isn’t it?” Chigusa asked.

“He may never forgive me but…” she replied.

“It’s not like you intended to separate all of them like that,” Chigusa answered.

“I know, but even still…that’s why…the other Rei…must lead everyone back,” Gou said, taking out another orb but it was in silver color. The one she used in Dark Mirror was golden.

“You…can’t be serious,” Chigusa’s eyes widened.

“This one is for us to use to escape this world,” she said, “It will only take us both. You know we cannot join them when the Revolution takes place…”

“When do you intend to use it?” Chigusa asked.

“Once they leave for the Outside World…” Gou narrowed her eyes to the skies.

* * *

The eight men bathed themselves in a good splash, using the liquidized herbs and spices from the natural flora of this land. Haruka drenched himself beneath the water before resurfacing in a reliving sigh. Nagisa splashed around with Makoto and Rei briefly while Rin spent time with Sousuke, Momo and Nitori.

The building they were in was made out of seaweed, trees, and wood filled with flowers around.

“So, this is what heaven is like…” Nagisa breathed in relief.

“Hm…is it just me or does this remind me of that one place we went to?” Rin recalled something.

“Oh wait, the one with the Arabic designs?” Makoto asked.

“I remember now…” Nagisa chuckled, “We went there after…our battle to save Ama-chan…”

“It was fine,” Haruka shrugged.

“Leave it to Haru for a simple answer,” Rei shook his head.

“Some things never change,” Sousuke chuckled.

“Wish you three were there too, it was really cool,” Rin said.

Sousuke lowered his head, “I’m sure it would’ve been.”

“Sorry I couldn't make it. You understand why, though...” Nitori answered as he recalled about his former vampire girlfriend…

“I almost won a trip to a hot spring... Good thing I got the marble with the beetle food,” Momo grinned as Rin facepalmed to this.

“Seriously? Beetle food?” Nitori sighed.

“Hey! You know beetles are my life! They were the best thing to happen to me before the Shadow Mafia attacked!” Momo answered back but realized he spoke too much as the megane felt sickened by those last three words.

“Crap…” Momo breathed.

“It’s fine,” Rei sighed deeply but a single tear trickled down.

“Rei-chan…” Nagisa saw it with a sadden sigh.

“Do you think…he’d enjoy it too?” Rei asked.

“I'm sure he would. It could've lighten him up a bit more,” Makoto replied.

The group swam over to keep Rei some company as the megane continued, “You know, it's funny…while we were cursed, I dreamt of him. We danced together…watching the stars together as we were surrounded with hyacinths and rose petals. It was the closest I had to experience a loving moment with him, you know.”

The seven look at each other with a nod and some sad smiles as Nagisa asked, “You...truly felt that way about him, huh?”

“Is it really that big of a surprise? I mean, I guess in a way, it could be. We're alike, yet so different,” Rei answered, “He had his family, his parents, his brother... I didn't have either of those. I felt so alone... until I met all of you years later. Him, however, he felt he was alone, even after we met him.

“Maybe I saw a little bit of myself in him. Both yearning for companionship. To find someone and something to call our own. To find our purpose in life...”

Haruka lowered his head as he was feeling guilty about his move to Alex all those eternities ago…

“Haruka, please don’t feel guilty,” Makoto said, “None of us knew about this…”

“So…that’s why you love him, huh?” Rin looked at Rei.

Rei nodded, “Maybe it's more complicated than that... but that's how I feel. Do we ever really know why we fall in love? And who we fall in love with? We never know until we explore that road with that special someone. I just wasn't meant to walk that path with him.”

“Hey, maybe it’s not over yet,” Rin answered.

“Well find him Rei, even if he’s not in this world…” Nagisa vowed.

“Even if we do… I don't think I can ever feel that way again. Not with him, anyway,” the megane sighed.

“W-what are you saying?” Makoto asked.

“You can't create something without giving something up in exchange. What would be the price of creating a new world and saving millions of souls?” Rei looked at them.

“What did you do...?” Nagisa asked nervously.

“Rei?” Haruka grew concerned by this.

“In order to make sure what happened in our other lives never repeated again, I gave up the one thing I never thought I'd surrender. Soon, my feelings for him will be nothing,” Rei revealed as he recalled using the Chaomos Crystal with his doppelganger.

“Oh my god…” Rin breathed as they all gasped in shock while Momo, Nitori and Sousuke lowered their heads.

“R-Rei-chan…you didn't...That's got to be a joke, right? That's really what you gave up?” Nagisa almost wanted to cry.

“Does this mean...you'll never feel love again?” Makoto asked.

“I can love…just not him…not in a romantic sense at least,” Rei sighed, “You guys were there…when I used the powerful Chaomos Crystal with my other self…”

The four gasped as they recalled their reunion in Taiao when Rei made his redemptive journey to undo the horrid, unforgivable sins during the Shadow Mafia’s reign…

“Then…that other Rei-chan who saved us a short while ago from Ataxia…” Nagisa recalled.

“Yes…him and I, we make the two sides of the same coin,” Rei revealed, “One continues to hold onto the love while maintaining his sense of self. The other moves forward with his life. Together, they form a bridge that expands beyond time and space. A bridge of 'chaos and cosmos' if you will.

_“One to maintain the past. One to find the future. That’s why…we are the Fifth Spirit.”_

“R-Rei-chan…” Nagisa trembled, wanting to hug him.

“And after all this time...I must ask…” Rei looked at them sadly, “Could you ever forgive a wretch like me?”

At their breaking point, Makoto, Rin and Haruka tear up and hug the megane as Nagisa breathed heavily as well, his face with love and tears. Momo, Nitori and Sousuke watched them as the five grew closer together in these emotions breaking out finally.

“We will always love you Rei,” Makoto said, “Just like I said to you…it is you…who wishes to seek change.”

“You forgave yourself, Rei...” Nagisa added, “With your other half…”

“And in doing so, we do…forgive you,” Rin concluded.

Finally, Rei feels chocked up in shock, unable to respond at first as it felt like…after so many eternities…

_“T-thank you…everyone…”_

Momo, Nitori and Sousuke finally join in with their hugs as the four moved away to give them some space. Rei could only think to himself….

_The last key now... lies with Alex. Will he forgive me too?_

“Don’t worry Rei-chan,” Nagisa winked, “I’m sure he will…”

Rei blushed among this, wondering if Nagisa read his mind.

“This will not be in vain Rei...we will find Alex...” Haruka vowed, “Regardless your condition.”

“Whether the love you have is small or none, we'll be by your side once more,” Makoto added.

“For the team,” Rin smiled.

Rei smiled for a moment but softly gasped and added, “Wait…aren’t we missing one important thing?”

“We said that already,” Nagisa said.

“No…not Alex…” Rei breathed in and out heavily before regaining his composure.

“What’s wrong?” Haruka asked.

“The source of our powers…the Suiei Gods,” Rei revealed.

The five gasped as Sousuke sighed, “About time.”

“Hey, at least someone said it,” Momo added.

The five swam back to the edge of the bath where their five necklaces rested among their towels of fabric and cotton.

“Our powers were tied to the gods through these necklaces,” Rei looked at his.

“They have to be at least dormant, waiting for us,” Haruka muttered.

“I gotta say, I do miss hearing their voices like old times,” Nagisa said.

“But none of us can feel their presence, can we?” Rin asked.

The others shrugged as Nagisa replied, “We’ll find Alex-chan…we’ll find our Suiei Gods…and our family will be complete once more.”

“At least we have the ability to tap into our own powers,” Makoto said, “Our talismans.”

“They’ll be the source of our magic for now,” Rin nodded, “Until we reclaim our gods once again.”

After washing, they were feasted among an unusual dinner made of mostly plants, vegetables, and little meat (much to Rin's dismay) and no saba (to Haruka's disappointment). Once that was done, the gang were brought to their rooms while the two girls were at a different place in the jungle fortress.

However, they were all informed by sunrise, their quest to the vehicles would begin. Starting with the Path of Cendox...to the Kaxium Peak and finally the Thornatus Temple.

Gou and Chigusa gave them the bad news as they were not going to be joining them.

“G-Gou…” Rin softly gasp, “W-why?”

“Onii-chan, I know you can achieve this with the others. Chigusa and I will be okay. We have a different mission behind the scenes,” she replied.

“Rest assure, we'll find our own exit from this realm,” Chigusa added.

“But even still,” Makoto said.

“You both won’t regret this?” Haruka asked.

“What matters more is that you eight find a way out before the Revolution hits,” Gou answered.

“This is crazy. Then again, it is you, Gou, so I shouldn't be too surprised,” Nagisa sighed.

“You promise you'll be okay? That we'll see each other again?” Rei asked.

“We will, once you all find your Suiei Gods...things will start to go back to normal for all of us,” she promised.

Belirax and Beothuk arrived with an ancient, rolled up map of the Pilbara continent, informing them the safest route to take.

“The land here can be alive of its own and ancient migrations have made a path that leads to the Thornatus temple,” Belirax stated.

“So Thorny is where we need to go first. Gotcha,” Nagisa nodded.

“Uhhh, didn’t you pay attention earlier?” Makoto looked at the blond.

“Path of Cendox, Kaxium Peak...and then the Thornatus Temple,” Rin added.

“Well yeah, second time around,” Nagisa sweated nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

“Naturally…” Rei sighed.

After transforming into their senshi forms, the eight take off by walking through the dense jungles trailhead as it was a long, dwindling dirt road. Despite not having their Suiei Gods, the five talismans were of some important use for them along the way.

Haruka would try to play some music on the Kantele but never played an instrument in his life...unlike how he would use it for his attacks, it sounded like a broken record.

Makoto, Rei and Nagisa kept silent about this while Rin had an idea in his head and said, “If you want…my talisman could…”

Mimic jumped out and transformed to a clone of him again, “DON’T, YOU, DARE!”

“Geeze could you quit scaring us around?!” Rin shouted, “It’s not like you can die anyway!”

“I don't care! That was not cool earlier when I had to play dope like that,” Mimic!Rin pouted and crossed his arms.

“Heh, calling me irresponsible,” Momo muttered a smirk.

“Not now Momo,” Ai elbowed him.

“Well, what do you like?” Rin asked.

“Mhhhhh, well…whatever you like I suppose…mean, anything that doesn’t make me cry,” Mimic!Rin counted on his fingers.

“So meat it is?” Rin asked.

Mimic!Rin starts to drool in excitement as Rin replied, “Wanna go hunting?”

“Yeah! That sounds like fun!” Mimic!Rin shifted back to the big, muscular gunman form dressed with a gray t-shirt, camouflage pants and vest with a big machine gun.

_I wonder if this talisman could shift into other forms like us_ , Sousuke thought.

Mimic quickly transformed into a duplicate of Sousuke and asked, “Is this better?”

“Good lord…that’s bizarre,” Rei rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh good grief,” Sousuke sighed.

“I guess that makes us even, huh?” Mimic!Sousuke replied.

“Could off chance this guy become a beet-,” Momo began.

“NO! Nagisa shouted.

“Let’s go, Mimic!” Rin snapped his fingers to get the shapeshifter’s attention back.

Rin and Bodyguard!Mimic moved out to start their hunting for food as Sousuke, Nagisa, Momo, and Ai began to set up their camping grounds.

Rei, Makoto and Haruka went on standby to make sure no threats would come into their way.

“Rei, are you sure your talisman won't be helpful here?” Makoto asked.

“It probably be for the best I didn't use it without probable cause. If I were to use it recklessly, I'm sure that'd give our position away,” the megane answered, feeling the bell on his necklace chain along with the Suiei Heart, “Even if the Dark One has an inkling where we are, I don't want to give him any leeway to truly finding our location.”

“This Dark One...it said that it knew our ancestors...what does that mean?” Haruka asked.

“Does it know of our Suiei Gods?” Makoto suggested.

“That'd be a little too convenient and we’d probably knew of it sooner,” Rei replied.

“That doesn't make sense...was the Dark One even among the Shadow Mafia?” Haruka asked.

“I do know of one thing during the reign,” Rei replied, “I mentioned earlier about a group of these powerful beings…that were making a ruckus wherever they go. They seemed to be interested in us.”

“Could they be more hunters to our gods like Kouta and others?” Makoto asked.

“I’m not sure, but we have to assume they are enemies,” Rei said, “We cannot let our guard down not even in the slightest.”

The trio watched the four struggling a bit on some of the tents as Momo and Ai assisted Nagisa as the former two insisted to help.

“It feels surreal, doesn’t it?” Rei asked, “All of us, back together and camping too. If only it was under better circumstances.”

Makoto took off his turban to get his talisman as Haruka asked, “You wear it beneath that?”

“Gotta hide it somewhere and unleash it when least expected,” Makoto winked.

“Where else is he gonna hide it?” Rei chucked as Haruka turned his head away from their questions.

The eight prepared the campfire and ate some form of the meat while Haruka barely touched his. However, there was a stream nearby with some random fish he caught and ate that with ease. They talked about some random, happier memories and crazy stories back on the Old Earth.

“Do you guys remember the first time we camped out?” Rei asked.

“You mean during our training regimen before prefectuals?” Nagisa tilted his head.

“Oh? I wanna hear this!” Momo grew intrigued.

“Yeah. When we trained by swimming from island to island,” Rei noted.

Makoto shook his head as Haruka remained silent while Nagisa asked, “But why bring that up? Don’t you remember what happened?”

“I'm not talking about the storm. Let's not talk about that. How about when we met back up on the island?” Rei replied.

“That time we were at that Rest House?” Haruka asked.

“Sounds like a ghost story,” Sousuke shook his head.

“He-he, I remember the Refriger-REI-tor!” Nagisa giggled.

“I hate you,” Rei turned his head to the side as Makoto and Sousuke laughed.

“How did I miss that?” Rin laughed.

“You weren’t technically there,” Rei said.

“Yes and no but...I remember waking up in the middle of the night during that storm,” Rin answered.

“Rin-senpai?” Nitori looked at him.

“I must have sensed something without realizing the danger you were all in. But of course, it didn't help I was all full of myself,” Rin sighed.

“I wonder what would’ve been like if Alex was among us sooner?” Nagisa asked.

“Wait, didn’t he had a brother…the one we tried to rescue?” Haruka asked.

“T-that's right...but when he came to us...I think...he had some psychological condition...?” Makoto recalled.

“Yeah, he was non-verbal form of Autism,” Rei said, “I had some confidential talk with him.”

“Oh?” Nagisa looked at him.

“It was when he first came to us,” the megane recalled, “And I had him stay with me that night. I was even surprised he opened that part up rather quickly. But it was no doubt he was so desperate to help him…”

“I remember when he got his Suiei God...he was able to save his brother,” Makoto said.

“He did have some good in him despite some of the wrong choices he may have done,” Rin noted.

“Who knows what kind of path he would have gone down had he not met us...and vice-versa,” Nagisa remarked.

“But the bigger question is, what has become of him since we were separated?” Haruka asked.

They all grew silent as they remembered when the witches used their magic against their reunion the first time, being forced to be thrown in these different worlds.

“We’ll find him again,” Nagisa looked up to the evening skies, “Him, his brother, the Suiei Gods…all of them.”

They finished up their meal and finally decided to take a rest for the night in their tents. Mimic decided to guard around as it had nothing better to do and shifted the muscular guy again with a machine gun just in case.

**~Episode 10 END~**

* * *

**~Episode 11 PV~**

**_Operation Revolution_** _Parts 1 – 3_   
(Episodes 11 – 13)

**Synopsis** : The Iwasame Senshi must make their way through the wonders of Pilbara to find the legendary Axalara T9, Jetrax T6, and Rockoh T3 before the Revolution hits Hyperion. Ataxia begins to grow its powers finally as the time invest in a new body will begin. Alex and his family along with the Hidashimo Senshi wrap up their stay in Atlantis and return to Duniya but events have already been set in motion once again…

**Release Dates:**

Episode 11/Part 1   
Irritated Heart Rate; Just a Long, Long Time! (March 22)

Episode 12/Part 2   
The Six-Beat Kick of Tears; Let go of me! (March 24)

Episode 13/Part 3 (END)   
Metamorphosis of the Soul; Take my Revolution! (March 26)


End file.
